Pinky Swear
by BeatrizV
Summary: Bella sempre soube que amava seu melhor amigo, mas ela não se lembra do quanto até descobrir que ele está noivo. Até que ponto ela irá fazê-lo ver que ele está se casando com a mulher errada? Uma história sobre encontrar o seu coração e perder a sua cabeça.
1. Prólogo

**Pinky Swear**

**Título: **Pinky Swear – Promessa de dedinho.

**Autora****: **kharizzmatik.

**Tradutoras:** Beatriz Vieira e Irene Maceió

**Beta: **Ana Paula Pascuim

**Sinopse:** Bella sempre soube que amava seu melhor amigo, mas ela não se lembra do quanto até descobrir que ele está noivo. Até que ponto ela irá fazê-lo ver que ele está se casando com a mulher errada? Uma história sobre encontrar o seu coração e perder a sua cabeça.

* * *

_Os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer, a história à kharizzmatik, a mim cabe apenas a tradução._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_"O amor faz você fazer coisas loucas, coisas insanas, coisas que em um milhão de anos você não se veria fazendo, mas lá está você fazendo." – Wicker Park_

___Tradutora: Beatriz._

___._

Eu não conseguia ver.

Eu não queria dizer isso como uma metáfora _cega_ para classificar a _realidade_ da situação, embora eu tenha certeza que alguns provavelmente alegariam que eu estava um pouco delirante. Eu queria dizer isso literalmente – eu não conseguia ver, porra.

Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava acordada. Ou pelo menos, malditamente certa, de qualquer maneira. Estava escuro e meus olhos ardiam, como se alguém tivesse atirado ácido neles e isso estivesse corroendo minha carne. Merda. Eu pisquei rapidamente, tentando limpar minha visão, mas isso só piorou a situação. Era como jogar gasolina em um incêndio, explodindo dor direto para a parte de trás do meu crânio.

Minha cabeça... porra, isso doía. O martelar era constante, quase rítmico. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump_. Eu queria arrancá-la, retirar do meu pescoço apenas para fazer essa coisa parar. Eu gemia, mas fazer isso doía também. Minha boca estava seca e minha garganta estava arranhada, tornando difícil engolir. Parecia sensível, como se eu tivesse gritado durante horas.

_Merda_. E se eu tivesse? Eu não conseguia lembrar.

Eu mudei de posição, a dor indo da minha cabeça aos meus pés. Parecia que ela corria para o fundo dos meus ossos. Cada centímetro meu estava dolorido. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que eu tinha sido atropelada por um caminhão, ou talvez espancada com um taco de beisebol. Músculos que eu nem sabia que eu tinha doíam. Eu me sentia como um morto.

Porra, eu _estava _morta?

Não, nem mesmo a morte poderia me fazer sentir tão mal.

Eu estava deitada em algo que suspeitava ser uma cama, mas definitivamente não era a minha. Era dura e irregular, com molas salientes em minhas costas. Rolei para o meu lado e precisei de algum esforço, mas consegui me puxar para cima e me sentar.

E foi aí que o mau cheiro me atingiu. Deus, era horrível. Cheirava a pura _bunda_. Eu fiz uma careta e olhei em volta na escuridão para a origem do fedor, mas depois de um momento me dei conta de que... era _eu_.

Jesus, eu fedia. _Que diabos?_

Eu estava suada, e tinha uma camiseta enorme grudada na minha pele. Era estranha, preta com algum tipo de logotipo amarelo pequeno no peito que eu não conseguia distinguir. Ela caía quase até os joelhos, indo direto para as pernas nuas. Eu estava seminua. Onde diabos estavam as minhas calças?

Confusa, eu deslizei para a borda da possível cama, e me levantei. Meus joelhos estavam fracos e as minhas pernas tremiam, mas consegui ficar em pé. Náuseas agitavam o meu estômago e eu estava tonta, tentando ignorar a dor aguda. Eu me sentia em meio à escuridão, tropeçando nas coisas que se espalhavam por todo o chão e correndo para alguma coisa, quase a derrubando. Eu encontrei uma espécie de abajur pequeno e liguei o interruptor para ligá-lo, me encolhendo quando a luz se infiltrou na sala a minha volta. Era muito forte e fez o martelar na minha cabeça se intensificar, me deixando tão perdida como quando eu estava no escuro.

Depois de um momento meus olhos começaram a se ajustar à luz. A minha visão ainda estava turva, tudo era como um borrão, mas eu podia finalmente ver ao meu redor. O quarto era pequeno, as paredes tinham uma cor de vômito. Havia um espelho na minha frente e eu olhei para o meu reflexo, horrorizada. Eu parecia como se tivesse levado um soco em ambos os olhos e meu cabelo estava enrolado e reto em alguns lugares. Eu tentei alisá-lo tendo um vislumbre de algo em meus pulsos quando eu o fiz. Eu rapidamente olhei para as minhas mãos, vendo fracas contusões e alguns arranhões nas minhas palmas. Parecia quase como queimaduras de corda.

_Mas que porra?_

Eu estava esfregando um dos meus pulsos, confusa, quando houve alguns ruídos sutis atrás de mim no quarto. Eu pensei que os tinha imaginado em primeiro lugar, até a cama ranger e eu me virar, quase caindo na minha pressa. Tudo ainda era confuso, mas eu podia vagamente distinguir um corpo deitado na cama. Ele estava envolto em um edredom florido horrível, com longas pernas peludas saindo do fundo do mesmo e sobre a extremidade.

Meu coração começou a correr loucamente quando eu entrei em pânico, minha respiração superficial. Eu senti como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Havia um homem. Na cama. Comigo.

E eu não estava usando calças.

_Puta merda, o que eu fiz?_

Minha mente era um turbilhão de perguntas, enquanto eu tentava voltar a pensar e dar sentido a tudo. Lentamente, como se estivesse me insultado, as últimas vinte e quatro horas começaram a se tornar mais claras. Era como se um véu fosse levantado, os meus pecados em exposição para o mundo ver. Eu tinha feito alguns esquemas ridiculamente mesquinhos nas últimas semanas, criando o caos em nome do amor, mas nenhum deles correspondia ao que eu tinha feito na noite anterior.

Não, não volte _deste_ ponto.

Eu apertei os meus olhos fechados, desta vez agradecendo a escuridão. Desta vez, desejando que eu realmente estivesse dormindo. Porque quando isso voltasse para a realidade... Eu simplesmente não poderia mais ver.

E foi aí que eu senti. Quando a pontada de remorso começou a borbulhar dentro de mim.

Como diabos eu tinha me deixado chegar tão longe?

* * *

Oii!

Pois bem, eu tenho a autorização para traduzir essa fanfic há um ano, se não me engano - ou quase isso -, mas venho enrolando, e enrolando, desde então. Até que a Irene aceitou dividir a tradução comigo e cá estamos nós, rs*

Pinky Swear – ou, Promessa de dedinho – é baseada no filme "_My Best Friends Wedding_", porém, embora tenha a mesma ideia do filme, não é idêntica ao mesmo. Tem cenas iguais as do filme, falas, elementos, mas – como a autora gosta de ressaltar, e para a felicidade dos que já viram o filme – o final não é igual.

PS é uma das histórias que estão na minha listinha de preferidas, é gostosa de ler, engraçada, e angustiante em alguns momentos, mas nada que chegue ao ponto de querer arrancar os cabelos, rs*

Espero que vocês também gostem de Pinky Swear, e, se assim for, deixem um comentário me contando o que estão achando, certo?

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Lembrar

**Pinky Swear**

**Capítulo 1 – Lembrar.**

"_As mulheres ainda se lembrarão do primeiro beijo depois que os homens esquecerem o último." – Remy de Gourmont_

_Tradutora: Beatriz._

.

**Maio de 2001**

"Sua vez" Edward disse, pegando uma bolota*do chão e jogando-a em mim. Eu abaixei para que ela passasse pelo meu ombro, pousando há alguns metros de distância. Estávamos descansando na grama em meu quintal, debaixo do carvalho que meu pai, Charlie, plantou quando eu nasci. Ele sempre disse que seria o símbolo da minha vida, que assim como eu crescia, a árvore cresceria também. Ela tinha começado como uma pequena vareta desgrenhada, mas, com o passar dos anos, se transformou em um monstro estranho, com membros longos, um tronco grosso e folhas completamente incontroláveis. Era muito parecida comigo, agora que penso sobre isso. Eu era desproporcional, minhas calças eram alguns tamanhos maiores do que a da maioria das meninas com quem eu frequentava a escola, e o meu longo cabelo castanho parecia ter uma mente própria na maioria dos dias. Então, talvez ela _fosse_ simbólica, afinal. Quem era eu para duvidar da sabedoria de Charlie?

_*Bolota: frutos do carvalho, também conhecidos como glandes ou landes._

"Uh, com a maior probabilidade de dormir com um professor?" Eu perguntei.

Edward esticou as pernas longas na frente dele quando se inclinou para trás em seus cotovelos. Sua camisa branca estava desabotoada pela metade, expondo a sua camiseta, e as mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos. Uma gravata preta estava pendurada frouxamente ao redor do pescoço como um cachecol e seu cabelo geralmente bagunçado estava realmente penteado pela primeira vez.

Ele parecia bonito, sem dúvida, mas definitivamente não era o que eu estava acostumada. Eu sabia que Edward preferia usar jeans desbotados, camisetas de bandas e DC Shoes* todos os dias da semana.

_*__DC Shoes__: marca de tênis._

"Jessica" ele respondeu, rindo secamente. "_Definitivamente_, Jessica. Ela dorme com _todo mundo_."

Jessica era a namorada de Edward. Ou melhor, sua ex-namorada. Eles viviam terminando e voltando durante todo o ensino médio e estavam juntos novamente até uma semana atrás, quando ele a pegou beijando Mike Newton em uma festa. Eu não conseguia entender porque uma garota escolheria Mike a Edward. Mike era totalmente estranho e coberto de espinhas, enquanto Edward era... bem, ele era apenas _Edward_. Engraçado, inteligente, atlético, generoso - até mesmo uma idiota como Jessica tinha que ver quão maravilhoso ele era.

"Sua vez" eu disse, notando a expressão dolorosa no rosto de Edward. Eu vinha tentando intencionalmente não citar Jessica, porque eu odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele era meu melhor amigo e realmente sempre tinha sido. Tínhamos vivido ao lado um do outro desde que éramos pequenos, seus pais se mudaram para a cidade e compraram a casa ao lado quando nós dois ainda estávamos nas fraldas. Nós brincávamos juntos enquanto as nossas mães bebiam Bloody Mary no café da manhã e falavam sobre ser uma mãe dona de casa em uma cidade pequena e da porcaria dos maridos viciados em trabalho. Mas isso foi há muito tempo – quando eu ainda tinha uma mãe e não precisava competir com metade da cidade pela atenção de Edward.

"Com a maior probabilidade de acabar em um reality show" disse ele, pegando a grama ao seu lado.

"Que show?"

Ele olhou para mim, encolhendo um dos ombros. "Será que isso importa?"

"Sim. Estamos falando de _America's Most Wanted_ ou _The Bachelor_ aqui? Porque há uma grande diferença, Edward. As mesmas pessoas não vão estar em ambos." Fiz uma pausa. "É o que esperamos, de qualquer maneira."

"Tipo _As verdadeiras Donas de casa de Forks_?" ele perguntou, rindo. Hesitei com a minha resposta e ele balançou a cabeça, concentrando-se novamente em pegar a grama. "Jessica."

"_Definitivamente_, Jessica" eu murmurei. Isso não estava ajudando a distrair a sua mente como eu esperava. "Então, uh, o mais provável a se tornar famoso?"

"Eu" respondeu ele.

Revirei os olhos. "Famoso, Edward, não _infame_."

"Ei, eu fiquei magoado com essa merda" disse ele, pegando outra bolota e jogando-a em mim. Eu tentei sair do caminho de novo, rindo, mas ele era muito rápido. Ela bateu no meu braço nu, fazendo minha pele arder. "Eu sou um cara bom."

"Um cara bom que joga as coisas nas garotas" eu disse, esfregando o local atingido.

"Pare de choramingar, Swan" disse ele. "Ninguém gosta de um bebê chorão."

"Blah Blah Blah" eu respondi, fazendo gestos com a mão. "Eu ouço você falar, mas você não está dizendo nada."

"Oh, eu sei como isso funciona" disse ele. "É bom finalmente saber o que você _realmente_ pensa de mim depois de todos esses anos. Veja, eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos, que eu podia contar com você, mas agora eu sei que estava errado."

"A verdade dói, huh?" Eu perguntei. Ele jogou uma terceira bolota quando eu ri de novo, mas ela voou para a direita passando pela minha cabeça sem que eu sequer tivesse que abaixar. "Sua mira é horrível, Edward."

"Eu perdi de propósito" afirmou com naturalidade. "Deus me livre eu acertar uma _garota_."

Eu sorri. "Bem, então talvez você _seja_ um cara bom, afinal."

"Que seja" ele disse dando de ombros, mas eu podia ver o sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. "O mais provável a ficar sozinho para sempre?"

"Eu" eu respondi. Ele revirou os olhos e olhou para mim com expectativa, como se estivesse esperando por alguma outra resposta, mas eu não tinha uma para ele. Ele pareceu perceber que eu estava falando sério depois de um momento e franziu o cenho quando se sentou ereto.

"Você honestamente acha isso, Swan?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro que sim."

"Você está louca" ele respondeu. "Não há nenhuma maneira de ser _você_."

"Eu não estou louca" eu disse. "Eu nunca tive um namorado, Edward. Eu tenho dezoito anos e eu nunca sequer fui beijada. Vamos enfrentar isso... caras não gostam de mim."

"Eu gosto de você" ele disse defensivamente.

"Como uma amiga" retorqui. "Isso não conta."

Ele abriu a boca para responder, um olhar de pura determinação em seu rosto. Eu conhecia bem essa expressão. Era a mesma que ele tivera quando tínhamos cinco anos de idade e ele caiu de sua bicicleta pela primeira vez depois que seu pai, Carlisle, tirou as rodinhas. Era o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando tínhamos dezesseis anos e ele parou o carro quando Charlie tentou ensiná-lo a dirigir com câmbio manual. Era o olhar que ele tinha quatro semanas atrás, quando ele escorregou e alguém acidentalmente fez um home run durante o campeonato estadual do time de beisebol da escola. Ele era teimoso, sempre se recusava a voltar atrás, e aquele olhar me dizia que ele iria defender sua causa até que tivesse ganhado.

Mas antes que ele pudesse sequer começar, a porta dos fundos da casa vizinha se abriu e sua mãe saiu. "Edward, temos que ir" ela disse olhando para o relógio. "Nós estamos quase atrasados."

Ela me deu um olhar rápido antes de voltar para dentro. Esme sempre fora como uma segunda mãe para mim, e realmente a única que eu tinha depois que minha mãe foi embora. Charlie tinha ficado em sua própria cabeça depois disso, e eu provavelmente só sobrevivi tanto tempo por causa da ajuda de Esme.

Edward suspirou e se levantou do chão, tirando a grama e a sujeira de suas calças pretas. Ele me olhou por um momento como se ainda estivesse considerando dizer algo, mas ele apenas sorriu e se virou para ir embora.

"Vejo você na formatura, Swan."

_Formatura_. Em menos de duas horas, Edward Cullen e eu estaríamos formados no ensino médio. Eu não tinha certeza se era o fim do começo... ou o início do fim.

**...**

Os aplausos da multidão quando o nome de Edward foi chamado sacudiu a sala, vibrando o chão debaixo dos meus pés. Eu sorri enquanto ele caminhava pelo palco, com um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto quando ele pegou seu diploma do diretor da escola e fez à multidão uma reverência brincalhona. O chapéu azul e a beca fizeram sua pele pálida brilhar, e mesmo de longe eu podia ver o brilho nos seus olhos verdes. Ele transbordava esplendor e isso fez o meu peito apertar, aquecendo meu coração. Era impossível não ficar feliz quando se olha para ele.

Mais tarde, quando meu nome foi chamado, algumas pessoas bateram palmas. Eu mantive meus olhos nos meus pés enquanto, desajeitadamente, caminhava pelo palco em um par de saltos, rezando para que eu não tropeçasse e caísse. Eu não tinha certeza, mas suspeitava que estivesse parecendo um Smurf - ou talvez Violet Beauregarde, de _A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate_, quando ela se transformou em um mirtilo* compacto. Fiquei surpresa que ninguém riu, mas, novamente, eles provavelmente não tinham notado que eu estava lá.

_*Mirtilo é uma fruta._

Após a cerimônia, Edward foi embora com o resto da turma do último ano para uma festa na First Beach. Fui para casa, aqueci alguns restos de lasanha que eu cozinhara no dia anterior e me encolhi no sofá com um livro. A casa estava em silêncio já que Charlie estava trabalhando até tarde.

Era como todos os outros dias.

**...**

"E aí, _Bellsah_?"

Tentei não rir de sua pronúncia do meu nome, mas eu não consegui me conter. "Você está bêbado, Edward."

"Bem, duh" ele gaguejou. "É por isso que eu te liguei. Eu não posso dirigir. Preciso de uma carona."

Ele jogou seu braço sobre meu ombro e me puxou para perto dele, por isso a minha cabeça estava escondida em sua axila em praticamente uma chave de braço. Eu me encolhi quando respirei fundo – ele cheirava a cigarro e álcool e... _flores_?

"Edward, por que você cheira como uma garota?" Eu perguntei. Ele riu da minha pergunta e eu o coloquei de lado, recusando-me a deixá-lo sair assim tão fácil. "Sério, Edward, você cheira a flores. O que você estava fazendo? Será que você... Quero dizer, você _estava_... é ela...?"

Eu tentei procurar por Jessica, mas o aperto dele foi tornando-se impossível para que eu pudesse ver qualquer coisa além do que estava bem na nossa frente. A ansiedade me golpeava enquanto eu temia que ele tivesse feito algo que iria se arrepender quando estivesse sóbrio.

"Relaxe, _ho patrol_*. Eu não fiz nada" respondeu ele. "Eu cheiro como a minha mãe."

_*ho patrol: uma pessoa que faz parte de uma espécie de patrulha._

"Oh."

"_Oh_, é justo" ele murmurou. Sua mão livre agarrou uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade e ele a enfiou na minha cara, me batendo acidentalmente com ela. "Quer um pouco?"

"De jeito nenhum" eu disse, afastando do meu nariz. "Charlie me mataria."

"Ah, viva um pouco" disse ele, afastando a cerveja de mim e tomando um gole. "Charlie seria legal."

Eu ri. "Não, ele não seria. Ele é o Chefe de Polícia. Ele não só ficaria furioso se eu bebesse e ainda fosse menor de idade, como também me levaria depois que eu fizesse isso."

"Sim, você está certa" ele disse, rindo de si mesmo. Ele tomou outro gole, engolindo o resto rapidamente. Cambaleou em direção a um grande barril que também funcionava como lata de lixo, me puxando junto com ele. Depois de jogar a garrafa no barril, ele oscilou por um segundo antes de olhar em volta. "Eu preciso de outra cerveja."

"Não, você não precisa" eu disse, tentando puxá-lo para a direção oposta. "Você precisa ir para casa dormir um pouco."

"Você é uma estraga-prazeres" ele murmurou, mas não brigou comigo quando eu o levei para minha caminhonete. Alguns de seus amigos notaram e gritaram para nós, vaias e assobios ecoando até a praia. Corei pela atenção, esperando que eles não pudessem ver na escuridão, e Edward riu. "Filhos da puta invejosos."

Eu revirei os olhos – ele estava _definitivamente_ bêbado. Eu o ajudei com o banco do passageiro antes de subir ao volante e ligar a caminhonete, certificando-me que ele colocou seu cinto de segurança. Eu me afastei da festa, pegando a estrada para longe da First Beach e voltando em direção ao nosso bairro em Forks. Ele brincava com o rádio enquanto eu dirigia, queixando-se repetidamente sobre a má recepção.

"Você já pensou em apenas ir?" Edward perguntou eventualmente.

Olhei para ele com confusão. "Ir para onde?"

"Só _ir_..." disse ele, acenando para a estrada a nossa frente. "Apenas entrar em sua caminhonete e deixar tudo isso para trás. Começar de novo em algum lugar."

"Claro" eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu acho que todo mundo já pensou."

"Não, eu quero dizer _realmente_ considerar isso" disse ele.

"Oh, não realmente" eu disse. "Eu tenho muita coisa aqui para simplesmente ir embora."

"Como o quê?" perguntou ele. "O que você tem aqui?"

"Uh, como Charlie."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Charlie ficaria ótimo. Você não pode cuidar dele para sempre."

"Eu sei disso."

"Você sabe?"

"Claro. É só que... ele não tem mais ninguém."

"Provavelmente ainda vivam nesta casa daqui dez anos" ele murmurou, rindo para si mesmo. "Eu te disse que você estava errada antes. Você não ficará sozinha para sempre. Não enquanto você ficar com Charlie."

Suas palavras me machucaram, mas eu mantive o rosto sério, sem deixar aparentar. "Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre. Eu só não estou pronta para ir embora."

"Espero que seja verdade" disse ele. "Você merece uma vida própria. Você é uma pessoa muito boa para permitir que tudo vá para o lixo. Há tanta coisa lá fora. A grama é mais verde, há uma abundância de peixes no mar, não há montanha alta o suficiente..."

"Não há vale profundo o suficiente" eu continuei.

"Não há rio largo o suficiente" ele cantou a plenos pulmões, sua voz embargada, enquanto tentava alcançar uma nota alta. Edward era bom em um monte de coisas, mas cantar não era uma delas. "Para me impedir de chegar à vocêêêê."

Nós rimos quando eu entrei na rua em que morávamos. Estacionei a minha caminhonete na garagem, atrás da viatura policial de Charlie agora presente. Olhei para o relógio no painel vendo que era quase uma da manhã. "Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de cantar isso."

"Eu sei" Edward disse, tirando o cinto de segurança. "Não diga aos caras, Bells. Eles vão chutar a minha bunda."

Eu o ajudei a sair da caminhonete e ele oscilou um pouco, mais uma vez me colocando em uma chave de braço para se estabilizar. Ele cambaleou em direção a sua casa comigo a reboque, procurando no bolso as chaves de sua casa.

"Uh, eu provavelmente deveria ir para casa, Edward" eu disse quando ele abriu a porta da frente de sua casa e me puxou para dentro.

"De jeito nenhum" disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que ele tropeçou, quase nos derrubando. "Nós nos formamos esta noite. É motivo de festa."

"Eu acho que você festejou o suficiente por nós dois, Edward" eu murmurei, levando-o para longe da cozinha, onde Esme e Carlisle mantinham o álcool. Eu o ajudei a subir as escadas, levando-o cuidadosamente em direção ao seu quarto. Foi uma luta, pois o seu peso parecia estar cada vez mais apoiado em mim a cada passo que dávamos. Ele esbarrou na parede do corredor do segundo andar e rapidamente tentou se estabelecer, pisando acidentalmente em meus pés no processo. Eu tropecei quando fui dar um passo e Edward tentou me impedir de cair, mas ele acabou caindo no meu lugar. Ele bateu no chão com um baque e me puxou para baixo com ele, suas gargalhadas bêbadas ecoando pelo corredor.

Alguma coisa aconteceu então, no momento em que nós nos deitamos no chão juntos, amontoados. Do nada eu estava presa ao chão e ele estava pairando sobre mim, esmagando seus lábios contra os meus com tanta força que me tirou o fôlego. Meu coração batia forte e rapidamente o meu primeiro instinto foi empurrá-lo, apavorada e confusa, mas uma grande parte de mim gritou para beijá-lo de volta.

Era desleixado e desesperado, nossos dentes tilintando juntos quando sua língua se direcionou para a minha boca. Ele tinha gosto de cerveja e de menta, uma estranha combinação que agrediu meu paladar, mas não trouxe os meus sentidos para a vida. Minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho para seu cabelo enquanto eu tentava puxá-lo ainda mais, um gemido saiu de seu peito vibrando e despertando uma parte da minha alma. Meu corpo aqueceu por dentro, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu finalmente me senti _viva_. Parecia que eu tinha vivido em preto e branco, o mundo uma névoa embaçada, mas um simples beijo fez meu universo explodir em cores. Tudo era vibrante e bonito, como sempre deveria ter sido.

Ele se afastou muito rapidamente, o seu riso mais uma vez soou no corredor quando uma porta se abriu. Uma luz acendeu e eu apertei os olhos quando a voz de Esme soou em algum lugar à minha direita. "O que no mundo vocês estão fazendo, crianças?"

Edward continuou a rir e eu não podia falar. Eu estava completamente atordoada. Era como se eu tivesse acabado de descobrir que o mundo era redondo, depois de passar toda a minha vida acreditando que era uma linha reta. As possibilidades eram infinitas, as incógnitas alucinantes. Eu me senti como se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar e fazer qualquer coisa, ir a territórios inexplorados e voltar ilesa. Em um instante, com um beijo que durou apenas alguns segundos, ele mudou completamente minha vida.

"Não importa" Esme disse quando ela não obteve resposta. "Eu não acho que quero saber."

Ela voltou para seu quarto e fechou a porta, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos no corredor, mais uma vez. Ele conseguiu ficar em pé e agarrou a minha mão, me tirando do chão. Ainda rindo, ele me levou para seu quarto e se recusou a me deixar ir embora, mesmo quando ele se sentou no canto da cama. Ele chutou os sapatos antes de se sentar novamente e me puxou para seus braços. A situação era embaraçosa, seu abraço muito apertado, mas eu ainda não disse nada. Eu não tinha palavras.

"Agora você não pode dizer que nunca foi beijada" ele murmurou depois de um momento, suas palavras estavam enroladas novamente – desta vez de exaustão. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a roncar, seu aperto sobre mim finalmente afrouxando.

A contragosto, eu deslizei para fora da cama, uma vez que ele estava dormindo, já triste pela perda de seu toque. Eu o encarei brevemente, vendo sua expressão calma e pacífica. O olhar de mágoa que me acostumei a ver recentemente desapareceu completamente, o canto de seu lábio se contorcendo em um sorriso. Ele vagava para os sonhos.

Voltei para casa e não senti sono. Vaguei pela sala enquanto minha mente trabalhava a um milhão de quilômetros por minuto. Eu repassei a noite repetidas vezes, tentando encontrar algum sentido em tudo... tentando encontrar um sinal, um motivo, uma _explicação_.

Cedo, no dia seguinte, enquanto as aves ainda estavam piando saudações matinais, olhei pela janela e vi Edward. Ele estava sentado na grama em meu quintal, encostado na árvore de carvalho na sombra. Ele estava descalço, vestindo um par de jeans desgastados e uma camiseta preta do Led Zeppelin que tinha pertencido ao seu pai. Seu velho violão estava em seu colo e ele puxava as cordas a esmo, tocando uma melodia desconhecida que eu não conseguia ouvir. Seu cabelo estava espetado para todos os lados, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama, e aventurei-me a adivinhar que ele provavelmente tinha. Era o Edward que eu estava acostumada, o Edward que eu via normalmente. O que não se preocupa com popularidade ou aparências. Ele não era o orador oficial da nossa turma. Ele não era o rei do baile. Ele não era a estrela do time de beisebol, ou o presidente do governo estudantil.

Ele era apenas Edward Anthony Cullen, meu melhor amigo.

E quando eu saí pela porta dos fundos da minha casa e me aproximei de onde ele estava sentado, percebi que ele era mais do que isso. Ele não era apenas meu melhor amigo... ele era meu melhor amigo que, obviamente, não havia tomado banho.

"Ugh, credo, Edward" eu disse, franzindo o meu nariz quando me sentei ao lado dele. O cheiro de suor e cerveja velha era forte. "Você cheira a bunda."

Ele riu, passando a mão pelo cabelo caótico. "Obrigado."

"Disponha."

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo antes de ele suspirar e olhar para mim. Havia tristeza em seus olhos, essa mágoa parecia ter voltado para ele enquanto dormia. Isso se ele dormiu. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e havia sacos escuros debaixo deles que sugeriam o contrário. Eu fiquei tensa, esperando que ele falasse. Uma dúzia de pensamentos passaram pela minha mente quanto ao que ele poderia dizer sobre o beijo, mas quando ele finalmente abriu a boca, ele não disse nenhum deles.

"Jessica me ligou." Sua voz era calma, quase envergonhada.

"Oh" eu disse. Eu não tinha certeza de como responder, mas a dor surda que começou no meu peito e se espalhou pelo meu corpo sugeriu que não ia ser fácil dizer qualquer coisa. "Isso é, uh... bom?"

Ele deu de ombros, ainda arrancando notas aleatórias no violão. "Ela disse que quer conversar."

"E você quer, você sabe, _conversar_?"

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que sim. Quer dizer, eu deveria pelo menos ouvi-la, eu acho. Eu sinto que eu deveria" respondeu ele, fazendo uma pausa antes de acrescentar: "Não deveria?"

Ele me olhou suplicante, como se estivesse esperando que eu lhe desse a resposta certa. Como se ele quisesse que eu resolvesse o seu problema e dissesse a ele o que fazer. Ele queria apoio, e estava esperando pela sua melhor amiga para dá-lo.

Sua melhor amiga que queria gritar ao topo de seus pulmões para ele escolher ela, amá-la, não um pequeno engano que não merecia respeito.

"Uh, sim, claro" eu murmurei após um momento, quebrando o contato visual. Doeu muito ver a esperança que renasceu dentro dele... Espero que não seja por ela. "Você deve fazer o que sente que é... certo."

Ele me cutucou, brincando, com o cotovelo. "Obrigado, _com a maior probabilidade de ser o próximo Dr. Phil._"

Foi difícil, mas consegui forçar um sorriso em meus lábios. "De nada, _mais provável para ser o próximo convidado de Jerry Springer._"

Ele riu e o som devia fazer eu me sentir bem, mas só aprofundou a dor. Edward se levantou, sem se preocupar em espantar a sujeira. "Acho que vou ligar para ela. Você e eu deveríamos fazer alguma coisa neste fim de semana, Swan. Talvez pegar o filme _Olhos Famintos_. Jessica nunca iria ver essa merda comigo."

"Sim" respondi. "Nós deveríamos fazer isso."

O observei ir embora, meu sorriso desapareceu no momento em que ele estava de costas para mim. Ocorreu-me então que o meu medo na noite anterior tinha se tornado realidade... ele _tinha_ feito alguma coisa em seu estado de embriaguez que ele se arrependeria quando estivesse sóbrio.

Ele me beijou.

Nós iríamos para direções opostas após o verão: ele iria para a costa leste para fazer parte de Harvard enquanto eu ficaria aqui em Forks e me matricularia na faculdade da comunidade local. Estávamos embarcando em vidas diferentes, tomando caminhos diferentes que nos levariam para longe de tudo o que conhecíamos. Não haveria mais horas preguiçosas passadas persistentemente no meu quintal debaixo da árvore de carvalho. Nem tardes jogando jogos sem sentido para passar o tempo. Era hora de crescer e seguir nossos sonhos, como nos disseram. Tempo para encontrar o nosso lugar no mundo e fazer a diferença.

Mas o que eu deveria fazer quando a única pessoa que me fez sentir como se eu fosse parte de alguma coisa, estava me deixando para trás?

* * *

**N/T:** _Olá, meninas *-*_

_Obrigado pelos comentários que vocês deixaram, é sempre bom saber o que a galera ta achando de algo que a gente se propõe a divulgar, seja isso algo nosso ou algo traduzido, como é o caso de PS._

_Bem, creio eu que algumas de vocês – senão todas – sabem que Pinky Swear é da mesma autora da famosa fanfic EP, porém acho que devo avisá-las que PS não é nem um pouco parecida com EP. Ambas estão na minha listinha de preferidas, mas EP carrega um drama pesado, enquanto PS é mais cômica, como eu já havia dito. Estou só avisando para que ninguém alimente expectativas de um super drama, certinho?_

_Pois bem, continuem deixando suas opiniões sobre a história através dos comentários, nos vemos na próxima terça._

_Beijos._


	3. Promessas

**Pinky Swear**

**Capítulo 2 – Promessas**

_"Mas eu tenho promessas a cumprir, e milhas a percorrer antes de dormir..."_ – Robert Frost

_Tradutora: Beatriz._

_._

**Dias atuais.**

"Eu nem sei o que diabos é isso" eu murmurei, deslocando massas em volta do meu prato com um garfo. O restaurante estava quase vazio, levando em conta que eram duas horas da tarde, então a atmosfera estava muito relaxada. Eles só estavam abertos há algumas semanas e já tinham a reputação de ser o melhor lugar aonde ir para uma autêntica refeição italiana em Seattle. Eu tinha vindo uns dias antes para o jantar e estava lotado, mas a comida estava medíocre na melhor das hipóteses. Decidi dar-lhes outra tentativa, pensando que talvez fosse apenas por causa de quão ocupado eles tinham estado, mas o prato a minha frente contou uma história diferente.

Evidentemente, eles simplesmente não podiam cozinhar.

"Isso é Capellini Pomodoro" disse Jake de seu assento à minha frente. "Ou seja lá o que foi que você pediu."

"É o que dizem, mas eu _nunca_ vi um Capellini Pomodoro parecido com isso antes" respondi, ainda cutucando o macarrão. "Isso deveria ser feito de tomates frescos, alho, manjericão e azeite, mas tem algum tipo de molho processado e cogumelos. _Cogumelos_!"

"Você adora cogumelos" ressaltou.

"Sim, eu sei. Eu amo cogumelos portobello e shiitake, até mesmo cogumelos frescos brancos. Mas estes são como variedades Green Giant* direto-da-lata, Jake... e eles não pertencem a este prato."

_*__Green Giant__: uma marca americana de legumes congelados e enlatados. _

Ele riu. "Você é uma vadia exigente, Bella."

Olhei para ele e dei de ombros. Não havia nenhum ponto em negar... isso era verdade. Mas era meu _trabalho_ ser exigente.

_Literalmente_, o meu trabalho. Isso ainda me surpreendia.

Jake empurrava comida na boca em um ritmo rápido, enquanto eu dava algumas mordidas pequenas no meu macarrão, completamente impressionada. Estava cozido demais e muito oleoso, e o molho era extremamente doce. Se eu não tivesse conhecido nada melhor, eu poderia ter me perguntado se Chef Boyardee preparou a minha refeição.

Nada contra o Spaghetti-O*, mas certamente não valia a pena pagar $ 25 por eles.

_*__Spaghetti-O:__ uma marca americana de macarrão enlatado._

Depois de seu prato estar praticamente lambido de tão limpo, Jake olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Você vai acabar isso?" ele perguntou, apontando para o meu.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e o empurrei sobre a mesa. "Não está bom" eu avisei.

"Eh, é comestível" disse ele, encolhi os ombros quando ele mergulhou direito no prato.

Isso sempre me surpreendeu, o quanto ele podia comer sem ganhar uma grama. Ele era alto e esguio, mas não exatamente magro. Seus braços eram tonificados e seus ombros largos, a barriga esculpida em um perfeito six-pack*. Eu não tinha certeza de como diabos ele fez isso, considerando que eu nunca o vi malhar. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha visto ele nem mesmo suar antes. Era provavelmente a genética ou talvez apenas sorte, mas o que quer que fosse me deixava verde de inveja. Eu só _respirava_ no sentido da comida e inchava.

_*six-pack é aqueles "gominhos" na barriga, o chamado tanquinho._

Jacob Black havia me conquistado na primeira vez que o conheci. Eu me aproximei dele uma tarde, no meu primeiro dia em meu novo emprego depois de me mudar para Seattle, e tinha ficado extremamente nervosa. Todo mundo tinha me avisado que ele poderia ser intimidante com a sua atitude sem brincadeiras, e a última coisa que eu queria era chegar ao seu lado ruim. "Jacob Black?" Eu disse timidamente depois de bater em sua porta do escritório.

Ele girou em torno de sua cadeira tão rápido que quase me deixou tonta. "Jake" ele me corrigiu. "Ninguém nunca me chama pelo meu nome completo. Ninguém além da minha mãe, e ela está morta agora."

Eu empalideci. Eu _definitivamente _não tive um bom começo. "Oh. Eu, uh... Eu sinto muito em ouvir sobre sua mãe."

"Não" disse ele, levantando-se. "Eu certamente não estou triste por ela estar morta. Ela não deveria ter me chamado pelo meu nome completo."

Ele passou por mim e eu fiquei boquiaberta, certa de que eu tinha ouvido o que veio dele errado. Quando ele estava a poucos metros de distância, olhou por cima do ombro para mim e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você deve ser a nova garota... Isabella Swan, correto?"

"Uh, Bella" gaguejei. "Só Bella. Ninguém _nunca_ me chama pelo meu nome completo."

Ele parou de andar e olhou para mim brevemente, antes de um sorriso radiante ultrapassar seu rosto. "Bella, que seja então. Vem almoçar. Comigo." disse ele, acenando para eu segui-lo. Não hesitei, soltando as minhas coisas na minha mesa e indo para fora do prédio logo atrás dele.

Mais tarde fiquei sabendo que Jake nunca tinha chamado um colega de trabalho para almoçar antes, muito menos um que ele acabara de conhecer. E que sua mãe estava bem, ela ainda estava viva em algum lugar... ela simplesmente não fazia mais parte da vida de Jake.

"Então, você vai para a festa do trabalho no próximo mês?" Jake perguntou, largando o garfo quando ele finalmente terminou o meu macarrão.

"Absolutamente não" eu disse, balançando a cabeça. Eles iriam dar uma grande festa de gala de caridade em algumas semanas, e eu não queria _nada_ com isso. "Tem que colocar um vestido e saltos? Eu vou passar."

"Oh, vamos lá. Você se veste assim todos os dias."

"É diferente" disse. "Eu uso saias e saltos pequenos, não vestidos de gala e estiletes. Só a ideia de colocar uma dessas monstruosidades, puf, faz meu estômago revirar."

"A maioria das mulheres matariam para ter a chance de estar toda embonecada" disse Jake. "É como um baile novamente."

Eu me encolhi. "Ugh, baile. Não me lembre."

"Memórias ruins?"

"Você não acreditaria em mim se eu lhe contasse."

Ele riu, acabando com seu copo de vinho. Era seu quarto, os três primeiros tinham sido consumidos antes mesmo de o nosso almoço chegar. Não era de admirar que ele conseguisse comer o macarrão nojento sem uma única queixa... ele estava, provavelmente, malditamente perto de estar bêbado.

Olhei para meu relógio, vendo que era quase três. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir embora."

"Vou levá-la" disse Jake.

Mesmo que eu argumentasse contra ele, como de costume, Jake insistia em pagar a conta. Eu fiquei para trás e vi quando ele pagou, divertindo-me com meu amigo. Seu cabelo preto ondulado era anormalmente brilhante, as extremidades do mesmo caindo para a base de seu pescoço. Sua camisa cinza gola V abraçou seu peito e seus jeans escuros eram tão apertados que eu queria saber se suas bolas conseguiam respirar. Ele tinha um par de botas de cowboy marrom e um cinto da mesma cor que combinava, com uma fivela grande na frente. Ele insistia que era moda, mas eu não sabia que John Wayne estava de volta em grande estilo.

Isso se ele tivesse sequer _estado_ em grande estilo.

Jake estava flertando com o garçom, enquanto esperava pelo seu troco. O garçom, eu poderia acrescentar, parecia em conflito sobre a atenção. Ele era, obviamente, heterossexual. Já Jake? Nem tanto.

"Você viu os braços daquele cara?" Jake sussurrou quando saímos do restaurante. Ele ligou o braço ao meu quando começamos a caminhar as três quadras de volta ao trabalho, nenhum de nós estava com pressa. Nós dois tínhamos o luxo de trabalhar em casa a maior parte do tempo, por isso a nossa ausência no escritório era muito comum.

"Sim, eu notei."

"Você deveria ter dito algo a ele" disse Jake. "Parecia que ele podia ser um animal na cama."

Revirei os olhos. "Ele parecia ter dezoito, Jake. Eu duvido seriamente que eu seja o tipo dele."

"E? _Eu_ não era definitivamente o tipo dele, mas isso não me impediu de tentar" respondeu ele. "Quando foi a última vez que você transou, afinal?"

Dei de ombros. "Quando George Bush ainda estava no governo."

Ele parou de andar abruptamente e olhou para mim como se tivesse brotado uma segunda cabeça em mim. "Sério?"

"Sim" eu disse. "Quero dizer, todos nós fomos ficando ferrados."

Ele riu quando percebeu o que eu disse e começou a andar novamente. "Você é engraçada, Bella."

Mas, infelizmente, era provavelmente a verdade.

**...**

_Embora a atmosfera fosse descontraída, a comida de Vito Stella era trivial, de baixa qualidade e quase intolerável._

Frustrada, eu apertei o botão _backspace_ e apaguei a frase antes de começar novamente.

_Vito Stella se orgulha em oferecer uma culinária italiana exemplar, mas a comida que sua cozinha produz está longe de ser autêntica._

Apaguei. Mais uma vez.

_Você tem que estar bêbado pra caralho para comer no Vito Stella._

Isso era mais parecido com ele.

Suspirando, eu minimizei o _Microsoft Word_ e me recostei na minha cadeira de escritório. Eu abri meu e-mail e comecei a vasculhar as respostas habituais que inundavam minha caixa de entrada toda vez que uma nova revisão de um restaurante era publicada no jornal. Como a maioria dos críticos gastronômicos do _The Seattle Times_, meus dias eram passados em alguns dos maiores restaurantes da cidade, ingerindo uma grande variedade de alimentos e criticando o serviço. Era tudo anônimo - eles sabiam meu nome, mas não o meu rosto, então eles não tinham ideia de quem eu era quando entrava em seu estabelecimento. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, o fato de eu costumar passar despercebida era realmente uma coisa boa aos meus olhos.

Como eu acabei em um trabalho tão cobiçado era uma história que começou com uma turma de jornalismo na Port Angeles Community College. Eu comecei a ter aulas pouco tempo depois da formatura, e fui designada a um nada-agradável texto crítico naquele inverno. Depois de ter o adiado por semanas, me acomodei em uma mesa em um restaurante com meu laptop na noite anterior que deveria entregá-lo e escrevi sobre o jantar que pedi. Eu esperava falhar, mas acabei sendo oferecia a um cargo pelo professor no jornal da escola. A partir daí, foi o jornal local, em Port Angeles, e depois um estágio de um verão no _The Times Seattle_. O estágio se transformou em um show remunerado enquanto frequentava a escola de culinária, e anos mais tarde, eu estava escrevendo minha própria coluna popular no papel. Era um sonho - um sonho que eu nunca soube que tinha.

Eu mudei para a minha conta de e-mail privado e abri uma mensagem recente de Jake, rindo quando vi que era um rabisco infantil de mim em um vestido rosa bufante que ele tinha feito com o _Microsoft Paint_. 'Vadia' a legenda dizia. Abri o _Paint_ no meu laptop e retribui o gesto, desenhando a imagem mais estúpida dele em um vestido que eu poderia conseguir, a legenda era 'Douche'*.

_*__Douche__: uma palavra usada quando se quer deixar subentendido que a pessoa é desprezível, patética, mas também pode significar um produto de higiene vaginal._

Havia e-mails da minha chefe, Angela, revisão de prazos e lugares que ela tinha alinhado para eu tentar. Eu chequei o resto do meu e-mail de forma rápida e prendi a respiração quando vi o nome familiar misturado com o lixo.

_Edward Cullen._

Nós tínhamos mantido contato após o ensino médio, trocando e-mails e telefonemas, sempre que tínhamos chance. Com o tempo passamos a nos falar diária ou semanalmente, até que a cada quinze dias e, em seguida, meses se passaram com apenas algumas palavras aqui e ali. Sempre que havia um lapso na comunicação e nos encontrávamos, parecia como se nenhum momento tivesse passado. Nós escolhemos dar a volta por cima de onde havíamos parado, nossa ligação era tão forte quanto enquanto crescíamos.

Fazia quase um ano desde que eu tinha conversado com ele desta vez, três anos desde que vi seu rosto. A última vez que eu o ouvira, ele tinha se formado na escola de medicina e estava trabalhando em um hospital de Chicago. O último e-mail que ele me enviou dizia simplesmente: "Eu estou no meu limite." Eu respondi, perguntando o que estava errado, mas nunca obtive uma resposta. Algumas chamadas perdidas e de lá pra cá seguiu assim até que um dia tudo parou. Nós dois estávamos muito ocupados.

A vida continuou.

Ainda assim, eu sentia falta dele. Eu não podia negar. Era impossível não sentir falta de alguém com quem eu tinha passado a maior parte da minha vida.

Eu abri seu e-mail e li rapidamente as suas palavras.

**Swan,  
Seu quintal está coberto pelas bolotas desta árvore maldita que seu pai plantou. Elas estão até mesmo caindo para o quintal da minha mãe agora. É uma loucura.  
Edward.**

Eu sorri para a total aleatoriedade. Um ano de nada e era isso o que ele me enviava. Balançando a cabeça, eu digitei a resposta.

_Edward,  
Talvez se você comprasse alguns esquilos as bolotas* desapareceriam. Pronto, problema resolvido :).  
~ Bella_

_*As ditas bolotas – fruto do carvalho – servem como alimento para esquilos e outros pequenos animais._

A resposta surgiu quase que instantaneamente.

**Tenho certeza de que é ilegal comprar esquilos. Você, filha do chefe de polícia, sugerindo que eu quebre a lei?**

_Edward, eu nunca iria sugerir uma coisa dessas. O que faz você pensar que é ilegal?_

**Porque somos loucos, por isso. Os esquilos são o infortúnio. Por que alguém iria querer realmente comprá-los?**

_Por causa das bolotas, duh! Além disso, eu acho que você está errado. Chip e Dale não eram tão ruins._

**Eram esquilos, Swan. Não esquilos de árvore. Não se lembra de Férias Frustradas de Natal? Nós assistimos juntos, como todos os anos, porra. Os esquilos são loucos. Nesta época.  
PS- Eu perguntei ao seu pai. Ele concordou que é ilegal comprá-los, em Washington. Portanto.**

_Claro que me lembro de Férias Frustradas de Natal. Mas se não tivessem cortado a árvore de Natal, o esquilo não teria enlouquecido sobre eles. Falha exclusivamente de Clark Griswold, como de costume._

No momento que eu cliquei em enviar, algo sobre suas mensagens me impressionou. Olhei novamente através delas rapidamente, antes de enviar um e-mail para ele mais uma vez.

_Espere, você está realmente em Forks?_

Nenhuma resposta veio por alguns minutos e eu estava prestes a fechar o laptop e me preparar para voltar para casa quando uma mensagem finalmente apareceu.

**Você está tentando me dizer que você é anti-Natal agora? Eu não sei se eu posso ser seu amigo mais, Swan. Primeiro você está apoiando um mercado negro ilegal de esquilos e agora você faz parte de algum culto radical "Salve as árvores" anti-Natal. Sinto uma intervenção chegando.  
PS- Sim, eu estou em Forks. Eu não sei se você esteve aqui recentemente, mas tudo parece o mesmo. Não há uma coisa maldita diferente (exceto as bolotas a mais).**

Não pude conter meu sorriso. Edward estava a apenas três horas de distância de mim... era o mais próximo que tínhamos estado um do outro em anos.

_Eu acho que há uma lei contra a mudança em Forks. Vai ser sempre a mesma. Quanto tempo você ficará?_

**Então você apóia uma lei contra a mudança em Forks, mas não uma contra o tráfico de esquilos? PETA* ficaria envergonhada. Eu estarei aqui por algumas semanas. Nós realmente precisamos nos encontrar o mais rápido possível (se você conseguir uma folga do seu importante trabalho, é claro). Eu li a sua coluna desta semana, a propósito. Eu costumo dar uma olhada online, mas esta foi a primeira vez que eu realmente peguei o papel na minha mão. É uma merda legal, vê-lo em versão impressa.**

_*__People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals__ (PETA) (em português: Pessoas pelo Tratamento Ético dos Animais) é uma organização não governamental fundada em 1980, e já conta com mais de 2 milhões de membros e se dedica aos direitos animais._

Atordoada, levou um momento para eu responder.

_Você leu a minha coluna?_

**Claro que sim, Swan. Toda semana. Que tipo de melhor amigo eu seria se eu não lesse?**

Eu sorri, meu peito cheio de orgulho. Ele lia minha coluna. Todo o meu trabalho era reconhecido e apreciado por aquele que tinha praticamente me inspirado a colocar-me lá fora, em primeiro lugar. Era bom ter esse pequeno pedaço do meu amigo de volta.

_Vou tentar chegar a Forks para vê-lo assim que puder. Talvez possamos fazer algo para seu próximo aniversário. 28 em pouco mais de duas semanas... quando você ficou tão velho?_

**Eu não estou tão velho, Swan. Apenas três meses mais velho que você. Então, se eu sou um homem velho, você está beirando uma bruxa, haha! Mal posso esperar para ver você e para você conhecer Tanya. Estou interessado em saber o que pensa dela.**

Minha testa franziu em confusão enquanto eu pensava, tentando lembrar de uma Tanya ter sido mencionada antes, mas eu estava em branco.

_Quem é Tanya?_

A resposta que se seguiu me deixou completamente sem palavras.

**Eu queria te dizer pessoalmente para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, mas acho que se eu não te disser agora alguém pode chegar primeiro. Tanya é minha noiva! Dá pra acreditar? Alguém realmente concordou em se casar comigo!**

Eu olhei para a tela por um tempo, completamente atordoada. Eu reli a curta mensagem tantas vezes que todas as palavras ficaram borradas e juntas, tudo sobre o assunto parecia antinatural. Edward Cullen estava se casando. Meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que me conhecia melhor do que eu mesma, estava noivo.

Alguém tinha dito sim.

**...**

_Verão de 2001_

_"Estou cansado, Swan."_

_Olhei para onde Edward estava deitado na grama. Ele parecia áspero, seu cabelo não apenas confuso, mas necessitando desesperadamente de uma lavada. Seus jeans estavam se desgastando nas extremidades e rasgado em uma coxa, expondo um pedaço de sua perna peluda. Ele tinha um par de sapatos, mas eles estavam desamarrados, nenhum sinal de qualquer meia em qualquer lugar. Ele deve ter esquecido de colocá-las assim como ele se esqueceu de pegar uma camisa, pois seu peito estava completamente despido. Eu brevemente perguntei o que mais ele poderia ter esquecido, mas empurrei esses pensamentos para longe rapidamente. A última coisa que eu precisava era começar a pensar em Edward sem cueca._

_"Você devia tirar um cochilo" sugeri._

_"Um cochilo não vai ajudar" disse ele. "Estou mentalmente exausto. Eu não sei quanto mais eu posso aguentar."_

_Suspirei e fechei o livro que eu estava lendo. "Você quer falar sobre isso?"_

_"Não."_

_"Uh, tudo bem" eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. Eu comecei a abrir o livro mais uma vez, mas antes que eu pudesse ele falou novamente._

_"Estou cansado de pessoas tirando proveito de mim e esperando coisas" disse ele. "Eu sinto como se nunca pudesse ganhar. Nada é bom o suficiente. Tudo tem que ser perfeito para eles e eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso ser o que eles querem."_

_"Não é possível ser o que quer?"_

_"Todo mundo" disse ele. "Cada pessoa que eu conheço espera alguma merda de mim."_

_Minha testa franziu em confusão. "Eu não."_

_"Eu sei que você não" respondeu ele. "Você não é como eles."_

_"Veja, nem todos esperam coisas de você. Eu sou alguém"._

_Edward levantou a cabeça, sustentando-se nos cotovelos para olhar para mim. "Você sabe o que quero dizer, Swan. Eles esperam que eu seja essa pessoa incrível de merda que faz estas coisas grandes." _

_"Você é uma ótima pessoa."_

_"Eu sou uma bagunça."_

_Dei de ombros. "Isso não quer dizer que você não é ótimo."_

_O canto de seu lábio contorceu em um meio sorriso preguiçoso, antes que ele ficasse deitado na grama. "Eu terminei com Jessica" disse ele._

_Eu olhei para ele com surpresa. "Sério?"_

_"Sim, eu terminei as coisas ontem à noite" respondeu ele. "Foi bom dessa vez, também. Nós estivemos juntos novamente durante o que, duas semanas? Ela já estava mentindo para mim de novo. Eu apenas acabei com isso."_

_"Como ela reagiu?"_

_"Como ela sempre reage? Ela gritou como a porra de um demônio e me culpou por arruinar sua vida. Mas há apenas um ponto qualquer. Eu vou para a faculdade em dois meses. Tempo para apenas... ir. Deixar tudo para trás e começar tudo de novo."_

_"Tudo?" Sussurrei. Eu não gostava do som disso._

_"Bem, não você."_

_Sorri para mim mesma. "Ótimo."_

_As coisas estavam em silêncio por um tempo antes de ele suspirar. Ele estava olhando para cima no céu, as nuvens espessas que pairavam acima de nós que já estavam começando a cuspir gotas esporádicas de chuva. "Você quer uma família, Swan?"_

_"Eu já tenho uma família. Tenho Charlie."_

_"Não, quero dizer uma de sua preferência" respondeu ele. "Um marido e filhos."_

_"Oh. Uh, sim. Algum dia, se eu conseguir encontrar alguém para casar comigo."_

_Ele riu para si mesmo. "Acho que vou ter o mesmo problema, neste ritmo."_

_"Você não vai ter problemas, Edward. Você é... bem... você é você. Eu, por outro lado..."_

_"Eu me casaria com você" ele disse, interrompendo-me._

_Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa e fiquei sem palavras por um momento. "Você faria isso?"_

_"Claro que eu faria" respondeu ele. "Eu vou te dizer como. Se nenhum de nós conseguir encontrar alguém para dizer sim, em dez anos nós vamos fugir juntos. Eu estarei fora da escola em seguida, e você será... eu não sei, o que você decidir fazer com sua vida. Mas vamos seguir em frente e nos casar. "_

_Revirei os olhos e ri, mas quando ele se sentou para me olhar sua expressão era completamente séria. "Sério?" Eu perguntei atordoada. Ele não poderia estar realmente dizendo isso, poderia?_

_"Sim, por que não? Nos damos bem. Eu não tenho que tomar banho para você e você não tem que usar maquiagem para mim. Acho que poderíamos ser felizes juntos."_

_"Uh, sim, poderíamos" eu murmurei, tentando envolver minha cabeça em torno da ideia. "Eu acho."_

_Ele esboçou um sorriso. "Você não parece muito entusiasmada com a minha proposta de casamento, Swan."_

_"Foi meio que uma proposta muito ruim" eu respondi. "Você vai ter que fazer melhor da próxima vez."_

_"Sim, da próxima vez" disse ele, ainda sorrindo._

_"Mas pelo amor de Deus, Edward, por favor, certifique-se de tomar banho."_

_Pela primeira vez em dias, Edward Cullen realmente riu. "Sim, está bem" ele disse, levantando-se. Ele deu alguns passos em direção a sua casa, mas parou, virando-se e começando a andar em minha direção. Ele parou na minha frente, segurando a sua mão direita._

_Eu nem sequer tive que perguntar o que ele queria - eu sabia instintivamente. Era uma coisa que fazíamos quando crianças sempre que nós compartilhávamos segredos, mas não nos preocupamos em fazer isso em anos._

_Eu levantei minha mão, ligando o meu dedo mindinho com o seu. "__Prometo__" eu sussurrei._

_Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso antes de me soltar e voltar para casa sem dizer uma palavra._

**...**

"Terra para Isabella!"

Eu olhei rapidamente, surpresa ao ver Angela de pé dentro do meu escritório. "Sim?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu alguns passos em minha direção, cruzando os braços sobre o peito quando ela se inclinou contra a minha mesa. Havia algo acolhedor e simpático sobre Angela, mesmo que ela normalmente tivesse um ar de seriedade ao seu redor. Ela estava sempre impecavelmente vestida, com o cabelo escuro puxado para trás em um coque. Ela usava um par de óculos quadrados emoldurados que me faziam lembrar de uma bibliotecária. Aventurei-me a adivinhar que ela estava por volta de seus 30 anos, mas ela disse que uma mulher inteligente nunca dizia sua idade real.

"O que está te distraindo?" perguntou ela.

"Nada" respondi, fechando o meu laptop e empurrando a cadeira para trás. "Tem sido um longo dia. Há algo de que precisa?"

"Eu estava pensando em como Vito Stella estava."

Eu gemi. "Horrível."

"É tão ruim assim?" perguntou ela. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Acho que vamos ter que nos preparar para a enxurrada de mensagens de ódio."

"Como de costume" eu murmurei. "Mas, honestamente, aquilo era nojento. Eu não aguentei aquilo. Jake teve que terminar a minha parte."

"Eu não estou surpresa" respondeu ela. "Aquele homem não discrimina o que passa por sua boca."

Eu gaguejei, próxima dum raio engasgando com ar rarefeito ao que ela tinha dito. Ela me olhou com preocupação e eu acenei indiferente, a insinuação não se destinava claramente.

"De qualquer forma" ela continuou depois de um momento "Você viu o Jake? Eu preciso discutir a coluna dele com ele, mas ele não atende ao telefone."

"Não, desde o almoço" eu respondi. "Ele me levou de volta para o escritório e depois seguiu o seu caminho alegre, como sempre."

Desfrutando de um bom vinho, pensei, mas evitei acrescentar esse pedaço de informação para a conversa. Era geralmente desaprovador beber no trabalho, mesmo quando o seu trabalho incentivava você a ser um pouco agressivo, às vezes.

Ela suspirou. "Eu não sei por que eu não o demito."

"Porque ele escreve a coluna mais popular do jornal" disse. "Encare isso. Nós precisamos dele."

"Sim, nós precisamos. Deus nos ajude" disse ela, balançando a cabeça quando saiu.

Sorri para mim mesma, voltando à minha mesa. Jake escrevia uma coluna semanal de conselhos que tinha começado como um simples bloco dobrado com algumas propagandas, transformando-se ao longo do tempo em uma página inteira. Ele era uma espécie de Dear Abby*, apenas com menos tato e mais atrevimento. Ou _estúpido_, realmente. Ele poderia ser muito imbecil, quando ele queria ser. Mas as pessoas adoravam. Aventurei-me a adivinhar que a metade das pessoas que leem a minha coluna só faziam isso porque tropeçavam em cima dela enquanto viravam a dele.

_*__Dear Abby__: nome da coluna de conselhos fundada em 1956 por Pauline Phillips sob o pseudônimo de Abigail Van Buren e realizada até hoje por sua filha, Jeanne Phillips, que agora detém os direitos legais sobre o pseudônimo._

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas, saí do escritório durante o dia e peguei um táxi para chegar ao meu condomínio a dez quarteirões. Eu tentei ligar para o telefone celular de Jake no caminho, mas continuamente fui para o correio de voz. Frustrada, cheguei ao elevador e impedi o atendente, Phil, de pressionar o botão dez que levava ao meu andar, em vez disso disse-lhe que ia até o oitavo.

"Visitando o Sr. Black, hoje, Srta. Swan?" ele perguntou, começando uma conversa fiada.

"Sim" eu disse. "Você o viu? Ele não atende o telefone."

"Uh, sim senhora" respondeu ele. "Ele estava por aqui mais cedo."

"O idiota deve ter caído no sono" eu murmurei. "Provavelmente, desmaiou devido ao vinho que bebeu."

"Sim, bem, eu estou certo de que ele provavelmente foi, uh, você sabe" disse ele, sorrindo, "para a cama."

O elevador parou quando atingiu o oitavo andar e Phil sinalizou para eu sair. Eu lhe disse que o veria mais tarde e comecei a descer o corredor, indo direto para o apartamento 805. Levantei a minha mão para bater logo que eu cheguei lá, mas a porta foi aberta antes que meu punho pudesse fazer contato.

"Onde diabos você esteve, Ja-" Olhei para a porta, parando abruptamente as minhas palavras quando eu percebi que a pessoa diante de mim não era Jake.

Demorou um segundo para o reconhecimento surgir e meus olhos se arregalarem com o choque quando eu vi o rosto. Era o cara de Vito Stella, o com os braços legais.

Ele se recusou a até mesmo fazer contato visual comigo, correndo pelo corredor como se seus pés estivessem em chamas. Jake colocou a cabeça para fora do apartamento e sorriu quando me viu lá. "De onde você veio, Jezebella?"

"Um, Eu... uh..." Eu estava perplexa. "Que diabos foi isso?"

Ele riu. "Aparentemente, eu estava errado. Eu acho que eu era o tipo dele, depois de tudo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não sei como diabos você faz isso. Ele era _definitivamente _hetero, Jake."

"Sim, não há dúvida sobre isso. Era a palavra-chave, é claro" Jake brincou, rindo. "O que me lembra - você vai ter que dar à Stella Vito um bom comentário agora."

"Por quê?"

Ele me cutucou com o cotovelo, sorrindo. "O acompanhamento é excelente."

* * *

**N/T:** _Eu tenho que dizer que esse Edward é uma fofura, essa Bella mais gordinha que o convencional na minha imaginação, e esse Jacob é o melhor de todos, definitivamente rs*_

_Continuem deixando comentários, nos vemos na próxima terça._

_Beijos._


	4. Caindo

**Pinky Swear**

**Capítulo 3 – "Caindo"**

_"Um verdadeiro amigo nunca fica em seu caminho a menos que aconteça de você estar caindo." – Arnold H. Glasgow_

_Tradutoras: Beatriz Vieira e Irene Maceió_

_._

"Edward Cullen?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"_O_ Edward Cullen?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

"O Edward Cullen do ensino médio?"

Outro aceno de cabeça.

"O Edward Cullen do verão que..."

"Sim!" Eu gritei, empurrando Jake. Ele riu quando quase caiu do braço do sofá, onde ele estava sentado.

"Droga, garota. Você está muito violenta" ele disse. "Eu estava apenas me certificando de que era o mesmo."

"Há apenas um" eu respondi. "Ele é tipo o único."

"Awww, cante seus louvores, irmã" ele disse brincando. "E este seu Edward Cullen vai se casar?"

"Aparentemente" eu murmurei quando me levantei do sofá. "Eu não falo com ele há algum tempo. Estive tão envolvida com este trabalho no jornal e ele esteve inundado com a faculdade de medicina... e outras coisas."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Eu não sei" respondi, começando a andar pela sala na frente dele. De repente eu me senti mal por não ter ideia do que Edward tinha feito até o ano passado. Que tipo de melhor amiga eu era? "Só as coisas de sempre."

"Será que essas coisas incluem garotas?" perguntou ele.

"Eu acho que sim" eu disse. "Quero dizer, havia garotas na vida dele, mas nada sério de verdade. Ele namorou aqui e ali na faculdade, mas nunca algo que durasse mais do que algumas semanas. Ele sempre foi mais focado na escola."

"Bem, ele não está mais na escola" Jake disse indiferente. "Então, isso é irrelevante agora."

"Ele ainda está ocupado" eu cuspi. Por mais irracional que isso fosse, eu estava começando a ficar com raiva. Por que ele não estava mais chateado por mim? Por que ele não via o quão ridículo isso tudo era? "Ele tem um trabalho agora! Há o estágio e a residência".

"Residência?" perguntou ele com uma risada. "Que diabos é isso?"

"Ugh, eu não sei!" Eu gritei, jogando as mãos para cima em frustração. "Como é que ele tem _tempo_ para se casar, Jake? Como ele sequer conheceu essa garota? Quem é ela?"

"Você não deveria perguntar isso a ele?"

Eu parei de andar e me virei para ele, estreitando os olhos. "Sim, mas..."

"Mas nada" disse Jake. "Você está aqui quase tendo um ataque cardíaco com todas estas perguntas, quando o homem com as respostas está do outro lado da estrada. Vá perguntar a ele."

"Mas..."

"Lá vai você com 'mas' de novo" ele interrompeu. "Você está fazendo uma montanha com uma colina de toupeira, e mesmo eu apreciando este talento, isso é completamente desnecessário. O homem vai se casar. E daí? Qual é o problema? Você diz que ele é o seu melhor amigo, então por que você não está feliz por ele?"

"Porque não é certo!"

Jake de repente ficou estranhamente silencioso e olhou para mim, sua expressão era ilegível. Os segundos passavam constantemente , minha ansiedade aumentando à medida que os momentos passavam . Jake _nunca _foi calmo. Se houvesse alguma coisa - qualquer coisa -para ser dita, ele diria. Não importa o quão grosseiro fosse, ele nunca voltava atrás, então o fato de que ele não estava falando nada me deixou nervosa.

Depois de passar praticamente uma eternidade e meus nervos estarem correndo soltos, a expressão dura de Jake finalmente relaxou. "Você está apaixonada por ele" afirmou ele com naturalidade.

Revirei os olhos. "Eu não estou."

"_Sim_, você está. Você ama aquele homem. Tudo faz sentido agora, você sabe. Eu não posso acreditar que eu não vi isso antes. Aquele olhar que você sempre tem em seu rosto quando fala sobre ele... Eu pensei que você tivesse apenas sofrido alguma indignação selvagem ou algo assim, mas não, querida, você está apaixonada."

"Você está completamente louco."

"Talvez, mas isso não muda os fatos. Só de pensar que este homem vai se casar com outra pessoa você fica toda _Girl, Interrupted__*_ aqui. Portanto, não me venha com ladainhas, Bella. Você está se esquecendo com quem você está falando? Eu passo a minha vida aconselhando as pessoas sobre essas coisas, então eu vou te dizer o que eu digo a todo mundo: você não está enganando ninguém. O amor pode te deixar cega, mas o resto de nós ainda pode ver toda essa porcaria. Isso tá escrito em todo o seu rosto. Quanto mais cedo você aceitar isso, melhor será para você."

*_**Girl, Interrupted**__: Filme estadunidense que conta a história de uma garota diagnosticada como vítima de transtorno de personalidade. _

Eu gemi, alarmada. "Ele é meu melhor amigo, Jake. Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre! Claro que eu me importo com ele."

"Ah, não, você não vai escapar tão facilmente" ele disse sacudindo a cabeça. "Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer, e não é sobre o amor fraternal que estou falando. É sobre o tipo, fazer coisas feias com a sua coisinha, de amor."

Minha testa franziu. "O quê?"

"Não me _pergunte_. Admita."

"Eu acabei de admitir!"

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Admita!"

"Tudo bem, eu admito!" Eu gritei. "Você está feliz agora?"

Jake sorriu e minhas mãos tremeram, ansiosas para arrancar o olhar complacente de seu rosto. "Bem, você ainda não disse a palavra, mas é melhor que nada. E agora que já esclarecemos isso, diga-me uma coisa" disse ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "O que exatamente você vai fazer sobre isso?"

No momento em que eu coloquei uma peça de roupa na minha mala, Jake a puxou de volta para fora e a jogou de lado. Ele invadiu meu armário atrás de mim, pegando as coisas penduradas no fundo que nunca viram a luz do dia. Ele colocou na minha mala e eu as tirei, sem hesitação, colocando as minhas de volta. Nós fizemos isso por alguns minutos, o ciclo finalmente terminando quando a mala transbordando foi fechada sem eu ter absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que estava realmente dentro dela.

"Isso é loucura" eu murmurei, pegando a alça da bolsa e o meu laptop antes de ir para a porta. "Tipo, certificadamente loucura, Jake."

"Eu sei" ele respondeu quando eu olhei para ele, vendo o olhar de pura admiração no rosto dele. "Emocionante, não é?"

"Soa mais como assustador" eu respondi. "E se isso der errado? E se eu estiver muito atrasada? E se..."

"E se, e se, e se" Jake disse, me cortando. "E se Lady Gaga usasse um par de jeans? Quem sabe o que diabos nós todos faríamos. Mas isso não importa, porque não saberemos até que aconteça, se é que isso vai mesmo acontecer. A questão é, _e se_ isso for um desperdício de tempo. Pense nisso – os personagens de Shakespeare não sentam e dizem, _'hmmm, e se isso acabar mal?'_ Eles simplesmente fazem. Então faça isso."

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. "Shakespeare escreveu tragédias! Seus personagens morreram!"

"E daí? Todos nós vamos morrer um dia. É um fato da vida - nós não vamos viver para sempre. A vida é uma tragédia, mas isso não significa que não podemos fazer algo bonito com isso enquanto ainda temos a chance."

Eu não tinha certeza de como responder a isso. Uma coisa que eu tinha que dar crédito à Jake - ele sempre poderia aparecer com as palavras certas para dizer, mesmo que ele não tenha ideia do que ele estava realmente falando. "Bom ponto."

"Pode ter certeza de que é um bom ponto" disse ele, praticamente me empurrando para fora da porta da frente do meu apartamento. "Agora, pare de procrastinar. Você está correndo contra o tempo. Vá buscar o seu homem, Bella."

Ele estendeu a mão para trás, dando-me um tapa rápido na bunda. Doeu e eu gritei, agarrando minha nádega esquerda enquanto ia para o corredor. "Tranque para mim, está bem?" Eu gritei para ele.

"Absolutamente" ele respondeu quando eu apertei o botão do elevador. "Não se preocupe com nada aqui. Vou segurar as pontas."

"Obrigado" eu gritei quando a porta do elevador se abriu e Phil apareceu.

"Olá novamente, Srta. Swan" ele disse, sorrindo educadamente. Ele olhou para a minha mala com curiosidade. "Indo para algum lugar?"

"Sim" eu respondi. "Eu estou indo para casa."

Após uma hora de viagem, a minha confiança estava oscilando. O céu estava escuro, com uma névoa estranha no ar que deixava apenas respingos suficientes no para-brisa para impedir a visão. Liguei os limpadores, o som áspero do atrito da borracha contra o vidro invadindo o silêncio pacífico no carro. Eu me encolhi e recuei, irritada com o clima inconstante de Washington.

Depois que duas horas se passaram, o cansaço começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu brincava com o rádio, zapeando pelas estações em uma tentativa de me distrair. A recepção era horrível, a densa floresta que se alinhava à estrada em ambos os lados impedia a música de chegar ao fim. Isso me lembrou de Edward e como ele sempre reclamou da interferência do rádio. O som estático encheu o ar, ficando malditamente perto de me ninar para dormir. Eu procurei por um CD, mas não consegui encontrar nenhum na escuridão, então eu finalmente desisti e simplesmente desliguei o rádio. Eu não sabia o que era pior para ser honesta – ouvir o ruído indefinido ou ficar com todos os pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça.

No momento em que eu cheguei a Port Angeles, eu tive a minha resposta. Eu estava à beira de um ataque de pânico e mexi no rádio de novo, tentando me impedir de enlouquecer. Cada milha que passava me levava para um pouco mais perto de Edward, e no meu estado de exaustão eu não tinha certeza se isso era uma boa ideia. Ele estava noivo. Ele conheceu alguém, e aqui estava eu... bem... Eu não tinha certeza do que diabos eu estava fazendo ainda.

No momento em que eu passei pela velha e familiar placa "Bem-vindo a Forks", eu estava perto de pisar nos freios e virar para voltar para Seattle. A única coisa que me impediu foi o fato de que os meus olhos ardiam e meu corpo doía devido à viagem. Eu precisava me esticar e dormir um pouco, pensei que eu poderia ir para a casa de Charlie para tirar um cochilo antes de voltar. Eu até tinha me convencido de que não iria ver Edward, o ponto inteiro da viagem se perdeu em mim em algum lugar ao longo do caminho.

Eu dirigi direto para o antigo bairro, estacionei o meu carro junto ao meio-fio em frente à casa onde eu tinha crescido e percebi que era quase meia-noite. Fiz uma careta quando olhei para ela e vi que todas as luzes estavam apagadas e a viatura da polícia não estava lá. Sentindo-me idiota por não avisá-lo que eu estava vindo, peguei meu celular e liguei para a delegacia.

"Escritório do xerife" disse a despachante ao atender ao telefone.

"Você pode me transferir para Charles Swan, por favor?" Eu perguntei.

"Chefe Swan não está de plantão, senhora" respondeu ela. "Quer que eu deixe uma mensagem?"

"Uh, não" eu disse. "Obrigado de qualquer maneira."

Eu desliguei, irritada por meu pai ainda resistir à tecnologia. Ele não tinha computadores ou internet, nem celulares ou DVRs*. A extensão de seus avanços era a tevê a cabo básica e uma velha secretária eletrônica que ele _ainda_ não tinha conseguido configurar. Eu não tinha ideia de onde ele estava e não tinha nenhuma forma de conseguir notícias dele.

_*__**DVR**__**: **__um __sistema __de __gravação __de __vídeo__._

Eu saí do carro e me dirigi para a casa. A porta de entrada estava trancada, assim como a de trás. Eu olhei nos parapeitos da janela e nos batentes das portas, olhei na bica de água e sob o tapete de boas vindas, mas não consegui encontrar a chave reserva que eu sabia que Charlie mantinha em algum lugar.

Frustrada, eu olhei para a casa e examinei a árvore de bordo* que crescia na fachada. Um sorriso curvou meus lábios enquanto eu chutava meus saltos na grama, indo direto para ela.

_*__**Árvore de bordo**__**:**__ uma árvore do gênero Acer. A maioria é nativa da Ásia, mas há várias espécies também na Europa, África setentrional e América do Norte._

Eu não era atlética. Eu nem era coordenada, então o que me fez decidir tentar escalar a árvore estava além de mim. Mas o que me faltava em habilidade, eu tinha em determinação. Deslizei no tronco, abraçando-o com força, e segurei nos ramos enquanto tentava manobrar. Demorou um pouco para eu alcançar a minha velha janela do quarto, meu corpo todo tremia enquanto eu me forçava a não olhar para baixo. Depois de alguns minutos eu consegui abrir a janela, a velha madeira estilhaçando sob minhas unhas.

No momento em que eu finalmente me impulsionei para dentro da casa, eu estava cortada e dolorida, com manchas de sangue e a pele arranhada. Minha camisa estava rasgada e meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, o suor se acumulou em minha testa. Eu estava deitada no chão ao lado da janela, respirando profundamente com os olhos fechados enquanto eu tentava me controlar.

"Impressionante, Swan."

Meus olhos se abriram em pânico, enquanto a voz familiar ainda ecoava pelo cômodo. Sentei-me e engasguei quando vi Edward parado na porta.

"Puta merda, como você chegou aqui?"

Ele riu enquanto caminhava em minha direção, puxando uma chave do bolso e segurando-a. "Você esqueceu que seu pai esconde uma reserva?"

"Não, eu procurei por isso!"

"Aparentemente não o suficiente" ele disse. "Ele sempre a escondeu sob o gnomo de jardim entre as nossas casas."

Minha testa franziu. "Como diabos você se lembra disso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Como foi que você esqueceu?"

Estava muito escuro, mas as calças cáqui de Edward e a camisa de botão azul clara praticamente brilhavam a luz do luar. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e meus olhos seguiram a extensão dele, chegando ao fim num par de sapatos marrons. Ele parecia... _maduro_.

"Por que você se parece com seu pai?"

Ele riu de novo quando se agachou, assim estávamos no mesmo nível, o som despreocupado passou através de mim. Isso despertou algo dentro de mim, uma parte que havia adormecido ao longo dos anos sem ele.

"Estou feliz em te ver, Swan, mas por que exatamente você está escalando árvores à meia-noite usando uma saia? Está adicionando invasão de domicilio ao seu dossiê?"

"Meu dossiê, Edward? O que você sabe sobre o meu dossiê?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei muito."

**...**

_Eu saí do chuveiro e rapidamente me sequei, torcendo o excesso de água do meu cabelo. Enrolei a toalha branca e fofa em volta do meu corpo e abri a porta do banheiro para dar uma olhada, me certificando de que Charlie não estava no corredor. Eram apenas alguns pequenos passos até o meu quarto, alguns meros segundos de vulnerabilidade com os quais eu conversava todos os dias._

_Eu não estava disposta a compartilhar um banheiro com Charlie quando eu era mais jovem, mas com o passar dos anos isso se tornou mais e mais complicado. Eu odiava entrar e encontrar seu aparador de pelos do nariz no balcão, e eu tinha certeza que a minha caixa de absorventes fazia sua pele arrepiar a cada mês._

_Eu corri direto para o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim quando eu estava lá dentro e respirando um suspiro de alívio por eu ter privacidade mais uma vez._

_"Você está bem lá, Swan?"_

_A voz inesperada me assustou e eu quase gritei, girando enquanto eu segurava a toalha com força contra mim. Meu coração estava batendo com força contra minhas costelas, o fluxo de sangue tão intenso que minha visão estava turva. Sentado no meio da minha cama, vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta branca e suja do Bob Marley, estava Edward._

_"Como diabos você entrou aqui?" Eu perguntei, minha voz era um sussurro em pânico. Charlie não era muito arcaico, especialmente agora que eu tinha dezoito anos, mas uma regra que ele sempre teve era nada de meninos no meu quarto. Não era nada contra Edward... Charlie nunca teve qualquer problema com eu estar no quarto de Edward, nem problemas conosco compartilhando uma barraca quando íamos acampar. Festas do pijama em outros lugares eram excelentes, mas algo sobre eu ter um menino no meu quarto assustava Charlie, não importa quão inocente fosse._

_Edward apontou para a minha janela semi-aberta enquanto ele se levantava e se espreguiçava. "Escalei sua árvore. Foi tipo, realmente fácil. Eu só..."_

_Ele continuou a tagarelar sobre isso, mas as palavras se perderam em mim. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que debaixo da toalha pequena, eu estava completamente nua. Um movimento errado, um pequeno deslize, e todos os bens seriam vistos por ele._

_O pensamento me fez sentir enjoada. Não é porque eu não _queria_que ele me visse assim, mas por causa de eu ser eu. Eu era normal, eu acho, mas em pé na frente de Edward eu me sentia um nada._

_"Realmente, Swan, você está bem?" Edward perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado. "Parece que você vai desmaiar."_

_Minha boca estava seca e por uma reviravolta doentia do destino, Edward escolheu aquele momento para lamber os lábios. Essa visão quase fez meus joelhos dobrarem, ao pensar na sensação da sua língua quando ele me beijou. Meu corpo corou, e amaldiçoei meus hormônios pelas reações abastecidas por ele. Eu estava mal... realmente mal._

_Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, estava tendo uma queda pelo meu melhor amigo._

_Ele olhou para mim, sua sobrancelha arqueada e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Seus olhos vagaram, demorando-se sobre a pele nua em volta dos meus ossos do colo por muito tempo para não significar nada._

_"Eu, uh..." Eu comecei, tentando limpar minha cabeça enquanto olhava para mim mesma. O que ele estava olhando tanto? Eu ainda estava coberta... mais ou menos. "Roupas."_

_"Oh, sim, você provavelmente vai querer se vestir" ele disse, seus olhos encontrando os meus novamente. Eu balancei a cabeça e ele se virou para a parede. "Vá em frente, não vou olhar."_

_Eu fiquei boquiaberta, incerta e apavorada, mas depois de um segundo fui direto para o meu armário. Eu respirei fundo e deixei a toalha cair, puxando as primeiras roupas que eu poderia encontrar. Edward ainda estava virado para a parede quando eu virei para ele menos de um minuto depois, balançando em seus calcanhares, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso. "Okay, terminei."_

_Ele se virou para olhar para mim. "Isso foi rápido."_

_Eu apenas dei de ombros, tentando parecer legal. "Então, por que você está aqui? Charlie vai te matar se ele encontrar você."_

_Sorrindo, ele tirou um envelope do bolso de trás. Ele me entregou e eu vi que o meu nome estava escrito na frente com sua caligrafia. "Seu presente de formatura."_

_Eu olhei para ele em choque. "Mas eu não te..."_

_"Não se preocupe comigo" disse ele. "Apenas abra."_

_Cuidadosamente, eu rasguei a aba do envelope e tirei o que eu reconheci imediatamente como dois ingressos. Havia dezenas deles no quarto de Edward, lembranças dos shows de rock que ele tinha ido com o passar dos anos. Meus olhos os percorreram e eu ofeguei atordoada quando percebi para o que eles eram._

_"NSYNC? Você tem malditos ingressos para ver NSYNC?"_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Em Seattle. Segunda fila. Tentei conseguir a primeira fila, mas elas foram reservadas para VIP idiotas."_

_"E tem dois?" Eu perguntei estupidamente, porque eu estava claramente segurando dois ingressos. Eu estava começando a ficar animada e mordi meu lábio, tentando me conter. "Isso quer dizer que você vai comigo?"_

_No momento em que eu fiz a pergunta, ele me olhou com horror. "Eu pensei, você sabe, você pode levar um amigo." Eu estava prestes a interpor, mas ele se corrigiu antes que eu pudesse. "Uma _amiga_, quero dizer."_

_Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu não tenho amigas, Edward. Você sabe disso."_

_"Alice?"_

_Alice era uma amiga de nós dois à medida que crescíamos. Seus pais a transferiram para uma escola católica particular na oitava série, de modo que raramente conseguimos nos ver. "Ela vai fazer o trabalho missionário no México neste verão."_

_"Rosalie?"_

_Rosalie era a prima mais velha de Edward... ela tinha um irmão gêmeo chamado Jasper. Eles viveram em Forks por um tempo, mas se mudaram para a Califórnia durante o ensino médio. "Ela nem sequer vive no estado mais, Edward. Além disso, ela nunca gostou de mim e você sabe disso."_

_Ele ficou quieto por um segundo, enquanto tentava pensar em outra pessoa, mas ele não encontrou nenhuma, como eu sabia que ele não encontraria. "Tudo bem" ele cedeu._

_"Você vai comigo?"_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vou sofrer com isso por você."_

_Eu gritei com entusiasmo e me atirei nele, envolvendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço com força, abraçando-o. "Muito obrigado!"_

_Ele me abraçou de volta, me levantando do chão. Eu gritei, envolvendo minhas pernas ao redor dele para que ele não me deixasse cair, e ele riu. "Whoa, não fique muito animada. É apenas um show. E de uma boy band ainda."_

_Eu não podia ver, mas eu o imaginei fazendo uma careta._

_"Só a melhor boy band de todas! E eu vou, graças ao melhor amigo de todos!"_

_Ele riu de novo conforme eu deixava as minhas pernas caírem de volta para baixo. "Eu estou feliz que tenha gostado. Não poderia ter pedido um agradecimento melhor."_

_Eu corei, quase envergonhada com a forma como eu tinha bombardeado ele. "Eu acho que foi uma coisa boa que eu tenha colocado essa roupa antes que você me desse os ingressos, huh?"_

_Ele sorriu. "Não teria realmente importado muito" respondeu ele, indo em direção à janela para voltar a escalar. "Eu olhei de qualquer forma."_

**...**

"O quarto parece o mesmo" Edward disse, em pé na minha antiga mesa de madeira e folheando um livro que estava em cima dela. Eu tinha conseguido isso para a minha primeira aula de jornalismo há quase uma década atrás e provavelmente ele não tinha sido tocado desde então.

"É, Charlie não vem aqui" eu respondi, passando o dedo indicador ao longo do braço da cadeira de balanço, quando eu passei por ela. Isso agitou a espessa camada de poeira que tinha se acumulado ao longo do tempo, lançando-a para o chão de madeira. "Está exatamente como eu deixei."

"Isso não quer dizer muito" Edward respondeu, olhando para mim quando eu abri a porta do armário. Ainda havia algumas peças de roupas penduradas e alguns sapatos espalhados na parte de baixo. Eu mexi neles, sorrindo quando encontrei o meu par favorito de chucks do colégio. Eles eram pretos e xadrez, mas foram tão usados ao ponto de eles parecerem apenas marrons. "Seu quarto sempre teve essa vibe mórbida."

"Mórbida?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Sim, você sabe, tudo era escuro e triste" respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros como se ele não tivesse que explicar. "Você nunca foi muito feminina, Swan."

"Só porque eu não gostava da cor de rosa ou usava maquiagem todos os dias não significa que eu não era feminina" eu disse defensivamente.

Ele riu. "Sim, é verdade. Essa é a _definição_ de feminina."

"Você está errado" eu disse. "Há mais de um tipo de garota, Edward."

"Eu não disse que você não era uma garota – Eu disse que você não era _feminina_. Há uma grande diferença aí" respondeu ele, olhando-me fixamente. "E acredite em mim, eu estou bem consciente de que você era uma garota. Você sabe disso. Eu percebi... _repetidamente_."

_Não ruborize_, eu pensei. _Querido Deus, não deixe ele te ver corar._

Eu senti meu rosto ficar quente e desviei o olhar, mas era tarde demais. Ele já tinha percebido e começou a rir. "Ainda a mesma Swan."

"Eu vou ser sempre a mesma."

"Eu sei que você vai" ele murmurou.

As coisas ficaram em silêncio por um momento, enquanto ele continuava a folhear o livro como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no cômodo e eu fosse apenas um adereço no fundo. Eu estava nervosa e algo sobre seu comportamento me dizia que ele também estava.

"Então, ela é?" Perguntei finalmente, as perguntas não respondidas nadavam ao redor da sala quase nos afogando em constrangimento. "Feminina, eu quero dizer?"

Ele olhou para mim confuso. "Quem?"

"Sua, uh..." Comecei, a palavra estava presa na ponta da minha língua. Eu tentei forçá-la a sair, mas isso parecia errado, o pensamento era doloroso. "Você sabe... _ela_."

"Oh, Tanya?" Eu balancei a cabeça e seu rosto se iluminou de repente – a simples visão disso parecia um soco no estômago. Ele não parecia assim em relação a mim. Ele nunca pareceu. "Sim, ela é feminina. Muito feminina, na verdade. Isso é meio que, realmente engraçado. Ela é toda errada para mim em muitos aspectos, mas há algo sobre ela. Ainda não consigo identificar o que é, mas está lá. Ela é diferente. Feliz. Ela tem tanta certeza de que é o que ela quer. Nunca conheci alguém como ela antes. Ela é apenas... _diferente_."

Eu estampei um sorriso no meu rosto o tempo todo que ele falou, tentando o meu melhor para parecer feliz por ele. No entanto, eu temia que eu estivesse falhando. Eu provavelmente parecia louca. "Diferente?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Diferente."

_Diferente._ Uma palavra simples, não necessariamente um elogio, mas o que eu ouvi foi: "Ela não é nada como você."

"E você pretende se casar com ela?" Eu perguntei, lamentando a questão imediatamente. Eu queria colocar os meus dedos em meus ouvidos e fugir antes que ele pudesse responder, mas eu simplesmente fiquei ali e esperei. Minha mente passou por diferentes cenários, potenciais futuros, onde eles se separavam antes que chegassem tão longe. Eu percebi que não haveria tempo para mudar de ideia, era hora de mostrar a ele um caminho diferente, mas o que ele disse em seguida mudou tudo.

"Sim, em menos de um mês."

Antes que eu pudesse realmente compreender a sua resposta e considerar encontrar uma resposta para ela, houve um lampejo de faróis que iluminou brevemente o quarto. Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro, falando ao mesmo tempo.

"Charlie."

Ele riu e foi em direção à janela. "Eu te vejo amanhã, Swan."

"Espere, você vai descer?" Eu perguntei, surpresa. "Por que você simplesmente não sai pela porta?"

Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo. "E deixar o seu pai me pegar aqui em cima?"

"Nós não somos mais crianças, Edward" eu disse, rindo.

"É verdade, mas Charlie ainda é Charlie" ele respondeu.

Edward desapareceu rapidamente para fora da janela, deixando-me sozinha no quarto, e meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente.

_Menos de um mês_. Eu só tinha algumas semanas para interromper um casamento e salvar o meu melhor amigo de cometer o maior erro de sua vida...

Mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de como infernos fazer isso.

* * *

**N/T:** _Depois de um final de semana com uma apresentação incrível do Justin Timberlake no VMA, descobrimos que a Bella de PS também era uma fanática por NSYNC quando adolescente!_

_Edward sendo um fofo dando ingressos de presente para ela, mesmo tendo escolhido um momento impróprio, mas este Edward ama momentos impróprios, rs*_

_Bem, não esqueçam de deixar suas opiniões sobre o capítulo nos comentários, estou lendo todos eles!_

_Beijos e até semana que vem._


	5. Diferente

**Pinky Swear**

**Capítulo 4 – "Diferente"**

_"Se eu pudesse acordar em um lugar diferente, numa época diferente, eu poderia acordar como uma pessoa diferente?" – Chuck Palahniuk_

_Tradutoras: Beatriz Vieira e Irene Maceió._

.

Três coisas estavam claras para mim quando caminhei lá pra baixo na manhã seguinte, e vi Charlie sentado na mesa da cozinha com uma cópia do _The Seattle Times_ aberto na frente dele.

Um: ele ainda não sabia cozinhar. O cheiro de algo queimando pairava no ar, ainda não havia nenhum sinal de comida em qualquer lugar. Imaginei que o que quer que fosse estava no fundo da lata de lixo, propositalmente oculto aos olhos.

Dois: eu tinha crescido no decorrer dos anos. Isso deveria ter sido o óbvio, mas não foi até que eu esmaguei minha bunda em um velho par de pijamas de flanela do colégio e me dei conta exatamente do quanto era. As calças eram confortáveis e abraçavam minhas curvas como leggings, mal chegando aos tornozelos. A camiseta era curta e subia quando eu levantava meus braços, expondo meu estômago. Eu parecia absolutamente ridícula, como um ursinho de pelúcia estofado com alguns dos algodões de fora.

E três, a coisa mais óbvia de todas: eu ainda não tinha ideia do que diabos eu ia fazer.

Charlie parecia saber exatamente por que eu estava aqui, mesmo sem perguntar. Ele não questionou a minha presença, ao invés disso simplesmente disse que era bom me ver e que eu era bem-vinda para ficar o tempo que quisesse. Era como se ele estivesse esperando que eu aparecesse, com sua marca habitual de café já substituída pelo avelã gourmet que ele sabia que eu bebia.

Havia um bule de café já pronto e eu coloquei um copo pra mim antes de abrir a geladeira e pegar a caixa de ovos. Fui fazer café da manhã para Charlie enquanto ele folheava o jornal e cantarolava para si mesmo. Eu o escutei um pouco em silêncio, tentando pegar a melodia. Era vagamente familiar e bastante otimista, algo que Charlie normalmente não era.

_Humm-hum-hum-humm_

_Humm-hum-hum-humm_

Eu terminei uma omelete e a pus em um prato, colocando-o em cima da mesa na frente de Charlie. Sentei-me em frente a ele, observando como ele cuidadosamente dobrou o jornal e o colocou de lado. Ele parou de cantarolar por tempo suficiente para começar a comer, seus olhos finalmente encontrando os meus. "Obrigado, Bells."

Eu balancei a cabeça em reconhecimento. Ele nunca foi de grandes produções, então eu sabia que era o suficiente. "Então, que música é essa?"

Ele deu de ombros e resmungou em resposta, continuando a comer.

Depois de um momento eu desisti e peguei o jornal, vasculhando-o até a seção estilo de vida. Passei a minha coluna, já sabendo que havia dois comentários não tão agradáveis ali, e parei quando cheguei à página de Jake. Verdade seja Dita, dizia a manchete. Conselhos Realistas para Problemas Loucos da Vida. Nos termos em negrito, declarava: _"Apenas para fins de entretenimento. As opiniões expressas aqui são exclusivamente do autor e não as de um profissional de saúde treinado. Nós não somos responsáveis por quaisquer danos ou prejuízos causados pelo conselho administrado."_

Jake odiava o aviso legal, mas ele se tornou necessário depois que ele escreveu uma matéria sobre doenças sexualmente transmissíveis que envolvia o surgimento de seus pelos pubianos em chamas e esfaquear caranguejos com um garfo.

**Querido TbT*,**

**Meu marido se recusa a aceitar o meu pedido no Facebook. Ele diz que há algumas partes da nossa vida que devem ficar separadas, mas eu descobri recentemente que ele se tornou amigo da minha amiga. Ambos negam o delito. Estou exagerando?**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Confusa**

_Confusa,_

_Exagerando? Eu diria que você não está reagindo o suficiente em primeiro lugar! Estudos recentes mostram que 60% dos homens casados admitem a traição, contra 24% há uma década atrás. O que mudou? A internet, querida. Ele quer manter o Facebook para si mesmo? Então mantenha você seu gatinho para si mesma. E o fato de que ela é sua amiga não significa nada. Isso não impediu Kelly de transar com Dylan enquanto ele ainda estava com Brenda. Você não assistiu 90210*? Vergonhoso._

_Verdade_

_*_**90210**: _uma série de televisão dramática com tema adolescente._

**Querido TbT,**

**Minha melhor amiga não gosta do meu novo namorado. Eu pedi que ela lhe desse uma chance, porque eu quero que eles sejam amigos, mas ela se recusa a sequer pensar nisso. O que eu faço?**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Em conflito**

_Em conflito,_

_Você é burra? Vá falar com a 'Confusa' e se considere uma sortuda._

_Verdade_

**Querido TbT,**

**Estou quase no nono mês de gravidez e não sei quem é o pai do meu bebê. O que devo fazer?**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Assustada em WA**

_Assustada em WA,_

_Ligue para Maury*._

_Verdade_

*_**The Maury Povich Show**__: um programa norte-americano que realiza testes de paternidade, entre outras coisas._

_***TbT:**__ Truth be Told – __Verdade seja Dita._

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça, olhando para Charlie. Ele estava terminando seu café da manhã, os dedos da mão esquerda tamborilando na mesa. Era o mesmo ritmo que há um momento atrás e eu suspirei, fechando o jornal.

"Sério, que música é essa?"

Ele parou de tamborilar imediatamente, parecendo um garoto que foi pego com a mão na botija. "Que música é essa?" ele perguntou, pegando seu prato e levantando-se. Eu vi quando ele o colocou na pia, tomando seu tempo para lavar as mãos depois. Ele estava obviamente se esquivando. Para um policial, ele não era realmente esperto.

"Onde você estava na noite passada, Charlie?"

"O de sempre."

"No trabalho?" Eu perguntei. "Porque eu liguei para a delegacia, e eles disseram que você não estava de plantão."

"Ah, sim, eu estava em La Push."

"Com Billy?" Eu perguntei. Billy era seu amigo de longa data e habitual parceiro de pesca, e era por isso que ele ia para La Push na maior parte do tempo. Charlie grunhiu em resposta novamente, sua maneira de responder, mas ainda não dizendo nada. "À meia-noite? Isso é muito tarde."

"Isso é um interrogatório, Bells?" Charlie perguntou com diversão em sua voz. "Você esqueceu de ler os meus direitos."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu estou apenas conversando."

"Bem, nesse caso, o que achou de Tanya?"

Eu fiquei tensa. Ok, ele era mais esperto do que eu lhe dei crédito. "Eu não a vi ainda."

Charlie riu enquanto apertava meu ombro, o som de sua risada me deixou alerta. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai ter o prazer de conhecê-la mais tarde" ele disse antes de sair da cozinha cantarolando mais uma vez.

_Quarta _coisa que eu tinha certeza: Charlie estava, sem dúvida, me escondendo alguma coisa.

Eu empurrei as mangas da minha blusa até os cotovelos antes de mergulhar as mãos na água e sabão. Estava quente, com uma sensação espinhosa e de facas em minha pele enquanto eu lavava os poucos pratos do café da manhã. _Sports Center_ estava discretamente passando na televisão na sala de estar, a casa estava relativamente pacífica. Era estranho estar aqui novamente depois de ter passado os últimos anos no coração da movimentada cidade. Havia uma calma que eu não estava mais acostumada, a sensação era quase surreal. Sem pressa, sem sentimento de ser arrastada para debaixo d'água, enquanto lutava contra a corrente tentando se manter à tona. Não havia luta por ar, nem pânico. Havia apenas silêncio e tranquilidade.

Bem, isso até o som da campainha quebrar a minha bolha. Meu peito ficou apertado com o alarme enquanto eu ouvia a agitação na sala, seguida pelo som dos pés de Charlie arrastando pelo chão. Ele abriu a porta da frente e alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram antes que ele gritasse meu nome.

"Bella, a porta!"

O prato que eu estava segurando escorregou da minha mão, afundando de volta na água. Eu rapidamente sequei minhas mãos antes de correr naquela direção, meu coração pulando uma batida no momento em que virei a esquina. Em pé na porta de entrada estava Edward, vestido impecavelmente em um par de calças pretas e uma camisa polo branca. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos e ele parecia estranhamente nervoso, inquieto, enquanto olhava para seus pés. Estava de sapato novamente, desta vez preto. Ele finalmente olhou para cima quando eu me aproximei e o canto de sua boca transformou-se em um sorriso torto.

"Hey" ele disse.

Eu sorri de volta para ele, minha cabeça nadando em tonturas. Jesus, eu tinha dezoito anos e desmaiaria novamente com apenas um olhar. "Hey, você aí"

Charlie voltou para sua cadeira e _Sports Center_, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos na gente. Edward pareceu sentir isso também e olhou de relance, seu nervosismo voltando. "Eu só queria passar por aqui e, você sabe... dizer hey."

"Bem... hey."

Nós dois começamos a rir depois de um segundo e Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, tornando-os revoltos. Meu sorriso aumentou com a visão do caos. Era familiar, acolhedor. Era o Edward não tão perfeito que eu conhecia, o único homem que eu já conheci que fazia o olhar 'eu sou muito preguiçoso até mesmo para tomar banho' parecer atraente.

"Então o que você tem feito?" Edward perguntou. "Alguns caras em sua vida que eu deveria saber?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Charlie riu alto e tentou encobrir o riso com uma tosse descaradamente falsa. Nós dois nos viramos em sua direção e era óbvio que ele parecia estar lutando contra a vontade de dizer alguma coisa. Eu me senti corando... Sim, eu definitivamente era uma adolescente de novo, estranha e inexperiente e, a dez segundos de morrer de vergonha na frente da minha paixão.

**...**

_Eu desci os degraus rapidamente quando o som da campainha ecoou pela casa, trombando em Charlie até a porta. "Eu abro" eu disse, acenando pra ele. "É só o Edward."_

_Charlie deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar enquanto eu deixava Edward entrar "Estou quase pronta" eu disse a ele. "Eu só preciso pegar minhas coisas."_

_"Coisas?" Charlie interrompeu. "O que vocês vão fazer, crianças?"_

_Eu gemi. Ele me deixava louca quando ouvia minhas conversas, mas Edward apenas riu, acostumado com as escutas de Charlie agora. Sua mãe fazia a mesma coisa, alegando que ela não podia evitar se nós falamos tão malditamente alto._

_"Nós vamos para La Push para comemorar o meu aniversário mais cedo" Edward respondeu. "Vou ficar lá durante o fim de semana."_

_"Ah, você e Bells vão acampar?" Charlie perguntou, pegando o controle remoto e começando a percorrer os canais de forma indiferente. Ele parecia já ter perdido o interesse na conversa. Certamente isso não era algo que ele não tinha ouvido antes._

_"Sim" Edward respondeu. "Alguns dos meus amigos vão junto também."_

_No momento em que essas palavras cortam o ar algo mudou, e o Charlie descontraído de repente se transformou no Chefe de Polícia Swan. Ele se endireitou na cadeira, abaixando o controle remoto enquanto ele olhava para Edward, desconfiado. "Que amigos?"_

_"Uh, Emmett, Riley, Eric, Tyler... você sabe, apenas alguns dos meninos da escola."_

_"E o que acontece com as meninas de escola?" Charlie perguntou. Sua voz era calma, quase desinteressada, mas eu podia ver o alarme em sua expressão. "Nenhuma delas vai?"_

_"Não" Edward respondeu, encolhendo os ombros como se isso não fosse grande coisa, mas os ouvidos de Charlie estavam ficando vermelhos. Isso definitivamente não era bom._

_"Nenhuma?"_

_"Não" ele disse de novo, rindo depois. "Bem, Swan, se ela conta como uma menina."_

_Revirei os olhos enquanto Edward me cutucava com o cotovelo. Era uma piada, eu sabia disso, mas ainda doía um pouco quando ele falava sobre mim desse jeito. Ele me considerava "um dos caras", mesmo eu não tendo nada em comum com qualquer um de seus outros amigos. Todos eles praticavam esportes e falavam sobre carros, quando os dois assuntos me deixavam completamente perdida. Eu não andava muito com eles por essa razão, mas Edward me pediu para fazer uma exceção para seu 18º aniversário._

_"Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas" eu disse, virando-me e indo para as escadas._

_"Não se esqueça da sua roupa de banho" Edward gritou atrás de mim._

_Eu subi os degraus rapidamente, indo para o meu quarto. Coloquei algumas roupas em uma mochila, hesitando antes de pegar minha roupa de banho da minha gaveta. Deixei a bolsa em cima da cama enquanto eu fui até o fundo do corredor, torcendo para que em algum armário tivesse alguns materiais de acampamento. Peguei protetor solar e repelente antes de voltar, arfando em choque quando quase colidi com alguém em pé dentro do meu quarto. Charlie estava perto da porta, parecendo tão apavorado quanto eu._

_"Jesus, o que há com as pessoas me assustando aqui?" Eu murmurei, agarrando o meu peito enquanto passava por ele._

_"As pessoas? Que pessoas?" Charlie perguntou com a voz apressada. "Mais alguém esteve em seu quarto?"_

_"Não, eu só estou dizendo... você sabe..." Merda, nem eu sabia o que eu estava dizendo. Charlie teria um colapso se soubesse a resposta para isso. "Você me assustou. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"_

_Ele me encarou sério, como se estivesse tentando avaliar se eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas depois de um momento ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu só queria conversar com você."_

_"Sobre?" Eu perguntei, invadindo meu armário a procura de um chinelo. Eu encontrei um par velho de chinelos marrons no fundo e os enfiei na bolsa antes de fechá-la._

_"Sobre, uh, coisas."_

_Minha testa franziu quando me virei para ele. "Que coisas?"_

_"Apenas... coisas."_

_Olhei para ele por um momento, confusa, sem ter ideia do que ele estava falando. "Tem alguma coisa errada, Charlie?"_

_Ele suspirou. "Olha, Bells. Você está crescendo. Você não é mais uma garotinha. E quando as garotas crescem as coisas acontecem. Essas coisas, você sabe, são coisas sobre as quais devemos conversar."_

_Assim que percebi onde ele iria com a conversa, eu olhei para ele com horror. "Oh Deus, não. Isso não..."_

_"Eu preciso falar, okay? Às vezes, quando meninos e meninas se juntam coisas acontecem, as pessoas se empolgam, e elas não pensam sobre o que estão fazendo."_

_"Por favor, Charlie..."_

_"Apenas me escute, Bella eu entendo como é – Eu fui jovem uma vez, também – Mas é importante que você planeje com antecedência. Porque quando você é pega no momento, nem sempre é fácil parar. E certas coisas, podem ser boas, e fazer você querer fazer mais coisas. E essas coisas..."_

_"Pare" eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Apenas... pare. Você chegou um pouco tarde demais aqui."_

_Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele piscou rapidamente, parecendo que estava prestes a cair. "Eu cheguei tarde demais?"_

_"Sim! Bem, não... Quer dizer, Esme já teve essa conversa comigo. Há muito tempo, na verdade."_

_"As coisas mudam."_

_"Elas não mudam muito" eu disse. "A mecânica ainda é a mesma."_

_"Mas agora é diferente, Bella. Naquela época você não estava... você sabe. Eu só quero que você seja responsável e segura sobre as coisas, porque há tanta coisa que pode dar errado. Eu não estou pronto para ser avô!"_

_"Jesus, eu sei! Você não vai ser!"_

_"Então você está tomando cuidado?" perguntou ele. "Você está usando camisinha?"_

_"Oh Deus, Charlie! Eu não estou fazendo nada!" Eu gritei. "Eu sou virgem, está certo?"_

_Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa, e ele me encarou um segundo antes de sorrir. Ele parecia animado, quando eu só queria morrer de vergonha. "Oh, bem, isso é ótimo" disse ele. "Estou feliz por termos tido essa conversa."_

_Revirei os olhos e peguei minha bolsa. "Eu estou indo agora."_

_Charlie me seguiu para fora do quarto e eu congelei, meu sangue correu frio quando ouvi o som da descarga do banheiro. Eu me virei em direção ao banheiro, absolutamente mortificada quando Edward saiu de lá. Ele olhou entre mim e Charlie enquanto eu segurava minha respiração, esperando como o inferno que ele não tivesse ouvido._

_No entanto, Edward não disse nada. Ele simplesmente pegou a minha bolsa para mim e lançou um adeus a Charlie quando saímos. Nós dois estávamos bem quietos enquanto nós carregávamos o Ford Explorer que ele tinha pego emprestado de seu pai, o porta-malas cheio de barracas e sacos de dormir, coolers e lanternas._

_"Isso é tudo?" Eu perguntei, examinando tudo assim que terminamos._

_Edward olhou para mim, um brilho malicioso nos olhos. "Me diga você, Swan. Você se lembrou de embalar seus preservativos?"_

_Eu fiquei vermelha brilhante. "Vá se foder."_

_Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria, mas não disse nada. Ele não precisava. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele diria..._

**...**

Eu agarrei o braço de Edward e o puxei para fora da porta da frente de casa antes que Charlie pudesse dizer alguma coisa para me envergonhar. Eu fechei a porta para que ele não pudesse ouvir a nossa conversa, e Edward começou a rir, olhando para mim com curiosidade.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei.

"Você" ele respondeu. Apertei os olhos e coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris, me perguntando exatamente o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas alguma coisa sobre a minha postura só fez Edward rir mais.

"Por que _eu_ sou engraçada?"

"Você olhou para si mesma?" perguntou ele. "O que diabos você está vestindo?"

Eu olhei para baixo rapidamente e abri um sorriso, lembrando dos meus pijamas pequenos demais. "Eu esqueci minha mala no carro ontem à noite, por isso me virei com o que estava no quarto."

"Parece que as costuras estão prestes a estourar."

Revirei os olhos. "Muito engraçado, Edward."

"Eu estou falando sério. Estou um pouco assustado agora. Você pode estalar um botão e ter um olho arrancado."

Ele riu de novo enquanto eu o empurrei. "Eu não estou _tão_ grande, Edward."

"Não é que você esteja grande, Swan" ele respondeu. "Eles que são muito, muito pequenos."

Olhei para mim mesma novamente. "É estranho. Acho que eles devem ter encolhido, porque eu sempre fui meio, uh, _corpulenta_ naquela época."

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Você só tinha curvas. Inferno, você _ainda_ tem curvas. Não há nada de errado com isso. É bom, na verdade."

"_Bom_?" Eu perguntei de brincadeira. "Você está me secando, Edward Cullen?"

Ele sorriu. "Seria errado se eu estivesse?"

No momento em que ele disse essas palavras, um som estridente atravessou o ar. Ele xingou e enfiou a mão no bolso para pegar o seu telefone, sua expressão mudou instantaneamente quando ele olhou para o visor. Ele atendeu, dando um passo para longe enquanto isso. "Sim, querida?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Tanya. Aparentemente, o universo tinha um senso de humor doentio.

"Eu só vim até a porta ao lado" disse ele, fazendo uma breve pausa antes de continuar. "Não, eu não sei se você deve..."

Ele puxou o telefone para longe de sua orelha sem terminar a frase e o desligou. "Ela estará aqui em um segundo."

"Oh."

Era a única palavra que eu poderia forçar dos meus lábios. Eu estava com a língua presa, minha boca seca de repente. Uma náusea começou a se instalar na boca do meu estômago, colocando os meus nervos a flor da pele. Eu queria vomitar. Eu queria fugir. Eu queria chorar. Eu queria arrastar Edward para o meu carro, empurrá-lo para dentro e dirigir para realmente muito longe dali.

Eu estava ansiosa... ainda mais ansiosa do que quando encontrei com Jake todos aqueles anos atrás. Esta mulher estava entre mim e o que eu mais queria, um obstáculo no meio do caminho em que eu me encontrava. Eu estive viajando, provavelmente a minha vida toda, mesmo que eu não tenha percebido isso. Mas essa mulher tinha aparecido do nada e ameaçado levar tudo o que importava para longe de mim. Ela era minha inimiga mortal, a bruxa malvada do meu Mágico de Oz. Ela era o demônio do meu anjo, o lobisomem do meu vampiro. Se eu fosse Harry Potter, essa vadia seria Voldemort.

Ela era uma garimpeira, demolidora de lares, um infortúnio, uma imbecil sem alma. Ela provavelmente tinha uma verruga no nariz e uma monocelha, e tinha Edward sob algum feitiço de amor doentio lançado por um feiticeiro vodu em Nova Orleans. Ela era uma pessoa horrível. Ela era nojenta. Ela era perversa. Ela era...

..._definitivamente_ não era o que eu esperava.

Eu sequer a vi chegar. De repente, ela estava lá, um borrão vermelho e branco correndo direto para mim. Eu fiquei rígida quando Edward deu um passo para o lado, meu coração batendo rapidamente em antecipação. Eu pensei que ela iria me atacar. Eu estava com medo que ela fosse me dar um soco. Eu joguei minhas mãos para cima defensivamente enquanto ela agarrava uma parte de mim, mas ao invés de me empurrar para longe, ela me puxou para ela.

"Oh meu Deus, eu estou tão animada por finalmente conhecê-la!" ela exclamou, abraçando-me com força. Sua voz era jovial e estridente, quase adocicada. Ela cheirava a baunilha, como um biscoito de açúcar do caralho.

Eu fiz uma careta e fiquei ali, completamente aturdida com meus braços esmagados entre nós. Eu não a conhecia de Adam, mas ainda assim ela estava me abraçando como se fôssemos velhas amigas.

Algo me dizia que isso não era um bom sinal para os meus planos.

Ela me soltou depois de um momento e deu um passo para trás, me dando algum espaço. Assim que eu finalmente consegui dar uma boa olhada nela senti como se um peso tivesse caído no meu peito, e eu quase perdi o fôlego.

Ela era linda. Seu longo cabelo vermelho era anormalmente brilhante, separado no meio e solto. Sua pele era pálida, quase como porcelana, e seus traços eram penetrantes. Seus lábios eram macios e cobertos com gloss, o resto de sua maquiagem parecia quase natural. Ela era magra de uma forma que eu sabia que Jake chamaria de 'curvilínea como uma supermodelo'. Pernas longas saídas de um vestido vermelho brilhante, acentuado por um par de saltos altos mortais.

Literalmente _mortais_.

Eles tinham pelo menos seis polegadas* de altura e eram tão finos que você poderia apunhalar alguém com eles. Como diabos ela havia corrido nessas coisas? Eu teria quebrado os meus dois tornozelos.

_*Forma de medida estadunidense._

Seus olhos azuis brilharam enquanto ela olhava para mim, e o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto na vida iluminou seu rosto. Não havia verruga e nem monocelha, ao invés disso apenas algumas pequenas sardas espalhadas por todo o nariz. Sardas. E ela parecia jovem... _realmente _jovem pra caralho. Tipo, malditamente 'onde diabos está Chris Hansen* quando precisamos dele?' jovem.

_*__**Chris Hansen**__: apresentador norte-americano que comandou um programa que visava a captura de predadores sexuais na internet. As vitimas normalmente eram pessoas muito jovens._

"Uh, oi" eu consegui dizer. "Eu sou Bel-"

"Isabella Marie Swan" disse ela, me cortando. Eu me arrepiei quando ela disse meu nome. "Eu sei exatamente quem você é. Já ouvi muito sobre você. Edward é só elogios e elogios sobre sua melhor amiga. Eu juro que sinto como se eu já te conhecesse!"

"Uh, wow" eu murmurei, olhando para Edward a procura de algum tipo de ajuda, mas ele estava sorrindo enquanto nos assistia. Ele parecia pateta. O que diabos havia de errado com ele? "Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre você."

"Eu sei, mas as coisas têm sido um turbilhão! Mas eu tenho certeza que vamos ter muito tempo para conhecer uma a outra. Quanto tempo você vai ficar na cidade?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não tenho certeza, na verdade. Isso foi meio que um estímulo para uma visita momentânea."

"Bem, eu espero que você fique por um bom tempo! Pelo menos até o casamento."

Minha testa franziu. "Você vai se casar aqui?"

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo. "Sim! Em exatamente três semanas! Nós íamos nos casar quando voltássemos para o leste, mas Edward pensou que seria ótimo se..."

Ela continuou a tagarelar, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada depois de 'três semanas'. Era isso. Em vinte e um dias tudo estaria acabado.

Ela ainda estava falando de Deus sabe o quê, apenas algumas palavras sendo registradas por mim. Amigo. Parque. Chuva. Seattle. Escola.

No momento em que ela disse a última, eu limpei minha garganta. "Quantos anos você tem, exatamente?"

"Vinte e um" respondeu ela. "Ou, bem, eu vou ter em duas semanas. Edward e eu fazemos aniversário no mesmo dia. Isso não é horrível?"

Horrível? Era simplesmente lindo pra caralho. Ela tinha apenas vinte anos de idade. Eu comecei a menstruar antes que ela pudesse andar. Eu estava atraída por Edward quando ela ainda estava cagando em si mesma. Aqueles poucos anos podiam não parecer muito para a maioria, mas para mim parecia um século. Eu era velha comparada a ela. De repente as minhas costas estavam começando a doer e os meus ossos estavam rangendo enquanto eu me mexia nervosamente. Posso muito bem investir em uma bengala para a minha inevitável caminhada da vergonha. Ela era jovem e bonita, e eu era simplesmente, a velha Bella Swan.

O que diabos eu estava pensando?

Tanya agarrou o braço de Edward, ligando-os nos dela enquanto se inclinava contra ele, e eu só olhava para eles. Eles pareciam felizes, uma impressionante imagem de um casal que elogiava o outro em todos os sentidos. Até mesmo um transeunte provavelmente pararia e ficaria de boca aberta, a inveja evidente. Eles pertenciam à capa de uma revista.

A revista que eu queria rasgar as páginas e iniciar um incêndio com elas.

O problema era que esse não era Edward. Eu conhecia Edward. O tempo pode ter passado, mas ele ainda era a mesma pessoa lá no fundo. Edward odiava a perfeição. Ele pode se envolver com as coisas, ficar cego com a realidade, mas eu podia ver a verdade. Se ele se casasse com Tanya, ele viveria para se arrepender.

A questão era, eu poderia fazê-lo ver isso antes que fosse tarde demais?

Eu estampei um sorriso no meu rosto quando Tanya continuou a falar, recusando-me a reagir, mesmo quando ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Ela disse que iria entrar e me abraçou novamente antes de saltar para a casa dos Cullen.

Seu gloss brilhante tinha manchado e deixado um rastro pegajoso no lábio inferior de Edward. Eu vi quando sua língua saiu, roçando-o lentamente. Ele estava saboreando aquilo... saboreando ela.

Eu queria vomitar novamente.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir" Edward disse, se aproximando mais e apertando o meu braço gentilmente. Foi um gesto amigável, completamente platônico. Isso fez o meu peito doer.

Ele se afastou logo depois de Tanya, e ela parou no meio do quintal, gritando animadamente. "Um par de scarpins Stuart Weitzman jogados na grama! Obrigado, Deus dos sapatos!"

Minha testa franziu em confusão, sem ter ideia de quem ela estava falando, até que ela pegou um familiar salto alto. Eu suspirei, percebendo que eu tinha os chutado antes de subir na árvore e esqueci completamente que eles estavam do lado de fora.

Ela pegou o outro, ainda sorrindo enquanto se dirigia para a casa novamente. "Tanya, querida, os sapatos não são seus. Eles são..." Edward começou a dizer, mas ela não o deixou terminar.

"O que é achado não é roubado" ela cantou.

Edward olhou para mim, parecendo em pânico, mas eu acenei pra ele. A mensagem foi recebida. Ela poderia ficar com os sapatos – eu não me importo. Eu nem sequer gosto deles mesmo. Mas, e quanto ao homem?

Ele era meu.

Edward sorriu antes de se virar, correndo para alcançar Tanya. Eu fiquei ali por um momento, tentando organizar os meus pensamentos antes de voltar para dentro. A primeira coisa que me cumprimentou na entrada foi o som de Charlie assobiando a mesma melodia maldita que eu ouvi durante a manhã toda. Ela já estava presa na minha cabeça, tocando no fundo da minha mente, embora eu ainda não tenha a adivinhado.

Ele passou por mim em direção às escadas, parando o assobio tempo o suficiente para falar. "Então, o que acha de Tanya agora?" ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria com diversão.

"Ela é... diferente."

Eu achava isso agora.

Charlie riu, mas não disse mais nada, conforme ia lá pra cima.

Eu estava completamente esgotada e passei meus braços em volta de mim, à beira das lágrimas. O tecido da parte superior do pijama estava esticado contra a minha pele e algumas costuras cederam abruptamente, abrindo um buraco no ombro que quase arrancou toda a maldita manga. Isso me surpreendeu por um momento enquanto eu fiquei ali, antes que eu simplesmente começasse a rir do absurdo de tudo isso. Eu estava uma bagunça total e absoluta, já caindo aos pedaços. Literalmente.

Se houvesse algum momento para justificar uma mensagem "Estou ficando louca" para o melhor amigo de alguém, seria este. Pena que eu tinha certeza que Edward não iria entender.

Ainda.

* * *

**N/T: **Hoje tivemos um pouco mais do Jacob, e um pouco mais de momentos constrangedores para a pobre Bella... Eu já falei que amo essa fanfic? Rs*

Eu não queria fazer a linha chata cobradora de comentários, mas vamos fazer um exercício de reflexão. Neste momento PS tem 51 comentários, e 41 pessoas favoritaram a história, tem alguma coisa errada aí, não tem?

Não vou fazer greve de posts e nem nada parecido, mas seria muito bacana ter um pouco mais da participação de vocês, leitoras. Pinky Swear vale cada comentário que vocês deixaram, e um pouquinho mais também, rs*, então vamos lá, estralem os dedos e deixem comentários!

Beijos e até a próxima semana.


	6. Crescer

**Pinky Swear **

**Capítulo 5 – "Crescer"**

_"A mais bela descoberta que os verdadeiros amigos fazem é que eles podem crescer separadamente sem crescer separados." _ – Elisabeth Foley

_Tradutora: Beatriz ._

.

"Ela roubou os meus sapatos, Jake! Você pode acreditar nisso? Os meus _sapatos_!"

"Você odiava aqueles sapatos."

Eu gemi enquanto apertava o telefone celular, andando de um lado para o outro no meu antigo quarto. Eu estava nele por tanto tempo que estava surpresa por não ter feito um buraco na madeira e caído na sala de estar.

"E daí? Eles foram um presente! Você me deu de Natal!"

"Tecnicamente, eu os joguei em cima de você no Natal" disse ele. "Estou surpreso que você não esteja _feliz _que eles se foram."

"Mas eles eram um Stanley Weitzman!"

"_Stuart_ Weitzman, Bella. O nome do cara é Stuart" ele me corrigiu, rindo. "E você não se importa com os designers, de qualquer maneira, então qual é o problema? Eu vou comprar outros pra você se isso é tão importante."

Eu me encolhi. _Definitivamente_ eu não queria outro par. Eu tinha finalmente me livrado daqueles e não tinha vontade de passar por isso novamente."O ponto é que ela é uma ladra! Ela me roubou!"

Jake riu pela décima vez durante a conversa até agora. Eu não tinha certeza por que eu tinha me incomodado em ligar para ele quando tudo o que ele fez foi rir de mim. "Bella, você está aí para roubar o noivo dela. Eu diria que isso é _muito_ pior do que um mísero par de sapatos."

"Eu não vou _roubá-lo_. Ele não é um pedaço de propriedade" eu insisti. "Além disso, ele não pertence a ela. Ele pertence a mim."

"Você é uma hipócrita" disse ele. Eu praticamente podia vê-lo balançando a cabeça para mim. "Será que você _ouviu_ o que você disse?"

"Sim, eu ouvi, mas é diferente! Nós somos amigos para sempre, e nós sempre pertencemos um ao outro. Ele é o meu Edward."

"E você é a Bella dele, mas..."

"Swan" eu interrompi. "Eu sou a Swan dele. Ele não me chama de Bella."

"Nunca?"

"Não" eu respondi. "Bem, quero dizer, ele disse algumas vezes. Geralmente quando ele está bêbado. Mas normalmente eu sou Swan."

"Interessante" Jake disse, prolongando a palavra como se ele realmente quisesse dizer isso. "Swan*, uma bela criatura que se transformou a partir de alguns princípios não tão bonitos. Uma metamorfose impressionante, talvez um indicativo de como ele se sente com relação a você."

_*__**Swan**_: Cisne.

"Não fique todo metafórico comigo, Oprah. É apenas o meu sobrenome."

Outra risada. "E você não acha que isso pode significar alguma coisa?"

"Não" eu respondi. "Se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa com isso, ele simplesmente não usaria sempre Bella? Significa bonita. É mais óbvio."

"Talvez" respondeu ele. "Ou talvez seja por isso que ele só te chame assim quando está bêbado. Ele não está dizendo isso só porque é o seu nome... ele diz isso porque ele pensa assim. Quando as pessoas bebem elas ficam corajosas e fazem coisas que não _fariam _normalmente."

"Sim, eu sei muito bem o que acontece quando as pessoas bebem" eu murmurei. "Mas não é assim que Edward é. Ele não acha que eu sou uma criatura incrível. Eu sou apenas a mesma garota que sempre fui para ele."

Jake suspirou alto. "Você _percebe_ que eu estou tentando sugerir que o cara pode estar apaixonado por você, e você está argumentando contra isso, certo?"

"Ugh, sim" eu disse, frustrada. Que diabos havia de errado comigo? Não era isso que eu queria? "Eu estou tão confusa."

"Bem, você está me confundindo também. Ou vocês pertencem um ao outro ou não. Você precisa se decidir, pois não há como ajudá-la até que você se decida" ele disse. "Eu sei que você disse que ele é o seu Edward e você é a Swan dele, mas você precisa decidir se quer ou não que isso signifique a mesma coisa para vocês dois. Se assim for, continue, querida. Faça o que tem que fazer. Mas se não, você precisa entrar em seu carro e trazer o seu traseiro de volta para Seattle, antes que alguém se machuque. Ou seja, você."

Eu caminhei e me sentei na beira da cama, segurando a cabeça na minha mão livre. Eu estava dividida, partida completamente ao meio. Metade de mim estava com medo de perder Edward, de colocar a nossa amizade em risco quando ele poderia facilmente me rejeitar, mas a outra metade me perguntava se eu não o perderia de vez se eu não tentasse.

Talvez eu fosse egoísta por querer ele só para mim, e talvez fosse errado persegui-lo agora, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu sempre quis estar com Edward, mas eu fiquei, por todos esses anos, em silêncio, deixando que ele assumisse a liderança. Eu era a sua melhor amiga, e eu o vi cometer erros atrás de erros, mas apoiei as suas decisões, porque esse era o meu trabalho. Ele se aventurou no mundo, me deixando para trás, mas o tempo todo eu sempre esperei que ele, eventualmente, voltasse. Para mim. Então eu esperei, e esperei, e esperei... o tempo todo dando a ele a parte de mim que ele precisava.

Mas eu não podia mais fazer isso. Eu não podia me sentar enquanto ele cometia mais um erro... o _maior_ erro da sua vida. Casamento era um negócio sério. Não havia mais tempo para esperar.

Eu tinha que agir.

"Ele sempre fez eu me sentir bonita" eu disse calmamente. "Mesmo quando ele não dizia isso, era assim que eu me sentia perto dele. Eu era tão autoconsciente, quase envergonhada de mim mesma, mas ele nunca agiu dessa forma. Ele nunca, sequer uma vez, teve vergonha de mim."

"Não há nada para se envergonhar" disse Jake.

"Sim, mas não era assim que eu me sentia naquela época. As pessoas seguiam Edward. Ele estava sempre no auge no ensino médio e se encontrava com as mais bonitas e populares garotas. Então lá estava eu. Essas garotas iam e vinham, mas eu estava sempre lá. E nenhuma vez ele tentou esconder a nossa amizade, nenhuma vez ele deixou alguma dessas garotas interferir no que tínhamos. Mas agora é diferente. Essa garota... ela é diferente. Ele mesmo disse isso para si mesmo."

"Como ela realmente parece, Bella?"

"Horrível pra caralho" eu respondi. Jake riu novamente e eu sorri. "Ela é agradável. Tipo, muito bacana. Doce... E Deus, isso está perturbando de tão doce que ela é. E bonita. Magra, cabelo longo vermelho, olhos azuis. Definitivamente bonita."

"Ela parece perfeita" disse Jake.

"Sim, esse é o problema" eu respondi. "Ela é perfeita demais... não... ela é _doentiamente_ perfeita. E Edward está correndo para essa coisa sem a cabeça limpa por causa disso. Ele está tipo, cego pela sua desenvoltura."

"Desenvoltura?" Jake perguntou. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava se divertindo. "Estamos nos referindo à sua personalidade ou seus peitos?"

Eu gemi. "Por que você está me perguntando sobre os peitos dela, Jake? Está pensando em mudar de lado?"

"E acordar com vadias temperamentais? De jeito nenhum. Você sabe que eu sou alérgico a vagina" brincou. "Eu estou apenas tentando conseguir uma imagem mental desta pessoa horrivelmente perfeita. Deve ser terrível."

Ele estava zombando de mim, mas eu não tinha energia para sequer ficar irritada com ele por isso. "Você quer uma imagem mental, Jake? É como a garota do acampamento da banda de _American Pie_ e Smilin' Bob daqueles, Deus, terríveis comerciais que Enzyte juntou e reproduziu. Ela é como Hillary Banks de _Um Maluco no Pedaço_."

"Tão ruim assim?"

"Ela me abraçou, Jake. Ela praticamente me atacou! Pensei que ela fosse me sufocar."

Ele estava à beira do riso novamente – o que era tão engraçado, porra? "Que coragem! Ela realmente abraçou você?"

"Vá se ferrar" eu murmurei.

"Olha, você quer o meu conselho sincero?" perguntou ele. "_Ninguém_ é perfeito. Todo mundo tem defeitos. Sua melhor opção é fazer Edward ver isso. Colocá-la em uma luz diferente. Pare a fase lua de mel para que ele possa ver as coisas de forma lógica e não através de óculos cor de rosa."

"Isso poderia funcionar" eu disse. "Mas como exatamente eu faço isso?"

"Jesus, eu preciso tirar uma foto?" ele resmungou. "Você é inteligente, Bella, descubra."

**...**

Eu abri a porta da geladeira e olhei para dentro, mudando as coisas. Não havia muita coisa além de recipientes sobre recipientes de sobras, a maioria dos quais pareciam altamente questionáveis. Eu não podia sequer começar a imaginar o que estava neles, ou há quanto tempo atrás tinham sido cozidos.

Ou quem os cozinhou, aliás. Certamente não poderia ter sido Charlie.

Puxei os recipientes para fora, jogando-os diretamente na lata de lixo, sem sequer tirar as tampas. Despejei o leite, a validade tinha passado mais de duas semanas, e joguei fora alguns incomuns queijos meio verdes. Eu passei para o freezer e depois para os armários, terminando com um saco de lixo cheio de porcaria e uma cozinha vazia de alimentos.

Como diabos Charlie estava sobrevivendo?

Falando em Charlie, ele tinha saído no início do dia em seu uniforme, dizendo que estaria de volta em algumas horas. Pensei em preparar-lhe um bom jantar como minha maneira de dizer obrigado, mas dado ao estado da cozinha, seria mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

"Merda" eu murmurei enquanto ia lá em cima. Dei uma olhada no armário e peguei uma camisa e jeans, rapidamente vestindo-os antes de deslizar os pés em meus velhos chucks* e pegar minhas chaves.

_*__**Chucks**__: __Chuck Taylor All Stars, mais conhecido por nós por "Converse All Star" ou apenas "All Star"._

A viagem para o supermercado pareceu familiar, apesar de terem se passado anos desde que eu tinha feito esse caminho. Eu levei meu carro para a parte de trás do estacionamento bastante lotado e sai, pegando minha bolsa antes de ir para a loja. Trinta minutos mais tarde, eu fui para o caixa com um carrinho cheio de comida, mal prestando atenção enquanto eu jogava tudo em cima da esteira rolante. A caixa, uma jovem garota com cabelo loiro, estava pegando as minhas coisas quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"Swan? Bella Swan?"

Eu olhei para cima, surpresa ao ver o rosto vagamente familiar. Ele era corpulento, com cabelo escuro cortado rente à cabeça, um sorriso contagiante que se estendia de orelha a orelha. Olhei para seu peito enquanto ele se aproximava, lendo o crachá com o nome preso à sua camisa.

_Emmett McCarty_

_Gerente assistente._

"Ei você aí, Emmett" eu disse, sorrindo. Eu não tinha certeza de como cumprimentá-lo. Ele tinha sido um dos amigos de Edward na escola, mas ele e eu nunca tínhamos nos falado muito. Ele era o típico atleta, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, jogava futebol no outono e beisebol na primavera com Edward. Na verdade, ele tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos para jogar um desses na faculdade, então ele trabalhar aqui na Shop N Save era a última coisa que eu esperava.

"Quanto tempo" disse ele, parando no caixa ao meu lado. Ele começou a ensacar as minhas compras e de repente eu me senti mal, como se talvez eu devesse estar fazendo isso no lugar dele. "Você está na cidade para o casamento de Edward?"

Meu sorriso desabou instantaneamente. "Você sabe sobre isso?"

"Claro que sim" respondeu ele. "Quem você acha que é o padrinho?"

Meu coração se afundou. "Ele te convidou?"

"Sim, há poucos dias" disse ele. "Eu disse a ele que ficaria honrado em fazer isso por ele, se era isso que ele realmente queria."

"Oh." Eu estava pasma. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele tinha chegado ao ponto de já conseguir um padrinho. Eu me senti tão fora do circuito... e um pouco ciumenta. Por que Emmett? "Eu não sabia que vocês ainda se falavam."

"Sim, nós mantivemos contato" ele disse. "Ele liga quase toda semana para saber como minha mãe está. Ela está doente, com câncer, entende, é por isso que eu me mudei para cá. Forks não é realmente o lugar ideal para alguém com uma licenciatura em Geologia, por isso ou era trabalhar aqui ou na Newton's Outfitters ao lado. E por mais que eu prefira aquela cena, não havia nenhuma maneira de eu trabalhar com o Newton."

"Mike Newton ainda trabalha lá?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Administra o lugar agora. Administra direto para o chão, pelo que eu já ouvi."

"Sinto muito" eu disse. Ele olhou para mim com confusão e eu balancei minha cabeça. "Sobre sua mãe, quero dizer. Não sobre o Newton. Lamento que ela esteja doente."

Sra. McCarty era viúva, depois de ter perdido o marido logo depois que Emmett nasceu. Ela trabalhava na biblioteca pública onde eu passei muito do meu tempo no último verão em Forks, então eu a vi um bom bocado naquela época. Fora de todos na cidade, a Sra. McCarty era uma das poucas pessoas a ter um interesse de verdade em mim. Eu me perguntava o que ela diria se me visse agora... isto é, se ela ainda quisesse me ver.

Francamente, eu não tinha tanta certeza. Não depois de...

"Obrigado, Bella. Ela sempre gostou de você" Emmett disse, puxando-me de meus pensamentos quando ele terminou de ensacar os mantimentos, colocando-os em meu carrinho. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho certeza que vamos nos ver por aí. Você sabe, por causa de Edward."

"Sim, eu tenho certeza" eu respondi quando me virei de volta para a caixa, pegando um cartão de crédito para pagar.

Ele se afastou para voltar ao trabalho e eu agarrei o meu recibo antes de sair da loja. Eu dirigi para Charlie e estacionei o meu carro em sua garagem, abrindo o porta-malas para tirar as compras. Fiz questão de pegar minha mala no banco de trás desta vez, sabendo que eu não poderia continuar usando o que estava pendurado no armário.

Eu notei algo preso à porta quando me aproximei dela, percebendo que era um envelope. Meu nome estava escrito na frente então eu coloquei as malas no chão, e o abri ansiosamente.

**Queridíssima Isabella,**

**Edward e eu adoraríamos se você viesse para o jantar amanhã à noite! O que acha de seis horas?**

**Tanya**

Eu fiz uma careta, irritada por ela gritar arco-íris e sol até mesmo no papel, e resmunguei enquanto abria a porta. _Queridíssima Tanya, eu adoraria que você tivesse acabado de ir para longe pra porra._

Depois que as compras estavam na casa e toda a comida foi colocada no lugar, eu comecei a fazer uma lasanha para o jantar. Enquanto ela estava no forno eu limpei um pouco para passar o tempo, aspirando e limpando o pó das coisas que eu tinha certeza que não tinham sido aspiradas desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. Charlie certamente não fez isso, e ele não tinha tido uma mulher na vida dele desde a minha mãe quando eu era jovem.

O tempo passou rapidamente. A lasanha terminou de cozinhar e eu a coloquei no balcão para esfriar. Entardeceu, o sol desapareceu por trás do limite da floresta conforme a escuridão fluía furtivamente. Era uma noite calma, e a casa estava completamente calma.

Ao contrário desta manhã, quando eu saboreava a tranquilidade, o silêncio desta vez me deixou inquieta.

Em torno de nove horas eu liguei para a delegacia e eles me disseram que Charlie não estava de plantão... como na noite que eu cheguei. Então, eu cobri a lasanha e a coloquei na geladeira antes de ir para cima tomar banho, imaginando que ele estaria em casa em breve.

Uma hora tinha passado pelo tempo que eu estava mexendo na minha mala, tentando encontrar um par de pijamas semi-normais na parte inferior da mesma. Depois de pegar um livro da minha velha estante, me acomodei para ler.

Ainda sem Charlie.

Outra hora se passou. E depois outra. Era cerca de meia-noite quando eu finalmente desisti, colocando o livro de lado e ficando em pé para me esticar. Eu fui para a cozinha pegar um copo de água antes de dormir, e vi movimentos no quintal enquanto eu passava pela janela. Meu primeiro pensamento foi o de que era um ladrão e eu fiquei tensa, imediatamente procurando por algo para me proteger para o caso de ele entrar em casa. Peguei uma velha faca de bife da gaveta, agarrando a alça firmemente conforme a pessoa se aproximava da porta de trás. Ela ficou sob o brilho da luz da varanda, e minha respiração falhou quando eu percebi que era Edward.

Ele parecia estar oscilando, olhando cautelosamente entre a porta de trás e o quintal atrás dele. Ele levantou a mão para bater algumas vezes antes de abaixá-la, dando um passo para trás com uma careta. As sombras cobriram o rosto dele quando ele saiu para o quintal e eu corri para a porta, puxando-a e abrindo-a antes que ele pudesse ir embora.

O barulho da porta fez com que ele se virasse. "Indo para algum lugar?" Eu perguntei, saindo. O concreto estava frio sob meus pés descalços, o ar da noite arrepiou meus braços nus.

Mesmo na escuridão, eu pude distinguir uma sugestão de sorriso nos lábios dele. "Está tranquilo. Pensei que você estivesse dormindo."

"Isso nunca te impediu antes" eu disse.

"Sim, bem, eu me safei dessa, então" ele respondeu. "Não tenha tanta certeza que eu faria isso outra vez."

Minha testa franziu. "Por quê?"

"Bem, porque agora você está armada" ele disse, apontando para a minha mão. Olhei para baixo e corei, me lembrando que eu tinha uma faca. "Apesar que eu tenho certeza que ela está tão cega que não iria fazer muito dano. O que você vai fazer, me cutucar até a morte?"

Eu ri, jogando a faca na cozinha antes de ir para o quintal em direção a ele. "Talvez. Tenho certeza de que eu poderia provavelmente serrar um dedo também, mas isso pode levar algum tempo."

Ele pareceu horrorizado, olhando para suas mãos. "Sim, eu vou passar essa. Preciso dos meus dedos."

"Então, quais são as outras razões?" Eu perguntei. "Você não sabia que eu estava armada quando decidiu não bater."

"Eu não sei" ele respondeu. "Achei que você não ia gostar de ser incomodada."

Eu suspirei. "Se eu não quisesse ser incomodada, eu não teria vindo pra cá."

"Sim, eu estou surpreso que você fez isso, na verdade" respondeu ele. "E tão malditamente rápido."

"Você não deveria se surpreender. Você sabe que eu sempre vou voltar para você."

Ele tentou segurar uma risada, mas fez um trabalho horrível e acabou bufando em seu lugar. "Sim, eu sei que você vai."

Eu gemi e o empurrei. "Você ainda é um menino de doze anos de idade, às vezes. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu estarei lá para você sempre que você precisar de mim."

"É bom ouvir isso" ele disse. "Para ser honesto, eu estava nervoso até mesmo em mandar e-mail para você. Pensei que você ia mandar eu ir me foder porque já fazia muito tempo. Como se talvez eu estivesse atrasado demais."

"Atrasado demais?" Eu perguntei. "Para o que você estaria atrasado demais?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Para salvar a nossa amizade, eu acho."

"Será que ela precisa ser salva?"

"Eu me sentia assim." Sua voz era baixa, triste, e fez meu coração doer.

"Só porque nós dois estamos ocupados não significa que alguma coisa realmente mudou. Nós ainda somos nós."

"Sim, somos." Ele disse, aparentemente satisfeito com a minha resposta, e se sentou na grama perto da árvore de carvalho. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos examinando os longos galhos que se estendiam para o quintal do seu pai agora. "Eu não posso acreditar no quanto essa maldita coisa cresceu."

"E eu não sei? Ela costumava ser tão pequena que Charlie quase passava sobre ela quando ele cortava a grama" eu disse. "Devemos estar ficando velhos."

Ele riu, mas não disse nada. Eu o imitei depois de um momento e me sentei a poucos metros de distância de onde ele estava, olhando para ele na escuridão. Ele parecia cansado, talvez até mais do que poucas horas antes. Ele ainda tinha as mesmas roupas de antes, as calças escuras e camisa polo com os sapatos pretos.

"Você foi jogar golfe hoje?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu. "Não, por quê?"

"Você se parece com algo assim" eu respondi. "Você é um autêntico velho Arnold Palmer*."

"Eu acho que é melhor do que ser chamado de Tiger Woods*" brincou. "E o que há de errado com a minha roupa? Eu sou um médico agora, Swan. Tenho que parecer apresentável."

_*__**Arnold Palmer/Tiger Woods**__:__jogadores de golfe__norte-americanos__._

"Sim, quando você estiver medicando" eu respondi. Ele riu da minha escolha de palavras, mas eu revirei os olhos. Ele sabia o que eu queria dizer. "Não há realmente nenhuma desculpa para isso em um sábado à noite."

"Domingo" disse ele. "Já é depois da meia-noite. E me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você deveria estar bem vestido nas manhãs de domingo."

"Não quando é a mesma roupa da noite anterior" eu apontei. "Além disso, você nunca ia à igreja, então isso é irrelevante."

"Eu vou amanhã" ele disse. "Ou, bem, hoje. Vamos à igreja Batista no parque. Tanya quer ver sobre fazer o casamento lá."

Olhei para ele, atordoada. "Você vai se casar em uma _igreja_?"

Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada. Edward nunca foi uma pessoa religiosa. Espiritual, sim, mas ele certamente não estava de acordo com a religião organizada. Ele dizia que se você quiser sentir Deus, o melhor lugar para fazê-lo não estaria cheio e em um pequeno edifício abafado. Era na natureza, rodeado por tudo o que Deus criou.

"Então, onde você a conheceu?" Eu perguntei depois de um momento. "Você nunca falou dela para mim antes. Eu só... Eu nem mesmo sei de onde essa garota veio."

Ele sorriu. "Eu a conheci no hospital. Eu estava tendo um dia ruim, indo para a esquerda e direita. Estava perto de desistir ou, inferno, do jeito que eu estava indo, ser demitido. Eu estava na emergência com um dos residentes e Tanya chegou com um corte em sua mão. Era tão pequeno que nem sequer precisava de pontos. O residente me disse para limpá-lo para ela de qualquer maneira, eu queria sair do caminho dela."

"E o que, ela te encantou com o machucado dela? Será que você o beijou e o tornou melhor?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, lançando-me um olhar de desaprovação. Era um pouco irritante vê-lo considerar defendê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo essa era uma qualidade que eu sempre amei sobre Edward. Nunca deixe ninguém desrespeitar as pessoas em sua vida, não importa o que acontecesse. Ele era protetor.

Isso tornaria as próximas semanas poderosamente complicadas.

"Ela realmente me incomodou" disse ele. "Eu estava com raiva, odiando o mundo e me senti quase inocentado sobre isso. Mas ela chegou com uma perspectiva positiva com ela, encontrando o lado bom. Ela tentou me animar, falou sem parar durante todo o tempo que estivemos ali. Ela disse que eu poderia estar pior... eu poderia viver em um país de terceiro mundo, onde até band-aids eram desconhecidos."

"E funcionou?" Eu perguntei. "Ela te animou?"

"Não" ele respondeu. "Eu ainda estava chateado, e então eu me senti culpado quanto a isso. Fiquei aliviado quando ela foi embora. Mas, você sabe, no dia seguinte eu apareci no trabalho de novo, porque o que ela disse permaneceu comigo. Talvez eu estivesse mal, mas muitos outros estavam pior. Eu decidi tentar dar outra chance.

"Duas semanas depois, ela acabou voltando à emergência. Eu não era o médico dela, mas eu a vi na sala de espera, parecendo machucada. Ela sorriu quando me viu e disse que poderia ser pior... ela poderia estar morta. E a primeira coisa que pensei foi que eu estava feliz que ela não estava. Depois de passar o dia todo ouvindo as pessoas se queixando e me culpando por coisas quando eu só estava tentando ajudá-los, era bom ter alguém apontando o que era bom. Quando chegou a hora de ela ir embora, eu não queria que ela fosse."

"Wow" eu murmurei. Como diabos eu ia competir com _isso_? "E há quanto tempo foi isso?"

"Cerca de três meses atrás" respondeu ele.

"Você só a conhece há três meses e já vai se casar com ela?" Eu perguntei, atordoada. "Isso não é meio rápido, Edward?"

"Mais ou menos, mas poderia ser pior" respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Pelo menos eu não estou sozinho agora."

Ouch. Suas palavras me atingiram como uma tonelada de tijolos, e eu simplesmente fiquei ali, sentada, desejando a mim mesma que não reagisse. Eu disse a mim mesma que ele não quis dizer isso da forma que soou, que eu não deveria levar isso para o lado pessoal, mas doeu independentemente disso.

"Mas essa alegria constante não é cansativa?" Eu perguntei. "Quero dizer, nem mesmo te dá nos nervos?"

"Um pouco" ele respondeu. "Olha, eu sei que Tanya pode ser esmagadora, mas ela é uma boa pessoa. Significaria muito para mim se você quisesse dar uma chance a ela. Ela está animada em conhecer você. Eu tenho meio que falado um pouco de você, por isso não me decepcione."

Ele me cutucou, sua voz era brincalhona, mas isso fez eu me sentir mal. "Uh, tudo bem" eu respondi. "Eu vou tentar. Dar uma chance a ela, que seja. Não desapontar você."

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado, Swan. Sua opinião é importante para mim, você sabe."

"Eu sei."

Nós ficamos ali por um tempo, falando sobre tudo, mas nada. Ele olhou para o relógio eventualmente, apertando os olhos na escuridão para ver a hora. "Eu deveria entrar. Já é tarde."

"Sim, eu também" eu disse, me levantando. "Eu deveria ver se Charlie não chegou em casa ainda. Ele tem saído todos os dias."

"Sim, minha mãe mencionou que ele tem saído muito ultimamente" disse ele. "Meio estranho, considerando que ele é uma pessoa caseira."

"Definitivamente estranho" eu murmurei.

"De qualquer forma, você vem para o jantar amanhã?" perguntou ele.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu acho que sim."

"Ótimo. Minha mãe sente sua falta. Ela é a única que sugeriu isso" disse ele. "Você deve trazer Charlie também, se ele por acaso estiver em casa até lá."

"Sim, vamos ver."

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar para longe, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Ele parou a poucos passos e se virou para mim. "Eu senti sua falta também. Eu disse que a minha mãe sentiu sua falta, mas... você sabe... eu também."

Eu sorri. "Eu sei. Eu senti a sua falta também, Edward."

**...**

_"Ei, faça-me um favor" Edward disse, pegando algum dinheiro de sua carteira e jogando-o no meu colo. Estávamos no estacionamento do supermercado no SUV, no nosso caminho para encontrar seus amigos em La Push. "Enquanto eu entro aqui e pego um pouco de comida e bebidas para nós, corra até Newton's Outfitters para pegar alguns materiais de primeiros socorros e isca."_

_"Isca?" Eu perguntei. "Que tipo de isca?"_

_"Minhocas, grilos... Eu não me importo."_

_Eu me encolhi. "Ugh, eu não posso pegar isca artificial?"_

_"Por que, com medo de alguns piolhos assustadores?"_

_"Você sabe que não" eu disse, revirando os olhos. "Comprar isca em um copo assim sempre parece errado para mim. É como, assassinatos em massa."_

_Ele riu. "Eles são apenas insetos. Você os mata o tempo todo quando chega em sua casa."_

_"Sim, mas isso é diferente" eu respondi. "Esses insetos têm uma chance de lutar. Eles podem se deslocar e ter uma chance de escapar. É culpa deles mesmos se eles começam a se espremer. Mas os de Newton são encurralados e enviados para a morte certa. É como uma prisão de insetos."_

_Ele olhou para mim por um momento. Como se ele estivesse seriamente pensando se eu estava ou não louca. "Basta comprar a maldita isca, Swan" ele finalmente disse antes de se levantar e ir embora._

_Newton's era uma pequena loja, mas, normalmente, ficava bastante movimentada, considerando que era o único lugar em Forks para pesca e equipamentos de camping. Eu apertei os últimos clientes que aguardavam quando eu entrei, agarrando curativos e água oxigenada antes de ir para frente da loja onde eles mantinham a isca. A contragosto eu peguei um dos potes de plástico branco que mantinha as nightcrawlers* e fui para o balcão._

***Nightcrawlers****:** minhocas próprias para serem usadas como isca na pesca.

_Mike Newton estava trabalhando, e eu percebi que era por isso que Edward não queria entrar na loja. Ele estava atrás da caixa registradora, os dedos gordurosos pressionando os botões enquanto ele tocava as compras das pessoas. Eu o observei e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como ele colocou as mãos sobre a namorada de Edward, que ela tinha escolhido aqueles dedos curtos e grossos ao invés dos mais longos e bonitos de Edward. Edward tinha mãos de músico, perfeito para pressionar as teclas do piano ou dedilhar as cordas de seu violão. Ótimo para outras coisas também de acordo com rumores pela escola, mas eu não sabia se isso era verdade por experiência própria. Enquanto Mike, bem, ele tinha dedos perfeitos para fazer exatamente o que ele estava fazendo... ser nojento._

_Infelizmente, isso eu sabia por experiência própria. Ele agarrou minha bunda uma vez no décimo ano, apertou-a com tanta força que deixou um hematoma. Foi perturbador._

_Eu coloquei as minhas coisas em cima do balcão quando foi a minha vez de pagar, tentando evitar o contato visual. Eu esperava que talvez se eu não olhasse para ele, ele não iria tentar falar comigo, mas Mike não era inteligente o suficiente para entender uma indireta._

_"Ei, Bella" ele disse, ou engasgou, melhor dizendo. Ele usava aparelho nos dentes e nunca pareceu pegar o jeito de falar com eles. "Você vai pescar?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Sozinha?"_

_"Não."_

_"Com o seu pai?"_

_"Não."_

_"Amigos?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Oh. Edward?"_

_Eu não respondi essa, em vez disso fiquei quieta enquanto lhe entregava o meu dinheiro. Eu me recusava a falar com ele sobre Edward. Sempre._

_"Bem, foi bom ver você, Bella" ele disse, entregando-me o troco. Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto o colocava no bolso, pegando a sacola e indo para a porta._

_Por que, de todos na cidade, Michael Newton sempre tinha que ser o único a me notar?_

_Edward já estava no SUV quando eu voltei para o estacionamento, colocando as sacolas de comida em grandes coolers de gelo. Eu entreguei a minha sacola para ele, franzindo o meu nariz. "Aqui está, Ted Bundy*. Aqui estão as suas vítimas."_

***Ted Bundy**: um dos mais temíveis assassinos em série da história dos Estados Unidos.

_"Obrigada, Madre Teresa" disse ele rindo._

_"Não há de quê, Charles Manson*."_

***Charles Manson**: fundador, mentor intelectual e líder de um grupo que cometeu vários assassinatos.

_Ele me empurrou em direção à porta do passageiro, sacudindo a cabeça. "Entra no maldito carro, Ghandi."_

_Nós saímos de La Push, estacionando em um pequeno acampamento em um lago não muito longe de First Beach. Nós fomos os primeiros a chegar, e eu ajudei Edward a desempacotar as nossas coisas. Os outros começaram a chegar e a montar barracas antes que algum dos caras se aventurasse a sair para recolher lenha._

_"Vamos lá, Swan" Edward disse, chutando a perna da cadeira de jardim onde eu estava. Ele tinha suas duas varas de pescar favoritas em sua mão direita e o pote de isca em sua mão esquerda. "Vamos mostrar a estes peixes quem é que manda."_

_Eu revirei os olhos e me levantei, seguindo Edward até a beira do lago. Sentamos no banco e ele abriu a isca, puxando uma minhoca e furando-a no anzol no final da sua linha. Ele empurrou o pote para mais perto de mim, e eu só olhei para ele, franzindo a testa._

_"Pobres rapazinhos" eu disse. "Parados aí no corredor da morte cheio de minhocas."_

_Edward gemeu. "Inacreditável" ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele pegou o pote e o jogou no chão, entre nós, liberando as duas dúzias de minhocas. "Aí está, agora elas podem fugir se quiserem. Feliz?"_

_"Mais feliz" eu disse. "Eu nunca estive infeliz."_

_"Besteira" ele disse rindo. "Você quer que eu coloque a isca no seu anzol?"_

_Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu faço isso."_

_Nós ficamos ali um pouco com as nossas linhas lançadas na água, apenas batendo papo para passar o tempo. Os outros, eventualmente, voltaram e começaram uma fogueira, retirando alguns cachorros-quentes para cozinhar sobre a chama._

_Não pegamos nenhum peixe. Mais da metade das minhocas fugiu, deslizando pela grama ou escavando. Edward olhou entre nós, vendo que elas foram todas embora, e suspirou. "E agora?"_

_Dei de ombros quando Emmett gritou em cima da gente, segurando um prato de papel cheio de cachorros-quentes. "Vocês querem algumas salsichas?"_

_Edward riu, olhando para mim, e eu revirei os olhos. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando na conversa que ouviu entre mim e Charlie. "Obrigada, Emmett" eu gritei, me levantando e lavando as mãos antes de fazer um prato para Edward e para mim mesma. Ketchup extra no de Edward, é claro. Ele amava ketchup em tudo._

_Levei-os de volta para o banco e nós comemos em silêncio. Eu tinha cerca de um quarto de cachorro-quente restante e o parti ao meio, colocando uma parte no meu anzol, antes de entregar o outro para Edward._

_"Você está brincando comigo. Nós vamos pescar com cachorros-quentes agora?"_

_Eu dei de ombros. "Por que não? Tem que ser melhor do que minhocas."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça, furando o cachorro-quente em seu anzol antes de lançá-lo na água. "Olha as merdas que eu faço por você, Swan."_

_Mesmo antes que eu pudesse responder, houve um puxão em sua linha quando ele conseguiu a primeira mordida do dia. "É uma coisa boa você fazer essas coisas por mim" eu disse. "Tudo funciona normalmente no final."_

_Ele revirou os olhos, recuperando o peixe enquanto seus amigos corriam para assistir. "O que você usou como isca?" Riley perguntou, pegando o pote de plástico vazio._

_"Nós compramos minhocas, mas as filhas da mãe escaparam" Edward disse, puxando sua captura da água. Eu sabia pouco sobre peixes, para desgosto de Charlie, mas eu poderia dizer que este era bastante grande. "Então Swan me disse para usar um cachorro-quente."_

_"Isso foi inteligente" disse Emmett. "Bagres são atraídos pela isca mais estranha às vezes."_

_"Não foi inteligente. Foi sorte" Edward disse, desprendendo o seu peixe. Ele agiu como se fosse colocá-lo em um cooler, mas eu fiz uma careta para ele, colocando meu lábio inferior para fora. Ele olhou para mim por um segundo antes de gemer, voltando-se para a água e jogando o peixe de volta._

_"Eu juro, você vai ser a minha morte, Swan."_

_Ele passou as mãos em suas calças quando começou a se afastar e eu me levantei, pegando o olhar de Emmett. Eu sorri educadamente para ele, sem saber por que ele estava me observando, e ele sorriu. "Estou feliz que você veio, Bella" ele disse. "Alguém precisa manter Edward na linha."_

_"Uh, obrigado" eu respondi, sem saber o que dizer. "Eu realmente não sei por que ele me ouve."_

_Eu me juntei ao grupo, mas jurei que ouvi Emmett dizer: "eu sei" quando eu comecei a caminhar._

_O tempo passou. Havia álcool e risos, histórias para contar e muita comida. Sentei-me no fundo, observando-os com diversão. Edward ficava de um jeito raro perto de seus amigos, oscilando em algum lugar entre o Edward que eu conhecia e o da imagem pública que ele normalmente mostrava. Quanto mais ele bebia, porém, mais relaxado ele ficava. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz, uma visão que aqueceu meu coração._

_Eu fugi após o anoitecer, subindo em minha pequena barraca vermelha de sempre. Eu me aconcheguei em meu saco de dormir e travesseiro, o som das risadas ao fundo embalando-me para dormir._

_Algum tempo depois fui acordada por minha barraca tremendo. Entrei em pânico brevemente, confusa, até que eu ouvi Edward xingar suavemente. Ele se apertou ao meu lado, seu corpo nivelando-se ao meu enquanto ele se encolhia no pequeno espaço do meu saco de dormir._

_"Acorde" ele sussurrou alto em meu ouvido, o barulho aumentado me fez estremecer._

_"O que há de errado?" Perguntei meio grogue. Ainda era noite, tudo escuro como breu. O ar estava bem fresco, mas o calor de seu corpo me aqueceu instantaneamente._

_"Eu não consigo dormir" respondeu ele, aconchegando-se contra mim. O cheiro de cerveja e fumaça da fogueira enchia o ar que nos rodeava, misturado com o aroma sutil de sua colônia. Isso me deixou tonta, mas eu não me importava tanto quanto eu provavelmente deveria. Ele era um homem puro... e completamente Edward._

_"Você me acordou, porque você não consegue dormir?"_

_"Sim" ele murmurou. "Eu preciso que você me faça companhia."_

_Ele empurrou meu cabelo de lado e se aninhou em meu pescoço, sua respiração contra a minha pele. Essa sensação me fez tremer, arrepios brotando da cabeça aos pés. Deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo quando ele me puxou para ainda mais perto dele, agarrando-me como se eu fosse seu travesseiro._

_"Você está com frio?" perguntou ele._

_"Não" eu respondi. "Eu estou bem."_

_"Ótimo" disse ele. "Cante uma música para mim."_

_Eu ri, pensando que ele estava brincando, mas percebi que ele estava falando sério quando disse isso de novo. "Jesus, Edward, você quer que eu cante para você dormir?"_

_"Sim."_

_Eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça, mas comecei a cantar "You've Got a Friend" de James Taylor, depois de um momento. Era a primeira música que Edward aprendeu no violão, uma de suas favoritas desde sempre._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am__  
__I'll come running to see you again.__  
__Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,__  
__you've got a friend.*_

_Minha voz estava trêmula, mas Edward não disse uma palavra sobre isso. Ele ainda estava apenas me segurando na escuridão. Parei de cantar depois de um tempo, imaginando que ele tivesse adormecido, e relaxei de novo contra ele._

_"Boa noite, Edward" eu sussurrei para a barraca tranquila._

_Para minha surpresa, sua voz sonolenta respondeu. "Boa noite, Bella."_

_**...**_

"Você perdeu o jantar" eu disse, vendo Charlie assim que entrei na casa, vindo do quintal. Ele estava colocando alguns pedaços de lasanha em um prato e colocando-o no microondas. Os números brilhando nele mostravam 2:18 da manhã.

"Desculpe, Bells. Não percebi que você iria cozinhar, senão eu teria feito o meu melhor para chegar em casa mais cedo" disse ele, aquecendo-a enquanto pegava uma cerveja na geladeira. "E obrigado pelas compras, garota. Você não tinha que fazer isso. Vou pagá-la de volta por elas."

"Não se preocupe com isso. É o mínimo que posso fazer, considerando que você está me deixando ficar aqui" eu respondi.

Ele balançou a cabeça, puxando a lasanha quando o micro-ondas apitou. "Você é bem-vinda aqui a qualquer momento. Você sabe disso. O que é meu é seu."

Eu sabia disso. Charlie sempre esteve lá para mim, não importa o que acontecesse. Mas, ainda assim, eu sentia que lhe devia alguma coisa. "Então, onde você estava a esta hora da noite, afinal?"

Ele resmungou, colocando a comida na boca para evitar ter que responder.

"De quem é o envelope?" Charlie perguntou, mudando de assunto, logo que ele engoliu. Ele apontou para o convite em cima da mesa, o que eu tinha encontrado preso à porta mais cedo.

"Tanya" eu disse. "Ela me convidou para jantar amanhã à noite. Ou nós, de preferência."

"Ah, você está aceitando?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não vejo mal nisso. É só um jantar. Contanto que eu não tenha que me sentar ao lado dela, isso deve ser legal."

"E se você tiver que se sentar ao lado dela?"

"Eu provavelmente vou esfaqueá-la com o meu garfo."

Charlie olhou para mim com choque. "É melhor não."

Fiquei surpresa por ele me levar a sério. "Você sabe que eu não faria isso. Odiaria ter que ser presa."

"Eu odiaria ter que prendê-la" disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça. "E tenho certeza de que tentativa de homicídio não é o caminho para conquistar Edward."

Olhei para ele por um momento. "O que faz você pensar que eu estou tentando conquistá-lo?"

"Eu não sou ignorante, Bells. Sempre soube que havia mais entre vocês, crianças" ele respondeu. "Eu me lembro daquele verão."

Meu rosto aqueceu com a lembrança. "Isso foi há muito tempo atrás, Charlie."

"Sim, foi" ele murmurou. "Mas não significa que não aconteceu. Basta ter cuidado, certo? Não faça nada que você vá se arrepender..." Ele fez uma pausa, suspirando. "... neste momento."

Eu apenas assenti. Eu não tinha coragem de dizer a ele que não tinha arrependimentos sobre o que havia acontecido naquela época.

* * *

_**N/T:** Ai, ai esses flashes do passado, ai, ai *suspira*_

_Bem, bem, acho que nem preciso falar que estou muito feliz com a maior participação de vocês no capítulo anterior, né? Fofas, vocês *-* Mas não desanimem, voltem a estralar os dedos e comentar como se não houvesse amanha, rs*_

_Beijos meninas, e até a próxima terça com mais Charlie misterioso, um dos Jacob's mais hilários das fanfics, e flashes fofos do passado__!_

**Tradução do trecho da música do capítulo:**

*"Apenas chame meu nome,  
E você sabe, onde quer que eu esteja  
Eu virei correndo, oh sim  
Para vê-lo novamente.  
Inverno, primavera, verão ou outono,  
Tudo que você tem a fazer é chamar  
E eu estarei lá, sim,sim, sim  
Você tem um amigo."


	7. Silêncios

**Pinky Swear**

**Capítulo 6: "Silêncios"**

_"Sua audição era mais aguçada do que a dele, e ela ouviu silêncios que ele desconhecia." — DM Thomas_

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

"Obrigado por isso, Charlie", eu disse, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo quando entramos pela porta da frente da casa às seis horas. "Tem certeza que você não tem planos? Eu não quero atrapalhar nada."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não há problema nenhum, Bells. Estou feliz por limpar minha agenda para passar a noite com a minha filha."

"Bem, eu estou feliz que você conseguiu encontrar um lugar em sua agenda para mim", eu brinquei. Charlie estava usando seu habitual traje de domingo - calça jeans manchada de graxa e uma camisa de mangas compridas xadrez de botão, com um par de botas de caminhada marrom. Era o que ele normalmente usava quando não estava em seu uniforme, não importa qual a ocasião. Uma vez ele me disse que se a camisa tinha botões, era vistosa o suficiente para ele.

Eu, por outro lado, decidi _realmente_ me vestir. Minha saia preta agarrava em meus quadris e coxas, terminando logo nos joelhos. Meu top cinza era uma espécie de corte baixo e mais apertado do que eu estava acostumada, abraçando meu peito. Foi uma das roupas que Jake tinha escorregado na minha mala, não era nem um pouco o meu estilo.

"Eu não estou ridícula, não é?" Perguntei a Charlie quando nos aproximamos da casa dos Cullen. Eu puxei minha saia e puxei minha blusa, tentando afrouxá-la. Eu estava ansiosa e inquieta, sentindo-me frágil em meus pequenos saltos pretos. Eu tinha economizado na maquiagem, usando apenas um pouco de rímel e batom, e deixando meu cabelo ficar solto. Eu sentia como se estivesse indo para uma entrevista de emprego, para uma posição cobiçada que me disseram que eu não tinha chance no inferno de conseguir.

Mas que eu estava determinada a conseguir, de qualquer maneira.

"Você está bem", Charlie respondeu. "Eu não sei por que você está tão nervosa. São apenas os Cullen."

"Sim, com o convidado especial _KC e The Sunshine Band_ *".

_*__**KC and the Sunshine Band**__ é um grupo musical norte-americano. Fundado em 1973, o seu estilo incluiu funk, pop e disco. __As suas canções mais conhecidas são __"That's the Way (I Like It)"__, __"(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty"__, __"Keep It Comin' Love"__, __"Boogie Shoes"__, __"I'm Your Boogie Man"__, __"Give It Up"__, __"Get Down Tonight"__ e __"Please Don't Go"__._

Charlie riu quando acelerou para a varanda da frente. A caminhada levou talvez 15 segundos, mas a antecipação fez parecer uma eternidade. Eu estava enjoada, meu estômago agitado de ansiedade. Charlie foi se aproximar da porta, mas eu o parei, agarrando o braço dele em pânico.

"Espere um segundo," eu disse. "Ainda não."

"Por quê?" ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em confusão. Por quê? Eu não tinha uma boa resposta para isso.

Ele ficou parado por cerca de um minuto antes de suspirar. "Eu estou com fome, Bella. Então, ou nós vamos para dentro ou vamos para casa e aquecer os restos de lasanha, porque um homem precisa comer. Estou definhando por nada aqui."

Revirei os olhos, mas pareceu-me que ele realmente estava parecendo muito magro. Ele não era ossudo e provavelmente nunca seria, mas definitivamente não estava tão volumoso como ele costumava ser.

"Bem, eu odiaria que você morresse de fome", eu disse, respirando fundo e caminhando até a porta. Eu levantei minha mão e bati, tocando de forma muito mais suave do que eu pretendia que fosse.

Nem um pouco nervosa.

"Você está batendo?" Charlie perguntou. "Você deve estar nervosa."

Antes que eu pudesse responder a porta foi aberta e o rosto familiar de Esme me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Eu não a tinha visto há algum tempo, mas ela parecia exatamente como ela sempre esteve - longos cabelos cor de caramelo, pele cremosa, os olhos quentes. A visão dela aliviou meus nervos em frangalhos e eu imediatamente comecei a relaxar quando ela me puxou para um abraço.

"Porque no mundo você iria bater?", perguntou ela. "Você sabe que essa é tanto a sua casa como de todos nós."

"Eu não queria entrar sem aviso."

"Por que não?", perguntou ela, saindo do abraço. Ela continuou a sorrir quando segurou minhas duas bochechas com as mãos, segurando-me lá enquanto estudava o meu rosto. Eu senti como se estivesse sob um microscópio e, normalmente, seria desconfortável ter essa atenção, mas quando Esme fez isso, pareceu maternal. Como se ela fosse apenas uma mulher preocupada com seu filho - sem julgamento, sem má vontade.

Era em momentos como esse, momentos em que Esme olhava para mim como se eu fosse sua carne e sangue, que eu realmente odiava a minha própria mãe.

"Você está linda como sempre", disse ela, finalmente, me soltando e fazendo sinal para eu entrar. Eu passei por ela, vendo quando ela examinou o meu pai ao lado. Eu segurei minha risada quando ela arrumou o colarinho para ele, alisando as rugas de sua camisa. "Você precisa comer, Charlie. Você parece faminto."

"Eu estou", respondeu ele, rindo.

Charlie se dirigiu para a sala de estar e Esme correu para a cozinha. Eu fiquei no local, sem saber o que fazer, antes de decidir seguir Esme.

Parei na porta da cozinha, vendo-a mexer a panela no fogão. Ela pareceu sentir a minha presença e fez um gesto em direção à geladeira sem sequer se virar para olhar. "Você pode pegar a manteiga para mim, Bella?"

"Uh, com certeza", eu respondi, abrindo a porta e puxando uma.

"Obrigado, querida", ela disse quando eu a entreguei a ela. "Você não tem que ficar tão desconfortável, você sabe. Somos só nós."

Eu suspirei, desejando que eu soubesse como explicar isso sem soar como uma criança petulante. Eu não estava exatamente desconfortável, tudo só parecia um pouco fora do lugar. Era como se meu porto seguro tivesse sido invadido, tudo tinha sido mexido e de repente não fosse mais a mesma coisa. Ela estava lá, em algum lugar, infectando as coisas que eu amava com sua marca falsa de sol. Ela os contaminava. Pessoas que sempre foram a minha família eram de repente dela agora, também. O pensamento, sozinho, fez meu peito doer.

Ok, talvez eu _estivesse_ sendo uma criança petulante, depois de tudo. Eu nunca disse que eu era boa em partilhar.

"É só que faz tempo", eu murmurei. "Estar de volta aqui leva algum tempo para se acostumar."

"Edward disse a mesma coisa", disse ela, apontando para eu entregar-lhe o sal. "Eu acho que certas lembranças voltam, né?"

"Sim, voltam", eu respondi. "Então, onde está Edward? E uh... ela? Eu pensei que ela estaria ajudando."

Esme sorriu. "Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu suspeito que Tanya não tem jeito nenhum na cozinha. Eu pedi a ela para pegar o coador para mim ontem e ela tirou o ralador de queijo. Ela se ofereceu para ajudar no início, mas eu percebi que é melhor deixar isso para os profissionais."

Eu não poderia dizer que eu a culpava. Esme frequentou a escola de culinária e tinha sido a única a me fazer ter um interesse em alimentos em primeiro lugar. Quando eu era mais nova, eu a culpava pelos quilinhos extras que eu tinha, mas agora eu basicamente devia a ela a minha carreira. Tudo o que eu comia, sempre comparava com a comida da Esme. Ela era ferozmente protetora com sua cozinha e as coisas que saíam dela a tal ponto que até mesmo eu estava com medo de tocar nas coisas.

"Então, onde estão eles?" Eu perguntei quando ela não respondeu a minha pergunta de imediato.

"Oh, eles estão lá em cima", respondeu ela.

Por mais absurdo que a reação fosse, meu estômago afundou. "Juntos?"

Esme me deu um olhar compreensivo, sorrindo um dos seus sorrisos gentis de "Vai ficar tudo bem". Era o olhar que ela me deu quando minha mãe desapareceu, e o mesmo que esteve no rosto dela o mês inteiro antes de Edward ir para a faculdade. "Bem, na última vez que verifiquei Edward estava dormindo em seu antigo quarto. Parece que ele ficou fora até tarde na noite passada, por alguma razão."

Outro olhar compreensivo. Merda, eu era tão transparente? "Parece que ele ficou", disse.

"Sim. E Tanya está no quarto de hóspedes, provavelmente colada ao seu celular. Isso parece ser o que ela está fazendo normalmente."

Minha testa franziu em confusão. "Espere, eles não estão dividindo um quarto?"

"Não."

"Mas eles são..."

"Eles não estão casados ainda."

"Mas ele é..."

"Ainda o meu filho."

Eu balancei a cabeça, sem ter idéia de como Esme fez isso.

"Eles podem ser adultos, mas esta ainda é a minha casa, Bella", ela elaborou. "Você conhece as regras aqui. Você pode não ter sempre as seguido, mas você sabe."

"Um corpo por cama," eu recitei. Ela tinha começado como 'uma cabeça por cama' quando éramos mais jovens, mas não deu muito certo quando Edward ficou adolescente.

_"Eu tenho duas cabeças, então eu acho que eu estou ferrado", ele dizia, rindo. "Ou talvez não, já que eu deveria ir para a cama sozinho."_

"Exatamente", Esme disse, apontando para algumas pimentas vermelhas e verdes colocadas sobre o balcão. "Você pode cortá-las para mim, querida?"

"Claro."

Peguei uma faca na gaveta e cortei as pimentas, cortando uma cebola depois a pedido dela. Eu joguei tudo em uma panela para que ela pudesse refogá-las e lavei as minhas mãos, meus olhos ardendo por causa dos gases da cebola. Peguei um lenço de papel para limpá-los, gemendo quando notei que meu rímel estava manchado.

"Eu já volto", disse a Esme. "Preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Tudo bem, querida," disse ela. "Leve o seu tempo."

Fui para fora da cozinha e vi Charlie sentado na sala de estar sozinho, sua atenção fixa na televisão. Eu passei sem dizer nada, começando a subir as escadas. Fui direto para o banheiro, lavando as manchas negras debaixo dos meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para o meu reflexo. Meu cabelo estava arrepiando e eu corri meus dedos por ele umas vinte vezes, antes de finalmente desistir de tentar corrigi-lo. Puxei-o para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, prendendo-o com um elástico que eu coloquei no meu pulso antes, apenas no caso.

Voltei para fora quando eu estava satisfeita que eu tinha feito tudo o que eu podia fazer, lentamente fazendo meu caminho pelo corredor. Cheguei ao antigo quarto de Edward e hesitei antes de bater na porta. Não havia nenhum ruído no interior, nenhum sinal de qualquer movimento, então depois de um momento, eu girei a maçaneta. Eu calmamente abri a porta, olhando para dentro.

Edward estava na diagonal da cama de bruços, vestindo nada além de um par de calças de flanela. Ele estava abraçado com um travesseiro, roncos suaves ecoavam do quarto. Eu sorri ao ouvir o som, observando-o dormir em silêncio. Suas costas se moviam com cada respiração que ele dava, os músculos de seus braços esticados. Ele estava tão em forma como estava há uma década, sua pele tão pálida como eu sempre lembrava de estar. Ele estava diferente, no entanto. Mais velho, obviamente, mas algo sobre ele também parecia ter mudado. Ele parecia cansado, talvez.

Peguei a maçaneta novamente e estava prestes a fechar a porta e deixá-lo em paz, quando uma voz repentina no corredor me fez congelar.

"Você chegou!"

Eu pulei, surpresa, e me virei para ver Tanya do lado de fora do quarto de hóspedes. Ela estava olhando para mim e sorrindo brilhantemente, usando um vestido amarelo e sandálias marrons. Eu quase entrei em pânico quando ela começou a andar para mim e fui fechar a porta, mas ela me parou antes que a fechasse. "Edward ainda está dormindo?", perguntou ela, empurrando a porta aberta. "Que tonto, provavelmente, dormiria sua vida inteira se eu deixasse."

"Ele está apenas cansado," eu disse, de repente me sentindo defensiva. Quem era ela para dizer o que Edward poderia ou não fazer? "Eu o deixaria dormir..."

"Oh, ele está sempre cansado. Isso não é nada novo", disse ela, interrompendo quando ela me dispensou. "Ele pode dormir até mais tarde."

Ela foi direto para a cama, estatelando-se ao lado dele. O colchão balançou e ele imediatamente se mexeu. "Se erga e brilhe, dorminhoco", disse ela, em sua irritante voz cantante. "É hora de se juntar à terra dos vivos."

"Mais dez minutos", eu o ouvi reclamar.

"Sem mais minutos", disse Tanya, sacudindo-o. "Acorde, acorde, acorde".

Edward gemeu e se virou para ela, sentando-se de costas para a porta. "Foda-se, tudo bem, eu estou acordado."

"Bom", ela disse, alcançando mais e pressionando seu dedo indicador bem cuidado contra seus lábios. "Mas cuidado com essa boca suja".

"Você nunca reclama da minha boca em qualquer outro momento", ele murmurou. "Na verdade, se me lembro bem, você gosta quando eu faço coisas sujas com..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Tanya gritou e cobriu toda a sua boca com a mão. Edward puxou-a para longe e riu, inclinando-se na direção dela. Ela inclinou-se para o resto do caminho, entrelaçando os dedos juntos em seu colo, enquanto seus lábios se encontraram no meio. Eu senti como se tivesse sido chutada no estômago enquanto eles se beijavam suavemente, nenhum apressando o momento.

Era íntimo. Era doce. Era _nojento pra porra_.

Fechei os olhos, a visão era muito para meu estômago, e me virei. Eu dei um passo para longe quando Tanya falou de novo, o descontentamento claro em sua voz. "Ugh, bafo matinal. Nojento!"

Parei, olhando de volta para o quarto, Edward riu de novo e se levantou. Ele se virou na minha direção, congelando abruptamente quando nossos olhos se encontraram. A cor pareceu escorrer de seu rosto quando ele olhou para mim, seu sorriso caindo na velocidade da luz. "Swan?"

"Uh, oi", eu disse. Eu acenei, sem ter idéia do que fazer, e imediatamente me senti estúpida quando sua testa enrugou. _Que_ _maneira de parecer idiota, Bella._

"Oi", ele disse, seus olhos brilhando com diversão. Pelo menos a minha estranheza o entretia. "Há quanto tempo você está aí?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Não muito."

"Há quanto tempo não é muito tempo?"

"Um pouco".

Ele suspirou. "Você e suas respostas não-respostas. Você ainda faz isso sempre?"

"Talvez", eu respondi, fazendo uma pausa antes de acrescentar: "Talvez não."

Ele esboçou um sorriso, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele estava com o cabelo amassado, e eu sorri ao vê-lo. Seu cabelo sempre foi selvagem. Se tentasse fazê-lo ir para a esquerda ele insistiria em ir para a direita, razão pela qual ele costumava nunca se incomodar em tentar domá-lo.

Tanya levantou-se da cama e se aproximou, parando entre nós. "Eu saí do quarto há um momento e encontrei Isabella."

Eu me arrepiei quando ela disse meu nome. "Por favor, não me chame assim."

A voz de Edward soou ao mesmo tempo que a minha. "Não a chame assim."

"O que, Isabella?" Perguntou Tanya. Eu me encolhi novamente quando Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Ela vai..." ele parou, olhando para mim. Esperei que ele dissesse, mas ele não disse.

"Bella", eu terminei a frase.

"Oh," Tanya disse, encolhendo os ombros como se realmente não se importasse enquanto ela olhou para Edward. "De qualquer forma, se arrume e não se esqueça de escovar os dentes. Ugh, e seu cabelo. Está tão fora de controle."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, reconhecendo o que ela disse, com os olhos ainda em mim. Tanya beijou sua bochecha e saiu, descendo as escadas, e permaneci lá por um momento antes de me afastar em silêncio. Cheguei ao topo da escada quando Edward pigarreou, saindo para o corredor atrás de mim.

"Ei, você parece, uh..." ele começou, com os olhos passando por mim lentamente. Foi intenso, não como a vibe maternal que eu tinha obtido a partir da análise de Esme. "... Diferente."

"Diferente?" Eu perguntei.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Diferente".

"Uh, obrigado."

Ele sorriu e desapareceu no banheiro.

Diferente... Eu ainda não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio ou não.

...

_Eu gemi quando abri meus olhos, meu corpo rígido. Eu tentei me mover para aliviar a dor, mas era impossível com um braço forte me prendendo. Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele não se moveu, ao invés disso ele me apertou ainda mais forte cada vez que eu me movia. Minha bexiga de repente parecia que ia explodir e eu estava começando a suar, o ar no espaço confinado da pequena tenda extremamente abafado._

_"Edward", eu sussurrei, cutucando-o com o cotovelo. "Vamos."_

_Ele resmungou incoerentemente, mas no meio dela eu peguei o "não"._

_"Por favor, Edward", eu disse. "Eu realmente tenho que fazer xixi."_

_Recebi outro não._

_"Eu juro por Deus, Edward, se você não me deixar ir..."_

_"Quem é Dê?" ele murmurou._

_"Dê?"_

_"Você jurou por Dê."_

_"Deus, Edward. Jurei a Deus. DEUS."_

_"Você não deveria fazer isso", ele murmurou sonolento. "Você vai para o inferno."_

_"Pelo menos eu vou ter você lá comigo", eu disse, tentando erguer seu braço novamente. "Agora, deixe-me ir antes de eu fazer xixi em você."_

_Ele resmungou e finalmente afrouxou o aperto, rolando para longe de mim. Sentei-me e rapidamente abri o zíper da barraca, rastejando para fora dela e no ar da manhã. Estava bastante quente já, insinuando um dia quente pela frente. Eu não me importava muito - estar fora no calor nunca me incomodou._

_Olhando ao redor de nossos pertences espalhados, eu procurei por meus sapatos, mas eles estavam longe de ser encontrados. Eu decidi calçar os tênis de Edward depois de um momento, não tendo tempo para realmente procurar o meu, e peguei minha bolsa de produtos de higiene pessoal antes de ir para a floresta. Os sapatos de grandes dimensões ficou frouxo, quase caindo a cada passo que eu dava enquanto eu caminhava no meio do mato._

_Eu parei depois que eu não podia ver as barracas mais e rapidamente fiz o meu negócio, indo direto na direção da linha das árvores depois que eu tinha terminado._

_Mesmo que só tivesse levado alguns minutos, a cena nas barracas estava drasticamente diferente quando voltei. Emmett, Riley e Eric estavam começando uma pequena fogueira para fazer o café da manhã, enquanto Edward estava sozinho na frente da minha barraca. Ele parecia confuso, olhando para o chão._

_"Você viu os meus sapatos?" Ele perguntou quando eu me aproximava._

_Eu apontei para os meus pés. "Sim"._

_"É melhor não ter mijado neles, Swan", disse ele, brincando. Chutei-os e ele deslizou seus pés por eles antes de começar a se afastar._

_"Onde você está indo?" Eu o chamei._

_"Eu quero mijar também," ele disse, virando-se para me encarar. "Por que, você quer segurar para mim?"_

_Revirei os olhos, incapaz de parar de corar quando a imagem mental me bateu, e ele riu, antes de desaparecer na floresta._

_Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele sabia o que estava fazendo, se ele entendia a maneira que suas palavras me afetavam. Eu poderia ser sua melhor amiga, aquela que via a versão sem máscara dele, mas isso não queria dizer que eu era imune ao seu charme coquete._

_Afinal, eu era apenas uma adolescente._

_"Você está com fome, Bella?" Riley gritou._

_"Uh, sim," eu disse, caminhando em direção a eles. Eles estavam cozinhando bacon e salsicha, e tinha um monte dessas pequenas caixas de cereal para se servir. Nada disso parecia atraente, mas eu não reclamei, em vez disso peguei uma caixa de Cheerios e tomei um assento em uma cadeira de gramado._

_Edward voltou poucos minutos depois, se sentando ao meu lado com um prato de comida, e assim que se sentou. "Quer um pouco?" ele perguntou com a boca cheia, segurando um pedaço de salsicha meio comido para mim. "Está muito bom."_

_A definição de boa comida entre mim e Edward era frequentemente muito diferente. "Eu vou passar."_

_"Oh, vamos lá, prove", ele insistiu, praticamente empurrando-a debaixo do meu nariz._

_Eu olhei para ele com cautela. "Você lavou as mãos?"_

_"O que você acha?", ele perguntou, revirando os olhos dramaticamente. "Só coma."_

_Dei de ombros e a tomei dele, mordendo um pedaço. Eu tinha que dar-lhe crédito - estava muito bom. Riley se aproximou e sentou-se do outro lado de Edward enquanto nós terminamos de comer, olhando para nós. "O que está acontecendo?"_

_"Nada de mais", Edward respondeu, sorrindo. "Só que eu finalmente convenci a Swan aqui a colocar a minha salsicha em sua boca."_

_Riley balbuciou, engasgando com a bebida, e ficou vermelho. "Você é um pervertido", eu disse, batendo no braço de Edward._

_"O quê? Você colocou!" disse ele, fingindo inocência. Ele pegou outro pedaço de salsicha, dando uma grande mordida do final antes de apontá-la para mim. "Agora que pensei sobre isso, eu realmente não me lembro de lavar as mãos."_

_Eu fiz uma careta. "Que nojo, Edward! Você tocou seu negócio!"_

_Ele riu quando Riley, mais uma vez começou a tossir, rindo tanto agora que estava perdendo o fôlego._

_"Meu negócio, Swan? O que há de errado com o meu negócio?"_

_"Ugh, eu não sei", eu disse. "Não quero saber sobre ele, também."_

_"Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim._

_"Absolutamente", disse eu, levantando-me. "Você pode mantê-lo para si mesmo, Edward."_

_Eu comecei a andar para longe, na direção da barraca, quando ele chamou meu nome. "Você quer ir nadar?"_

_"Agora?"_

_"Sim, eu preciso me refrescar."_

Isso você precisa, amigo_._

_"Claro, eu vou colocar no meu traje de banho," eu disse, fazendo meu caminho para dentro da barraca. Fechei a tampa antes de tirar minhas roupas e puxar minha roupa de banho da minha bolsa. Era uma peça azul marinho, o corte inferior como um calção, enquanto o top amarrava em volta do meu pescoço. Ele era novo, tinha sido comprado no final do verão passado, quando tudo começou a gelar._

_Puxei-o, um pouco surpresa com o quão confortável ele se encaixava. Era uma espécie de decotado na frente, definitivamente não era como o maiô preto liso que eu usava a cada dois anos. Eu o situei o melhor que pude para manter tudo coberto e tentei amarrá-lo, mas eu não conseguia direito._

_Recuando para fora da barraca, eu segurei o topo para cima enquanto caminhei de volta para os meninos. "Edward, você pode amarrar isso para mim?"_

_Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e se virou para mim. Seu corpo ficou rígido, seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e seu olhar ficou intenso, de repente, quando ele me viu lá. Eu não poderia dizer se ele parecia assustado ou em pânico, ou talvez ele estivesse atordoado._

_Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ele só me olhou, e minha pele começou a aquecer a partir da atenção. "Tem alguma coisa errada?" Eu perguntei, olhando para mim._

_"Ah, não", disse ele, rindo sem jeito para si mesmo. "Você só..."_

_Ele não terminou a frase e que me deixou ainda mais nervosa._

_"Eu o quê?"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo se sacudir de seu estupor, e fez sinal para eu virar. Eu girei, segurando meu cabelo enquanto ele amarrou meu maiô no lugar. Seus dedos tocaram levemente contra a pele das minhas costas expostas, fazendo arrepios surgirem na esteira do seu toque._

_Emmett se aproximou quando Edward terminou e eu deixei meu cabelo cair de volta para baixo. Seus passos vacilaram quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos alargando assim como os de Edward. "Puta merda", disse ele. "Peitos!"_

_Mortificada, eu cobri meu peito enquanto Edward riu atrás de mim. "Tirou as palavras da minha boca."_

_..._

Estamos todos reunidos em volta da mesa, Edward e Tanya tomando assentos em frente de mim e Charlie. Eu vi quando ele puxou a cadeira para ela e ela sorriu docemente, agradecendo-lhe quando se sentou. Ele era tão cavalheiro, tão educado... tão _não_ o meu Edward.

Meu Edward não era o Príncipe Encantado, nenhum cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, mas ele era perfeito em sua própria maneira grosseira.

Esme sentou-se à minha direita, na cabeceira da mesa, e eu olhei para o assento vazio na outra extremidade. "Carlisle não vem hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber onde ele estava.

"Oh, ele vai chegar", Esme disse, pegando o guardanapo e o colocando no colo, enquanto olhava para o relógio pendurado na parede. "Na verdade..."

Ela parou de falar, nada mais precisou ser dito, quando a porta da frente se abriu e a voz de Carlisle voou pela casa. "Desculpem o atraso", disse ele, entrando na sala de jantar. "Foi um dia corrido."

"Você chegou bem na hora," Esme disse, pegando seu garfo e acenando para as tigelas cheias de massas e salada na mesa. "Estávamos prestes a comer".

"Ótimo," ele disse, beijando a testa de sua esposa quando nos cumprimentou. Ele virou para mim depois, sorrindo largo. "Bem, se não é Bella, a filha que eu sempre quis."

Sorri quando ele me deu um abraço de um braço só, cheirando à sua familiar colônia amadeirada que me fez me lembrar da minha infância, e Charlie riu. "Eu tentei dá-la algumas vezes quando ela era uma adolescente", ele brincou. "Você não quis aceitar."

Carlisle riu, apertando o ombro de Charlie em saudação. "Eu me ofereci para _trocar_. Eu não poderia lidar com ambos. As fases de Edward foram muito piores do que as da Bella."

"Nem sempre", Charlie disse, balançando a cabeça. "Não até o ultimo verão que ambos estavam em Forks."

"Sim, mas isso não foi _tudo_ culpa da Bella," Carlisle disse, tomando o seu lugar. "Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas o que aconteceu foi tanto culpa do meu filho como da sua filha."

Eu vi Edward visivelmente tenso em minha periferia. "Podemos não..." ele começou.

"É verdade," Charlie disse, ignorando a interjeição de Edward. "Ele merece alguma culpa."

"Provavelmente, a maior parte da culpa, na verdade", Carlisle disse, continuando a conversa como se Edward e eu não estivéssemos mesmo na sala.

"Talvez até mesmo toda", Charlie adicionou.

Edward colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, colocando a cabeça nas palmas de suas mãos, enquanto ele olhou para o prato vazio. A tensão que irradiava dele era palpável e desconfortável, penetrando em minha pele.

"Vocês não podem culpar Edward", eu disse.

"Sim, nós podemos", Charlie e Carlisle disseram, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-os rir e bater na mesa de madeira. Para dar sorte. Mesmo que ambos estivessem na casa dos cinqüenta, eles poderiam _ainda_ parecer extremamente infantis quando se encontravam.

"Não, vocês não podem," eu discordei. "Quero dizer, não há realmente nenhuma razão para culpar ninguém. Foi o que aconteceu, essa é a vida. Você vive e você aprende. Podemos superar isso? Foi há dez anos."

"Não importa se faz dez ou cem anos, Bells," Charlie disse. "As pessoas devem sempre assumir a responsabilidade por suas ações."

"E eu assumi a responsabilidade pela minha", eu disse. "Se você quer apontar o dedo a alguém, aponte-o para mim. Eu não culpo Edward, então você também não deveria."

A mesa ficou extremamente silenciosa... tão silenciosa, na verdade, que eu estava apavorada que eles pudessem ouvir as batidas fortes do meu coração. Eu nunca disse essas palavras em voz alta, embora eu pensasse nelas dezenas de vezes ao longo dos anos.

Edward olhou para cima, seus penetrantes olhos verdes presos em mim do outro lado da mesa. Olhei para ele, vendo o vinco entre seus olhos semicerrados e a expressão em seus lábios. Não havia raiva ali, mas não era alívio. Parecia mais confusão - como se ele ainda não tivesse decidido como se sentia sobre isso tudo.

Ele teve uma década... quanto tempo ele precisaria?

"Estou confusa", disse Tanya, o som de sua voz me desprendeu do olhar de Edward. Eu cheguei perto de me esquecer dela no meio disso. "O que aconteceu?"

Edward balançou a cabeça, sua postura relaxada, ele recostou-se na cadeira. "Não foi nada."

Nada. A palavra picou como um tiro no coração.

"Nada?" Charlie disse laconicamente. Eu podia ouvir a raiva em sua voz, que era uma reminiscência de outro tempo atrás. Charlie sempre gostou de Edward - o amava como um filho, mesmo - mas ele era protetor. Muito provavelmente pensaria que era o policial nele, mas eu gostava de pensar que, no fundo, eram seus instintos paternais.

Antes tarde do que nunca, eu acho.

"Eu acho que o que Edward queria dizer era que agora não é o momento nem o lugar para essa conversa", disse Esme. "É um pouco ridículo estar segurando o jantar para discutir sobre algo tão... _irrelevante._ Meu filho voou por todo o país para estar aqui com sua noiva, e Bella largou tudo para vir celebrar a ocasião com a gente. Vamos nos focar no que importa, não é?"

Charlie resmungou de acordo quanto Carlisle e Edward foram favoráveis à ideia. Eu balancei a cabeça, grata por estar fora do tema, mas Tanya permaneceu em silêncio. Ninguém mais pareceu notar, mas a sua falta de resposta foi mais alta do que palavras para mim.

Olhei para ela com cautela, vendo que ela estava olhando para mim. Era como se ela estivesse me lendo, tentando encontrar a resposta para sua pergunta na minha cara. Depois de um momento todo mundo começou a encher seus pratos com comida e ela sorriu, finalmente, desviando o olhar.

A atmosfera ficou imediatamente mais relaxada, a conversa sendo amigável. Carlisle e Charlie falaram sobre seus trabalhos, Edward falou um pouco sobre Harvard enquanto Esme jogou um pouco de sua sabedoria de costume aqui ou ali. Fiquei quieta na maior parte, aproveitando a minha refeição. "Isso está maravilhoso, Esme", eu disse finalmente. "Eu sempre amei seu Fettuccine com Frango e Tequila. Ninguém faz isso melhor."

"Tequila?" Tanya interrompeu. "Há álcool nisso?"

Ela parecia quase em pânico quando imediatamente deixou cair o garfo, olhando para as massas com descontentamento.

"Há um pouco de Tequila", eu respondi.

"Eu não tenho vinte e um ainda", disse Tanya. "Eu não deveria tomar Tequila. Isso é ilegal."

Eu comecei a rir, pensando que ela estava brincando, mas vi que sua expressão estava completamente séria. Que porra é essa?

"O álcool evapora da comida, querida", disse Esme.

"Mas ainda está nela", disse ela.

"Não faz mal", Charlie disse, usando sua voz policial. "Você não pode ficar bêbada com isso."

Tanya não disse uma palavra sobre isso enquanto pegava o garfo, mas não escapou de meu conhecimento que ela se recusou a comer mais.

"Então, como a cidade está te tratando, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou, infelizmente mudando o assunto diretamente para mim.

"Ah, bem", eu respondi. "Tenho estado ocupada trabalhando no jornal, mas é bom fazer algo que eu amo."

"E eles estão bem com você vindo para Forks tão de repente?", perguntou ele.

"Eu espero", eu respondi, rindo. "Eu costumo trabalhar no meu próprio horário, por isso não é um grande negócio. Vou ter que verificar com meu chefe para ver se algumas críticas voltaram, então eu provavelmente vou ter que gastar algum tempo na biblioteca desde que Charlie não tem internet. Isso ainda é uma opção, certo? A biblioteca?"

Edward, que estava tomando um copo de água, engasgou um pouco quando eu mencionei a biblioteca. Tanya estendeu a mão para esfregar suas costas enquanto ele tossia, e eu desviei o olhar, não querendo ver.

_Jesus, arrumem um quarto._

_Oh merda, espere... Eu retiro o que disse._

"Se você está perguntando se a biblioteca ainda está de pé, sim", disse Carlisle.

Charlie resmungou algo que soou como uma risada amarga. "Não graças a esses dois", disse ele em voz baixa.

"Você pode usar a nossa Internet", Esme disse, olhando para Charlie com desaprovação. "Não precisa ir até a biblioteca."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absolutamente. O que é nosso é seu."

"Obrigada", eu respondi. "Porque ficar ao lado é como viver na Idade da Pedra, quando se trata de tecnologia."

"Não é tão ruim assim", disse Charlie. "Eu tenho uma secretária eletrônica."

"Sim, aquela que usa fitas cassete para gravar," eu disse. "Elas nem mesmo se viram. Tudo é digital agora, Charlie."

Tanya limpou a garganta do outro lado da mesa. "Por que você o chama de Charlie?"

Eu olhei para ela com confusão. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? "Porque é o nome dele."

"Sim, eu entendo isso, mas ele é seu pai, então por que não o chama de pai?"

"Ele sempre foi apenas Charlie para mim," eu respondi, encolhendo os ombros. Era como todos na minha vida tinham se dirigido a ele quando eu era mais jovem, por isso era exatamente como eu acabei chamando-o também. Ele nunca pareceu se importar.

"Você chama sua mãe pelo nome dela, também?"

Pela segunda vez durante o jantar, o silêncio intenso caiu sobre a mesa. Todos os olhos se voltaram diretamente para mim. Eu queria levantar-me e fugir da sala. "Não", eu respondi.

"Então você a chama de mamãe?"

"Não", eu disse de novo, meu tom cortante. "Eu não a chamo de nada."

"Oh," ela disse. "Por que não?"

Todo mundo ainda estava me olhando, esperando que eu reagisse, mas eu não faria isso. Eu não podia. Fiquei lá em silêncio, olhando para o meu prato de macarrão meio comido. Meu apetite foi embora agora, o simples pensamento de comer outra mordida fazendo-me sentir como se eu estivesse prestes a vomitar. A comida que eu já tinha comido pesava dentro de mim, me inchando.

Era isso, ou o meu coração tinha realmente afundado em meu estômago.

Carlisle limpou a garganta depois de um momento, chamando a atenção de todos para longe de mim. "Não posso dizer que tenho ouvido falar muito sobre seus pais, Tanya", disse ele, tentando ser casual sobre isso. "O que eles fazem?"

Ele me lançou um olhar de compreensão quando Tanya começou a falar. Agradeci a Deus por Carlisle vir ao meu resgate.

"Oh bem, o meu pai, Laurent, trabalha para uma empresa farmacêutica. Ele é um químico, você poderia dizer. Ele sempre foi fascinado por isso. E minha mãe, Irina, sempre ficou em casa, mas acho que ela é mais uma dona de casa agora. Ela quis ser dançarina por muitos anos, querendo isso como profissão. Meu pai a apoiou, mas ela deixou isso de lado. Ela disse que estava ficando muito velha para o negócio e seu corpo não era o que costumava ser".

Eu gostaria de poder dizer que sua resposta me surpreendeu, mas isso não aconteceu. Era como _Beauty and the Geek_ . Típico.

"E eles ainda estão juntos?" Carlisle perguntou.

Tanya acenou com a cabeça.

"Interessante", disse Esme. "Então, eu suponho que nós vamos chegar a conhecê-los em algumas semanas no casamento?"

"Oh, não, eles não virão", Tanya disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eles estarão viajando pela Europa durante o verão."

Esme parecia atordoada, quase horrorizada. "E eles não podem voltar para o casamento de sua filha?"

"Bem, eu suponho que poderiam, mas eles não são exatamente esse tipo", respondeu ela, encolhendo os ombros casualmente, como se não fosse grande coisa. "Mas eles vão enviar um presente, é claro."

"É claro", Esme disse, olhando para Tanya com cautela.

Todos voltaram seu foco para a sua comida e, pela primeira vez desde o encontro com Tanya, eu realmente me senti mal por ela. Eu simpatizava com ela. Eu sabia o que era ser esquecida. Eu sabia como era a sensação de ser ignorada. Eu sabia o que era ter um pai que não a considerava digna de atenção.

E lá estava eu, na esperança de tirar dela alguém que a tinha notado. A única pessoa que eu conhecia de fato com quem ela seria capaz de contar. Eu conhecia a alma de Edward. Ele era generoso e amoroso, exatamente o que alguém como ela precisava.

Eu era horrível, terrível, uma péssima pessoa - eu sabia disso - e eu quase me senti mal sobre isso por um momento.

_Quase_.

...

"Aqui, certifiquem-se de levar isso", Esme disse, colocando alguns recipientes cheios de fettuccine com frango e tequila no balcão. "Há mais do que suficiente para comermos."

"Obrigado", Charlie disse, agarrando-os. "Nunca se nega comida."

Ele disse um adeus rápido antes de ir para a porta e eu permaneci ali por um momento, não estando pronta para sair. Tanya tinha ido de volta para cima, após o jantar, dizendo que precisava fazer uma ligação, e Edward estava sentado na sala de estar com Carlisle. Esme estava arrumando a cozinha e para minha grande consternação, tinha me proibido de ajudar.

O jantar tinha terminado relativamente tranqüilo. Ninguém gritou. Ninguém chorou. Ninguém foi esfaqueado com um garfo.

Em outras palavras, eu não estava mais perto de conseguir com que Tanya fosse embora.

"Esme, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Você sabe que pode", respondeu ela quando eu me inclinei contra o balcão ao lado da pia, a observando lavar os pratos.

"O que você pensa sobre Tanya?"

Ela olhou para mim. "Eu acho que ela é legal."

"Sim, mas você não acha que talvez ela seja muito legal?"

Ela riu. "Existe algo desse tipo?"

"Sim", eu respondi. "Quer dizer, quando as pessoas são muito legais, gostam muito de tudo, são muito boas - Às vezes parece uma espécie de... atuação."

"Ah, você acha que talvez ela não seja verdadeira."

"Eu não quis dizer isso," eu disse rapidamente, embora, tudo bem, isso era exatamente o que eu disse. Era definitivamente o que eu sentia. "Eu estou apenas, você sabe, preocupada com Edward."

"Eu sei, querida, mas eu não acho que você tem com que se preocupar", disse ela. "Eu confio em meu filho. Tenho certeza que se casar com Tanya for o que é melhor, isso é o que ele vai fazer."

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa," eu disse, afastando-me do balcão. "De qualquer forma, eu deveria ir. Obrigada pelo jantar."

"A qualquer hora, Bella. É bom ter você aqui", ela respondeu.

"É bom estar aqui", disse, antes de sair. Parei na sala para me despedir de Carlisle, e Edward se levantou de seu assento.

"Eu vou levá-la", disse ele.

"Você não precisa. É meio ridículo, Edward. São apenas uns 10 metros."

"Oh, cale-se e deixe-me levá-la", disse ele, apertando a mão nas minhas costas quando ele me empurrou em direção à porta. Ele me levou para a varanda da frente e fechou a porta atrás dele, suspirando.

Nenhum de nós disse nada enquanto caminhávamos em direção à varanda de Charlie, mas eu poderia dizer que ele tinha algo na ponta da língua. Parei na porta da frente, dando-lhe tempo para conseguir dizer tudo o que queria.

Não demorou muito.

"Eu não contei a ela." Sua voz era calma. Eu não precisava pedir esclarecimentos... Eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Nossos pais tinham comentado no jantar.

"Você planeja?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu provavelmente deveria. Se você fosse ela, você iria querer saber?"

Eu hesitei, mas acenei com a cabeça. "Eu acho que eu iria."

"Isso é o que eu pensava", disse ele. "Bem, eu tenho que voltar, agora que você está em casa a salvo."

"Sim, obrigado por isso", eu respondi. "Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido sem você aqui. Eu poderia ter tropeçado em um pedaço de pau ou caído na grama."

Ele riu. "Nunca se sabe, você poderia ter sido atacada por um esquilo malandro louco."

"Sim, isso seria péssimo", eu disse, cutucando ele. "Então, certifique-se que você será cuidadoso na caminhada de volta."

Ele revirou os olhos antes de ir embora e eu fui para casa, imediatamente ouvindo a voz de Charlie. "... Não posso fazer isso agora. Você sabe por quê. Temos que ter cuidado, pois isso pode explodir..."

Ele estava segurando o telefone sem fio e parou no meio da frase quando me viu indo em direção a ele. "Eu tenho que ir", ele disse ao telefone, desligando rapidamente sem dar tempo para responder.

"Com quem você estava falando?" Eu perguntei.

"Alguém do trabalho", disse ele calmamente, colocando o telefone de volta em sua base antes de ir para a cozinha.

Trabalho... Sim, certo.

* * *

_**N/B:** Olá gente! Aqui é a Ana, a beta da fic. A Bia ta meio sem tempo e me pediu pra postar esse capítulo hoje pra vcs._

_Eu apenas tenho que dizer que não engulo a Tanya. Sou da mesma opinião que a Bella, pessoas que são simpáticas demais soam falsas, não engulo!_

_E o que será que aconteceu nesse verão hein? E o Charlie, o que será que ele esconde tanto? Deixem seus palpites!_

_Beijoos e até s2_


	8. Imagem

**Pinky Swear**

**Capítulo 7: "Imagem"**

_"O tempo que muda as pessoas, não altera a imagem que temos guardada delas." - Marcel Proust_

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

.

"Você tem seis novas mensagens."

_Bip_

"Bella, é Angela. Não tenho nenhum problema com você trabalhando em Forks por um tempo. Consultei nossos superiores e eles sugeriram algumas idéias que podem tornar isso mais fácil para você, como possivelmente revisar alguns restaurantes daí como uma espécie edição especial 'fora de casa'. Vou fazer uma lista e retornar para você."

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio e apaguei a mensagem, passando para a próxima.

"Jezebella! Estou ligando para ver como tudo está indo. Me ligue."

Jake, claro. _Excluir_.

"Eu não ouvi nada de você desde ontem. O que está acontecendo ai?"

Jake novamente. _Excluir_.

"Sério, Bella. Sabe quando foi a última vez que eu passei 24 horas sem ouvir você, sua cadela? Me liga, porra. Isso não está certo."

_Excluir_.

"Que inferno, você ainda está viva, não está? Não morreu por abraços?"

_Excluir_.

"Merda, ela ainda está viva, certo? Por favor, me diga que você não matou a cadela e está tentando esconder o corpo agora, porque eu ficaria com ciúmes por não ter sido convidado para me divertir."

Eu abri um sorriso quando apaguei o último, balançando a cabeça. Eu ainda não tinha ouvido o meu telefone tocando, aparentemente o serviço na área em torno da casa de Charlie era tão superficial que as chamadas estavam indo direto para o correio de voz. Era segunda-feira e só um pouco depois das duas da tarde, mas estava escuro do lado de fora e as tempestades continuavam a cair.

Peguei o telefone sem fio de Charlie e disquei o número de Jake, fazendo uma nota mental para pagar Charlie pelas tarifas de longa distância. Só tocou uma vez antes da linha ser atendida. "Quem é?"

"Sou eu", eu disse. "Eu estou ligando de um número fixo, porque não tenho sinal no meu celular."

"Número fixo?" Eu podia imaginar a sua careta. "Quem ainda tem um número fixo?"

"Um monte de gente."

"Ninguém que eu conheça."

"Isso é porque você só conhece esnobes e prostitutas, Jake."

"Eu conheço você", disse ele. "E o que isso diz sobre você?"

"Diz que eu deveria encontrar um amigo com um gosto melhor."

"Não havia nada de errado com o meu gosto até que eu conheci você, Bella", ele respondeu. "Você é o cheeseburguer duplo de 0,99 centavos no meu mundo de caviar".

"Ugh, eu prefiro fast food a ovas de peixe em qualquer dia."

"Eu sei que você prefere", ele disse: "E como você acha que seus leitores reagiriam ao saber que sua crítica gastronômica reverenciada - a cadela mais exigente de Seattle - secretamente ama Burger King"

"Eu acho que da mesma forma que seus leitores se sentiriam se descobrissem que Verdade Seja Dita é escrita por um homem de 30 anos, cronicamente solteiro, super gay."

Ele riu alto. "_Touché_. Que tal eu não dizer, se você não contar?"

"Combinado".

"Então, me diga", disse ele. "Você ainda não destruiu o vilão e salvou a donzela em perigo?"

"Engraçado," eu murmurei, balançando a cabeça. "Mas não, nada ainda. Eu ainda nem sei por onde começar."

Ele suspirou dramaticamente ao telefone. "Você tem o que, três semanas?"

"Dezenove dias para ser exata."

"Dezenove dias e você ainda não tem nenhum plano?" perguntou ele com incredulidade. "Você quer que eu desenhe um diagrama pra você?"

"Sim".

Ele riu, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, houve um barulho em sua extremidade, uma voz masculina o chamando, vagamente familiar.

"Quem está aí, Jake?" Eu perguntei.

"Ninguém."

"Espere, não é aquele cara de novo? Aquele do Vito Stella?"

"Cuide da sua vida, Bella."

"Não me diga!" Eu disse, rindo. "É ele?"

"Você não deveria estar preocupada com a sua própria vida amorosa agora?"

"Ah, vamos lá! Você o persuadiu a voltar ao seu apartamento novamente?"

"Não", ele disse com naturalidade. "Eu o persuadi para o seu apartamento dessa vez."

Engoli em seco, a linha caiu antes que eu pudesse encontrar as palavras para responder. Eu disquei o número dele de novo, mas foi direto para a caixa postal.

Eu gemi quando buzinou. "Se você tocar na minha cama, você está morto, Jake. Você está me ouvindo? _Morto_".

...

Peguei o velho diário de uma década da prateleira do quarto e me sentei na cama, a caneta na mão. Abri-o e folheei as páginas cheias de rabiscos sobre Deus sabe o que, parando na primeira página em branco.

"Coisas que eu sei sobre Tanya", escrevi no topo.

1. Ela provavelmente não sabe cozinhar

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Até mesmo Charlie sabia a diferença entre uma peneira e um ralador de queijo e ele _definitivamente_ não sabia cozinhar.

2. Ela não gosta de álcool

Algo estava muito errado com ela nesse ponto, isso era certo.

3. Ela rouba sapatos

Sim, eu ainda estava amarga sobre isso, mesmo que eu não gostasse deles.

4. Ela pode andar realmente de saltos altos

Se eu já não desgostasse dela, isso por si só seria motivo suficiente. Como as mulheres fazem isso?

5. Ela está sempre animada

Não era normal. _Ninguém_ era feliz assim o tempo todo.

6. Ela é jovem

Ela provavelmente ainda precisava de rodinhas para andar de bicicleta.

7. Ela é linda

Eu queria empurrar alguma feiúra nela. Aposto que ela nunca passou por uma fase estranha como as que eu passei na época da escola.

8. Ela é chata*

Provavelmente, literalmente, também. _Ugh, nojento._

_*No inglês "She sucks", que também significa "Ela chupa", no literal. Ugh..._

Frustrada, eu joguei a caneta para baixo e deitei-me na cama, já sem coisas para escrever. Isso não estava ajudando, de qualquer maneira. Como eu poderia fazer Edward ver o outro lado dessa mulher, quando eu sabia muito perto de nada sobre ela?

Eu teria que aprender mais - era a única maneira. Mas isso significava que eu teria que passar um tempo com ela, o que não era algo que eu particularmente queria fazer. E se ela apenas me incomodasse? E se ela me fizesse mal? Pior ainda, e se eu realmente começasse a _gostar_ dela?

Depois de um momento meu telefone soou e eu me sentei, agarrando-o da prateleira onde estava. Havia uma nova mensagem de texto e a abri, vendo que era de Angela.

**Enviei-lhe uma agenda. Verifique o seu e-mail.**

Levantei-me e me estiquei, colocando o diário em cima da mesa e deslizando meu celular no meu bolso antes de ir lá para baixo. Eu hesitei na porta da frente, olhando para a tarde escura. Chovia e havia um nevoeiro persistente no ar que tornava difícil ver algo mais do que um pé de distância. Eu considerei procurar um guarda-chuva, ou talvez um dos casacos de chuva de Charlie, mas decidi contra depois de um momento e simplesmente sai correndo para o quintal. A chuva se atirou em mim enquanto eu corria para a casa dos Cullen e eu bati numa poça de lama, escorregando e quase caindo, mas consegui me recuperar antes de cair de cara no chão.

Até o momento que eu percorri os poucos metros até o alpendre deles, eu estava encharcada da cabeça aos pés, a água pingando do meu cabelo. Minhas roupas de repente pareciam pesar uma tonelada, o jeans estava desconfortável e a camisa se agarrava a mim.

"Foda-se Charlie, seu homem das cavernas, por viver no século XIX," eu murmurei, abrindo a porta da frente sem bater. Eu a fechei atrás de mim antes de andar em direção a sala, meus sapatos rangendo no piso de madeira a cada passo que eu dava.

Virando a esquina, eu bati em algo e gritei, espantada quando ouvi a voz de Edward. "Caramba, você está molhada", disse ele, segurando seus braços para me manter à distância. Olhei para baixo e vi uma mancha molhada a todo o comprimento de sua camisa branca de botão e sorri, percebendo o que eu tinha feito.

"Você está molhado agora, também," eu apontei para ele.

"Sim, bem, você está molhada", ele respondeu.

"Eu sei, eu deixei você molhado."

"Então? Eu posso deixar você molhada também."

Minha testa franziu quando aquelas palavras me bateram e Edward ficou tenso, parecendo entender o que diabos ele tinha acabado de dizer. Olhamos um para o outro por um momento, sem dizer uma palavra, até que nós dois caímos na gargalhada ao mesmo tempo.

"Deus, você ainda é um pervertido."

"Eu não posso evitar", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "É algo que vem de dentro."

"Sim, bem, você deve observar o que diz por aí," eu disse. "Eu não estou tão certa que sua, uh... você sabe... Eu não sei se ela é o tipo de garota que gosta dessas piadas."

"Sim, ela não gosta", ele admitiu.

Eu fiz uma nota mental - número nove, - a cadela bronzeada não suportava uma piada.

"De qualquer forma, você precisa de algo?", perguntou ele. "Ou você está aqui para nos roubar? Porque se assim for, você é uma ladra de merda. Você faz _muito_ barulho."

"Eu só estou aqui para roubar um pouco da internet," eu disse. "Eu preciso ver o meu e-mail."

"Oh, você pode usar o computador no meu quarto antigo... se você quiser", disse ele.

"Está bem", eu respondi, seguindo-o para o andar de cima. Assim que entramos no quarto, ele ligou o velho desktop, e vi com surpresa ele iniciar. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele ainda realmente funciona. Essa coisa atravessou o inferno e voltou."

"Eu sei, é um milagre", disse ele, batendo no topo do monitor. "Não importa o que eu faça com ele, ele nunca desistiu de mim. Meio que me lembra você, Swan."

Eu ri. "É bom saber que eu sou tão confiável quanto um Hewlett Packard modelo 1998."

"Eu costumava dizer que você era tão confiável quanto o meu carro", disse ele, sorrindo. "Lembra-se disso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Edward tinha ganhado um Chevy Camaro preto no seu décimo sexto aniversário. Era um modelo mais antigo - um carro de entrada, como seu pai chamou - mas funcionava sem problemas. Ele cuidou do carro e ele sobreviveu a muitas viagens nos últimos anos em Forks.

"O que aconteceu com o Camaro?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. Em todos os anos que conversamos, ele nunca mencionou que o tinha trocado. Eu não tinha o visto lá, no entanto. Além do carro de Esme e o de Carlisle, tudo o que estava na garagem era um pequeno Volvo prateado.

"Está em um depósito no leste", respondeu ele. "Eu não pude suportar me desfazer dele, mesmo depois de comprar um carro novo no mês passado."

Depósito.

"Eu sou tão confiável como algo que se aposentou, quando você trocou para um modelo mais novo", eu murmurei. As semelhanças não foram perdidas por mim. "Legal".

Ele me deu um soco de brincadeira no braço. "Eu ainda o tenho. Isso não conta? Além disso, eu ainda o usaria se eu soubesse que ele não iria ficar no prego".

"Então o que você está _realmente_ dizendo é que você não está tão certo de que ele é confiável, afinal de contas? Isso só fica melhor e melhor, Edward."

Ele riu. "Cale a boca, Swan, e verifique o seu e-mail. Vou pegar algo para beber. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Uh, sim, com certeza", eu respondi. "Eu tomo o que você tomar."

Ele saiu e eu relutantemente abri o Internet Explorer, indo direto para o meu e-mail. Entrei e gemi... eu tinha cerca de uma centena de novas mensagens.

Eu passei por aquelas que eram respostas aos meus comentários, sem paciência para lidar com as pessoas, e abri o mais recente de Angela. Havia nomes e endereços de alguns restaurantes em Port Angeles, um cronograma de quando visitá-los nas próximas semanas e, como ela queria que fossem as revisões. Com o primeiro eu já estava familiarizada - _Bella Italia_.

Eu estava prestes a fechar o navegador quando uma nova mensagem apareceu de Jake, a linha de assunto em branco. Abri e bufei com o riso quando vi que era outro desenho do Microsoft Paint. 'Diagrama' estava escrito na parte superior, e era uma imagem de um boneco vermelho, literalmente em chamas. Ao lado dele estava um boneco de cabelos castanhos segurando um isqueiro atrás das costas, e uma figura masculina estava no fundo, carregando um extintor de incêndio.

_Oh, se você soubesse, Jake..._

"O que é isso?"

A voz de Edward me enviou a um breve pânico, e rapidamente fechei o navegador antes que ele pudesse ver. "Nada", eu respondi.

"Você não está olhando pornografia em desenho animado, não é? Essa merda é nojenta, Swan."

Revirei os olhos. "Claro que não. Se bem me lembro, você é o único que olhava pornografia nesta coisa. Eu não posso contar quantas vezes eu entrei e vi."

Ele riu. "Você sempre teve um timing perfeito, no entanto. Você invadia o local só depois que eu tinha terminado."

"Graças a Deus por isso", eu disse. "Eu já tinha sido muito traumatizada".

"Oh, não teria sido tão ruim assim", disse ele, torcendo a parte superior de uma cerveja e a entregando a mim. "Mas, novamente, eu provavelmente não teria parado, por isso poderia ter sido um pouco estranho."

"Estranho? Esse é o eufemismo do século", disse eu, tomando a bebida antes de perceber que era cerveja. "Obrigado, aliás."

"Tudo bem".

"Tem certeza que você quer beber?" Eu perguntei, vendo como ele tomou um longo gole de sua garrafa. Era uma Rolling Rock, do tipo que eu sabia que seu pai bebia. Roubamos muitas delas da geladeira no andar térreo no nosso último verão em Forks.

"Eu sou um homem crescido," Edward respondeu. "Eu posso beber uma cerveja, se eu quiser beber uma cerveja."

"Se você disser que sim", eu disse, tomando um gole da minha e levantando-me da cadeira. "Então, onde está todo mundo, afinal? Está tranquilo aqui."

"Papai está no trabalho. Mamãe como de costume está com Tanya fazendo coisas do casamento."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"O inferno se eu sei", ele respondeu. "Elas falam, eu aceno com a cabeça. Elas falam sobre o casamento e eu viajo".

"Você não parece muito entusiasmado."

"Você sabe que essas merdas não são realmente importantes para mim", disse ele. "Nunca foram."

"Sim, eu sei", respondi, "mas _ela_ é?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja quando caminhou, sentando-se na cadeira que eu tinha acabado de desocupar. Ela estava molhada, mas ele não reclamou, embora ele claramente tenha notado. "Você quer algumas roupas secas, Swan?"

"Não, obrigado", eu respondi, olhando para as lembranças ainda presentes ao redor do quarto. Olhei para as dezenas de canhotos de ingressos fixadas a um painel, a maioria deles tinham perdido a cor. Havia alguns das bandas favoritas de Edward, e eu sorri quando vi um plissado no canto. As palavras eram pouco legíveis, mas eu podia vagamente distinguir NSYNC escrito na parte superior.

"Você realmente guardou?" Eu perguntei, surpresa.

"É claro que eu guardei", disse ele. "Eu fui, não foi?"

"Sim", eu disse, rindo. "Sim, você foi."

...

_"__If you wanna fly, come and take a ride, take a space ride with the cowboy, baby__", eu cantava em voz alta, a emoção correndo através de mim. "Por-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo !"_

_"Essa é a música mais ridícula de todos os tempos, Swan," Edward disse, pressionando o botão 'próximo' no CD player em seu carro. A música parou abruptamente, mas continuei cantando até a próxima começar._

_"Oh!" Eu gritei quando 'Just Got Paid' começou. __"__Just got paid, Friday night; Party hoppin', feelin right; Booties shakin', all around; Pump that jam, while I'm gettin' down__!"_

_Ele gemeu. "Me corrijo. Essa é a música mais ridícula de todos os tempos."_

_"Você está errado", eu disse, revirando os olhos. "Ice, Ice Baby é a pior."_

_"Ou aquela música do Devo," ele respondeu. "Eu não posso suportar isso."_

_"Du-nu-nu-nu-nu, você deve chicoteá-lo", eu cantei, rindo. "Oh! Que tal __Ace of Base? I Saw the Sign__!"_

_Edward gemeu. "Por favor, não cante essa merda", disse ele. "Essa música, ou aquela outra que eles têm... como se chama? __She Wants a Baby__?"_

_"All That She Wants"._

_"Sim, é isso. __Ridícula pra porra."_

_"E a Rico Suave? Definitivamente é um clássico!"_

_Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Sim, mas Rico Suave não tem nada a ver com Space Cowboys"._

_"Oh, pare de ser tão deprimente. Isso é emocionante!" Eu disse. "Eu não posso acreditar que estamos realmente a caminho de ver a banda ao vivo!"_

_Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "Não se atreva a chamá-los de banda, Swan. Isso é um insulto a todos os músicos que pegam seus instrumentos para tocar suas próprias canções. Eles são um grupo – Um grupo de bundões dublando uma música, só – isso não é uma banda"._

_Revirei os olhos. "Tudo bem, o grupo. Eu não posso acreditar que estamos no caminho para ver o grupo."_

_"Sim, estamos, então por que nós temos que ouvi-los agora?" , perguntou ele. "Você não vai ficar cheia deles mais tarde?"_

_"Não", eu disse. "Você nunca pode ter o suficiente de NSYNC, Edward."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Eu cantei o resto do caminho, até que o CD mais uma vez chegar ao fim._

_Minha adrenalina estava surgindo no momento em que chegamos ao estádio, meu coração batia forte no meu peito. Foi levando tudo em mim para manter a calma, quando eu realmente só queria gritar o mais alto que eu pudesse._

_Edward estava quieto enquanto tomamos nossos lugares, parecendo quase horrorizado. Seus olhos percorreram a multidão enorme de fãs, o corpo tenso. Uma menina de alguns assentos de distância de nós gritou em voz alta, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto antes do NSYNC chegar até o palco._

_"Por favor, me diga que você não vai agir assim, Swan", disse ele, apontando para ela. "Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com isso."_

_Eu ri. "Eu não sou_ tão _louca."_

_"Que bom", disse ele. "A última vez que eu vi um guincho de uma garota desse jeito foi quando eu e a Jessica..."_

_"Oh Deus, Edward. Cale a boca!" Eu disse, empurrando-o antes que ele pudesse terminar. "Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso."_

_"Sobre o quê?"_

_"Sobre os seus, você sabe, encontros sexuais"._

_Ele riu. "Porque a sua mente fica na sarjeta, Swan?"_

_"Talvez porque eu saiba que a sua vive nela."_

_"Bem, não desta vez", disse ele. "Eu ia dizer quando nós terminamos."_

_Eu me senti estúpida por tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas o meu constrangimento foi esquecido rapidamente quando a música começou. A torcida vibrava, o ar encheu de gritos quando o show começou com um estrondo._

_Literalmente._

_A pirotecnia saiu, barulhos rasgando o estádio e me pegando de surpresa, porque estávamos muito perto do palco. Eu gritei, imediatamente me jogando na direção de Edward, e ele passou os braços protetoramente em torno de mim quando ele riu. "Medo?" perguntou ele, inclinando-se para sussurrar no meu ouvido para que eu ouvisse. Eu tremia da sensação de sua respiração contra a minha pele, o cheiro de seu perfume me envolvendo em seus braços._

_"Eu estou bem", eu sussurrei de volta, mas eu sabia que ele não tinha me ouvido. Ele já tinha começado a me soltar quando o NSYNC subiu ao palco._

_O concerto foi um vendaval, e Justin Timberlake estava tão perto que eu podia praticamente ver o suor brilhando em sua pele. Eu cantava no topo dos meus pulmões, pulando e gritando junto com todos os outros. Durante a parte do show onde eles reduziam a velocidade, Justin caminhou em direção à nossa área e agachou-se, estendendo sua mão enquanto ele cantava junto com 'Drive Me Crazy'. Meninas tentaram empurrar por mim, mas Edward as bloqueou, empurrando-me na frente dele. Cheguei em direção ao palco, minhas pernas como geléia e o coração acelerado descontroladamente quando Justin tocou minha mão, apertando meus dedos suavemente. Olhei para ele, completamente atordoada quando ele piscou antes de passar para outra pessoa._

_Justin-Timberlake piscou. Para mim._

_Eu tinha morrido e ido para o céu._

_Eu estava em um estado de estupor o resto do concerto, tremendo e gritando as letras como se minha vida dependesse de cada palavra. Eu virei a menina louca alguns assentos para baixo, mas eu não poderia me importar menos._

_No momento em que começou a desacelerar eu estava exausta, com as pernas doloridas e a garganta rouca. Eu divagava animadamente quando começamos a sair do estádio e Edward hesitou, antes de pegar no meu braço e me puxar em direção às lojas. "Você tem que comer alguma coisa, Swan", ele insistiu. "Você não pode deixar um concerto sem ter que comprar uma camisa."_

_"Eu estou lisa", eu disse quando paramos na frente de um vendedor. "Você sabe disso."_

_Ele apontou para uma camisa preta pendurada e tirou algum dinheiro. "Eu pago."_

_"Você não tem que fazer isso", eu disse quando ele me entregou._

_"Eu sei. Eu quero", ele respondeu. "É G por isso vai ficar grande em você, mas elas tem que ficar assim."_

_Sorri - Eu queria beijá-lo por dizer isso._

_Deus, como eu queria beijá-lo..._

_Atirei-me para ele, envolvendo meus braços em torno dele em um abraço. "Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia pedir", eu disse, sentindo lágrimas nos meus olhos. Eu tentei lutar com elas, não querendo chorar e assustá-lo mais do que ele já deveria estar. "Esta foi a melhor noite da minha vida!"_

_"Não foi nada", ele respondeu, rindo enquanto ele me abraçou de volta. Eu o soltei depois de um momento e me afastei, vendo que ele estava me dando um olhar peculiar. Ele parecia confuso, como se eu fosse um enigma complexo e ele estava procurando a solução. Era como se eu fosse uma estranha, como se eu fosse alguém que ele estava vendo pela primeira vez._

_Isso me deixou nervosa._

_"O quê?" Eu perguntei._

_"Nada", disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça. "É muito bom vê-la tão feliz."_

_"Eu estou sempre feliz, Edward."_

_"Não, você não está", disse ele. "Esta é a primeira vez que eu te vi desse jeito. Normalmente você é assim, eu não sei... você está apenas lá. Mas agora, bem... você meio que brilha."_

_Meu sorriso cresceu enquanto eu sentia-me corar. "Eu brilho?"_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Como um anjo"._

_Olhamos um para o outro por um momento em silêncio total, quando aquelas palavras pairavam no ar entre nós. As pessoas corriam, ainda gritando, mas era como se estivéssemos em nossa própria bolha onde o mundo de repente parou. O tempo parou, nada mais importava. Nada existia mais, somente nós._

_O olhar de Edward era intenso, mas não desconfortável. Quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, ele lambeu os lábios e se inclinou um pouco para mim. As borboletas no meu estômago aumentaram, meu coração pulou uma batida quando eu percebi o que ele estava fazendo. Ele ia me beijar. A mim._

_E desta vez ele estava completamente sóbrio._

_Fechei os olhos, esperando ansiosamente os lábios que nunca me chegaram. Em vez disso o seu corpo colidiu com o meu e eu quase cai, meus olhos abrindo rapidamente quando ele agarrou meus braços para me manter em pé._

_"Babaca", ele murmurou, virando-se para olhar para alguém que estava se afastando de nós. "Ele me empurrou."_

_Meu coração se afundou. Que sorte a minha._

_Edward se virou para mim e sorriu, a intensidade foi substituída pela sua simpatia habitual. Eu me perguntava se talvez eu apenas imaginei aquilo. Tinha sido mesmo real?_

_"Isso foi meio brega, não foi?", ele perguntou, rindo. "Um anjo?"_

_Eu sorri tristemente. "Talvez um pouco."_

_Ele atirou o braço por cima do meu ombro, suspirando, e nós dois começamos a ir em direção ao estacionamento. "Obrigado novamente por ter vindo comigo", eu disse. "Estou feliz que você conseguiu sobreviver ao NSYNC."_

_"Eh, eles não são tão ruins", ele admitiu. "Não tão ruins como as Spice Girls, de qualquer maneira."_

...

"Então você está livre amanhã?" Eu perguntei, drenando o resto da cerveja antes de colocar a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa ao lado de Edward.

"Ah, sim", respondeu ele. "Eu acho que sim, de qualquer maneira. Por quê?"

"Só pra saber. Vou a Port Angeles fazer um trabalho. Tenho de escrever algumas revisões enquanto eu estou aqui e minha chefa quer que eu comece com o Bella Italia".

"Bella Italia", disse ele, rindo. "Não vamos lá há anos. Você está me convidando para ir junto?"

"Você quer ir?"

"Depende. Você está pagando?" Revirei os olhos e ele riu. "Brincadeira, Swan. Eu adoraria vê-la em ação."

"Tudo o que eu vou fazer é comer."

"Você é divertida quando come", disse ele. "Você cantarola".

"Eu cantarolo?"

Ele riu. "Sim. Eu poderia sempre dizer quando você gostava da comida, porque você geme e murmura, quase como se estivesse fazendo amor com ela."

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando meu rosto ficou quente. "Você está brincando? Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes."

"Talvez eles simplesmente não prestem atenção o suficiente", respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Você sabe, nós comemos tanto no Bella Italia que eu provavelmente posso fazer uma revisão cegamente."

"Eu não acho que meus leitores gostariam de receber um comentário com base no conhecimento de uma década atrás, Edward."

Ele sorriu, olhando para mim do outro lado da sala. "Seus leitores", disse ele, me repetindo. "É uma viagem ouvir você dizer isso. Eu sempre soube que você iria fazer algo legal, você sabe."

"Pfft, o que eu faço não é nada comparado a você", eu disse. "Eu salvo as pessoas de uma refeição de baixa qualidade. Você salva suas vidas."

Não escapou de meu conhecimento que o seu sorriso caiu um pouco quando eu falei, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ele o porquê houve um barulho lá embaixo. A voz de Tanya chamou, o tom dela como unhas em um quadro-negro. Edward e eu nos viramos para a porta, quando seus calcanhares clicaram contra as escadas, rumo a nós.

Ela entrou no quarto e hesitou um pouco quando me viu. "Oh, Olá. Eu não sabia que você estava aqui!" ela disse, seus olhos me checando. "E você está encharcada!"

"Sim, estava chovendo quando eu corri para cá", disse, notando que não havia uma única gota de água sobre ela. Ela estava com um vestido azul, parecendo tão perfeita como todas as outras vezes que a vi. "Mas eu acho que não está mais."

"Não", respondeu ela. "Graças a Deus, também. É sempre tão nublado por aqui?"

"Sim", Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Leva algum tempo para se acostumar", disse ele. "Eu quase esqueci o quanto chovia por aqui."

"Eu não", eu disse. "Eu ainda lido com isso todos os dias."

"Bem, é muito deprimente", disse Tanya. "Mas, por outro lado, as flores recebem uma abundância de água, de modo que isso é bom."

"Sim, talvez", eu disse quando ela olhou para mim com expectativa, como se eu realmente tivesse que saber sobre isso. "Eu realmente não sou uma menina de flores."

"Ah, todas as meninas gostam de flores", disse ela, desdenhando.

"Não a Swan," Edward disse.

"Sim, até mesmo ela," Tanya insistiu. "Nós todas nos transformamos em uma grande pilha de geléia quando um cara nos dá flores."

Edward riu secamente para si mesmo e eu balancei minha cabeça, mas Tanya nos ignorou e apenas continuou a falar. "Falando de flores, Edward, sua mãe e eu olhamos alguns floristas diferentes hoje. Eu estava pensando em usar rosas no casamento, porque você sabe que são minhas favoritas, mas sua mãe sugeriu lírios. Eu achei que poderia funcionar, mas quando chegamos ao último florista vi que ele tinha uma grande seleção de..."

Eu podia ver Edward fisicamente saindo de seu corpo enquanto ela falava e, provavelmente, teria rido se não fosse tão triste. Eu não entendia - por que ele estava com ela? O que ele via nela para fazê-lo decidir que ela era o que ele queria pelo resto da sua vida?

Tanya não pareceu notar que ele não estava na conversa e continuou a recitar as opções de flores. "Então o que você acha?" ela perguntou finalmente.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que o que você escolher vai ficar bem."

Ela sorriu radiante e praticamente o ignorou, inclinando-se para beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios. "Ugh, você tem gosto de cerveja", disse ela, afastando-se. Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos vagando para as duas garrafas de cerveja vazias sobre a mesa. "Não é um pouco cedo para beber?"

"Não", Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo novamente.

Tanya olhou entre nós brevemente quando rimos, não parecendo encontrar o humor nisso como nós. "Ok, então", disse ela. "De qualquer forma, acho que devemos ir ao florista amanhã."

A testa de Edward franziu. "Vocês já não foram?"

"Sim, mas eu não consegui decidir nada", ela respondeu. "Eu sei o que eu quero agora."

"Oh, bem, amanhã não é um dia muito bom", disse Edward. "A Swan tem que ir a Port Angeles a um restaurante e eu meio que queria ficar lá durante um as suas, uh... reuniões? Seus compromissos?" Ele olhou para mim, com a testa franzida. "Conquistas? Que diabos você as chama?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Trabalho".

"Seu trabalho", Edward repetiu, olhando para Tanya. "Um de seus trabalhos."

Eu esperava que ela se opusesse, insistisse que ele não fosse, mas ela apenas sorriu. Sorriu.

Por que ela estava sempre sorrindo, porra?

"Ok, então. A florista pode esperar até depois", disse ela. "Vai ser divertido passar um tempo com a Isabella! E ela pode me ajudar a escolher as flores quando terminarmos!"

Ela me abraçou com entusiasmo antes de sair do quarto e eu tencionei quando as palavras me bateram.

_Espere... o quê?_

...

"Mesa para três", disse à recepcionista logo que entramos no Bella Italia. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e pegou três menus, levando-nos a uma mesa em direção aos fundos. Eu escorreguei na primeira cadeira, enquanto Tanya e Edward se sentaram na minha frente.

Tanya estava usando seu look registrado - um pequeno vestido brilhante - enquanto Edward parecia, bem, _maduro_ mais uma vez. Sua camisa azul bebê de manga comprida até parecia que poderia ter vindo diretamente do armário de seu pai, e combinava com as calças cáqui e o sapato marrom. Ele estava quente, mas eu não quis dizer quente de lindo de morrer. Eu quis dizer que ele literalmente parecia com calor, como se ele fosse cair desmaiado a qualquer momento.

"Você percebe que é verão, né?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "É, mas obrigado por me lembrar."

"A qualquer hora", eu respondi. "Eu odiaria ver você suar até a morte, especialmente agora. Eu nunca conseguiria comer se você morresse, e eu estou morrendo de fome."

Ele riu. "Você sempre teve suas prioridades, Swan."

A garçonete se aproximou quando escolhemos, um bloco de notas na mão. "O que eu posso servir a vocês para beber?"

"Algo com álcool", Edward disse rapidamente.

Eu ri. "Eu só vou tomar uma Coca-Cola."

"Uma cerveja," Edward disse. "Heineken, se tiver."

A garçonete assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para Tanya. "Água está bem", disse ela. "Com gelo extra com uma pitada de limão, por favor."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela pediu uma _água _especial.

A garçonete saiu para pegar nossas bebidas e abrimos os nossos menus, nós três ainda pesquisamos, quando ela voltou um momento depois. "Vocês estão prontos para pedir ou precisam de alguns minutos?"

"Eu estou pronto", Edward disse, fechando seu menu. "Eu quero o Cioppino e a Lula."

Olhei para ele com surpresa - era o que ele sempre costumava pedir. Anos podem ter passado, e ele poderia parecer um pouco diferente em suas roupas respeitáveis, mas ele ainda era o mesmo Edward, sem dúvida. "Eu vou querer a Berinjela a Parmigiana e a Bruschetta", eu disse. "Oh, e uma pequena Pizza Dimare".

A garçonete me deu um olhar estranho, eu assumo que foi porque eu pedi mais de uma refeição, mas ela não disse nada sobre isso. "Uh, e para você?", perguntou ela, virando-se para Tanya.

Tanya olhou para o menu em silêncio por um momento. "Apenas uma salada Caesar", disse ela finalmente.

A garçonete levou nossos menus e começou a se afastar, mas hesitou, depois de alguns passos quando Tanya falou. "Então, como é ser uma crítica de comida?"

"Uh..." Eu comecei, olhando para a garçonete. Ela me deu um olhar confuso quando algo brilhou nos olhos dela, e ela se virou, correndo em direção à cozinha.

Disfarce descoberto. Angela ia ficar puta.

"É bom", eu respondi após um momento. "Isso combina as minhas duas coisas favoritas: Escrever e comer. Não fica muito melhor do que isso."

"Eu aposto", disse ela. "Mas como no mundo você fica tão magra comendo tanta comida?"

Olhei para ela com o choque, quase engasgando com minha bebida. "Você está me perguntando como eu fico magra?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu seria tão grande como uma casa se eu tivesse um trabalho que exigisse que eu comesse muito! Mal posso manter meu peso agora."

"Uh, sim. Eu não sei", eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu realmente não como muito, eu acho. Eu só provo um monte de coisas diferentes."

"Parece divertido", disse ela. "Você tem sorte de ser capaz de fazer algo que você ama, como Edward faz."

Edward suspirou com frustração e eu olhei para ele rapidamente, confusa, antes de voltar para Tanya. "Então o que você faz? Eu não acho que eu ouvi ainda."

"Oh, eu estava na faculdade quando Edward e eu nos conhecemos. Eu tinha acabado de completar meu primeiro ano."

"Ah, é? Qual é o seu curso?"

"Era teatro", disse ela. "Eu queria ser uma atriz".

Uma atriz. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que fiquei surpresa, mas eu não estava.

"Era?" Eu perguntei. "Não é mais agora?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu decidi não voltar."

Olhei para ela com o choque. "Você está abandonando a faculdade no seu último ano? Por que você faria isso?"

"Por que não?", perguntou ela. "As coisas mudam. Não era para mim."

Sua resposta não fez absolutamente nenhum sentido para mim, e, pior ainda, Edward não reagiu. Ele não parecia chateado com o fato de que a mulher que ele deveria se casar em menos de três semanas tinha desistido e abandonado a faculdade por ele. Depois do quanto ele costumava me forçar a fazer algo com a minha vida, a sua falta de reação me deixou pasma.

Ele _estava_ cego de amor?

O pensamento trouxe de volta memórias de Jake e o que ele me disse antes de eu sair de Seattle. "O amor pode fazer você cego, mas o resto de nós ainda podem ver." Era verdade. Eu podia ver, e o que eu via era que ela estava se transformando Edward em alguém que ele não era, alguém que eu sabia que ele nunca quis ser.

Ele estava se tornando o Edward dela, mas eu não iria aceitar isso. Não havia nada de errado com _o meu_ Edward, e eu me recusava a deixá-lo desaparecer completamente.

A garçonete chegou com a nossa comida imediatamente, bem quente e perfeitamente decorada. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que as porções eram maiores do que o que eu estava acostumada, e uma garrafa de seu vinho mais caro acabou vindo com ela. Era a razão exata pela qual fazíamos todo o possível para garantir que a crítica fosse feita em segredo - uma vez que a equipe descobrisse, toda a crítica tornava-se distorcida. Era como se alguém ligasse para dizer que estava vindo e, em vez de realmente limpar, você o tornava apresentável, e só jogasse toda a sua merda em um armário e os deixasse ver o que você queria que eles vissem.

E o que o Bella Italia queria que eu visse era que eles eram rápidos e generosos, apontando para um comentário que dissesse o mesmo.

Mais uma vez, Angela ia ficar puta.

"Posso servir mais alguma coisa?" perguntou a garçonete, olhando para mim. "Qualquer coisa?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Estamos bem, obrigado."

Ela afastou-se, mas não foi muito longe, decidindo permanecer na nossa área. Era óbvio para mim que ela estava pairando, mas eu tentei ignorá-la.

"Oh, nojento!" Tanya gritou inesperadamente. Edward e eu olhamos para ela, pegos de surpresa, e eu vi que ela tinha um olhar de horror em seu rosto. "Por que há peixinhos em cima da mesa?"

Eu sorri, divertida quando ela empurrou a tigela pequena de anchovas para longe dela com a ponta da unha, quase como se tivesse medo de sequer tocá-la.

"Eles vêm com a sua salada", eu disse.

"Ugh, por quê?" ela perguntou, parecendo quase em pânico sobre isso.

"No caso de você querer comê-los."

"Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?"

"Um monte de gente come anchovas," Edward disse.

"Bem, não eu", Tanya respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não quero nada com essas coisas. Leve-as para longe de mim. Elas estão olhando para mim!"

Suspirando, eu peguei a garrafa de vinho e me servi um copo enquanto Edward cobria a tigela de anchovas com um guardanapo para ela. Não havia nenhuma maneira de sobreviver a esse jantar sem beber. Eu estava certa disso agora.

Eu dei uma mordida da bruschetta e estava fresca e quentinha, a combinação perfeita de crocancia e suavidade. Edward riu de sua cadeira em frente a mim. "Deve estar bom."

Revirei os olhos, mas senti-me corar. "Está."

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou a garrafa de ketchup, abrindo um espaço no prato. Ele derramou um pouco, cobrindo pelo menos um quarto do prato, e começando a mergulhar a lula nele.

"Você e seu ketchup", disse eu, chegando do outro lado da mesa e pegando um pedaço de lula de seu prato. Eu o coloquei na minha boca, sem ketchup, e não percebi o que tinha feito até que eu já estava mastigando. Edward não vacilou por eu estar comendo do seu prato, mas a partir do canto do meu olho eu pude ver Tanya me assistindo.

"O que é isso?", perguntou ela, estendendo a mão para pegar um pedaço para si mesma. Ela ergueu-o e examinou-o antes de dar uma pequena mordida no pedaço.

"Lula", Edward disse, passando mais ketchup antes de comê-lo.

"Sim, mas o que é lula?", ela perguntou, colocando o resto na boca. Ela começou a mastigar, sua expressão mudando para desgosto. Edward apenas sorriu para a sua pergunta, continuando a comer em silêncio.

"É lula," eu disse, tentando conter o riso quando ela olhou para mim com o choque, os olhos grandes como pires. Ela pegou um guardanapo da mesa e o cuspiu de volta para fora, antes de tomar a metade de seu copo de água.

"Ugh, isso é nojento!" disse ela. Eu só encolhi os ombros, estendendo a mão para pegar outro pedaço de lula, e Tanya estreitou os olhos enquanto ela olhava para nossos pratos. "Será que tudo o que tem aqui vêm com peixe?"

Olhei em volta, vendo a sopa de Edward cheia de frutos do mar e minha pizza coberta com a mesma coisa. "Sim", eu respondi. "Quer dizer, estamos no noroeste do Pacífico."

Tanya franziu o nariz, dando uma mordida em sua salada. Número dez na lista - ela obviamente não era uma fã de peixe.

_Bingo_.

"Então, você vai levar Tanya para La Push, enquanto vocês estiverem aqui?" Perguntei a Edward. "Uma viagem como as que você e eu costumávamos sempre fazer?"

Edward encolheu os ombros, mas eu pude ver que chamei a atenção de Tanya. "O que há em La Push?"

"É uma reserva, não muito longe daqui", Edward disse. "A Swan e eu costumávamos ir lá o tempo todo para acampar na Primeira Praia".

"Há uma praia?", perguntou ela. Eu balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu. "Eu adoraria ir! Nós temos que ir, Edward."

"Você tem certeza?" Edward perguntou. "Eu não sei se é realmente seu tipo de coisa."

"Por quê? Você disse que a Isabella sempre ia."

Eu me arrepiei quando ela disse meu nome e Edward suspirou. "Sim, bem, é mais a cara da Swan. Ela pode lidar com o improviso. Ela é dura como pregos."

Os olhos de Tanya se estreitaram, e pela primeira vez, eu realmente vi uma centelha de raiva. Nós obviamente tínhamos empurrado seus botões.

Ponto para mim.

"Eu sou durona", Tanya insistiu. "Se ela pode fazer isso, eu tenho certeza que posso, também."

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Se você disser que sim. Nós vamos, se você quiser ir."

"Ótimo!" ela disse, sorrindo mais uma vez. "Vai ser divertido!"

"Então, Tanya," eu comecei, imaginando que eu deveria continuar desde que eu estava em vantagem. "Você cozinha?"

Ela olhou-me apreensiva. "Sim, é claro."

"Você sabe, nós tínhamos uma tradição enquanto Edward e eu estávamos crescendo", disse. "A cada ano no nosso aniversário, nós fazíamos algo para o outro. Começamos a fazer isso quando éramos criança - Acho que fiz alguns biscoitos no meu Easy Bake Oven* no primeiro ano."

_*É um forno para crianças que funciona de verdade. Quero um._

"Foi um bolo de chocolate, Swan," Edward interrompeu. "Eu disse pra você que gosto tinha."

"De merda?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu. "Perto disso. Eu disse sujeira, já que eu tinha apenas seis anos na época e seu pai teria batido meus dentes por dizer merda. Eu comi, porém, porque você o fez e estava me olhando como um maldito falcão."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rindo. "Você se lembra de tudo?"

Ele olhou por cima da sua comida. "Sim", disse ele, em tom sério.

Eu não me movi por um momento, ali sentada olhando para ele. Ele não disse mais nada, mas sua expressão falou muito. Ele claramente _lembrava_ de tudo, e eu não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim.

Tanya pigarreou. "Você estava dizendo?"

Eu desviei o olhar de Edward, suspirando. "Oh, sim. Que eu ia cozinhar no aniversário de Edward, para relembrar os velhos tempos, mas eu percebi que desde que você é a noiva dele, você pode fazer as honras da casa este ano."

Ela olhou para mim. "Sim, ótimo", disse ela. "Isso soa, uh, bom."

"Incrível", eu disse. "Eu ia fazer a comida favorita dele, já que é seu aniversário, mas eu tenho certeza que você pode lidar com isso. Isso não é um problema, certo?"

"Não, claro que não", respondeu ela, olhando para Edward com confusão, seus olhos passando por seu prato. Eu balancei a cabeça, voltando-me para a minha comida. Assim como eu suspeitava... ela não tinha idéia de qual era.

Dois pontos para mim.

Continuamos a comer, a conversa amigável. Tanya falou principalmente, mas sobre o que eu não tinha certeza. Acabei de comer a minha comida e dei algumas mordidas no prato de Edward enquanto a escutávamos e enquanto Tanya devorava sua salada e as fatias de pão de cortesia entre as palavras.

De alguma forma, durante a refeição, a garrafa de vinho magicamente evaporou. Eu a virei um pouco mais e apenas algumas gotas saíram, enchendo um dedo do meu copo. Edward agarrou-o antes que eu pudesse, girando a taça e engolindo tudo.

"Isso foi cruel", eu disse, apontando a garrafa vazia para ele. "Você roubou de mim. Ladrão!"

"Dormiu, perdeu", disse ele, sorrindo preguiçosamente. Ele estava claramente um pouco tonto, tendo bebido o copo de vinho que pediu enquanto estávamos comendo e me ajudando a terminar o meu em cima das cervejas que bebeu.

Estendi a mão e peguei a garrafa de Heineken, a virando e bebendo o que restava dela. Não tinha muito, só alguns goles no máximo, e estava quente e amarga.

_Nojento, xôxa*._

_*No original "backwash", que é aquela água que é jogada das embarcações depois de usada. Eca!_

Coloquei a garrafa de volta com um baque quando ela estava vazia, tentando não fazer uma careta. "Eu nunca perco", eu declarei.

Ele riu. "Desde quando?"

"Desde que eu disse isso."

"E foi o que, cerca de dez segundos atrás?"

Revirei os olhos. "Por que você tem que ser tão técnico?"

Tanya suspirou e eu olhei para ela, de repente, percebendo que ela tinha ficado muito quieta. "Desculpe-me", disse ela, empurrando a cadeira para trás e levantando-se. "Eu preciso usar o banheiro feminino."

Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu quando a garçonete veio, provavelmente, pela décima vez, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem. "Sim. Eu gostaria da conta agora, porém," eu disse.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e afastou-se, voltando um segundo depois com ela. Edward tentou pegá-la, mas eu agarrei-a antes que ele pudesse. "Vamos lá, deixe-me pagar", disse ele.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu convidei você," eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Além disso, eu serei reembolsada por isso, então, tecnicamente, o jornal está pagando."

Peguei a conta e olhei para ele - $91,16*. "Caramba, quando é que este lugar ficou tão caro?" Eu perguntei, puxando meu cartão de crédito.

_*Cerca de R$200,00_

"Sempre foi caro, Swan," Edward disse. "Esta é apenas a primeira vez que você paga."

"É verdade", eu respondi. Enquanto crescia nós sempre sobrevivemos com apenas a renda de Charlie, pois a minha mãe nunca pagou um centavo para ajudar a me criar. Edward, por outro lado, vinha de uma família bem de vida com uma bolada de mesada e um fundo fiduciário* para se garantir. Assim, sempre que nós dois saíamos, Edward sempre insistiu em pagar. Eu odiava isso, por me sentir tão dependente, mas nunca fui capaz de pagar nada. "Então, me diga uma coisa..."

_*É o equivalente a poupança, mas o fundo fiduciário só pode ser usado após os 18 anos ou mais._

"Uh, no filme A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate eles usaram esquilos de verdade treinados ao vivo", disse ele.

Minha testa franziu. "O quê?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Você me disse para te dizer algo."

Revirei os olhos. _Espertinho_. "Eu nem me lembro de ter esquilos naquele filme, Edward."

"É o novo, aquele com o Johnny Depp", disse ele. "Agora você sabe".

"Bem, obrigado por me dizer", eu disse. "Nunca se pode saber muitos fatos sobre esquilos... _eu acho_."

"De nada", disse ele, rindo. "Mas o que você quer que eu te diga?"

Eu hesitei. "Ah, eu só ia perguntar se Tanya pode realmente cozinhar."

"Ah, bem, eu não posso te dizer isso, porque eu realmente não sei. Estamos tão ocupados que nós comemos fora a maior parte do tempo. E ela só se mudou para minha casa há três semanas", disse ele. "Eu certamente espero que ela possa, apesar de tudo. Acho que vamos descobrir."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eles só viviam juntos há três semanas. Ele estava sendo um idiota. Ele nem conhecia essa menina! "Sim, eu acho que nós vamos."

Eu paguei a conta e Edward permaneceu ao lado da mesa enquanto fui para o banheiro. No momento em que abri a porta, o som de alguém vomitando me bateu e eu congelei. O barulho estava vindo de um box onde eu podia ver um par de saltos pretos familiares... _meus_ saltos pretos.

Bem, agora que sabia como _ela_ ficava magra.

"Tanya, você está bem?" Eu perguntei, batendo suavemente na porta do box. Houve um ruído dentro, seguido pelo som da descarga. A porta se abriu e ela saiu, pegando uma toalha de papel para limpar a boca. Ela puxou um batom para fora e foi reaplicá-lo, sorrindo para mim no espelho.

"Eu estou bem", disse ela. "A comida só não me fez bem. Nada demais."

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei. "Talvez devêssemos ir para casa se você não está se sentindo bem."

"De jeito nenhum. Já estou muito melhor", ela insistiu. "Não precisa se preocupar a Edward com isso."

Ela saiu e eu fiz uma careta. Isso estava ficando cada vez pior.

...

"Elas não são absolutamente magníficas?" Tanya perguntou animadamente, ligando o braço dela com o de Edward e aconchegando-se contra ele.

"Elas são legais", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Elas são flores."

Tanya olhou para mim. "O que você acha, Isabella?"

"Bella", a corrigi pelo que parecia ser a quinquagésima vez. Ela era tão volúvel que não conseguia se lembrar? "E elas são, uh, bonitas."

"Quais você mais gosta?"

"Hum, as brancas?"

Ela riu. "Que brancas? Há tantas!"

Olhei em volta para as centenas de flores em todas as cores imagináveis, não tendo nenhuma idéia do que a maioria delas era chamada. "Que tal essa?" Eu perguntei, apontando para uma.

"Orquídeas? Elas são lindas", disse ela. "Eles ficariam lindas junto com..."

Ela listou algumas outras flores, mas eu não entendi nada. Eu só fiquei lá, ouvindo vagamente enquanto a minha mente vagava. Eu chamei a atenção de Edward depois de um momento, e ele sorriu suavemente.

"Senhorita Denali!" a florista disse, saindo da parte de trás. "É um prazer vê-la novamente! E este deve ser o noivo."

Edward sorriu educadamente e estendeu a mão. "Edward Cullen", disse ele, apresentando-se.

"Shelly Cope", disse a senhora. "É maravilhoso conhecê-lo. Vocês dois resolveram alguma coisa?"

Eu me senti como a terceira volante, desajeitadamente em pé lá sozinha enquanto eles faziam arranjos que eu esperava nunca ser realmente necessários. Eu quase me senti mal com isso, querendo dizer a florista que estava perdendo tempo, porque não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele se casaria com aquela mulher.

Meu telefone tocou depois de um momento e todos se viraram para olhar para mim, a conversa deles chegando a um impasse. Pedi desculpas e me afastei, dando um suspiro de alívio quando vi que era Jake. Tanya e Shelly voltaram para a conversa, mas a atenção de Edward permaneceu em mim.

"Hey," eu disse, respondendo à chamada.

"Hey, Linda Bella", ele disse. "Como a Operação Roubar-o-Noivo está indo?"

Eu sorri. "Indo, eu acho. Nada aconteceu até agora."

"Você só tem 18 dias", disse ele. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei", eu respondi. "Eu acho que estou um pouco confusa sobre tudo isso."

"Confusa? O que há para se confundir? O meu diagrama não foi bom o suficiente para você?"

Eu ri, andando para mais longe de Edward e Tanya no mar de flores. O perfume saindo delas fez meu nariz contrair. "Ficou maravilhoso, Jake, mas aquela parece ser a última opção a ser usada."

Ele suspirou dramaticamente. "Como você ousa duvidar do meu plano?"

"Bem, isso não é _Quatro Casamentos e um Funeral_", eu murmurei, sacudindo a cabeça. Eu não estava tentando machucar a garota... Eu só queria que ela fosse embora.

_Para longe, muito longe._

"Será que você viu esse filme, Bella?", perguntou ele. "Ele tem um final feliz. A menina interrompe o casamento e fica com o cara".

"Sério?"

"Sim, é verdade", disse ele. "Se você assistiu algumas comédias românticas você sabe como isso acontece. _Doce Lar_, _Uma Linda Mulher_, _O Diário de Bridget Jones_, _Amor a Segunda Vista_... todos eles terminam com a menina ficando com o cara. Talvez você devesse assistir alguns desses, querida. Duas vezes. Você não quer que isso acabe como o _Titanic_ e ter tudo ao seu redor afundando no esquecimento com o menino no reboque".

"Sim, não," eu disse. "Nós _definitivamente_ não queremos isso."

"Apesar disso, você sabe, o fim do _Titanic_ é meio que meu sonho pessoal", disse ele. "Eu certamente não me importaria se o Leo DiCaprio ficasse em cima de mim."

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, nojento! Você é doente."

Ele riu. "Você sabe que me ama, Jezebella".

"Eu amo", eu murmurei. "Que Deus me ajude, mas eu te amo".

"Bom", disse ele. "Eu também te amo, vadia. Então, eu ouvi que você estava indo para um restaurante hoje para fazer uma revisão e eu tenho que admitir, eu fiquei um pouco ofendido."

"Por quê?"

"Por quê? Porque _eu _deveria ir com você para essas coisas", disse ele. "Você deveria se divertir ao redor da cidade _comigo _para que _eu_ possa comer de graça."

Eu sorri. "Muito ciumento?"

"Absolutamente!" disse ele. "Eu tive que _pagar_ pelo jantar hoje à noite! "

"Uau, isso é horrível. Sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso", eu disse, rindo. "Hoje foi uma espécie de desastre, no entanto. Tive meu disfarce explodido antes mesmo de comer a comida."

"Oh, Angela vai ficar puta", disse Jake. "Ela vai mastigar você e cuspi-la fora por desperdiçar tempo _e_ dinheiro."

"Ugh, eu sei. Não me lembre. Eles chegaram ao ponto de enviar uma garrafa de vinho com a refeição. Foi uma coisa boa, também. Bebi a garrafa inteira."

Ele gemeu. "Você bebeu? Eu _nunca_ posso fazê-la beber quando saímos!"

"Sim, bem, foi meio que necessário neste momento."

"Bem, agora eu estou _realmente_ com ciúmes", disse ele. "Acabe com essa merda, Bella. Não se divirta mais sem mim."

Ele desligou e eu virei para trás, encontrando instantaneamente o olhar de Edward enquanto eu guardava meu telefone. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim enquanto Tanya estava a poucos metros ao lado dele, ainda conversando com o florista. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa, aproximando-me dele. Havia uma expressão distante em seu rosto, um olhar em seus olhos que eu não conseguia identificar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente, como se ele não tivesse certeza da resposta. "Você está?"

"Sim, eu vou ficar bem," eu disse, olhando ao redor. Senti o formigamento no meu nariz, um espirro alto ecoando pela sala antes que eu pudesse tentar pará-lo. Edward riu enquanto corei, meus olhos começando a encher de água. "Assim que eu estiver longe dessas flores, de qualquer maneira."

* * *

**N/T:**_ Por que tão nojentinha, Tanya? Por que? E a Bella no show do NSYNC, gente? Muito, pirada, fanática, apaixonada pelo Justin, rs* E quase rolou um beijo, hein *suspira*_

_Bem, tenho que dizer que tem uma galera no caminho certo quanto aos "mistérios" dessa história, adoro ler as hipóteses de vocês, e confesso que tenho que me segurar para não encher as notas de fim de capítulo com milhões de spoilers, rs*_

_Então, continuem a deixar hipóteses, suspiros, e etc., nos comentários. Contem-nos o que estão achando de tudo isso!_

_Beijos, e até a próxima semana!_


	9. Tropeçar

**Pinky Swear **

_**Capítulo 8 – "Tropeçar"**_

_"Os lábios dela nos dele poderia dizer mais a ele do que todas as suas palavras tropeçadas." – Margaret Mitchell_

_Tradutora: Beatriz Vieira_

_._

Uma vez, há alguns anos, eu tive a brilhante ideia de fazer os meus próprios picles. Eu comia um monte deles, passando por pelo menos um pote por semana, e decidi que caseiro seria melhor. Eu fiz uma viagem até o mercado, gastando uma fortuna em potes de conserva, pepinos, vinagre, especiarias e materiais e passei uma tarde inteira preparando-os.

Eles demorariam pelo menos uma semana, Esme tinha me dito. Uma semana. Achei que era bastante fácil. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era esperar.

Os sete dias que se seguiram foram uma tortura. Era como ver tinta secar, cada hora que passava me parecia como uma eternidade. Os potes ficavam na geladeira zombando de mim cada vez que eu abria a porta. No momento em que uma semana se passou eu estava praticamente salivando, a antecipação quase me deixando louca.

Eu peguei um pote e arranquei a tampa, espetando um pepinocelestial. Eu o mordi preparada para saborear o maior picles de merda já feito, mas tudo que eu consegui foi uma boca cheia de pepino.

Eles não estavam prontos ainda, Esme disse isso quando eu liguei para ela. Eles precisavam marinar por, provavelmente, mais uma semana.

Mais sete dias. Não havia nenhum jeito de eu esperar por mais uma semana. Eu dirigi diretamente para o mercado mais próximo e paguei quatro dólares por um pote de Vlasic pickles, cedendo de uma vez por todas.

Então, quando eu acordei esta manhã e fui para o andar de baixo e encontrei Charlie sentado na mesa da cozinha com a edição de sábado do The Seattle Times, eu tive que dar uma segunda olhada.

"Eu realmente estou aqui há uma semana?" Eu perguntei, atordoada. Parecia que nenhum minuto tinha passado. Como diabos tinha se passado sete dias?

"Sim" respondeu Charlie enquanto ele fechava o jornal e olhava para mim. "O tempo definitivamente voa quando você está se divertindo, huh?"

Eu fiz uma careta. Diversão.

A semana tinha perturbadoramente se transformado em um borrão de flores, enquanto Tanya me pediu para ir junto com ela até o florista mais algumas vezes. Eu não queria ir, mas bastava um sorriso esperançoso do meu melhor amigo para me fazer concordar. Eu sorria e suportava isso, tolerando a companhia dela por esse motivo. O motivo, devo acrescentar, sobre o qual eu estava começando a perder o meu domínio. Eu tinha tempo, eu disse a mim mesma. Tudo se resolveria... tinha que se resolver.

Certo?

Mas o tempo foi desaparecendo rapidamente sem que eu sequer percebesse. Eu só tinha duas semanas... uns meros quatorze dias para conquistar Edward. Eu nem tinha certeza se eu poderia fazer picles no período certo de tempo, e eu estava esperando acabar com um casamento que eu de alguma forma comecei a ajudar a planejar em vez disso?

Eu estava falhando... _horrivelmente_. Eu precisava fazer algo rápido. Meu plano de ficar para conhecer Tanya não tinha realmente funcionado, já que passar tempo com ela estava me fazendo chegar a lugar nenhum. Ela falava sobre si mesma sem parar, mas nunca era nada de útil. A lista de coisas que eu sabia sobre ela certamente tinha crescido, no entanto.

Ela tinha sido uma líder de torcida no colégio. Ela não era incrível com a música, mas ela amava reality show. The Bachelor era o seu favorito, porque a ideia de um romance onde um homem a deixava nas nuvens e a carregava para longe sempre foi seu sonho.

_Vai entender._

Eu, por outro lado, não acreditava que fosse possível o amor acontecer tão rapidamente. As boas relações eram construídas na amizade. Quanto você pode realmente entender uma pessoa em apenas algumas semanas?

Eu também aprendi que o nome da melhor amiga de Tanya era Kate. Ela era sua dama de honra e deveria voar nesta semana para sua prova de vestido. Kate também tinha sido uma líder de torcida. Elas praticamente compartilharam um cérebro, de acordo com Tanya.

Os Bobbsey Twins*. Simplesmente incrível pra caralho. Eu mal podia esperar.

_*__Bobbsey Twins:__ os personagens principais de uma das séries infantis mais longas da história. Os 72 livros publicados contam as aventuras de duas duplas de irmãos gêmeos._

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Eu perguntei, me sentando em frente a Charlie. Eu não tinha reparado muito nele durante toda a semana. Ele parecia extremamente cansado, e notei que seu cabelo estava mais grisalho do que eu me lembrava. Ele precisava desesperadamente de um período de férias.

"Claro, Bells. O que foi?"

Eu hesitei, não inteiramente certa sobre como fazer a pergunta. "Então, vamos dizer que há alguém que está desconfiado de... você acha que há algo de errado com eles. Como você faria para descobrir o que é?"

"Depende" respondeu ele, sua expressão caindo. Ele parecia preocupado. "É sério?"

"Defina sério."

"Bem, eles poderiam ser presos por isso?"

"Uh, eu não sei" eu disse. "Não posso realmente dizer, pois não sei o que é."

"Então, como você sabe que há alguma coisa errada?"

"Eu apenas sinto isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça como se entendesse e me encarou por um momento, enquanto ele parecia ponderar a minha pergunta. "Bem, profissionalmente, em primeiro lugar eu verificaria seus registros..."

"Como os registros de telefone?" Eu interrompi, lembrando que Esme disse que Tanya ficava colada ao seu celular. "Como faço para conseguir os registros telefônicos de alguém?"

"Você tem que ter um mandado para eles."

"Como faço para conseguir um mandado?"

Ele riu. "Você não pode, Bella. Você tem que ter uma causa provável e arranjar um juiz para assiná-lo."

Merda. Isso não foi de muita ajuda. "Que outros registros existem?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Verificações de antecedentes, mas eu não tenho certeza de quanto seria bom fazer isso. Você tem que saber o que você está procurando, a fim de realmente encontrar alguma coisa. Intuição só é útil se ela leva a evidência, você sabe."

"Sim, eu sei" eu murmurei.

"Isso é tudo o que você quer falar comigo?" ele perguntou, parecendo ansioso. "Eu sei que não fui o melhor pai quando se tratava de, uh, conversar, mas se você quiser conversar agora..."

"Não, está tudo bem" eu respondi. "Eu vou descobrir."

"Tem certeza que você quer?" ele perguntou quando eu levantei. "Às vezes é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Ao abrir as comportas, você não pode sempre controlar o que sai delas."

Eu olhei para ele com surpresa, vendo a apreensão em seu rosto. "Oh, Deus, por favor, me diga que você realmente não gosta dela!"

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o choque. Ele parecia em pânico, preso. Jesus, o que aconteceu com a cara de pôquer de Charlie? Ele nunca tinha sido tão transparente antes.

"De quem?" ele perguntou rapidamente.

"Tanya" eu disse. "De quem mais eu poderia estar falando?"

Ele olhou para mim por um momento antes de seu corpo relaxar e ele abrir um sorriso, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Você me confunde. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo."

"Eu acho que você precisa dormir mais" eu disse. "Você está trabalhando demais ou algo assim."

"Você provavelmente está certa" disse ele, levantando-se. "Eu tenho o dia de folga, então eu acho que vou sair para La Push e pegar alguns peixes. Só relaxar um pouco no barco."

"Parece um bom plano" eu disse. "Diga a Billy que eu disse hey, certo?"

"Claro que sim, garota" disse ele. "Tenha um bom dia e tente ficar longe de problemas."

"Eu sempre tento" eu murmurei. "Isso só não costuma funcionar."

**...**

Charlie saiu poucos minutos depois e eu me vesti, saindo logo atrás dele. Eu caminhei para a casa dos Cullen, parando bem na porta da frente. Eu ouvi vozes vindas da sala de jantar, surpresa ao ver Carlisle em casa quando entrei na sala. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira habitual na mesa, folheando o jornal, com Esme diretamente na frente dele. Entre eles estava Edward, cutucando um prato de comida com um garfo. Era ovos mexidos sufocado em ketchup, exatamente como ele gostava, mas ele não parecia muito interessado na comida.

"Bom dia, Bella" Esme disse, sorrindo calorosamente. "Sirva-se de café da manhã."

A cabeça de Edward se ergueu quando ele ouviu o meu nome, seus olhos encontrando os meus imediatamente. O canto de sua boca transformou-se em um meio sorriso, enquanto eu tomava um assento em frente a ele.

"Obrigado, estou totalmente faminta" eu disse, pegando um prato vazio e o enchendo com bacon e frutas das travessas na mesa. "Eu ia cozinhar para Charlie, mas ele decidiu ir até Billy."

"Descer até La Push?" Carlisle perguntou. "Ele deveria ter me convidado. Eu poderia usar algum tempo fora."

"Você não tem trabalho?" Perguntei a ele, dando uma mordida no meu bacon.

"Não, eu tenho um dia livre" ele respondeu.

"Não é exatamente um dia livre" Esme interrompeu. "Você tem que ir olhar smokings esta tarde. Você vai ficar fora por muito tempo."

Eu fiquei tensa e vi os dois rapazes ficarem também. "Ainda bem que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso" eu murmurei.

"Você deveria vir e ajudar" Edward sugeriu.

"Não, obrigado" eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sou uma fã de roupas de pinguim com gravatas borboleta do palhaço Bozo, então minha opinião não ajudaria. Eu diria que todos eles parecem engraçados."

"Então, no que você acha que eu deveria me casar?" Ele perguntou conforme olhava para mim, dando uma mordida em seus ovos.

Dei de ombros, olhando-o com curiosidade. Ele estava vestindo uma simples camiseta branca e um par de calças jeans, o mais casual que eu o vi desde que cheguei. "O que há de errado com o que você tem aqui?"

Ele riu, olhando para si mesmo. "Você se casaria comigo em jeans sujos e camiseta, Swan?"

"Sim. Quer dizer, não é realmente sobre as roupas, então eu não acho que isso importa, pessoalmente."

"Eu duvido que Tanya concordaria" Edward disse.

É claro que ela não concordaria. "Que pena" eu respondi. "Você parece muito bem para mim."

Ele sorriu. "Você está me secando agora?"

Revirei os olhos quando Esme pigarreou. "Okay, vocês dois. Estão me dando um deja vu aqui."

Carlisle fechou o jornal e empurrou-o sobre a mesa para Esme, mas Edward o pegou antes que ela pudesse. O abriu, ignorando os protestos de sua mãe, e folheou as páginas rapidamente. Ele parou no meio, e eu senti meu estômago cair quando ele olhou para mim por cima do jornal. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e limpou a garganta. "Vito Stella, 1763 Main Street, Seattle. Duas de cinco estrelas."

Senti meu rosto ficar quente de nervosismo quando ele começou a ler o meu comentário em voz alta. "Eu visitei Vito Stella prevendo uma fantástica delicadeza italiana adequada para o jantar, mas o que eu recebi foi extremamente caro e profundamente comum. A comida em si parecia ser cozida adequadamente, com a exceção de alguns poucos ingredientes instáveis, mas não foi particularmente de grande qualidade. Se o que eles servem é a autêntica culinária italiana, como a sua marca sugere, alguém precisa avisar a Itália que o que eles estão fazendo estava errado o tempo todo."

Ele olhou para mim de novo, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Um pouco quer dizer o que, Swan."

"Não quer dizer... verdadeiro" eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. "A comida era uma merda."

Ele riu, voltando-se para o jornal. Ele leu rapidamente o comentário, chegando ao final do mesmo. "O único aspecto positivo de Vito Stella que eu posso relatar com a consciência limpa é o serviço. O pessoal é simpático e muito acolhedor, quase ao ponto onde você quer convidá-los a voltar para casa com você quando você vai embora. Deste modo, enquanto a sua refeição provavelmente vai te decepcionar, as pessoas que você encontrará lá certamente não vão."

Eu ri, sabendo que Jake ia ter um ataque quando lesse isso, e Edward olhou para mim mais uma vez, seus olhos se estreitaram com desconfiança. "Algo me diz que há uma história por trás disso."

"Sim, há" eu respondi. "Não é uma conversa de café da manhã aceitável, apesar disso."

"Oh, vamos lá, eu quero ouvir" ele disse. "Não aja toda sofisticada agora, Swan. Costumávamos ter concursos de arrotos nesta mesa. Nós não somos exatamente elegantes."

Do canto do meu olho, eu vi Carlisle acenar com a cabeça, e meu rubor persistente aprofundou de vergonha com a lembrança. Okay, talvez ele estivesse certo – eu não era feminina naquela época. "Nós tínhamos dezesseis anos, Edward. Gosto de pensar que eu cresci desde então."

"Bem, eu gosto de pensar que você não cresceu" ele respondeu. "Então me diga."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não."

"Sim."

"Não."

Ele fechou o jornal, colocando-o para o lado, e se inclinou para frente. "Por favor?"

Sua voz era suave e eu suspirei, balançando a cabeça enquanto ele olhava para mim atentamente. "Mas não é realmente nada. Meu amigo conheceu um cara lá e acabou, você sabe, ficando com ele. E disse que eu tinha que dar um comentário bom a eles, pois o 'para viagem' era excelente."

"Acha que ela gostou do cara?" Edward perguntou.

"Ele" eu o corrigi. "Meu amigo é ele, e sim, ele definitivamente gostou dele. O cara aparentemente gostava dele também, embora ele não costume, você sabe, sair com homens."

Edward quase se engasgou com sua bebida, enquanto ele ria e Esme pegava o jornal antes que ele pudesse tomá-lo de volta. "É uma pena que o restaurante seja tão ruim. Eu ia fazer Carlisle me levar lá neste fim de semana."

Carlisle olhou para ela com surpresa, obviamente era a primeira vez que ele ouvia falar disso "Você ia?"

"Sim. Eu percebi que poderia dar às crianças a casa para a noite."

"Oh, bem, isso soa como uma grande ideia" Carlisle disse. "Tenho certeza de que Bella seria capaz de sugerir um lugar."

Ele olhou para mim e eu assenti. "Uh, o que acha de Montague? Você já comeu lá? É a melhor comida que eu comi em muito tempo."

"Oh Deus, nós tentamos, mas suas reservas são feitas semanas antes. Não há nenhuma maneira de nós conseguirmos uma mesa lá."

"Eu posso conseguir" eu disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Apenas me diga quando."

Esme olhou chocada. "Que tal hoje à noite?"

"Que hora?"

"Uh, por volta das oito mais ou menos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e coloquei um pedaço de bacon na minha boca antes de pegar o meu telefone. Era um dia bastante claro, sem chuva à vista, então eu consegui dois obstáculos no valor do serviço. Eu disquei o número do telefone celular de Angela e ela atendeu no primeiro toque. "Angela Webber falando."

Sempre tão formal, mesmo ela tendo visto que era eu. "Ei, é a Bella. Pode me conseguir uma reserva esta noite no Montague por volta das oito horas?"

Ela hesitou. "Depende. Você já tem o comentário do Bella Italia pronto para mim?"

"Quase" eu menti. Eu ainda não tinha começado. "Eu vou ter isso para você na segunda-feira."

"Okay, então. Em que nome você quer a reserva?"

"Cullen" eu respondi.

"Eu vou ligar para eles e retornar para você em poucos minutos."

Eu desliguei e voltei a comer, devorando o meu prato de comida rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos, meu telefone soou com uma mensagem e eu a li. "Consegui uma para 08:15."

Esme fez um barulho que parecia estranhamente como um grito e fechou o jornal, levantando-se. "Obrigado, querida!" ela disse, abraçando-me rapidamente antes de sair da sala, resmungando algo sobre encontrar alguma coisa para vestir. Carlisle terminou sua comida e se levantou quando ela saiu, pedindo licença. Olhei por cima da mesa para Edward e vi que ele estava me observando curiosamente.

"O quê?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É estranho ver que você tem conexões."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei" ele disse. "Eu sou do tipo ciumento, eu acho. Você é importante na cena de alimentos que você ama. Eu gostaria de ter algo sobre o qual eu me sentisse assim."

"Você não tem?" Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Não mais."

**...**

_"Eu não posso" eu disse, balançando a cabeça furiosamente enquanto ele empurrava o pequeno cartão de plástico no meu rosto. "Isso é loucura, Edward."_

_"Vamos lá, Swan."_

_"Não" eu disse. "Você vai ficar perfeitamente bem fazendo isso sozinho."_

_"Você está errada" ele insistiu. "Eu preciso de você."_

_"Não, não" eu disse, uma parte traidora de mim flutuando com suas palavras. Ele precisava de mim. Deus, como eu queria acreditar nisso. "Eu não posso fazer isso."_

_"Por que não?" perguntou ele. "Dê-me uma boa razão."_

_"Porque é ilegal."_

_"Isso não é uma boa razão" ele disse, rindo._

_Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Eu não acho que Charlie iria concordar. Ele pegaria ambas nossas bundas se ele soubesse!"_

_"Essa é a coisa, Swan. Ele nunca vai saber" ele disse. "Por favor? Você não quer vir comigo?"_

_"Claro que sim, mas..."_

_"Então vamos lá" disse ele. "Eu realmente preciso de você lá. Não será o mesmo sem você. Você é minha melhor amiga. Você sabe o que isso significa para mim."_

_Eu suspirei, franzindo a testa. "Tudo bem" eu murmurei, pegando o cartão dele. Era pequeno, ocultável__, mas eu tinha uma suspeita de que ia me causar um mundo de problemas. Na verdade, fiquei surpresa que o objeto agressor não queimou minha mão._

_Ele sorriu. "Obrigado. Vou me aprontar. Vejo você daqui a pouco."_

_Ele correu para sua casa, praticamente pulando de excitação, e eu, relutantemente, fui para dentro. Tomei banho e escovei os cabelos, deixando-os cair frouxamente. Vesti uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta, questionando a mim mesma imediatamente e me trocando. Eu passei por algumas roupas, pela primeira vez na minha vida nervosa sobre o que vestir. Uma hora depois, eu estava em pé na frente do espelho, mais uma vez vestindo a calça jeans e camisa preta e me sentindo completamente inadequada._

_Eu desci para a sala as oito, encontrando Charlie sentado no sofá. Ele olhou para mim com surpresa. "Você está arrumada" disse ele. "Você tem planos?"_

_"Sim" eu respondi nervosamente. Meu coração bateu forte contra minhas costelas, o fluxo de sangue me deixando tonta. Charlie ia saber. Ele provavelmente poderia sentir o cheiro do ilegal em mim, o único cheiro detectável pelo__ nariz de um policial. "Edward me convidou para sair. Nós vamos, uh... Eu acho que nós estamos..."_

_"Isso é bom" disse ele, afastando-se de mim. Ele não esperou por uma explicação. Ele estava provavelmente tão feliz que eu estava realmente indo para algum lugar em um sábado à noite que ele não teria se encolhido se eu dissesse que planejava roubar um banco. Além disso, ele confiava em Edward. "Divirta-se."_

_"Sim, obrigado" eu murmurei, indo em direção à porta da frente. Eu parei ao lado da porta ao mesmo tempo em que Edward saia, usando um par de jeans e uma camisa cinza do Rush*._

***Ruch**: uma banda de rock canadense.

_"Você está pronta?" ele perguntou._

_"Não."_

_Ele riu e subiu em seu carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim. Entrei e olhei para o banco de trás quando ele começou a dirigir, vendo seu violão sobre o banco. Ele tinha o conseguido há alguns anos atrás, uma herança de seu pai. Carlisle tinha tocado na faculdade, mas, aparentemente, desistiu do cenário quando isso começou a interferir nos seus estudos. Eu nunca tinha o ouvido tocar, mas Esme disse que ele era muito bom._

_"Acho que a melhor pergunta seria: você está pronto?" Eu perguntei._

_Edward sorriu. "Eu estive pronto desde o dia em que eu nasci."_

_A viagem para Port Angeles foi um borrão, meus nervos correndo soltos enquanto estávamos na fila do clube +21. Eu puxei o pequeno cartão de plástico sinistro do meu bolso de trás, olhando realmente para ele pela primeira vez. "Roberta Hedge?" Eu perguntei, lendo o nome. "Quem diabos é Roberta Hedge?"_

_"Você... esta noite."_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Foi o primeiro nome que eu pensei."_

_Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele não conseguia pensar em algo normal? "Bem, quem é você?"_

_"Você vai ver."_

_Quando chegamos ao começo da fila, eu entreguei a minha identidade para o cara na porta. Minhas pernas tremiam, ansiosas para correr enquanto eu o observava apreensiva. Esperei que ele me agarrasse e procurasse a minha verdadeira identidade ou ameaçasse chamar a polícia para mim. Imaginei-os chamando Charlie e ele tendo que ir me buscar na delegacia, e a conversa estranha que se seguiria como resultado. Mas em vez disso, o cara só a devolveu e fez sinal para eu entrar._

_Edward deu ao cara a sua identidade falsa, vindo atrás de mim. Ele pagou a taxa e fomos para a área principal, encontrando um assento em uma mesa pequena perto do bar. O lugar estava vago, o cheiro de fumaça de cigarro espesso no ar. Edward se desculpou, voltando um momento depois, com duas cervejas._

_"Eu não posso beber isso" eu disse quando ele colocou uma na minha frente._

_"Sim, você pode" ele disse. "É apenas uma. Vai passar antes de voltarmos para casa."_

_Ele começou a beber a dele e eu dei de ombros, tomando um gole. Eu esperava que fosse nojento, porque as coisas que eles tinham em suas mãos nas festas em Forks que eu provei, tinham gosto de xixi quente, mas isso era surpreendentemente suave. Tomei outro gole, seguindo com um enorme gole, e, antes que eu percebesse, a garrafa estava vazia._

_"Jesus, Swan, você está com sede?" Edward perguntou, pegando minha garrafa vazia e desaparecendo. Ele voltou um momento depois com outra._

_"Você disse que seria apenas uma" eu o lembrei, mas isso não me impediu de tomar outra bebida._

_"Você não está dirigindo. Nenhum dano se você beber. Talvez isso te ajude a relaxar."_

_E relaxar foi exatamente o que isso me fez fazer. Antes que eu me desse conta, eu estava tonta, me sentindo leve, enquanto eu brincava com Edward. Minhas paredes desmoronaram, a minha força de vontade diminuiu. Nada importava além daquele momento, nada existia além dele e esse clube enfumaçado._

_A música ao vivo tocava um hardcore acústico. Era noite de amadores, mas não quaisquer amadores... os shows foram escolhidos por meio de fitas de audição enviadas ao clube. Alguém mencionou olheiros na plateia e isso me lembrou das pessoas que costumavam aparecer e assistir Edward jogar baseball._

_Mais cervejas. Mais risos. Meu corpo estava quente e formigando, e ele era o garoto mais bonito do mundo. Eu podia sentir isso no ar, uma faísca entre nós que eu nunca realmente senti antes. Corria profundamente em meus ossos, assumindo os meus sentidos. "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa" eu soltei sobre o som da música, as pessoas barulhentas a nossa volta se viraram para olhar. Eu tinha que dizer a ele como eu me sentia, e eu tinha que fazer isso agora._

_Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas com curiosidade. Ele parecia estar se divertindo. "É?"_

_"Sim" declarei. "Eu..."_

_Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz se aproximou do microfone, perguntando por alguém chamado James Page._

_"Desculpe, Swan, essa é a minha deixa" Edward disse, levantando-se e pegando seu violão. Minha testa franziu em confusão. James Page. Jimmy Page. No momento em que isso me atingiu, eu comecei a rir histericamente. Roberta Hedge. "Eu sou Robert Plant!"_

_Ele riu e piscou, indo para o palco._

_Eu ouvi Edward tocar guitarra provavelmente uma centena de vezes, tinha o ouvido cantar o dobro, mas nenhuma delas sequer chegou perto de observá-lo no palco. Ele tocava com uma paixão que eu nunca tinha visto antes, sua voz escorrendo confiança. Seu tom de voz era áspero e gutural, e causou arrepios na minha espinha. Ele cantou cada palavra como ele queria, como se ele precisasse delas para sobreviver. A música era a sua alma, o ar que respirava. Ela o sustentava, e enquanto ele deixasse, eu beberia cada gota._

_Acabou muito rápido. Eu subi em minha cadeira, a adrenalina fluindo através de mim, e gritei para ele no topo dos meus pulmões. Ele me agarrou pela cintura quando voltou para a mesa e me puxou para baixo, rindo com seus braços em volta de mim. "Acalme-se, Swan. Eu não sou tão bom."_

_"Você foi incrível" eu disse. "Foi lindo. Fantástico. Maravilhoso pra caralho. Você pertence ao palco!"_

_Seu rosto se iluminou, os olhos verdes brilhando. "Você realmente acha isso?"_

_"Sim."_

_O sorriso que enfeitava os lábios dele fez meu coração disparar, tentando-me, chamando-me. Eu estava bêbada, alta, e ele estava no sétimo céu com um brilho que me tirou o fôlego. Eu ouvi a voz dele no fundo, me perguntando alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia entender o que era. Tudo no que eu podia focar era na boca, então eu respondi a sua pergunta da única maneira que eu sabia._

_Eu o beijei._

**...**

"Vamos a algum lugar hoje à noite" eu sugeri, empurrando meu prato vazio para o lado. Alcancei a mesa e peguei outro pedaço de bacon, mastigando-o.

"Quem?"

"Nós. Você sabe, eu, você... ela" eu disse, percebendo naquele momento que eu ainda não tinha visto Tanya esta manhã. "Onde ela está, aliás?"

"Lá em cima" respondeu ele. "Ela não estava se sentindo bem esta manhã, então voltou a deitar."

"Oh. Isso é péssimo" eu disse. "Então eu acho que fazer algo está fora de questão."

"Não, eu estou disposto a isso" ele disse. "Eu vou ver como ela está, mas se ela ainda estiver se sentindo mal eu tenho certeza que ela não vai se importar se eu for."

Eu queria zombar. Ele era alienado? É claro que ela se importaria. "Nós podemos ir para Port Angeles. Você acha que o clube ainda está lá?"

Havia um brilho nos seus olhos. Ele se lembrou daquele dia, assim como eu. Tinha sido a noite em que tudo realmente começou.

"Eu duvido, Swan. Isso foi há muitos anos atrás."

"É verdade" eu disse. "Nós podemos ver, apesar disso."

"Sim, legal" ele disse, empurrando a cadeira para trás. "Eu vou ver como Tanya está e se papai está pronto para ir ver smokings. Vejo você daqui a pouco, Swan."

Eu sentei ali por um minuto sozinha, antes de decidir limpar o café da manhã. Eu joguei as sobras fora e estava lavando os pratos quando Esme entrou "Isabella Marie! Você sabe muito bem! Eu teria pegado aqueles pratos."

"Eu sei" eu disse, enxugando as mãos em uma toalha. "Eu estava apenas tentando ajudar."

"Bem, obrigado, mas é desnecessário" ela disse, me empurrando para fora do caminho para assumir. "Então o que você vai fazer esta tarde?"

"Uh, eu não sei. Provavelmente nada. Por quê?"

"Eu disse a Tanya que eu ia ao bufê por ela. Pensei em te levar junto, esta é sua área de especialização, afinal."

Porra. "Uh, tudo bem. Isso parece... divertido."

"Eu não sei se eu diria que é _divertido_" Esme disse "mas nós estamos fazendo isso por Edward."

**...**

As próximas três horas foram gastas mais uma vez ajudando a planejar um casamento que eu esperava que nunca acontecesse. Eu provei dezenas de amostras, e em algum ponto entre a torta de caranguejo e o lombo eu comecei a ficar muito frustrada.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu só tinha mais duas semanas!

"O salmão" eu disse finalmente. "Definitivamente o salmão."

O fornecedor sorriu animadamente, enquanto Esme apenas olhou para mim. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, é claro. Edward ama."

"E quanto a Tanya?"

_Ela vai odiar pra caralho._ "Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem com isso" eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

Esme sorriu. "O salmão, então."

"E as tortas de caranguejo. Quer dizer, eles vão se casar aqui, então a gastronomia local faz mais sentido em minha opinião."

"Sim, isso é uma grande ideia" Esme disse. "Uma variedade de opções de frutos do mar."

"Sim" eu disse, sorrindo para mim mesma. "Perfeito."

**...**

"... e eu totalmente pedi frutos do mar!" Eu disse. Eu esperava me sentir mal depois de intencionalmente estragar o bufê, mas não me senti. Na verdade, eu quase me senti satisfeita. Claramente, eu tinha a imatura idade de treze anos novamente lá no fundo.

Um falso suspiro dramático atravessou a linha. "Não, você não fez isso!" Jake disse. "Cruel."

Revirei os olhos. "Ela odeia isso."

"Você é uma vadia má, Bella."

Seu sarcasmo estava me dando nos nervos. "Isso vai irritá-la, Jake."

"E o que isso quer dizer? A recepção não acontece até depois de eles já estarem casados . Então, o que, ela perde a refeição? Pelo que você disse, ela provavelmente vai vomitar de qualquer forma."

Merda. "Boa pergunta."

"O que ele vê nela, afinal?"

"Uh, eu não sei" eu disse. "Ainda não descobri."

"Bem, você já perguntou a ele?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

_Porque eu tenho medo da resposta._ "Eu não sei."

Ele suspirou alto. "O que eu vou fazer com você, Jezebella?"

"Me amar" eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele riu. "Será que eu devo mesmo?"

"Sim" eu disse. "Alguém tem."

**...**

Era quase oito horas quando houve uma batida na porta da frente. Eu praticamente pulei até ela, esperando que fosse Edward, mas fui pega de surpresa quando ao invés disso fui recebida pelo olhar alegre de Tanya.

"Uh, hey" eu disse, sorrindo educadamente. Ela estava usando um vestido preto e branco, com o cabelo enrolado e puxado para trás. Batom vermelho brilhante acentuando lábios macios. "Você parece... nada doente."

"Estou me sentindo muito melhor, obrigado!" ela disse, passando por mim e entrando na casa. Seus saltos altos batiam contra o chão de madeira enquanto ela olhava ao redor, e de repente eu me senti desconfortável por tê-la em meu espaço. Não era a minha casa, mas era onde eu cresci. Fotos minhas adornavam as paredes, desde as fases estranhas de bebê gordinho até os dias de cabelos enrolados.

Ela não pertencia a este lugar.

"Entre" eu murmurei, fechando a porta da frente. Eu virei para ela, olhando enquanto ela examinava o lugar que eu sempre considerei como lar. Não era grande, mas sempre foi grande o suficiente para nós. Eu fiquei imaginando como a casa dela parecia e imaginei uma mansão enorme na colina em algum lugar onde o sol sempre brilhava.

Tanya pegou um porta-retratos de uma pequena mesa contra a parede e eu estiquei o meu pescoço para ver qual era. Sorri quando percebi que era eu e Edward, uma foto que Esme tinha tirado quando éramos crianças. Eu acho que nós tínhamos uns seis ou sete anos, durante uma das tardes passadas na First Beach.

"Eu tenho algo que preciso falar com você" Tanya disse, colocando a foto no lugar. "É muito, muito importante."

"Sério, _realmente_?" Eu perguntei. Será que ela sabia? Ele disse a ela? Teria ela me descoberto?

"Sim" respondeu ela, virando-se para mim. "Eu te disse, minha amiga Kate ia ser minha dama de honra, mas eu preciso de outra dama de honra. Edward tem esse amigo dele, Emmett, e um primo chamado Jasper. Preciso de alguém."

"Oh." Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Isso não era um negócio tão grande. "Então você quer que eu encontre alguém ou algo assim?"

Ela riu. "Não, sua boba. Eu quero que você me diga que você vai fazer isso."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "Você quer que eu seja uma _dama de honra_?"

"Sim" ela disse. "Por favor, diga que sim!"

"Uh, eu quero dizer, eu não sou muito boa com esse tipo de coisas" eu gaguejei. "Que tal a prima de Edward, Rosalie?"

"Eu não conheço Rosalie."

"Mas você não me conhece também."

"Sim, eu sei" disse ela. "Eu sinto como se eu conhecesse, porém. Por favor? Vai significar o mundo para Edward! Ele queria que você fosse o padrinho dele, mas eu disse a ele que era ridículo. Você é uma mulher! Você não pode fazer isso! Então, eu só sei que ele vai estar no topo do mundo com você no casamento."

Ela me encarou implorando e eu só fiquei ali, tentando freneticamente pensar em algo para dizer. Eu era um desenho em branco, embora. Fiquei espantada por ela sequer me perguntar. "Eu, uh... Eu não sei."

"Basta pensar nisso" disse ela. "Eu acho que vai ser ótimo."

"Ok" eu disse, hesitante.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Ótimo. Enfim, eu disse a Edward que eu ia buscá-la para que pudéssemos sair em breve. Você está quase pronta?"

"Sim, eu estou pronta."

Ela me lançou um olhar peculiar. "Você tem certeza?"

Olhei para baixo, de repente consciente. Eu estava vestida casualmente com calça jeans e uma blusa, mas eu pensei que eu parecia decente. "Há algo de errado com o que estou vestindo?"

"Não, eu estava apenas checando" ela disse. "Vamos lá, então. Vamos andando."

Eu peguei minhas coisas rapidamente e segui Tanya para fora da porta. Edward saiu quando chegamos aos Cullen e os meus olhos o examinaram com cuidado. Mais uma vez ele estava arrumado, vestindo calças pretas e uma camisa de botão listrada com sapatos pretos. Seu cabelo estava penteado e eu me coçava para chegar mais perto e estragar tudo com a minha mão. "Você está pronto, Dr. Cullen?" Perguntei a ele.

Ele franziu o nariz e olhou em volta. "Você não convidou o meu pai, não é?"

"Não, só você" eu disse. "Edward Cullen, MD*"

_*__**MD**__:__ sigla para "departamento médico", "doutor em medicina", entre outros._

Ele riu. "Só Edward está bom."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você não é o Edward. Edward não sairia em um sábado à noite vestido desse jeito."

"O novo Edward sairia" ele disse. "O Edward adulto."

"Novo Edward?" Eu perguntei. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Não havia nada de errado com o velho Edward."

Ele franziu a testa. "Nem todos concordam."

**...**

O prédio antigo ainda estava de pé, escondido no coração de Port Angeles. Os tijolos estavam gastos e desbotados, um pouco quebrados nos cantos, mas a placa pendurada acima da porta parecia recentemente pintada. Blue Horizon, lia-se em letras brancas brilhantes em um fundo azul nebuloso.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso ainda está aqui" Edward disse. Havia uma dúzia de pessoas em pé na fila, o rock alto saindo de dentro para fora.

"Eu sei, tá?" Eu disse, emocionada. "Vamos entrar!"

Ele riu quando eu agarrei o braço dele, puxando-o para a fila, enquanto Tanya seguia atrás. "Este lugar?" ela disse apreensiva, olhando para Edward. "_Este_ é o tipo de lugar que você quer ir?"

"Sim, claro" ele respondeu. "Roberta e eu viemos aqui um tempo atrás."

Edward olhou para mim com ar divertido e eu ri. "Você se lembra disso, James?"

"Eu te disse, Swan. Lembro-me de tudo."

Tanya nos disse com confusão. "Quem é Roberta e James?"

Edward contou a história de nossa primeira viagem para o Blue Horizon, enquanto esperávamos na fila – deixando de fora alguns detalhes, e quando ele terminou, ela ainda parecia confusa. "Quem é Jimmy Page e Robert Plant?"

Edward apenas olhou para ela, sua expressão estupefata como se não pudesse compreender o que ela estava perguntando. Eu sorri. Ponto para mim. "Eles são músicos" eu disse. "Eles estavam na banda Led Zeppelin, uma das favoritas de todos os tempos de Edward."

Ela parecia quase em pânico. "Oh."

"Você se lembra qual é o meu favorito, Swan?" ele perguntou, focando a sua atenção em mim.

"É claro" eu zombei. "James Taylor."

Ele sorriu. "Lembro-me do seu também."

Senti o rubor subindo para minhas bochechas. "Isso é legal."

"Quem é o dela?" Tanya perguntou.

"NSYNC" Edward respondeu antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer isso eu mesma, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus.

"Oh, eu sei quem são eles! Justin Timberlake é um dos meus atores favoritos."

Minha testa franziu. "Ele não é um ator. Eu não me importo com o que ele diz. Ele é um músico que por acaso apareceu em alguns filmes."

"Ele não é assim um músico tão incrível" disse Edward. Apertei os olhos e o empurrei enquanto ele ria.

"Sacrilégio!" Eu disse. "Retire o que disse!"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nunca."

Chegamos ao começo da fila muito rapidamente e o segurança estendeu a mão para as nossas identidades. Entreguei-lhe a minha e ele me deixou entrar, mas ergueu a mão para parar Tanya quando ela lhe entregou a dela. "Desculpa, só maiores de 21."

Eu fiquei tensa, não tendo sequer considerado o fato de que ela não seria velha o suficiente. "Oh, qual é, eu vou ter 21 anos na próxima semana" ela disse.

O segurança sacudiu a cabeça, devolvendo a identidade dela. "Volte na próxima semana, então."

Edward franziu a testa, puxando Tanya para fora da fila, e eu saí com eles. Ficamos parados na calçada por um momento em silêncio antes de eu limpar a minha garganta. "Tem um lugar do outro lado da rua. Podemos tentar lá" sugeri.

Tanya se animou novamente enquanto olhava para cima, mas Edward apenas deu de ombros. Nós começamos a atravessar a rua, o som grave de música pop nos cumprimentou quando nos aproximamos.

Nós chegamos ao começo da fila e Edward olhou para trás, para o Blue Horizon, um olhar melancólico em seu rosto. Entramos sem qualquer aborrecimento, e o ambiente que nos recebeu era mais moderno. Edward foi direto para o bar e Tanya agarrou meu braço, me parando quando eu tentei segui-lo. "Vem dançar comigo!" disse ela.

Olhei para ela com horror. "_Dançar_?"

"Sim, dançar!"

Ela me puxou para a pista de dança antes que eu pudesse protestar e eu fiquei ali, atordoada, quando ela começou a dançar. Ela estava pulando e girando, seus movimentos tão exagerados que chamava a atenção das pessoas ao nosso redor. Eu balançava um pouco com a batida, de modo a não parecer uma completa idiota, mas eu me senti completamente deslocada.

A música mudou e ela gritou com entusiasmo. "Eu amo essa música!" declarou ela.

Eu parei de me mover, olhando para ela, incrédula. "Isso é as malditas Spice Girls?"

"Sim!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, enquanto ela ficava ainda mais animada, jogando as mãos para o alto e balançando a bunda conforme ela saltava com a batida. Eu deslizei para longe dela antes que ela pudesse me parar e me juntei a Edward no bar. "Eu preciso de uma cerveja" eu disse, deslizando para o banco ao lado dele. "IMEDIATAMENTE."

Ele riu. "Você não quer uma daquelas bebidas de frutas com um guarda-chuva?"

"Ugh, não. Você me conhece melhor do que isso."

Ele acenou para o garçom, pedindo uma Heineken para mim. Tomei um gole, aliviada por saber que o álcool logo estaria bombeando em minhas veias. Edward sentou-se calmamente ao meu lado, sorrindo enquanto ele olhava para a pista de dança. Eu segui o caminho que os olhos dele fizeram, indo diretamente para Tanya. Ela parecia absolutamente ridícula, destacando-se em meio a todos os outros. Eu não era a melhor dançarina, mas ela não tinha ritmo, também.

"Eu não entendo" eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Edward olhou para mim. "Não entende o quê?"

"Ela" eu admiti. "Vocês dois. Eu só... Eu realmente não entendo."

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para trás, para longe de Tanya. "Ela me faz esquecer" ele disse.

"Esquecer o que?" Eu perguntei.

Ele suspirou, tomando um gole de cerveja. "O que precisa ser esquecido."

Ele não entrou em detalhes, então eu não tinha certeza, mas eu suspeitava que ele queria dizer que era eu.

Tanya dançou. Edward riu. Eu bebi.

Tanya dançou um pouco mais. Edward riu um pouco mais. Eu bebi um pouco mais.

Tanya estava cansada. Edward estava feliz. Eu estava bêbada.

Eu não sei como ela conseguiu, mas depois de dançar por quase uma hora direto em um salto alto, ela ainda parecia tão fresca como ela estava quando chegamos. Ela não derramou uma gota de suor. Isso desafiava as leis psíquicas.

"Eu preciso de um pouco de água" Tanya disse enquanto ela se espremia entre mim e Edward. Ela acenou com a mão para o barman e ele trouxe uma garrafa de água, fazendo questão de abrir a tampa para ela. Ela sorriu docemente, agradecendo-o, e ele piscou em resposta. Olhei para Edward, chocada, mas ele não pareceu notar. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Tanya, o sorriso torto que eu amava tanto alinhando seus lábios.

Esse era o _meu_ sorriso. Ele era o _meu_ Edward.

"Eu preciso de outra cerveja" eu resmunguei, segurando minha garrafa vazia para alertar o barman. Ele trouxe uma para mim, esquecendo-se de abrir a droga da tampa. Ele nem sequer olhou para mim, apenas se afastou.

"Será que Isabella te contou a grande notícia?" Tanya perguntou, se apertando entre as pernas de Edward. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris dela, puxando-a para mais perto dele. "Ela se ofereceu para ser a dama de honra!"

Eu quase engasguei com a minha cerveja e Edward olhou para mim com surpresa. "Ela se ofereceu?"

"Sim" Tanya disse. Eu só olhei para ela, perdendo as palavras. Em que universo eu teria oferecido uma coisa dessas? "Isso não é incrível? Vai ser maravilhoso!"

"Sim, isso é ótimo, querida" Edward disse. "Minhas duas garotas favoritas."

Tanya sorriu, envolvendo os braços em volta dele, e eu desviei o olhar. Meu estômago estava agitado e meu peito doía.

Eles se abraçaram. Eu engoli a minha cerveja.

Eles se beijaram. Eu pedi mais uma.

A mão de Edward deslizou sob o vestido de Tanya. Eu pedi uma dose de tequila.

Ela riu e afastou a mão de Edward de brincadeira. Eu disse ao garçom que ele podia muito bem deixar a garrafa.

O resto da noite foi um borrão. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu cheguei lá, mas eu me lembrava vagamente de estar sentada no chão do banheiro no final da noite, soluçando enquanto eu derramava meu coração como nunca antes.

* * *

_**N/T:** Ai, ai, este Edward enigmático dizendo que não tem mais aquilo que amava, ai ai._

_Pois bem, eu estava tentando ser bacana, ser legal e não implorar por comentários, ou cobrar na cara dura, mas acho que não tá dando muito certo._

_O número de comentários está cada vez menor, e eu sei que é chato cobrar, mas nós (tradutoras e beta) temos um certo trabalho pra postar os capítulos bonitinhos toda semana, e adoramos/precisamos saber a opinião de vocês. Saber se fizemos uma boa escolha ao traduzir PS._

_Então, por favor, comentem, e, para um incentivo à quem comentar (algo construtivo, com o conteúdo do capítulo), mandarei um trecho do próximo capítulo! Quem comentar sem ter conta no ff, por favor, deixe seu e-mail!_

_Até semana que vem!_


	10. Complicar

**Pinky Swear **

**Capítulo 9 – "Complicar"**

_"O progresso é a capacidade do homem de complicar a simplicidade." – Thor- Heyerdahl_

_Tradutora: Beatriz._

.

Eu forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e olhei para o teto acima de mim. Minha cabeça latejava intensamente, minha visão embaçada. Rolei para o meu lado, meu estômago se agitando com o movimento, e olhei para o despertador ao lado da cama. Os números vermelhos brilhantes me disseram que passava um pouco das três e levou um momento para eu registrar que o quarto estava brilhante, cada centímetro dele brilhava devido à luz solar que entrava pela janela.

"Merda" eu disse asperamente, pulando rapidamente quando percebi que eu tinha dormido até a metade do dia. Tudo ficou escuro por um instante devido à tontura e eu agarrei uma parte da cama, tentando me estabilizar. Quando as coisas começaram a voltar ao foco, fui para a porta, ainda meio tonta. Eu me sentia como o inferno e imaginei que eu parecia com algo similar. Eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de estar no clube na noite passada, mas não tinha ideia de como tinha chegado em casa.

Desci os degraus devagar, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e cair devido a minha névoa, e cambaleei em direção à cozinha para beber água. Eu tinha um algodão tão grande na boca* que chegava ao ponto de doer, minha garganta ardia quando eu tentava engolir. A casa estava em silêncio, exceto pelo som de meus pés descalços batendo contra o chão de madeira.

_*Quando sua boca está tão seca que os lábios ficam brancos._

No momento em que entrei na cozinha, avistei uma pessoa sentada à mesa. Tudo o que eu podia ver era o jornal erguido que estava sendo segurado por um par de mãos, uma caneca de café de cerâmica sobre a mesa à sua frente. "Jesus, Charlie, eu espero que você não esteja esperando o café da manhã ainda" eu resmunguei, bocejando enquanto abria um armário e tirava um copo. O enchi com água da torneira, e tomei um longo gole. "Eu nããão vou cozinhar agora."

Eu ouvi o farfalhar do jornal atrás de mim, seguido de uma risada seca. "Vadia preguiçosa."

Engasguei com a minha água, cuspindo em toda a minha camisa e no chão enquanto eu rapidamente me virava. Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando vi o rosto familiar me encarando. "Jake?" Eu perguntei atordoada. "Por que... como... mas que diabos, Jake? Como você chegou aqui?"

"Não pergunte" ele disse. "Isso só te tornaria uma cúmplice após o ocorrido."

"Charlie sabe que você está aqui?"

Ele parecia confuso. "Charlie?"

"Sim, Charlie. Meu pai."

"Oh, não. Ainda não o vi" ele disse. "Eu estou aqui desde meio-dia, e você é a primeira coisa viva que eu vejo." Ele pausa. "Bem, além daquela aranha terrível que estava subindo na parede mais cedo... mas isso não vive mais."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Você invadiu a casa do Chefe de Polícia?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Foi bastante simples, também. Seu pai pode precisar de um curso de reciclagem em segurança."

"Sim, mas não é como na cidade grande onde você tem que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Essa é uma cidade pequena, todos se conhecem."

"Você está tentando me converter, querida" ele diz. "Eu sabia que essa era uma cidade da meia-noite no momento em que cheguei."

"O que é uma cidade da meia-noite?"

"Você sabe, onde a única coisa aberta depois da meia-noite são as pernas de uma prostituta."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Você tem problemas. O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

"Tentando conseguir um café da manhã, mas, obviamente, eu perdi minha chance de conseguir um" disse ele, seus olhos me examinando. O nariz dele franziu, um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto. "O que é bom também. Eu não quero _nada_ que você esteja servindo. Você está suja como o inferno, Jezebella. Quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho?"

"Ontem" eu murmurei, olhando para mim. Eu ainda tinha minhas calças jeans e camiseta de ontem à noite, e eu não queria nem pensar em como meu cabelo parecia naquele momento. "Eu acabei de acordar. Ainda não tive a chance."

"Querido Deus, o que aconteceu com você, menina? Festejando a noite toda, dormindo o dia todo. Estou começando a pensar que há realmente um ser humano de verdade dentro dessa sua concha fria."

Revirei os olhos, perfurando o braço dele. "Eu não sou fria" eu digo. "Eu sou apenas responsável."

"Responsável? Você?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Uma pessoa responsável não sairia com alguém como eu."

"Às vezes, eu sinceramente me pergunto por que eu saio."

"Porque eu tenho boa aparência" respondeu ele, sorrindo seu sorriso radiante e encantador. "Além disso, você precisa de mim. É óbvio que eu vou ter que ser o cérebro da operação. Você obviamente não pode fazer isso sozinha."

Eu estreitei os meus olhos. "Eu não preciso de você. Estou fazendo isso perfeitamente bem, obrigado."

Ele riu como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. "Você não deve se lembrar de me ligar."

Eu fiquei tensa. "Eu liguei para você?"

"Sim, por que você acha que estou aqui? Deus sabe que eu não vim a este lugar para um período de _férias_. Ele está no meio de BFE. Eu nunca..."

"BFE?" Eu perguntei, interrompendo.

"Bum-Fuck Egypt*. Agora, acompanhe, tá legal? Nós não temos tempo para eu ficar explicando essas coisas" ele diz. "Eu nunca teria vindo aqui se eu não achasse que era necessário, e depois de ontem à noite eu tenho certeza que é."

_*__Bum-Fuck Egypt__: um lugar muito difícil de chegar; um lugar ruim, indesejável._

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei confusa. "Por que eu liguei?"

Ele sorriu com diversão e puxou o telefone do bolso. Ele apertou alguns botões e estendeu-o para mim. "Veja você mesma."

Eu peguei o telefone, hesitante e o coloquei em meu ouvido quase ao mesmo tempo em que a minha voz se aproximou da linha. Ou melhor, alguém que soava vagamente como eu. A mulher no telefone estava choramingando, balbuciando ao ponto de eu mal poder distinguir uma palavra da mensagem. "O que diabos foi que eu disse?"

Ele deu de ombros, pegando o telefone de volta. "Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu, mas no momento em que ouvi essa tagarelice eu sabia que você estava fundo demais. Você é uma garotinha jogando o jogo de um homem adulto."

"Eu não sou uma garotinha" eu interrompi, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para ele. "Eu sou apenas nova nessa coisa toda de 'ganhar uma cara'."

"Nova nisso? Você ainda é praticamente virgem."

"Eu não sou _tão ruim_ assim" resmunguei, me sentando na cadeira em frente a ele. "Eu estive com a minha quota de caras, Jake. Só que é estranho com Edward por causa da nossa história."

"Isso facilita" ele disse. "Você o conhece. Você deve saber o que ele quer."

"Eu sei" eu disse. "Ou, quer dizer, eu acho que eu sei."

"Ótimo" Jake disse. "Então, agora você só tem que ser assim. Fácil como torta."

"Fácil como torta" eu repeti, balançando a cabeça. Com certeza não parecia assim tão fácil.

"Sim" ele disse. "E falando nisso, existe algum lugar neste buraco-no-chão de cidade onde um homem pode conseguir um pedaço?"

Olhei para ele com o choque. "Um pedaço de quê?"

"De torta, Bella" ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas e lançando-me um olhar que dizia que ele achava claramente que eu era idiota. "Do que mais eu poderia querer um pedaço?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. De bunda, talvez."

Ele riu alto e me chutou por debaixo da mesa, a dor ricocheteando minha panturrilha. "Bem, eu serei condenado. _Há_ uma pessoa por aí."

**...**

"Isso é apenas... eu não tenho palavras" Jake me chamou por cima do som do chuveiro. Eu estava de pé sob o jato, deixando a chuva de água quente cair em cima de mim. Eu estava esperando que isso me acordasse, me deixasse coerente, mas o som da água só me fazia querer voltar a dormir.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, enfiando a cabeça para fora da cortina. Jake estava de pé na soleira da porta, meio no banheiro e meio no corredor.

"Esse banheiro" ele disse. "É um absurdo."

Eu ri. "Não é tão ruim."

"Não é tão ruim, Bella? É tão pequeno e inutilizável, eu não poderia nem mesmo tirar meu pau para fora aqui. Não caberia."

Eu revirei os olhos, voltando para o banho enquanto ele ria. Eu lavei meu cabelo antes de desligar a água, gesticulando para Jake me entregar uma toalha.

Enrolei-a ao meu redor, certificando-me de que eu estava coberta antes de sair para o banheiro. Eu passei por Jake e fui para o quarto, pegando minha mala e procurando as roupas. Peguei um par de jeans e uma camiseta, mas Jake arrancou-os de minhas mãos. "Jesus, Bella, não é de admirar que você esteja falhando. Coloque um pouco de esforço nisso, querida."

Ele vasculhou as minhas roupas, me entregando um vestido de verão azul marinho. "Sério? Isso?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele com desgosto.

"Sim, isso" ele insistiu. "Você é impossível, às vezes, sabia."

Eu estava ali, ainda olhando para o vestido, quando houve algum tipo de comoção lá embaixo. "Isso é Charlie?" Eu perguntei em pânico quando olhei para Jake.

"Oh, eu não sei" ele disse, dando de ombros casualmente. Ele saiu para o corredor, olhando lá pra baixo brevemente antes de voltar ao quarto. "A menos que o seu pai se pareça com um modelo Calvin Klein vestindo muitas roupas, eu terei que dizer não."

Eu fiquei tensa quando alguém gritou do primeiro andar, os passos começando a subir as escadas. "Merda, é Edward" eu sussurrei à beira do pânico.

"Este é Edward?" Jake perguntou, parecendo genuinamente surpreso. "Ele não parece o seu tipo."

"Meu tipo?" Eu perguntei, tentando empurrar Jake para longe da porta. "Qual diabos é o meu tipo?"

"Eu não sei. Menos Mitt Romney, mais Adam Levine" ele respondeu, recusando-se a ceder.

Que porra é essa? "Mitt Romney?"

"Ok, exemplo ruim. Talvez menos Mark Wahlberg, mais Marky Mark?"

Eu gemi e o empurrei novamente. Ele não estava fazendo nenhum sentido. "Droga, Jake. Mexa-se."

"O quê? Por que você está me empurrando?"

"Porque ele está vindo!" Eu sibilei. "Você tem que se esconder!"

"Esconder onde?" ele perguntou, olhando em volta com descrença.

"O armário" eu respondi, empurrando-o em direção a ele. Ele cambaleou alguns passos e riu, agarrando meus braços antes que eu pudesse empurrá-lo novamente.

"Eu saí do armário há muito tempo, Jezebella. Eu não vou entrar novamente."

"Mas _ele está vindo_!" Eu disse novamente. Jake apenas deu de ombros. Eu congelei, ouvindo Edward chamar meu nome novamente. Estava muito perto neste momento, quase em nós.

"Swan, você ainda está dormindo?" Edward perguntou, aproximando-se do quarto. "Inferno, você sequer está consciente? Depois do que você bebeu ontem à noite, eu..."

A porta foi aberta e sua voz parou abruptamente. Olhei para trás, entrei em pânico, e vi Edward em pé dentro do quarto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de choque, o corpo imóvel como uma estátua. Ele olhou para mim, parecendo algo entre impressionado e francamente horrorizado.

Eu olhei para mim mesma e suspirei. Eu estava quase nua, uma pequena toalha mal cobrindo minhas partes femininas, e um cara estava com os braços em volta de mim por trás. Um cara, devo acrescentar, que estava sorrindo como o Gato Risonho* ao olhar como um homem faminto que não havia comido nas últimas semanas.

_*__Cheshire Cat__: o gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas._

Foda-se minha vida.

"Uh, desculpe" Edward disse, desviando os olhos. "Eu não quis interromper. Eu só, uh... eu vou embora."

"Não, espere!" Eu soltei quando ele se virou para sair, erguendo os braços de Jake para longe de mim. "Não é o que parece!"

"Está tudo bem, Swan. Isso não é da minha conta" Edward respondeu.

"Não, é sério. Ele não é... nós não estávamos, você sabe..."

"Transando" Jake interrompeu.

Revirei os olhos e empurrei Jake novamente. "Obrigado por esclarecer" eu murmurei.

Edward nos espia, o olhar em seu rosto era o mesmo. Ele estava obviamente desconfortável. "Eu não sabia que você estava... bem, que você tinha companhia."

Eu sorri nervosamente para ele. "Uh, sim. Ele veio de Seattle hoje de manhã."

"Ah, então ele é... você realmente o conhece?"

Olhei para ele confusa, sem entender a pergunta, e Jake começou a rir. Alto. Ele me cutucou com o cotovelo e eu quase perdi a minha toalha, rapidamente agarrando-a para me manter coberta.

"Ele está preocupado que você tenha me pegado em algum lugar e me trazido para casa, Bella" Jake disse. "Como um cão sem dono."

"Oh, Deus, não" eu disse, balançando a cabeça furiosamente.

"Como eu disse, não é da minha conta" Edward murmurou.

"Mas essa não sou eu" eu disse. "Eu não faço isso."

"É verdade" disse Jake. "Eu tentei convencê-la algumas vezes quando nos conhecemos que estava tudo bem ter um pouco de sexo casual para se divertir, mas ela era inflexivelmente contra isso. Bella Swan é rigorosa com as relações de sua boceta."

Eu me encolhi com a palavra grosseira e notei Edward se encolher, como se tivesse sido atingido fisicamente. "Nós não podemos falar sobre..." Eu comecei.

"Sua boceta?" Jake disse novamente.

Eu gemi. "Sim. Qualquer coisa, menos isso."

Ele deu de ombros. "Como quiser. Mas acho uma boa forma de começar seriam as apresentações."

Merda. O que havia de errado comigo? "Edward, este é Jake. Ele é meu me-"

Eu parei de falar abruptamente quando percebi o que eu estava prestes a dizer. Melhor Amigo. Olhei para Jake com surpresa, de repente percebendo que era assim que o via. Eu compartilhava os meus segredos com ele, tanto os bons quanto os maus. Nós íamos às compras juntos, ele ajudava a escolher a minha roupa, e quando eu precisava de conselhos ele estava lá o tempo todo. Eu não tinha que pedir-lhe ajuda, ou mesmo lhe falar o que eu precisava. Ele sempre sabia, pelo som da minha voz e pela incoerência das minhas palavras. Ele era o meu apoio, a minha rocha, com quem eu fofocava e falava sobre caras.

Ele era meu melhor amigo... mas no que isso transformava Edward?

Os dois estavam falando, mas eu fui pega tão de surpresa pela revelação que as palavras dois foram perdidas por mim.

"Vou deixar você se vestir, Swan" disse Edward depois de um momento, sorrindo suavemente. Não chegou a seus olhos, porém. Seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza.

"Uh, sim. Eu provavelmente deveria fazer isso" eu disse, corando.

"Eu verei vocês dois daqui a pouco" disse ele. "Tanya vai ficar feliz em saber que seu namorado está na cidade."

Concordei, e Edward saiu do quarto antes que o que ele falou me atingisse. "Espera, fique quieto. Por que ele te chamou de meu namorado?"

Jake riu. "Aparentemente, ele acha que estamos namorando, Jezebella."

Eu olhei para ele com horror. "Por que você não o corrigiu?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Por que você não fez isso?"

"Cacete" eu cuspi. "Eu não acho que ele pense... Eu apenas pensei, você sabe... Oh Deus, ele acha que... merda, você acha que eu deveria..."

"Whoa, Bella. Isso é muito para se pensar" Jake disse, segurando as mãos para me impedir de falar. "Isso não é particularmente o seu forte."

Apertei os olhos para ele. "O que vamos fazer? Eu tenho para esclarecer isso!"

Ele suspirou. "Eu não sei, vamos pensar."

Olhamos um para o outro por um momento antes de eu começar a rir. "Essa é a sua solução, Jake? Você me diz para parar de pensar, e sua resposta é pensar sobre isso?"

Ele esboçou um sorriso. "Faz todo o sentido. Além disso, a minha solução é simples."

"Qual é?"

"Nós o deixamos pensar nisso."

Eu olho para ele com choque. "Por quê?"

"Por quê? Dê a ele uma dose de seu próprio remédio, deixe-o ver como ele se sente. Se ele quer você como você quer ele, será bem evidente em breve. Ciúme é uma puta feia."

"Ciúme parece ser o meu nome do meio" eu resmunguei.

"Sim, como eu disse... uma puta feia."

"Ah, vá se ferrar." Eu o empurrei mais uma vez, revirando os olhos. "Isso é loucura, Jake."

"É. Eu falei que não ia para aquele maldito armário, e o que acontece? Você enfia a minha bunda de volta no figurativo."

"Eu tenho que descobrir como lidar com isso" eu murmurei. "Planejar o que dizer."

"Bem, é melhor você descobrir isso logo" Jake respondeu, sorrindo "porque vamos nos encontrar com Edward e sua linda noiva para uma torta em vinte minutos."

**...**

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não nos disse que tinha um namorado!" Tanya disse, emocionada, dando uma pequena mordida em seu pedaço de torta de cereja.

"É, realmente" Edward murmurou, cutucando o seu pedaço. Ele o esfaqueou em dezenas de pequenos pedaços, espalhando-os em volta do prato, mas eu ainda não tinha visto nenhum indo para sua boca. "Eu até perguntei."

"Você não perguntou" eu disse.

"Sim, eu perguntei" ele disse defensivamente. "Foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu perguntei, se havia caras em sua vida."

Merda. Ele estava certo. "Oh, bem, eu realmente não queria ter que... Quer dizer, eu não quero..."

Claramente, eu era uma merda nessa coisa de mentir.

"Ela não queria tomar o centro das atenções" Jake entrou na conversa, colocado o braço em volta do meu ombro. "Você sabe como Bella é, sempre tão atenciosa."

Se eu estivesse comendo, eu teria sufocado. Pessoas atenciosas não conspiram para acabar com um compromisso.

"Sim, eu sei como ela é" Edward respondeu, concentrando-se em sua torta.

"Bem, eu, por exemplo, acho que isso é fantástico!" Tanya disse. "Eu preciso de detalhes! Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? Onde vocês se conheceram?"

"Nós nos conhecemos há alguns anos" Jake disse, apertando-me a ele. Forcei um sorriso quando ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, mesmo eu me sentindo completamente ridícula. "Era um daqueles dias chuvosos em Seattle, onde tudo está cinza e triste. Eu tinha esquecido meu guarda-chuva, como um idiota, mas essa linda mulher entrou na minha vida e se ofereceu para dividir o dela comigo. Ela disse: 'agora que está chovendo mais do que nunca, você pode ficar debaixo do meu guarda-chuva'. Ela foi a minha luz do sol em um dia nublado."

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula, lutando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos. Quantas letras de músicas ele conseguiu espremer em uma conversa? Aparentemente, algumas...

"Eu disse a ela, 'baby, eu sou seu, se você me quiser.' Porque a verdade é que ela me tinha desde o olá. Eu peguei a dica, então eu disse: 'Eu não me importo com quem você é, de onde você veio; Não me importo com o que você faz, contanto que você ame..."

"Ok, eu acho que isso é o suficiente" eu interrompi, balançando a cabeça. Ele tinha seriamente ficado louco. "Eles já entenderam."

Jake deu de ombros, sorrindo com diversões enquanto Tanya ficou olhado para ele do outro lado da mesa. Ela estava consumindo cada palavra. "Ahhh, isso é tão doce!" exclamou ela, virando-se para Edward. "É assim que se sentiu quando me encontrou?"

"Absolutamente" disse ele, sem pestanejar. "Eu sabia o quão sortudo eu era imediatamente. Eu não podia acreditar que algo como você poderia acontecer comigo."

Mentiroso, mentiroso, calças no fogo, eu cantei na minha cabeça, tão presunçosamente que eu quase não percebi exatamente o que ele tinha dito. Eu olhei para ele com choque quando percebi, vendo que ele estava me olhando do outro lado da mesa.

Ele tinha acabado de citar as letras de NSYNC. NSYNC. Mas que filho da puta?

Ele sorriu conscientemente quando viu minha expressão e olhou para longe de mim, finalmente comendo um grande pedaço de sua torta.

**...**

_"Eu estou bêbada."_

_"Bêbada como um lagarto?"_

_Exigiu um pouco de esforço, mas eu consegui virar a minha cabeça para o lado. Ou quase, na verdade. Meu pescoço parecia não querer trabalhar. "Não é assim, Edburd. É bêbada como um gambá."_

_Ele riu e olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando sob o luar. "Do que diabos você me chamou?"_

_Ele não estava fazendo sentido. "Te chamei pelo seu nome."_

_"Meu nome é Ed-ward" disse ele, com ênfase._

_"Eu sei que esse é o seu maldito nome, Edburd."_

_Ele parecia realmente divertido. "Você é o pássaro, Swan*. Não eu."_

***Swan:** Cisne; Bird: pássaro. O burd, de Edburd, seria uma alusão ao pássaro (BIRD), por isso o comentário do Edward.

_Eu fiquei olhando para ele. Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos ele quis dizer com isso._

_Estávamos em seu carro, estacionado perto do grande lago em Port Angeles. Eu não fazia ideia de que horas eram, tudo estava confuso em minha névoa induzida pelo álcool. Eu não tinha certeza de como tínhamos chegado ali. Estávamos no clube, e de repente não estávamos mais lá._

_"Nós voamos?" Eu perguntei._

_Outra risada. "Por que, porque somos pássaros?"_

_Eu revirei os olhos com tanta força que doeu. "Não, não é porque somos pássaros. Porque nós estávamos lá e agora estamos aqui e não lá, e eu não sei o que aconteceu entre isso. Foi como POOF! E aqui estamos nós!"_

_Eu agitei os meus braços para ele entender, quase batendo em sua cabeça por acidente, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar do golpe. "Você está bêbada, Swan."_

_"Eu já disse isso."_

_"Sim, você disse. Ou você tentou, de qualquer maneira" respondeu ele. "E eu nos trouxe até aqui há cinco minutos. Você já esqueceu essa merda?"_

_Sim, obviamente eu tinha esquecido._

_"Não" eu disse, cutucando-o no peito com o dedo indicador. "Eu estava apenas testando você."_

_Ele agarrou minha mão, segurando-a. "E eu passei?"_

_"Sim. A-mais mais mais mais mais."_

_Sorrindo, ele me soltou. "Você só está dizendo isso porque você está bêbada."_

_Ele provavelmente estava certo, considerando que eu não sabia mais do que estávamos falando. "Você não deve dirigir bêbado, você sabe. Charlie vai ficar bravo."_

_"Eu não estou bêbado, Swan. Eu tomei uma cerveja há três horas."_

_Eu olhei para ele com desconfiança. "Por que eu estou bêbada, então?"_

_"Eu acho que você estava com sede" ele respondeu. "Eu vim até aqui para te dar algum tempo para ficar sóbria antes de voltarmos para casa."_

_"Eu estou sóbria" eu disse._

_Ele riu. "O fato de que você não poder dizer a palavra certa conta uma história diferente."_

_"Que história?"_

_Ele olhou para mim sem entender. "O que você quer dizer?"_

_"Você falou sobre contar uma história."_

_"Não, eu disse... não importa. Você está bêbada."_

_"Eu acho que você pode estar certo" eu disse, reclinando o banco do Camaro, assim eu estava praticamente deitada. "Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Eu não me lembro de beber tanto."_

_"Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu esta noite?"_

_"Você cantou" eu disse. "Foi uma coisa lindíssima. Eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Você deve cantar sempre."_

_Ele sorriu, reclinando seu assento ao lado do meu. "Eu gostaria de poder, Swan."_

_Nós dois estávamos quietos, apenas olhando um para o outro na escuridão que cercava o carro. Muito lentamente ele avançou em minha direção. As pontas dos nossos narizes roçando um no outro antes que seus lábios encontrassem os meus. Foi suave e doce, apenas uma conexão. Não era nada como o beijo no clube. Aquele tinha sido confuso e estranho, já que a minha força o pegou desprevenido._

_Ele se afastou e eu sorri. Um formigamento atravessou o meu corpo, o álcool e a adrenalina me colocando em alta. "Eu beijei você" eu disse, orgulhosa de mim mesma por ser tão corajosa._

_Ele riu. "Eu tenho certeza que eu te beijei, Swan, não o contrário."_

_"Eu beijei você primeiro" eu disse com naturalidade._

_"Não, eu te beijei primeiro" ele disse. "Semanas atrás."_

_Fiquei surpresa. Era a primeira vez que qualquer um de nós mencionava isso. "Você se lembra disso?"_

_"Claro que sim. Eu não estava tão bêbado" ele disse. "Eu só estou me perguntando se você vai se lembrar deste."_

_"Claro que eu vou" eu disse, roubando suas palavras. "Eu não estou tão bêbada."_

_Ele apenas riu._

_Olhamos um para o outro novamente antes de minhas pálpebras começarem a ficar pesadas e se fecharem por conta própria. "Você deve cantar de novo" eu murmurei._

_"Eu vou. Algum dia." Ele fez uma pausa. "Talvez."_

_"Não, não um dia, nem talvez" eu disse. "Agora."_

_"Agora?" ele perguntou, rindo. "O que é isso, um troco por eu te fazer cantar para eu dormir?"_

_"Sim."_

_Ele ficou quieto por um momento antes de sua voz suave encher o carro, as letras dançando através de mim. Ele estava cantando a minha música favorita. Eu nem sabia que ele sabia disso._

_"Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak;_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak;_

_Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?_

_Cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me."*_

_A escuridão me dominou, já que eu estava bêbada demais para resistir à sua tentação. Quando eu finalmente abri os olhos outra vez, a primeira coisa que vi foi um Edward dormindo pacificamente, encolhido no assento do motorista. Eu tinha um torcicolo no meu pescoço e minha cabeça latejava furiosamente, minha boca estava seca como o deserto e a visão embaçada. A luz do sol tocando a janela sob o lago quase me cegou, eu demorei um momento para perceber o que estava acontecendo._

_Carro. Dormindo. Lago. Dor de cabeça. Luz do dia._

_Oh, merda. Nós estávamos ferrados._

**...**

Jake manteve seu braço ao redor do meu ombro enquanto me levava para fora da lanchonete, Tanya e Edward seguindo atrás de nós. Jake tinha agarrado a conta, insistindo em pagar, apesar dos fortes protestos de Edward. Olhei para trás e vi que ele não parecia feliz, com os olhos voltados para o chão e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça cáqui.

"Isso foi ótimo" Tanya disse. "Por favor, diga que você vai ficar na cidade, Jake!"

"Talvez por alguns dias" respondeu Jake, olhando para mim. "Eu não consigo ficar longe da cidade por muito tempo. Seattle iria desmoronar sem mim."

Tanya saltou sobre seus pés, batendo palmas animadamente. Palmas... como uma líder de torcida. Havia algo de muito errado com aquela garota. "Nós vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa enquanto você estiver na cidade, todos nós!"

Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas antes que eu pudesse, Edward falou "Yeah, o que acham de uma viagem para La Push?"

"Uh, eu não sei..." Comecei enquanto Tanya batia palmas de novo, obviamente sem ter idéia de no que estava se metendo.

"Oh, vamos lá, Swan. Você não é boa o bastante para isso agora, não é?"

"Não, claro que não."

"Bem, não me diga que Jake aqui, não pode fazer isso."

"Sim, Bella" Jake disse, olhando-me intensamente. "Não diga ao cara que eu não posso fazer isso, porque você sabe que eu posso."

Suspirei, resignada. Eles estavam todos olhando para mim com expectativa e eu não tinha uma boa desculpa para fazê-los desistir. "Tudo bem, ótimo. La Push, é isso aí."

Edward sorriu. "Que tal arrumar as malas amanhã? Dessa forma, vamos nos poupar da correria do fim de semana."

Correria do fim de semana era um exagero grave. Talvez três ou quatro pessoas acampassem nessa área. "Tudo bem, amanhã, então."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, puxando suas chaves do bolso enquanto se dirigia para o Volvo prata reluzente. Parecia um carro de uma mamãe do futebol dirigiria - não havia nada viril sobre isso. Virei-me para o carro de Jake, um Prius. Sem duvida nenhuma não é viril também, mas o que você espera de um colunista de jornal gay?

Jake me soltou e pegou a mão de Tanya, levemente beijando as costas dela. "Tem sido um prazer. Você é uma bebida refrescante de água, uma doce surpresa."

Revirei os olhos, subindo no banco do passageiro, antes que eu tivesse que ouvir mais de sua porcaria. Ele sentou no banco do motorista depois de um minuto e eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto ele ligava o carro. "Sério, Jake? Você tinha mesmo que citar Poison?"

"Isso foi como cantar Warrant da Cherry Pie, querida. Mantenha suas bandas de cabelo longo pra você" disse ele. "E o que é essa coisa de La Push que eu me meti?"

Eu suspirei. "Caminhadas. Acampamento. Pescaria."

Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Tipo, do lado de fora?"

"Yep. La Push é uma reserva que fica há alguns quilômetros de distância na costa."

"Jesus, Bella, por que você não disse nada? Você sabe que as únicas reservas nas quais estou interessado são aquelas em restaurantes cinco estrelas."

Eu dei de ombros. "Foi você que disse que podia fazer isso."

"Sim, porque eu não sabia o que era La Push" ele disse. "Parece exótico, como Pinot Grigio* e creme brulee e sexo com um francês gostoso chamado Pierre em um tapete persa."

_*__**Pinot Grigio:**__ uva rosada da família da Vitis vinifera, originária da região da Alsácia, França. Apesar da cor escura da uva, ela é usada para produção de vinhos brancos._

"Sim, bem, La Push não é nada disso" eu disse. "Tem árvores e areia, peixe e cerveja barata."

Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "Cerveja barata _não_."

"Sim, cerveja barata" eu disse. "Quente em um barril, mesmo."

Ele estremeceu. "Isso é horrível, Bella. Positivamente horrível."

A viatura de Charlie estava estacionada na calçada quando chegamos em casa. Jake e eu fomos para dentro, e encontramos meu pai sentado em sua cadeira, com os pés apoiados na mesinha. PBS* estava na TV, passando um episódio de Antiques Roadshow*.

_*__**PBS:**__Public Broadcasting Service é uma rede de televisão estadunidense de caráter educativo-cultural. Possui em sua programação documentários, telejornais e programas educativos._

_*__**Antiques**__**Roadshow:**__ um__programa de televisão__britânico__no qual__avaliadores__de antiguidades__viajam para__várias regiões do__Reino Unido __para avaliar__antiguidades__trazidas__pela população local._

"Eu amo esse programa!" Jake exclamou, passeando pela sala. A cabeça de Charlie virou na direção de Jake, olhando para ele, incrédulo enquanto ele se sentava no sofá.

"Quem diabos é você?" Charlie perguntou.

"Meu nome é Jake" ele respondeu. "Jake Black. Prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor."

Os olhos de Charlie correrram para mim confisos. "Jake veio de Seattle para me visitar" eu expliquei. "Ele é, uh... ele é meu..."

"Namorado" Jake respondeu, dando-me um olhar duro quando eu empalideci. Eu ainda não tinha considerado o fato de que eu teria que mentir para o meu pai. Isso estava ficando complicado. Não havia nenhuma maneira de Charlie acreditar nisso.

"Namorado?" Charlie perguntou com descrença, a cor sumindo de seu rosto. "Desde quando você tem um namorado?"

"Desde... agora."

Jake riu da minha resposta, mas não ofereceu nenhuma ajuda para explicar.

"E ele está de visita? Onde ele vai ficar?"

Eu podia sentir o pânico de Charlie. "Uh, aqui, eu acho. Quero dizer, é só por alguns dias." Fiz uma pausa, olhando para Jake. "Você vai ficar alguns dias, certo?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, não perderia isso por nada no mundo."

Charlie olhou para mim e eu desviei o olhar, sabendo que ele estava tentando me ler. "Mas eu pensei que... bem, eu assumi..." ele começou.

Eu não olhei para ele e ele não terminou a sua declaração, mas eu sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar. Ele pensou que eu tinha vindo para Forks para conquistar Edward de volta, e eu vim... era apenas um pouco mais complicado do que eu esperava que fosse.

Fui até lá e me sentei ao lado de Jake, tentando ignorar os olhares do meu pai. "Bem, onde ele vai dormir?" Charlie perguntou finalmente, incapaz de deixar isso passar. Seu pânico estava aumentando. "Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre as pessoas em seu quarto."

"Sim, eu sei" eu respondi. "Mas Jake pode ficar com o meu quarto, já que ele é visita. Vou dormir no sofá."

"Oh, não" Jake interveio, colocando o braço em volta do meu ombro e me puxando para ele. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de desbaste até o meu cabelo um pouco. "Eu nem sonharia em ficar com o seu quarto. _Eu_ vou dormir no sofá, Bella-Bear."

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula, e ele sorriu, obviamente gostando da minha tortura. _Belo amigo_...

"Então, o que estamos assistindo?" Eu perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto quando me virei novamente para a televisão. "Quero dizer, você está tão solitário que recorreu a antiguidades, Charlie?"

Arrisquei uma olhada para ele e vi que ele parecia em pânico, com o rosto pálido. "É a única coisa que ta passando" ele murmurou, se afastando de mim.

Revirando os olhos, peguei o controle remoto para mudar de canal. Charlie tentou protestar, mas eu ignorei apertando o botão de qualquer maneira. Minha testa franziu quando nada além de uma imagem estática granulada e cinzenta me cumprimentava quase toda vez que eu pressionava o botão. "O que aconteceu com a tv a cabo?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu mandei desligar esta manhã. Estava ficando muito caro. É um roubo, eu lhe digo. Eles tiram canais de você, mas cobram mais e mais por isso."

Eu ouvi cada palavra que ele disse, mas nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim. Não soava como meu pai. Ele pode não saber muito de tecnologia, mas ele tinha tv a cabo durante toda a minha vida. "Mas o que acontece com seus esportes? Está quase na temporada de futebol."

"Eu posso assistir alguns jogos no Billy" disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Além disso, as pontuações estão sempre no jornal da manhã, então eu vou saber o que aconteceu."

Ele estava falando como uma pessoa louca. Ele estava claramente perdido, algo nele não estava encaixando. Meu pai amava seus esportes. Ele só tinha tirado folga no trabalho duas vezes na vida, que eu saiba, e foi para assistir os jogos dos Seahawks. Ele quase não me viu nascer por causa do trabalho, e não tinha ido a minha formatura do ensino médio, pelo mesmo motivo.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com as pessoas por aqui? _Hello, Invasion of the Body Snatchers._

_*__**Invasion of the Body Snatchers:**__ "Os Invasores de Corpos", __filme__estadunidense__, do ano de __1978__, dos gêneros __ficção científica__ e __horror__._

"Quem diabos é você?" Eu perguntei. "E o que você fez com o meu pai?"

Charlie riu, mas não foi um som despreocupado. Ele estava ansioso. "Eu ainda sou eu, Bells, mas as pessoas crescem. As prioridades mudam."

Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer, então eu não disse nada. Voltei para o PBS e me acomodei no sofá, com o braço de Jake ainda ao meu redor. "Vamos ver antiguidades, então, eu acho."

* * *

**N/T: **_Se a Jezebella já estava nervosa com toda essa situação sem ter um "namorado", imaginem agora com o Jake acompanhando tudo de pertinho. Qual será a reação do Edward daqui pra frente?_

_Pois então, para as meninas que deixaram comentário no capítulo anterior, um certo trecho da fanfic não foi novidade, porém algumas de vocês deixaram comentário sem logar no FF, se vocês deixaram o e-mail no comentário, acho que o FF comeu o dito cujo. Tentem colocar algo com "fulana ponto sicrana arroba bla bla bla", literalmente escrevam o e-mail, assim não tem perigo do FF excluí-lo do comentário, okay?_

_Os trechos extras vão continuar, então nos digam o que estão achando de PS!_

_Beijos e até a próxima terça! !_

**...**

**N/B:** _Eu tive que me pronunciar nesse capítulo porque o Jake é simplesmente o MELHOR personagem dessa fic! Gente, eu rio muito com ele, e com a presença dele finalmente o Edward teve alguma reação!_

_Acho que as coisas vão esquentar agora, uh?_

**Tradução do trecho da música do capítulo:**

*"Algo acontece quando você olha pra mim

eu esqueço de falar

Algo acontece quando você me beija

meus joelhos se enfraquecem

Pode ser verdade, você é quem Deus mandou pra mim

porque querida, eu não acredito que algo como você

poderia acontecer comigo."


	11. Expressão

**Capítulo 10 — Expressão**.

_"De todas as coisas que você veste, sua expressão é a mais importante." — Janet Lane._

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió._

_._

Eu estava debaixo da árvore de carvalho no quintal, no escuro, a grama úmida fazendo cócegas em meus pés descalços. Gotas de água pingavam em mim a partir das folhas acima, uma pequena chuva rápida que passou por aqui cerca de uma hora atrás. O ar estava fresco em meus braços, o oposto polar do ar sufocante dentro da casa. Eu estava me sentindo impaciente na minha própria pele, e minha mente se recusou a desligar e me deixar descansar um pouco.

Era por volta de meia-noite, e para desgosto de Charlie, Jake estava dormindo no meu quarto. Seus roncos eram tão altos que eu podia ouvi-los lá embaixo no sofá, o estrondo profundo vibrando as paredes finas. Eu me perguntava como diabos Charlie poderia dormir com isso estando no quarto ao lado, uma vez que soava como um trem de carga correndo pela casa.

"É bom vê-la vestindo pijamas que servem."

Eu pulei, assustada com a voz, e me virei para ver Edward a poucos metros de distância. Ele estava meio sem jeito, com um braço em volta do seu torso, enquanto a mão livre corria pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele usava apenas um par de velhas e surradas calças, e meus olhos naturalmente derivaram para seu peito nu. Desviei o meu olhar quando eu percebi que estava cobiçando-o, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. A risada que escapou de seus lábios me disse que ele tinha notado.

"Uh, sim. Sem botões estourando ou costuras arrebentando desta vez", eu disse, olhando para minhas roupas. Eu imediatamente me senti ridícula de qualquer maneira, sendo que eu estava usando o que Jake se referia como meus pijamas de TPM. Era velho, desgastado e desbotado, mas a coisa mais confortável que eu possuía.

"Portanto, é seguro chegar perto de você?", ele perguntou, brincando, se aproximando. "Você não vai arrancar um dos meus olhos?"

"Não", eu respondi. "Eu estou completamente inofensiva."

Ele riu secamente. "Eu não chamaria você exatamente de _inofensiva,_ Swan. Você sempre foi muito perigosa."

"Eu não."

"Sim, você é", ele respondeu. "Eu não acho que você já _tentou_ causar danos, mas tem um talento especial para a destruição. Você é como um tornado."

Sua seriedade me surpreendeu. "Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa."

"Oh, não. É definitivamente você", disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você é a mesma garota que ficou bêbada aos dezoito anos e fez o toque de recolher diminuir para oito horas."

"Isso não foi culpa minha", eu disse, acotovelando-o. "Eu disse que nem queria ir, em primeiro lugar, mas você me convenceu."

"Sim, mas ninguém lhe disse para beber pra caramba."

_"Você_ comprou todas as cervejas!"

Eu ainda me lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem. Edward e eu chegamos em casa por volta das dez da manhã seguinte, desgrenhados e exaustos. Eu tive a minha primeira ressaca, e Charlie soube disso no momento em que entrei em casa. Eu não tinha certeza se era pelos meus olhos injetados de sangue, ou pelo cheiro de álcool que parecia estar vazando dos meus poros, mas ele detectou-o imediatamente. Eu esperava que ele estivesse furioso e me preparei para o ataque de gritos - minha pobre cabeça latejante temeu a expectativa - mas a raiva nunca veio. Quando ele olhou para mim com uma expressão séria no rosto naquela manhã, tudo que ele disse foi: "Eu estou decepcionado com você, Isabella."

A culpa me consumiu com suas palavras. Foi a _primeira vez_ que eu conseguia lembrar dele me chamar de Isabella, mas certamente não foi a última vez que ele diria isso. A memória da primeira, porém, doía como uma faca no peito. Charlie sabia o quanto me machucou ouvir isso, como cada vez que alguém pronunciava esse nome tudo o que eu ouvia era a voz da minha mãe, sussurrando-o para mim na última vez que a vi.

"Isabella, minha doce Isabella," ela disse, me puxando para um abraço enquanto eu tentava me dirigir para a porta. Era estranho com a minha mochila pesada amarrada aos meus ombros, quase escorregando pela minha capa de chuva amarela. O ônibus escolar chegaria em breve, então eu tentei me afastar, mas ela se recusou a me soltar. "Fique em casa hoje comigo, Isabella. Podemos passar um tempo juntas, só você e eu."

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do álcool sobre ela. Estava muito forte por ser tão cedo. "Eu não posso, mãe. Tenho escola," eu disse, finalmente, me puxando de seu alcance. "Nós vamos fazer isso outro dia."

"Promete?" ela gritou enquanto eu me dirigia para a porta. Eu não tive tempo de responder, pois o ônibus estava vindo rapidamente.

Ela tinha ido embora na hora que eu cheguei da escola - sem explicação, sem adeus. Eu sempre quis saber como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se eu tivesse faltado à escola naquele dia. Ela teria ficado? Ela teria me levado com ela? Não importava, porém, porque eu não podia voltar no tempo. Eu não tinha mais nada dela, só fotografias, memórias... e o som de sua voz dizendo meu nome.

Então, quando Charlie ficou na minha frente e me chamou de Isabella, ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele me disse para ir lá para cima, dizendo que ele achava que era melhor que Edward e eu ficássemos longe um do outro por um tempo.

Mas não houve ficar longe de Edward. Há algo mais forte do que a culpa, algo que pode abafar a vergonha que eu sentia. É a única coisa mais forte do que a dor persistente.

É o amor.

"Ok, eu vou concordar com isso," Edward disse, puxando-me de volta para o presente quando ele admitiu. "Mas você _quase _incendiou a biblioteca."

Engoli em seco. "Você _sabe_ que foi um acidente!"

"Como eu disse, você não _tenta_ destruir as coisas..."

"Mas isso foi tão grande culpa sua, como minha", eu apontei. "Você estava lá também. Se você não tivesse feito o que fez, não teria havido nenhum fogo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu fiz essa merda por você, Swan."

"E daí?" Eu disse, imediatamente me sentindo culpada. A palavra parecendo insensível. Isso me lembrou de lhe dizer que não era nada na mesa de jantar, como se o que aconteceu não tivesse sido especial... mesmo se ele _tivesse_ terminado em desastre completo.

"Eu pensei que você disse que não me culpava por nada."

"Eu não culpo", eu respondi. "Mas, ainda assim, você não pode _me_ culpar também."

Ele não disse nada.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento antes de ele limpar a garganta. "O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Você não deveria estar com seu namorado?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Você não deveria estar com sua noiva?"

Novamente, ele não disse nada. A tensão crescente fez o ar que nos rodeava ficar pesado, a atmosfera ficou sufocante de repente, como dentro da casa. Isso não estava indo bem.

O que aconteceu conosco?

O som de um carro dando partida chamou a nossa atenção e ambos nos viramos, vendo o brilho dos faróis na frente. Edward deu alguns passos para o lado, olhando entre as nossas casas, e olhou para mim com confusão. "É o carro da polícia."

Minha testa franziu. "Charlie está indo embora?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça quando o carro acelerou, os faróis desaparecendo na noite. "Você acha que talvez ele tenha sido chamado para o trabalho?"

"Depois da meia-noite? Aqui?" Eu perguntei. "Nada acontece aqui."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto seus lábios se transformaram em um sorriso divertido. "Nós não _acabamos_ de falar sobre você incendiar a biblioteca?"

Revirei os olhos. "Foi apenas um pequeno incêndio, e realmente, faz muito tempo. Eu não fiz nada hoje à noite, e tanto quanto eu sei que você não fez, então eu tenho certeza que os cidadãos de Forks estão seguros agora".

Ele riu, caminhando de volta para onde eu estava. "Eu estava apenas me certificando. Como eu disse... tornado."

Uma gota de água caiu sobre mim antes que eu pudesse responder, acertando meu rosto. Eu vacilei, não esperava isso, e Edward riu quando ele estendeu a mão para enxugá-la. Seus dedos eram gentis, seu toque macio no meu rosto. Lutei contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e gemer.

Cara, eu era patética.

"Obrigado," eu disse, olhando para o ramo enorme acima de nós. "Eu acho que era o choro da árvore."

"Melhor a árvore que você."

Olhei para ele. "Por que eu iria chorar?"

"Me diga você", respondeu ele, encolhendo os ombros. "Quero dizer, você chorou todo o caminho do clube para casa na noite passada."

Eu fiquei tensa. Eu chorei na frente de Edward? "Por que eu estava chorando?"

Ele deu de ombros novamente. "Muita Tequila talvez? Você estava bem um minuto, então a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que você estava enrolando e berrando. Você ficava dizendo, "Eu o amo, eu o amo."

Olhei para ele, horrorizada. Ele sabia. Oh meu Deus, eu tinha ficado bêbada e dito a ele, e eu não conseguia nem me lembrar...

"Faz sentido agora, com Jake aqui e tudo. Eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado na noite passada, embora, então eu estava um pouco confuso." Ele fez uma pausa, rindo nervosamente para si mesmo. "Eu pensei que talvez..."

"Talvez o quê?" Eu perguntei quando ele não terminou.

"Talvez você me entendesse", ele disse calmamente.

Meu coração parou com as suas palavras, meu estômago vibrou. Diga a ele, uma voz na minha cabeça gritava. Diga-lhe agora. Diga-lhe a _verdade._

Eu abri minha boca, as palavras na ponta da minha língua, mas antes que eu pudesse forçá-las para fora, Edward falou de novo.

"Ridículo, porém," disse ele. "Afinal de contas, você _é_ a mesma garota que partiu meu coração."

Suas palavras me deixaram sem palavras. Desta vez, eu era a única sem nada para dizer.

**...**

_"Você vai cair e quebrar alguma coisa", eu gritei quando eu saí pela porta dos fundos da casa, observando Edward agarrar-se a árvore de carvalho._ _Ele olhou em minha direção, quando ele ouviu a minha voz, puxando em um galho para se mover mais para cima._

_"Ah, você duvida da minha habilidade, Swan?"_ _Edward perguntou._ _"Estou magoado."_

_"Não tem nada a ver com habilidade. Aquela árvore só não é boa para escaladas," eu disse, indo em direção a ele._ _Ele ignorou meu aviso, porém, e segurou o galho acima dele._ _Ele tentou se levantar e seu pé escorregou, suas pernas indo para fora de debaixo dele._ _Isso pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta, o afrouxamento de sua pegada e suas costas batendo no ramo abaixo, bem antes de seu corpo cair pelo ar._

_Edward bateu com um baque e gemeu alto enquanto ele estava deitado de costas no chão._ _Engoli em seco, em pânico, e meu coração quase parou quando eu corri para ele._

_"Oh meu Deus, você está bem?"_ _Eu perguntei, agachando-me ao lado dele._ _Comecei a pegar em seu peito e avaliar seus membros, tentando me certificar de que ele não estava ferido._

_Edward segurou minhas mãos depois de um momento e riu._ _"Jesus, Swan, você está tentando me molestar? Não que eu esteja reclamando ou qualquer coisa..."_

_Corei, puxando minhas mãos enquanto ele se sentava._ _Havia detritos em seu cabelo, mas por outro lado ele parecia estar razoavelmente incólume._ _"Eu estava apenas tendo certeza de que você estava bem."_

_"Eu estou bem", ele disse, "mas o que você faria se eu não estivesse? Será que você faria os primeiros socorros em mim?"_

_"Eu ia tentar", eu disse._ _"Eu provavelmente apenas o machucaria ainda mais, mas eu iria tentar."_

_Ele sorriu e ficou em pé, escovando a sujeira de seus jeans._ _Havia uma mancha de grama em sua bunda, mas isso não importava - as calças já estavam destruídas, para começar._

_Levantei-me e estendi a mão, arrancando uma folha de seus cabelos caóticos enquanto ele falava._ _"Então você conseguiu ter sua bunda chutada por Charlie?"_

_Eu fiz uma careta._ _"Não, ele só me disse o quanto eu o desapontei."_

_"Ah, isso é ainda pior", disse ele._ _"Meus pais só gritaram, ainda mais porque eu a mantive na rua a noite toda. Eles não pareciam dar merda nenhuma se eu não voltasse para casa. Eles só estavam preocupados que eu tivesse colocado você em apuros."_

_"Você colocou", eu disse._

_Ele riu._ _"Sim, eu sei. Desculpe por isso, Swan. Então você está de castigo? Tarefas extras? Ficou sem TV?"_

_"Perto", eu murmurei._ _"Ele me disse para ficar longe de você por um tempo. Ele disse que acha que precisamos dar um tempo."_

_Revirei os olhos, usando aspas no ar, e Edward olhou para mim com choque._ _"Sério? Você está de castigo de _mim_?"_

_"Aparentemente"._

_Ele balançou a cabeça, murmurando algo baixinho._ _"Então por que você está aqui comigo?"_

_Por que eu estava lá fora?_ _Porque eu o amava._ _Porque eu queria._ _Porque ele era o mais belo rapaz que eu conhecia._ _Porque ele tinha me beijado._ _Porque eu não poderia imaginar ficar um único dia sem vê-lo._ _"Porque eu não o ouvi?"_

_Ele sorriu._ _"Essa é a maior verdade que eu já ouvi. Estou feliz, apesar de tudo. Eu sentiria falta da sua cara se eu não pudesse vê-la mais."_

_"Sério?"_ _Eu perguntei, corando novamente._ _"Você sentiria a minha falta?"_

_"É claro que eu sentiria", disse ele._ _"Você não sentiria a minha?"_

_Eu sorri._ _"Eu estou aqui, não estou?"_

_Ele olhou para mim por um momento, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente._ _"Sim, você está", disse ele, dando alguns passos deliberados em minha direção._ _Ele estava tão perto que eu podia sentir seu perfume, meu peito inchou quando eu inalei seu cheiro._ _"Você sempre esteve aqui."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça ansiosamente, meu coração batia tão forte que doía._ _Eu estava tonta, borboletas voando no meu intestino._ _"É para isso que servem os amigos", eu murmurei, mal capaz de segurar as palavras._ _Jesus, ele estava perto._ _Eu podia ver as gotas de suor em sua testa, o tom de rosa em seus olhos cansados._ _Seus lábios estavam secos, rachados, e ele os lambeu devagar._ _A visão quase me deixou de joelhos._

_Meu Deus, ele estava tentando me matar._

_"É isso que nós somos?", ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha para mim._ _"Amigos?"_

_"Uh, eu acho", eu disse._ _"Nós somos melhores amigos, certo?"_

_"Depende", respondeu ele._ _"Posso te beijar?"_

_Fogos de artifício explodiram dentro de mim com a sua pergunta._ _Eu queria pular._ _Eu queria gritar._ _Eu queria dançar._ _Eu queria gritar do telhado._ _Eu queria chorar._ _Eu queria rir._ _Jesus, eu queria vomitar._

_Mas, principalmente, eu só queria que ele me beijasse já._

_"Absolutamente"._

_Ele sorriu._ _"Então, nós não somos amigos, Swan. Somos muito, muito mais."_

**...**

"Jake", eu sussurrei, cutucando-o de lado. "Acorde, Jake."

Ele não se moveu, seus roncos ainda ecoando pelo quarto. "Jake!" Eu disse mais alto, sacudindo-o.

"O que você quer?" resmungou sonolento.

"Afaste", eu disse. "Eu não consigo dormir."

Ele murmurou algo para si mesmo, ele fugiu mais, me dando espaço apenas o suficiente para subir na cama ao lado dele.

"O seu pai não vai ficar bravo?" ele perguntou, entrelaçando as pernas com as minhas.

"Ele não está em casa", eu respondi, abraçando-o debaixo das cobertas. "Ele saiu um pouco tempo atrás."

"Onde ele foi a essa hora?"

"Não tenho idéia", eu respondi. "Ele saiu sem dizer nada."

Jake riu. "Papai recebeu uma chamada de sexo".

"Nojento!" Eu disse, fazendo uma careta, quando lhe dei uma cotovelada. "Charlie não é assim."

"Ele é um homem, Jezebella. Confie em mim - Ele é assim", respondeu ele. "Somente duas coisas nos tiram da cama a esta hora... se não for uma emergência, é um pedaço de bunda".

Eu só fiquei lá, atordoada. Charlie com uma namorada? Eu não conseguia entender isso.

"Você acha que eu estou errada sobre tudo isso?" Eu perguntei depois de um momento.

"Provavelmente", disse ele, rindo. "Você geralmente está."

Eu dei uma cotovelada nele novamente. "Estou falando sério, Jake. Você acha que eu estou errada sobre Edward? Você acha que eu estou cometendo um erro?"

"Você acha que você está cometendo um erro, Bella? Sua opinião é a única que conta aqui."

"Eu não sei", eu disse. "Eu sabia, mas agora eu não tenho tanta _certeza."_

Ele suspirou. "Por que você está duvidando de si mesma, de repente?"

"Eu pensei que seria mais fácil", eu disse_._ "Eu pensei que ele ainda ia ver o que eu vejo, mas eu acho que algumas feridas são mais profundas do que eu imaginava."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Que feridas?"

Eu hesitei, antes de contar a história do que aconteceu naquele verão em Forks antes de Edward ir para a faculdade. No momento em que terminei, Jake estava sentado na cama, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça.

"Por que você não me disse isso antes?", perguntou ele.

"Era passado", disse. "Eu só pensei que tudo tinha se resolvido. Pensei que ele tinha superado tudo isso."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella", ele disse, deitando de volta ao meu lado quando balançou a cabeça. "Você pode ser uma maldita idiota às vezes."

**...**

Pouco depois do meio-dia estávamos arrumando meu carro cheio de coisas, nos preparando para ir para La Push por alguns dias. No entanto, _eu_ parecia estar fazendo todo o trabalho e Jake simplesmente ficou encostado no carro, observando. O volvo de Edward já tinha ido embora, depois de ter saído antes que eu pudesse fazer Jake sair da cama.

"Você não vai ajudar?" Eu perguntei, irritada, quando eu joguei um cooler no banco traseiro.

"Não", ele respondeu, sem se mexer. "Eu fiz a minha parte. Agora eu estou supervisionando".

Eu olhei para ele, balançando a cabeça. Ele estava vestindo seu traje habitual, um par de calças e suas botas de cowboy marrom. "Você parece ridículo, você sabe."

"Eu estou bem", ele respondeu. "Eu posso conseguir mais homens do que você."

"Isso é provavelmente verdade", respondi, "mas essas botas não são realmente de caminhada. Você não tem nenhum tênis?"

"Eu _pareço_ que tenho um tênis, Bella?" ele perguntou, olhando para mim por cima dos seus óculos de sol. "Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe comigo. Se preocupe com si mesma."

"Ok, então", eu murmurei, fechando a porta. "Eu acho que isso é tudo. Precisamos parar e comprar uma barraca no caminho até lá, no entanto. Eu não sei o que Charlie fez com a dele."

"Parece bom", disse ele, subindo no banco do passageiro do meu carro. "Vamos levar este show pela estrada."

Eu relutantemente fui à Outfitters dos Newton, sabendo que não havia nenhum outro lugar em que eu poderia conseguir uma barraca em Forks. Jake olhou para o lugar peculiar, ligando o braço com o meu enquanto passeávamos pelo estacionamento.

"Eu nunca estive em uma loja como essa antes", disse ele à medida que entramos, um sino acima da porta tocando para anunciar nossa chegada. Eu me encolhi com o barulho, mas Jake parecia encantado com isso. "É tão pitoresco e acolhedor. É aqui que os caras aventureiros ficam? Uma loja ao ar livre?"

Revirei os olhos, puxando Jake para o fundo da loja onde eu me lembrei das barracas ficarem. "Ninguém fica na Newtons. Todos tendem a evitá-la quando possível."

"Por quê?", perguntou ele.

"Por causa do Newton."

No momento em que as palavras saíram da minha boca, a voz familiar irritante soou atrás de mim. Eu gemi e fechei meus olhos, amaldiçoando silenciosamente a mim mesma. Falando no diabo...

"Bella, é realmente você?"

Jake virou-se em direção ao som da voz. Eu lentamente segui o seu exemplo, virando-me e ficando em choque quando o vi. O espinhento, gorduroso, e estranho Mike Newton, com os braços desajeitados e roupas estranhas, não existia mais. A pessoa que ali estava era bronzeada e musculosa, algum restolho de barba cobria sua mandíbula. Ele parecia... _viril._

"Mike?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava imaginando coisas?

Ele sorriu, exibindo dentes retos e brancos. "Droga, _é_ você! Como você está?"

"Uh, eu estou bem", eu disse, atordoada. "E você?"

"Estou indo", disse ele, caminhando até Jake e eu. "Você está na cidade para o casamento?"

Ugh,_ todo mundo_ sabia sobre isso?

"Sim, eu estou."

"Legal. É legal, não é? Edward se casar."

"Uh, sim, eu acho."

O sino acima da porta soou quando um outro cliente apareceu, distraindo Newton. "Se você precisar de alguma ajuda, me avise", ele falou para nós quando eu escapuli, um pouco confusa. Jake me seguiu, espreitando rapidamente as costas do Mike.

"As pessoas evitam este lugar por causa _dele_?" Jake perguntou, surpreso.

"Sim, ele é chato", eu disse. "Ele fala demais. Sempre falou."

"Oh, bem, isso é facilmente resolvido", Jake disse, rindo. "Eu tenho algo que eu posso enfiar na boca dele."

Eu fiz uma careta. _Tão nojento._ "Você é doente."

"O quê? Ele é bem bonito. Ele parece um homem forte."

"Ele não foi sempre assim", eu murmurei. "Além disso, ele é hetero, tanto quanto eu sei."

"Desde quando isso me parou?"

Eu suspirei, parando na frente das fileiras de barracas. "Você está sempre preocupado em se deitar com alguém. Você pode apenas usar a sua cabeça por um tempo, por favor? Nós temos um objetivo aqui".

Ele bufou, tentando segurar o riso. "Eu estou tentando usar minha cabeça, Bella. E as oito polegadas depois dela."

Eu gemi, fechando os olhos. Má escolha de palavras. Uma imagem mental ainda pior. "Você sabe o que quero dizer, Jake. Você pode falar sério por um minuto?"

"Depende. Você pode _não_ falar sério por um minuto?", perguntou ele. "Porque você realmente precisa relaxar. Você está muito tensa."

Ele estendeu a mão e começou a amassar meus ombros, esfregando minhas costas. Eu suspirei, olhando para ele. "Eu estou tentando relaxar, mas é difícil. Tenho a sensação de que esta viagem vai ser um desastre."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, provavelmente, mas e daí? O que você tem a perder?"

"Edward", eu respondi.

"Você não pode perder algo que você não tem", disse ele. "É sempre melhor lutar e fracassar, do que ficar sem fazer nada. Esta é uma guerra, querida. Você não aprendeu nada com Pat Benatar*? O amor é um campo de batalha. Então coloque sua armadura e prepare-se, porque você tem menos de duas semanas antes que a bandeira de 'missão cumprida' seja pendurada. Porque ela vai, você sabe. A única questão é qual de vocês duas irá pendurá-la."

_*Cantora americana que ficou famosa com a música "Love is a Battlefield", que na tradução literal seria "O amor é uma guerra" ou "O amor é um campo de batalha"._

Eu só fiquei ali, sem saber o que dizer, e ele riu depois de um momento. "Eu disse pendurar. Isso soou estranho."

Revirei os olhos. "Voltando a pensar em sexo, eu vejo."

Peguei uma barraca preta simples e Jake arrastou-a para o balcão para mim, onde Mike estava de pé esperando. Ele sorriu para mim de novo, e não escapou de meu conhecimento que seus olhos pousaram no meu peito. Olhei para baixo, de repente, lamentando ter vestido um top decotado.

Jake vagou por alguns metros de distância, observando as vitrines cheias de canivetes e bússolas, enquanto eu retirei um cartão de crédito para pagar.

"Então, uh, quem é seu amigo?" Mike perguntou.

"Ele se chama Jake," eu disse. "Nós trabalhamos juntos em Seattle."

Algo despertou nos olhos de Mike quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ah, então ele não é como um namorado ou qualquer coisa."

_Oh merda._ "Uh, sim, ele é. Definitivamente é."

A expressão dele caiu e ele me entregou meu cartão e a barraca quando Jake caminhou de volta. Mike olhou para ele e Jake sorriu radiante, estendendo a mão. "Jake Black, o namorado. Quem é você?"

Mike hesitou antes de tomar a mão de Jake e sacudi-la. O aperto de Jake foi forte, segurando alguns segundos mais do que o necessário. "Michael Newton. Eu cresci com Bella."

"Encantador", Jake disse, soltando e colocando o braço sobre meu ombro. "Qualquer amigo de Bella é um amigo meu."

_Me. Mate._

Mike pareceu ficar sem palavras. "Uh, sim. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jake."

"Então, nós estamos indo para um lugar chamado La Push," Jake disse, acentuando o nome como se fosse francês. "Você sabe onde fica?"

"Sim, com certeza. Estive lá centenas de vezes", disse Mike. "Todos estiveram."

"Eu não", disse Jake. "Será a minha primeira vez lá".

"Uau, realmente?" Mike perguntou. "Bem, é um bom lugar. Água limpa, bela praia."

"Estou completamente excitado. Adoro acampar e pescar", disse Jake. Eu resisti à vontade de revirar os olhos. Ele mentia tão bem que era quase assustador. "Diga-me, como são as trilhas?"

O rosto de Mike se iluminou. Eu imaginei que ele não tinha muitas pessoas realmente impressionantes para conversar com ele. "Uh, elas são ótimas. A pista sul está um pouco cheia agora, mas a trilha perto do lado norte da praia é fantástica."

"Maravilhoso", Jake disse, sorrindo. "E a água, como é?"

"É um pouco fria, mas é refrescante. Nado lá o tempo todo."

"Dá pra surfar?"

"Sim, você pode flutuar."

"Interessante", Jake disse, degustando a palavra. "Você surfa?"

Mike corou com a pergunta. Meu Deus, ele estava _corando_? "Um pouco", respondeu ele arrancando o meu recibo e o entregando a mim com apenas um olhar em minha direção. "Eu não sou muito bom, no entanto."

"Tenho certeza de que você é ótimo", Jake disse, acenando como se ele estivesse sendo absurdo. Era o seu olhar 'assassino'. Eu sabia muito bem. "Você sabe, nós deveríamos ir surfar juntos algum dia. Eu não tenho a minha prancha comigo, apesar de tudo."

Eu tinha 99,9% de certeza que Jake não possuía uma prancha de surf e, provavelmente, nunca teve uma.

Mike pareceu encantado com o convite. "Uh, sim, deveríamos. Tenho uma prancha extra."

"Que tal esta semana? Você está livre?"

Olhei para Jake, atordoada, e Mike começou a gaguejar. "Uh, bem, eu tenho trabalho... mas uh, eu provavelmente posso tirar uma folga."

"Fantástico! Que tal amanhã? Nós ainda devemos estar lá amanhã." Jake olhou para mim para confirmação, e tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça.

"Sim, legal", disse Mike. "Por mim tudo bem."

Jake estendeu a mão novamente, balançando a mão de Mike uma segunda vez. "Está marcado", disse ele, agarrando a barraca e se dirigindo para a porta. Eu o segui, arriscando uma olhada de volta para Mike quando cheguei à saída. Ele estava congelado no lugar, olhando para a mão ainda estendida com um olhar confuso em seu rosto. Ele ficou pasmo, provavelmente se perguntando o que diabos aconteceu.

"Ok, sério, Jake", eu disse, dando um passo para fora. "Que diabos foi isso?"

Ele riu. "Só estava te mostrando como se faz, Jezebella".

"Você o encantou para concordar com um encontro com você", eu disse, perplexa. "Eu duvido que ele vá aparecer, mas ainda assim... ele realmente _concordou_."

"Oh, ele vai aparecer", disse Jake. "Acredite em mim. Ele ficou _muito_ intrigado para não ir."

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "É melhor que ele não vá. Edward o _odeia."_

Jake sorriu, piscando para mim. "Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso."

**...**

Quando chegamos na área de camping usual em La Push, Edward estava descarregando o carro, enquanto Tanya estava sentada em uma cadeira de gramado verde na areia. Ela tinha um copo na mão e tomava um gole no canudo, os enormes óculos escuros protegendo seus olhos. Em sua cabeça estava um chapéu branco flexível, que combinava com o biquíni branco que ela usava. "Vocês chegaram!" ela disse, emocionada, acenando freneticamente como se não pudéssemos vê-la sentada ali.

Ela podia estar seminua, mas a cadela não era invisível.

"Chegamos", Jake disse, agarrando a outra cadeira de gramado que Edward tinha colocado no chão. Ele a desdobrou, estatelando-se ao lado de Tanya. "E se eu devo dizer, você está absolutamente radiante hoje."

Tanya sorriu. "Obrigado! Isso é doce da sua parte."

Jake estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela, beijando as costas dela. "É absolutamente verdade, querida."

Revirei os olhos antes de olhar de volta para o meu carro cheio. "Não se preocupe comigo, Jake. Vou lidar com toda essa merda sozinha. Não é grande coisa. Só se divirta."

"Ótimo, Bella, baby", ele chamou, nem mesmo olhando para mim. "Obrigado."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Que diabos ele tinha escutado? Aparentemente meu sarcasmo tinha se perdido na tradução.

"Eu vou ajudá-la, Swan," Edward disse, caminhando até o meu carro. Ele olhou para os dois sentados em suas cadeiras de gramado, algo que parecia suspeitosamente como raiva piscando em seu rosto. "Você não deveria ter que fazer isso sozinha."

Eu sorri, agradecida, e levei um momento para realmente olhar para ele. Ele estava vestido de forma madura, novamente, em uma bermuda cáqui e uma camisa pólo azul clara, com um sapato marrom sem meias.

"Esses sapatos são feios pra caramba", eu comentei, puxando uma sacola para fora do carro.

Ele franziu o cenho enquanto olhava para baixo, para seus pés. "Oh, isso? Tanya os comprou."

"Como uma piada?"

Ele riu. "Não, ela gosta muito deles."

Número setenta e alguma coisa na minha lista de coisas que eu sabia sobre Tanya: a vadia gostava de algumas coisas feias.

"Bem, eu não", eu disse. "O Edward Cullen de dezoito anos iria chutar o seu traseiro por usar esses sapatos, você sabe."

"Isso é porque ele não sabia de nada."

"Hey, ele sabia o suficiente", disse. "Ele sabia o que o fazia feliz, pelo menos."

"Você está tentando dizer que eu não sei agora?", ele perguntou, pegando um cooler do carro. "Porque se assim for, você está errada. Sei exatamente o que me faz feliz."

"E é isso?" Eu perguntei. "_Isso _é o que te faz feliz agora?"

"O quê?"

'Tanya', pensei, e com base no modo como seus olhos correram em direção a ela, eu sabia que o que ele pensou, também. "Mocassins que parecem sapatos de nado. Eles fazem você feliz?"

Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Eles são chamados de sapatos de barco*, Swan."

_*Acho que também chamamos esses sapatos de mocassins. É um tênis de couro com cadarço._

"Sapatos de barco?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. "O que, você navega agora? Você tem um iate e eu não sei?"

"Não, não um iate. Não navego, também", respondeu ele. "Os sapatos não são tão ruins, apesar de tudo. E se eu não estou enganado, o seu namorado está vestindo botas de cowboy, então eu não acho que você realmente pode me julgar pelos meus sapatos."

"Eu não estou julgando você", eu disse. Ok, eu estava mentindo. Eu estava julgando. "Eu só estou dizendo que é feio, mas cada um na sua, eu acho. Se eles te fazem feliz..."

"Um par de sapatos não me faz feliz, Swan", disse ele. "Não seja ridícula".

"Eu não estou sendo ridícula, _você_ está", disse. "Você é quem está usando sapatos de barco."

"Bem, você é a única namorando um maldito cowboy", ele respondeu, com a voz em um silvo baixo. Havia raiva em suas palavras que me pegou de surpresa, me arrepiando um pouco e me fazendo ficar defensiva.

"Sim, bem, pelo menos eu não estou casando com a porra de uma esposa de Stepford*".

_*Do filme "Mulheres Perfeitas"._

No momento em que eu disse isso, eu deixei cair o saco e cobri minha boca com as mãos. Edward olhou para mim, jogando mais um cooler no chão, e eu esperei que ele respondesse. Eu esperava um retorno, provavelmente uma dura, mas as palavras não vieram. Ele se virou para o carro depois de um momento e continuou a descarregá-lo para mim em silêncio.

"Sinto muito," eu disse, com medo que eu o tivesse perturbado. "Eu saí da linha."

"Você quis dizer isso?"

Eu hesitei. "Sim".

"Então não se desculpe", disse ele. "Temos o direito a nossas opiniões. Você não gosta dos meus sapatos, você não gosta de minha noiva... inferno, eu nem tenho certeza se você gosta mais de _mim,_ Swan."

"Oh, não seja assim", eu disse. "Agora você realmente _está_ sendo ridículo. Se eu não gostasse de você, eu não teria vindo."

"Por que você veio?", ele perguntou, parando para olhar para mim.

"Eu vim por você*", eu respondi, não sabendo como responder a isso.

Edward olhou para mim estoicamente por um momento antes de sua expressão rachar, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Ele riu, voltando a descarregar. "Eu tentei, mas não posso evitar, Swan. Sempre vou rir quando você disser merdas como essa."

_*Essa frase em inglês é "I came for you", que também é usada para dizer que a pessoa chegou ao orgasmo. Por isso a brincadeira._

Minha testa franziu brevemente enquanto eu tentava pensar no que eu tinha dito. _Vim por você._

"Oh, Deus," eu murmurei. "Seu pervertido."

**...**

A atmosfera estava menos tensa quando nós terminamos de descarregar o carro. Depois Edward armou a sua barraca e me ajudou com a minha, enquanto Tanya e Jake ficaram plantados em suas cadeiras. Eles estavam conversando animadamente, rindo enquanto descansavam ao sol. Edward continuou lançando olhares cada vez que o riso deles ficava alto, murmurando para si mesmo incoerente.

Problemas no paraíso? Ponto para mim!

Uma hora depois, as barracas estavam no local e tudo estava organizado. Eu estava suada e eu imaginava que o meu rosto estava vermelho, meu cabelo puxado para trás em um coque bagunçado. Caminhamos até onde os outros estavam sentados e nos sentamos no chão ao lado de Jake, enxugando o suor da testa com a minha camisa.

"Você está com sede, Bella," Jake disse, se estendendo e esfregando minhas costas.

"Eu estou", eu respondi.

"Ah, pegue algo para beber, então", disse ele, voltando-se para a conversa com Tanya.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a voltar, mas Edward me impediu. "Fique sentada, Swan. Eu vou buscar para você."

"Obrigado", eu disse. "Só um pouco de água é o suficiente."

"Traga-me um pouco mais de daiquiri virgem quando você for lá, querido", Tanya falou para ele, segurando seu copo agora vazio e o sacudindo.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, pegando uma garrafa de água do radiador e um grande recipiente de lama vermelha. Ele me entregou a minha antes de derramar um pouco da outra bebida no copo de Tanya.

"Daiquiri _virgem_?" Jake perguntou. "A última vez que eu tive alguma coisa virgem foi, bem..." Ele fez uma pausa, rindo. "Deixa pra lá".

"É muito bom", disse Tanya, tomando um gole. "Eu não bebo álcool, então isso é a melhor coisa perto disso".

Jake olhou para ela como se ela tivesse falado em árabe. "Não bebe álcool? Você é mórmon?"

Ela parecia confusa. "Do que você me chamou?"

"Mórmon", disse Jake. "Os Mórmons não bebem álcool."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Eu não sou idiota. Eu não bebo. Não há nada de errado com isso. Acho que as pessoas que se embriagam são as que agem como mórmons".

Todos nós olhamos para ela confusos antes de Jake começar a rir ainda mais alto. "Oh, Jesus. Você é uma piada! Eu disse Mórmon, não idiota, querida."

Tanya corou. "Oh".

Edward baixou a cabeça, constrangimento o atingindo. Era horrível da minha parte, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"De qualquer forma, eu preciso mijar como um cavalo de corrida," Jake disse, levantando-se. Ele ainda estava sorrindo com diversão, tentando segurar o riso. "Onde são as instalações por aqui?"

Ele olhou ao redor rapidamente, topografando a área. "Você está olhando para elas", disse eu, apontando para as árvores. "Vá fazer xixi na floresta."

Ele me deu um olhar horrorizado. "E se alguma coisa me morder?"

"Como o quê?"

"Eu não sei. Um mosquito? Uma pulga? Uma vespa? Oh meu Deus, Bella, e se uma vespa voar em cima de mim?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, ouvindo Edward rir baixinho. _Pode rir, filho da puta._

"Espere, não há banheiros?" Perguntou Tanya. "Nem mesmo qualquer uma dessas coisas portáteis? Como _devo_ ir ao banheiro?"

Eu apontei para a floresta novamente. "Do mesmo jeito. Você se agacha em algum lugar."

Sua expressão correspondeu a de Jake. "Eu não posso fazer isso!"

"É a única maneira", eu respondi. "Ou você deixa o acampamento e dirigi pela estrada até a loja mais próxima e pede para usar o deles. Isso não é viável, no entanto. É mais fácil simplesmente ir à floresta e acabar com isso."

Jake hesitou antes de encolher. "Se eu me deparar com qualquer criatura sugadora de sangue, Bella, eu vou gritar por você", disse ele quando começou a andar na direção das árvores.

"Eu não duvido por um segundo."

**...**

Jake voltou alguns minutos depois e tirou a camisa antes de retomar o seu lugar. Ele jogou a camisa para mim e eu me encolhi quando o tecido suado me bateu no rosto. "Oh, que nojento, Jake! Isso fede!"

Ele riu, pegando a camisa quando eu a joguei de volta para ele. "Cheira como um homem, Bella."

"Exatamente. Isso fede."

Ele se aproximou e bagunçou o meu cabelo, não deixando que eu sequer tentasse me afastar. "Você é tão bonita quando você está irritada."

"Isso é bom, porque você está sempre me irritando", eu disse, golpeando sua mão.

Jake recostou-se na cadeira, estirando as pernas na frente dele. "Eu vou deixá-la em paz agora, Bella. Traga-me uma cerveja, porém, está bem?"

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Você está brincando comigo."

Ele ergueu os óculos, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. "Eu _pareço_ que estou brincando, mulher?"

Eu olhei para ele, levantando-me. Peguei uma garrafa de Heineken no cooler e a estendi para ele. "Aqui".

"O que, você não pode abri-la para mim?", perguntou ele. Eu só olhei para ele, recusando-me a responder. Que diabos tinha acontecido com ele? Ele estava sendo um idiota.

Ele pegou a garrafa de cerveja depois de um momento e a abriu, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto tomava um gole.

"Eu tenho que pegar um pouco de madeira para mais tarde," Edward disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele rapidamente se virou para ir embora, e eu comecei a andar atrás dele.

"Eu vou ajudar", disse.

Edward ficou em silêncio enquanto passeávamos pela praia, mantendo poucos metros de espaço entre nós. Peguei alguns galhos que encontrei, mas ele estava mal olhando para o chão, e muito menos à procura de lenha. Seus lábios eram uma linha de raiva, com a testa franzida em pensamento. "Você está bem?" Perguntei hesitante.

"Por que não estaria?" Sua voz era dura, tensa, frustração escorrendo de cada sílaba.

"Eu não sei", eu respondi. "Você está calado."

Ele suspirou e encolheu os ombros, chutando a areia a seus pés. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Swan?"

Seu tom de voz me deixou nervosa. "Claro que você pode."

Ele olhou de volta para a praia onde Tanya e Jake estavam. Eu podia ouvir fracamente suas risadas enquanto os dois brincavam. Era estranho como Jake parecia estar ganhando ela imediatamente. Isso fez o meu estômago torcer. Eu não gostei nem um pouco.

"Por que ele?", perguntou ele. "Eu realmente não entendo."

Olhei para ele com choque, lembrando que eu tinha dito a mesma coisa a ele há duas noites no clube. _Ela me faz esquecer,_ ele disse, as palavras ainda ardendo como um tapa na cara.

Por que Jake? Ele era engraçado e talentoso, divertido e criativo. Ele tinha uma paixão intensa que me surpreendia, um apreço pela vida que poucos tinham. Ele poderia estar falando sério em um momento e contando uma piada grosseira no próximo. Ele era protetor, sempre cuidando de mim. Ele me fazia sentir especial, me dizia que eu poderia conseguir grandes coisas enquanto eu acreditasse. Ele era favorável, e eu admirava sua força. Ele me fazia lembrar de Edward dessa forma, e enquanto eu fiquei parada lá, eu percebi que era o que tinha me atraído nele em primeiro lugar. Todas as coisas que eu sempre amei em Edward - as coisas que eu perdi - Eu tinha encontrado em Jake.

"Ele me faz lembrar", eu disse calmamente.

A voz de Edward estava hesitante. "Lembrar de quê?"

Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo suavemente. "Do que nunca deve ser esquecido."

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Ok, o Jake deve ter um plano. Porque se não tiver, eu quero matar ele. Alguém mais acha que o Ed está com ciúmes? ;} Beijos meninas._

_..._

**Nota da Bia:** _Acho que a partir de agora a curiosidade de vocês sobre o que aconteceu no verão será finalmente sanada!_

_Edward parece incomodado com a presença de Jake, e isso muito nos gusta, hum?_

_Assim como no capítulo anterior, um trechinho deste não foi novidade para alguns de vocês, e estou bastante feliz com a resposta que vocês estão dando à história! Continuem assim, essa semana tem mais mini spoiler!_

_Quem comentou e não recebeu spoiler foi porque o e-mail, novamente, não apareceu no comentário =/_

_Até a próxima terça, meninas!_

_Beijos._


	12. Debaixo

**Capítulo 11 — Debaixo.**

_"Onde há raiva, há sempre dor por baixo." — Eckhart Tolle_

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió._

.

"Dez dólares que o meu é maior que o seu," Edward disse, começando a bobinar sua linha. Olhei para o gelo atrás de nós para o peixe que eu peguei alguns minutos mais cedo. Era muito grande, definitivamente a minha melhor marca pessoal.

"Vinte dólares que não é."

Ele sorriu. "Combinado".

Edward e eu estávamos sentados no banco em frente à água durante a última hora, um silêncio confortável se estabelecendo entre nós. Jake e Tanya ainda estavam plantados em suas cadeiras a cerca de um quarto de milha da praia, tomando banho de sol. Nós lhes pedimos para se juntar a nós, mas sem surpresa, eles nem se mexeram.

Eu vi quando Edward puxou seu peixe e começou a rir quando ele o tirou da água. Era pequeno, metade do tamanho do meu, no máximo. "Você me deve vinte dólares, amigo."

Ele cortou os olhos para mim, quando tirou o peixe do anzol. "Próximo peixe, o dobro ou nada", disse ele, jogando o pequeno peixe no gelo com o meu.

"Quem disse que você vai mesmo pegar mais um?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu", ele respondeu. "Eu tenho que pegar. Caso contrário, nós vamos passar fome hoje à noite, Swan."

Eu estava prestes a responder quando houve um puxão forte na minha linha, quase levando a vara da minha mão. Eu amaldiçoei e agarrei-a com força, puxando a linha, fora da água apareceu um peixe grande, um pouco maior do que o meu primeiro. "Ha! Bata isso!"

Edward revirou os olhos, um olhar determinado em seu rosto. Eu o assisti encarar seu pólo de pesca, quase como se ele estivesse tentando intimidá-lo a cooperar.

Tirei o peixe ondulado da linha e o coloquei no gelo antes de colocar mais isca no anzol. Era uma isca artificial, alguma coisa fedorenta que eu tinha encontrado nas coisas de acampamento no armário na casa de Charlie. Edward, por outro lado, tinha comprado um recipiente de grilos. Eu tentei ignorar seus ruídos frenéticos no recipiente que estava entre nós na grama, mas eu estava ansiosa para libertá-los.

Demorou cerca de 10 minutos para Edward conseguir outra mordida, e ele cambaleou ao ver que o peixe era do mesmo tamanho que seu primeiro. Ele relutantemente o jogou no gelo, colocando sua vara no banco ao lado dele.

Ele deitou-se na grama e cobriu os olhos com o antebraço, gemendo. "Eu desisto. Os peixes estão sendo idiotas."

Eu ri, colocando minha vara para baixo. "Não os odeie só porque eu sou melhor do que você em alguma coisa pela primeira vez."

"Mais sorte", ele me corrigiu. "Você tem apenas _mais sorte_ do que eu. Sempre teve, na verdade."

Eu ri secamente. "Ok, Sr. Eu-Tenho-Uma-Bolsa-Pra-Havard-Que-Eu-Nem-Mesmo-Pre ciso-Por-Causa-Da-Minha-Poupança. _Eu sou_ a sortuda na amizade, tudo bem. Tive de conseguir um emprego e empurrar minha bunda para ter algumas aulas na faculdade da comunidade, porque o meu pai não podia ajudar, e minha mãe... bem..."

"Foda-se sua mãe," Edward resmungou. "Mas isso não tem nada a ver com isso. Dinheiro não é tudo, Swan. Ele não pode comprar a felicidade."

"Não, mas faz a miséria ser muito mais fácil de engolir."

Ele riu, mas não disse nada, continuando a proteger os olhos. O único som era o dos grilos cantando, o ruído aumentando meus nervos. Estendi a mão depois de um momento, segurando no topo e derrubando o recipiente. Os grilos se derramaram, imediatamente correndo para longe de nós em diferentes direções.

Edward sentou-se abruptamente e eu congelei, olhando-o com cautela, quando ele pegou sua vara de pesca. Ele olhou entre nós no recipiente de isca agora vazio antes de olhar para mim com desconfiança. "O que aconteceu com os meus grilos?"

"Que grilos?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Por que não estou surpreso?"

**...**

Fui para a minha barraca e comecei a vasculhar na minha bolsa de roupas, procurando pelo meu maiô. Eu descompactei tudo, jogando as roupas de volta na bolsa antes de cavar tudo de novo. Depois de repetir o processo, provavelmente, uma dúzia de vezes, eu desisti com um gemido.

Onde estava a porra do meu maiô?

Subi de volta para fora da barraca, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Edward e Tanya estavam na água, de pé até os joelhos enquanto ondas batiam contra suas pernas. Eles pareciam estar em uma conversa profunda sobre Deus-sabe-o-que, mas ambos pareciam felizes e relaxados. Um sorriso enfeitou os lábios de Edward, seu rosto iluminado pelo sol. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado, seu corpo nu, exceto por um short azul marinho de natação que parava em baixo de seus quadris.

Lembrei-me do velho Edward - do _meu_ Edward. Ele parecia contente, nada preocupado e sem stress. Tão feliz como me fazia vê-lo em paz, isso também machucava meu coração, porque ele não estava olhando para mim desse jeito.

Jake caminhou até mim, suas botas de cowboy finalmente saíram. Ele tinha sido inteligente e tinha andado descalço por um tempo.

"Você viu meu maiô?" Perguntei-lhe, lembrando-me claramente de jogá-lo na cama com a minha roupa quando eu estava arrumando tudo naquela manhã.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Sim, eu vi. Joguei fora, também."

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. "O quê?"

"Bella, parecia alguma coisa que minha avó usaria", disse ele. "E sem ofensa, mas ela provavelmente ficaria melhor nele do que você. Ele não era apenas prático. Eu não poderia deixar você usá-lo."

"Era apenas um maiô, Jake! Não importa o que parecia."

Ele riu e pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos grandes, virando meu rosto em direção à água. "Você vê, Bella? Dê uma olhada muito boa em Tanya em seu biquíni, e diga-me outra vez que como você parece no seu, não importa."

Eu gemi. Ela estava linda, é claro - sem celulite, sem estrias, sem manchas. E mesmo que ela fosse magra, seu corpo tinha uma suavidade que eu sabia que os rapazes gostavam. Ela era feminilidade pura, enquanto eu era geralmente "um dos caras".

"O que eu devo fazer, ir nua?" Eu perguntei. "Não tenho nada para usar agora."

Ele sorriu e passou por mim, pegando sua bolsa de roupas. Ele abriu-a e tirou algo, jogando-o para mim antes que eu pudesse ver o que era. Eu mal consegui pegar antes de cair no chão, atordoada quando eu percebi o que era.

Era um biquíni... um vagamente familiar que Jake tinha escolhido para mim no ano passado. Eu nunca usei isso, porém. Era muito revelador. O top amarrava em volta do pescoço e voava para baixo, mal cobrindo os seios com pequenos triângulos, e a parte de baixo mostrava mais da minha bunda do que eu suspeitava ser legal.

"Eu não posso usar isso," eu disse, balançando a cabeça quando eu o joguei de volta para Jake. Ele caiu no chão e ele suspirou dramaticamente, o pegando de volta.

"Você pode e você vai, se você quer ser vista", respondeu ele, segurando-o para mim. "Caso contrário, sente-se. Fique nas sombras. Tenho certeza de que Tanya não vai se importar."

Ouvi Tanya gritar e, em seguida, olhei para ela, vendo Edward espirrando água nela. Ela estava rindo e espirrando água para trás enquanto tentava impedir a água de bater em seu rosto.

Peguei o biquíni de Jake, irritada, e voltei para dentro da barraca.

Eu estava sendo ridícula. Eu sabia. Eu era apenas eu, a simples Bella Swan, e eu estava tentando competir com uma rainha da beleza. O absurdo me incomodava o tempo todo em que eu estava me vestindo, minhas inseguranças corroendo cada grama de confiança que eu tinha. Até o momento que eu voltei para a praia, eu me senti como uma menina de dezoito anos de idade de novo, ansiosa e com medo, pronta para saltar para fora da minha própria pele.

"Agora isso está melhor," Jake disse, sorrindo. "Eu sabia que havia uns peitinhos gostosos sob suas roupas."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu me sinto... indecente".

"Você parece indecente", disse ele, dando-me mais um sorriso. "Se eu fosse hetero, Bella Swan, eu a jogaria sobre esta cadeira e a levaria por trás, aqui e agora."

Engoli em seco, atordoada, e senti meu rosto corar de vergonha. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer a isso, as palavras se recusaram a se formar. Jake riu histericamente com a minha reação, estendendo a mão para bater na minha bunda. Seu tapa doeu e eu gritei, agarrando onde ele tinha batido, o que só pareceu fazê-lo rir mais.

"Eu vou mudar de roupa e nós vamos nadar", disse ele, desaparecendo dentro da tenda.

Balançando a cabeça, virei-me para a água e imediatamente encontrei um par de olhos verdes vibrantes. Edward estava olhando para mim, com a testa franzida de concentração. Tanya ainda estava vadeando na água, tentando falar com ele, mas ele não estava dando nenhuma atenção. Estava concentrado em mim, como se eu fosse a única coisa que existisse.

Ok, talvez usar esse biquíni _não fosse_ tão ridículo, depois de tudo.

**...**

"Oh meu Deus, Jake, pare!" Eu gritei, batendo em suas costas com os punhos enquanto ele corria pela praia. Ele tinha me içado por cima do ombro, com a cabeça pendendo para baixo com a minha bunda para cima no ar.

Ele ignorou meus protestos, me balançando enquanto corria a poucos metros para a água. Eu continuei a bater nas costas dele, mas ele nem sequer pestanejou.

"Me solte, Jake!"

"O quê?" ele perguntou, fingindo ignorância quando parou de se mover quando a água estava na cintura.

"Eu disse para você me sol-"

Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase, o aperto de Jake nas minhas pernas soltou e senti-me escorregar. Mal tive tempo de gritar antes de mergulhar de cabeça na água fria. O líquido salgado foi sugado direto pelos meus pulmões e eu rapidamente me levantei, pulverizando e tossindo, meu peito em chamas.

Estendi a mão e dei um soco no peito de Jake tão forte quanto eu poderia, provavelmente machucando minha mão mais do que o machucando. Eu estremeci, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Você é um idiota!"

Ele deu de ombros, rindo. "Você me disse para te soltar."

"Eu não quis dizer isso!"

"Você não especificou."

Eu gemi, passando minhas mãos pelo meu rosto. Eu estava encharcada. "Eu não deveria ter sido específica".

Ele sorriu, piscando para mim, antes de mergulhar na água. Ele afundou, nadando para longe, sem dizer mais nada. Eu me virei, vendo Edward me observando de alguns metros de distância. Tanya tinha desistido de falar com ele e fez seu caminho de volta para a cadeira de praia, onde ela estava conversando com alguém no telefone dela.

"Você está bem, Swan?" Edward perguntou. Seu tom era o mesmo, mas não havia uma pitada de raiva em suas palavras e sua expressão combinadas - ele parecia _furioso_.

"Sim, eu estou bem", eu disse, torcendo meu cabelo. "Eu provavelmente pareço com um rato afogado, no entanto."

"Não, você não parece. Você parece... bem."

"Bem?" Eu perguntei. _Apenas bem?_

"Sim", disse ele. "Você parece bem, na verdade. É bom vê-la... bem."

E o prêmio de mais articulador vai para... _não_ Edward.

"Bem, você está certo, também," eu disse. "E bem, é claro. Não pode se esquecer disso."

Ele riu, sua raiva se dissipando. "Espertinha".

"Estou falando sério. É bom vê-lo de sunga. Fiquei um pouco com medo que você ia usar uma gravata e sapatos de barco na água. Ou talvez uma sunga de leopardo..."

"Huh, é bom saber que eu não sou o único surpreso", ele disse, "porque eu esperava que você vestisse algo que abrangesse mais do que isso."

Eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas o rubor veio de qualquer maneira. Emoções malditas apareceram no meu rosto. "O meu piquini te incomoda?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, não. É apenas... diferente."

"Diferente" Eu ecoei. "Ok, bem e diferente. Medíocre é o próximo?"

"Não", respondeu ele, olhando-me fixamente. "Você está definitivamente longe disso."

**...**

Nós nadamos. Jogamos. Nós brincamos. Nós rimos. Mergulhamos ao sol até os últimos raios desaparecerem. E depois... bebemos.

Bem, nós três bebemos, de qualquer maneira.

Eu bebi a primeira cerveja lentamente, determinada a manter minha cabeça limpa. A segunda cerveja desapareceu um pouco mais rápido, mas eu ainda tinha meu juízo sobre mim. A terceira cerveja pareceu desaparecer diante dos meus olhos, a minha visão um pouquinho nebulosa. A quarta, quinta e sexta... bem, eu não tinha idéia do que diabos aconteceu com elas.

"Onde estão os nossos peixes, Swan?" Edward perguntou, de pé na minha frente enquanto eu descansava em uma cadeira. Ele estava bloqueando o fogo e eu gemi, apontando para ele se mover. Não estava frio, mas o calor era bom.

"Eu não sei onde eles estão, Edward."

"Mas estou com uma fome da porra", declarou ele.

Tanya calmamente o repreendeu por falar palavrão, provavelmente, pela vigésima vez, o telefone colado ao ouvido dela. Ela estava falando com sua melhor amiga, Kate, pela última hora, e sua vibração constante estava dando nos nervos. Eu mal podia tolerar isso de longe. Eu não tinha idéia de como diabos eu ia sobreviver às duas juntas pessoalmente.

_Eu prefiro beber cianureto* com mijo, obrigado._

_*_**_Cianureto_****_: _**_uma substância usada para eliminação de pragas e como um veneno fatal._

Falando em beber, cheguei no cooler ao lado da minha cadeira e tirei a cerveja número... _tanto faz_. Tentei rodar a parte de cima, mas não se mexeu, então Edward agarrou-a e abriu-a para mim. Ele entregou-a de volta e eu sorri, olhando para ele na escuridão.

Jesus, ele ainda era tão lindo... alto e magro, com características nítidas e olhos profundos. Ele tinha a mandíbula mais intensa que apenas gritava para ser lambida.

"Obrigado."

"De nada", disse ele, sorrindo. "Agora, onde estão a porra dos peixes?"

Eu ri. Tanya nem sequer se incomodou em dizer nada para ele naquele momento. Não fazia sentido. Quanto mais Edward bebia, mais suja sua boca ficava.

_Boca. Suja._ Querido Deus, as memórias por simplesmente pensar nessa boca ressurgiram. Eu empurrei-as de volta rapidamente, embora, sabendo que eu não podia deixar minha mente ir até lá. Não aqui, não agora.

"Eu não sei onde eles estão", eu disse de novo, mentindo. Eu sabia exatamente onde os peixes estavam - de volta ao Oceano Pacífico. Em algum momento entre a primeira e a quarta cerveja, eu tinha os jogado de volta na água. "Além disso, é tarde demais para filetar os peixes, Edward. Está escuro."

Ele gemeu, se deitando ao meu lado na areia. Ele ainda estava em seu calção de banho, mas tinha colocado uma camisa cinza em algum momento durante a noite. Eu não poderia dizer quando ele fez isso, porque eu não tinha percebido até então. Isso meio que me deixou triste, no entanto. Eu queria que ele a tirasse.

"Onde estão os seus sapatos de velejador?" Eu brinquei, apontando para seus pés descalços com a minha cerveja.

"Sapatos de barco", ele me corrigiu. "E eu não sei onde eles estão agora, na verdade."

"Graças a Deus", eu murmurei. "Eles são feios."

"Eu sei. Você já me disse isso uma dúzia de vezes", disse ele, apontando para a cadeira ao meu lado. "Onde está seu namorado?"

Minha testa franziu enquanto eu olhava para a cadeira, percebendo que estava realmente vazia. Olhei em volta e tentei me lembrar da última vez que eu vi Jake. "Uh, eu acho que ele tinha uma ligação ou foi fazer xixi ou algo assim, eu não sei."

"Você não sabe onde ele está?" Ele parecia chocado.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não o tenho na coleira. Ele vai voltar, eventualmente."

"Como você sabe?", perguntou ele.

Como eu sei? Que tipo de pergunta fodida era essa? "Isso se chama confiança", eu disse. "Só porque _qualquer um_ carrega suas bolas na bolsa não significa que todos nós fazemos isso. "

Ele engasgou para mim, um tenso silêncio repentino nos rodeou, quando meu cérebro não teve tempo de parar minha boca. Olhei para Tanya com cautela, esperando que ela não tivesse me escutado, mas a expressão em seu rosto me disse outra coisa. Ela estava fora do telefone agora e me observando atentamente.

_Oh merda..._

"Sem ofensa," eu disse, me sentindo como se eu precisasse dizer algo para suavizar aquele furo. "Eu não quis dizer isso de uma maneira ruim. Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que elas são bolas agradáveis. Bem, na verdade, eu _sei _que elas são..."

Uma mão tapou minha boca por trás antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra, uma voz veio direto na minha orelha. "Jezebella, se você sabe o que é bom para você, você vai calar a boca agora."

Edward estava engasgado com alguma coisa ao meu lado, tentando recuperar o fôlego, mas não me atrevi a olhá-lo.

"Sim, você está certa," Tanya disse após um momento. "Elas são bolas agradáveis."

Edward gemeu. Eu não olhei para ele de novo - Eu não precisava. Eu sabia que ele estaria cobrindo o rosto, desejando estar longe desta conversa.

"Eu estou morrendo de fome", Jake disse, fazendo uma fraca tentativa de mudar a conversa quando descobriu a minha boca e se sentou em sua cadeira. "Eu preciso de um pouco de comida."

"Isso é o que eu venho dizendo há uma hora, agora," Edward disse.

"Eu poderia comer uma pizza", acrescentei, a conversa sobre comida ganhando minha atenção. Meu estômago estava começando a roncar. Eu não conseguia me lembrar se eu tinha comido algo hoje.

"Pena que ninguém entrega aqui," Edward disse, "porque pizza parece muito bom."

"Tanya não pode dirigir?" Jake perguntou. Olhei para ela, de repente, lembrando-me que ela ainda estava sóbria. Motorista designada para o resgate!

"Eu não estou com fome", disse Tanya rapidamente.

Jake riu. "Eu não perguntei se você quer comer. Perguntei se podia dirigir."

Tanya balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a ceder. _Moça egoísta._

Levantei-me depois de um momento e cambaleei até a minha barraca, procurando nas minhas coisas até que eu encontrei o meu celular. Eu marquei 411*, pedindo o número da Domino Pizza. Voltei para o meu lugar no fogo enquanto 411 me transferia.

_*Disk Informações._

"Obrigado por ligar para a Domino. Como posso ajudá-lo?" a garota perguntou, respondendo.

"Hey, sim, você pode entregar na praia?"

Houve uma pausa exagerada. "Desculpe-me?"

"First Beach, La Push... você pode entregar uma pizza aqui?"

"Ah, não", ela respondeu.

"Por que não?"

"Hum, não é a nossa área de entrega."

"Por que não?"

"É muito longe", ela respondeu. "Quer fazer um pedido?"

"Sim, claro, se você tem alguém aí que possa trazê-lo para mim."

A linha ficou muda quando ela desligou e eu suspirei, rediscando o número. Eles desligaram na minha cara na segunda vez que eu liguei, e na terceira vez o gerente ameaçou informar a polícia se eu me atrevesse a fazê-lo novamente.

Então, naturalmente, eu nem sequer hesitei antes de chamar de volta.

"Olhe, senhora, eu vou ligar para o departamento do xerife", disse o gerente, mais uma vez, quando ele percebeu que era eu. Ele parecia seriamente irritado, como se ele quisesse dizer isso como uma ameaça, mas soava perfeito para mim.

"Uh, sim, faça isso", eu respondi. "Ligue para o chefe Swan e diga a ele para pegar uma pizza para sua filha em seu caminho para cá."

Clique.

Revirei os olhos sem sentido, já que ninguém podia ver, e joguei meu telefone. "Eu tentei".

"Você está uma bagunça, Swan," Edward disse, balançando a cabeça.

Conversa rolou, mas eu não tinha certeza do que se tratava. Eu me sentei lá e bebi, atenta à voz de Edward, sempre que ele tinha algo a dizer. Era um som que eu tinha sentido falta, que eu poderia ouvir por horas a fio.

Mesmo em meu estado de embriaguez, tudo parecia que era "blá, blá, blá."

Houve um flash de luz depois de um tempo quando um carro parou perto da praia. "Uh-oh", disse Jake. "Alguém está em apuros!"

Olhei, confusa, e ri quando eu vi que era um carro da polícia do condado. Não era Charlie, no entanto. Era um barulhento e velho carro que eu sabia que Riley Bears ficava dirigindo. Eu não tinha pensado sobre ele por algum tempo e olhei para Edward curiosamente. "Você ainda fala com Riley?"

"Não, na verdade. Faz alguns anos", respondeu ele. "Por que, é ele?"

"Sim", eu disse quando Riley saiu do carro, vestido com um uniforme completo. Ele tirou algo do banco do passageiro antes de começar a andar até nós, e eu ri quando vi que eram duas caixas de pizza.

"De jeito nenhum", disse Jake, olhando para Riley sem conseguir acreditar enquanto ele se aproximava. "Essa merda realmente funcionou, Bella."

"Bem, bem, bem", disse Riley, seus olhos correndo ao redor de nós. "Se não é Edward Cullen."

"O primeiro e único," Edward respondeu. "Como você está, cara?"

"Ótimo," Riley respondeu. "Realmente não posso reclamar. Soube que você estava na cidade... algo sobre uma noiva. Ela não é a Bella aqui, não é?"

Ele estava brincando, é claro, mas suas palavras ainda conseguiram me atingir como um soco no estômago.

Edward riu levemente, balançando a cabeça. "Não, essa seria Tanya", disse ele, apontando para ela.

Riley se virou para Tanya, a sua expressão falando mais alto do que palavras. Droga, por que ela não poderia ser feia? "Bem, olhe para _esta_ beleza! Como diabos você conseguiu isso, Edward? "

Ele estava brincando de novo, mas desta vez foi um tapa na cara. Eu praticamente podia sentir a ardência em minha bochecha e mordi meu lábio, desejando não reagir. Jake deve ter percebido isso, porque ele se aproximou e puxou minha cadeira para mais perto dele antes que sua mão começasse a massagear meu pescoço.

Tanya sorriu docemente, inocentemente. Isso fez o meu estômago revirar. Eu queria bater em alguma coisa. Ou em alguém. Ou seja, nela.

"Eu ainda me pergunto isso," Edward respondeu.

Riley se virou para mim depois de um momento, colocando as caixas de pizza no meu colo. "Eu recebi um telefonema dizendo que a filha do chefe estava presa na First Beach, morrendo de fome. Soou como uma emergência para mim."

Eu sorri. "Obrigado, Riley."

"Não foi nada", ele respondeu. "Qualquer coisa para a filha do patrão."

"O chefe não poderia entregá-lo por si mesmo?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele não estava em serviço", disse ele. "Ele esteve fora o dia todo. Viagem de pesca ou algo assim."

"Estranho", eu murmurei. Os olhos de Riley derivaram para Jake e eu suspirei, percebendo que ele estava esperando uma apresentação. "Este é Jake, meu, uh... Jake."

"Jake da Bella," Riley disse, apertando a mão dele. "Bem, eu deveria ir. O dever me chama. Edward, Bella - Bom ver vocês dois novamente. Que bom que ainda somos amigos, depois de, bem, você sabe. Faz um longo tempo..."

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça, quando Edward disse adeus a ele. Depois de Riley começar a sair, eu abri a caixa e sorri.

"Eu te disse", Edward disse, pegando uma fatia de pizza de pepperoni. "Pessoa mais sortuda que eu conheço."

**...**

_"Sim, eu estarei lá. Legal. Obrigado!"_

_Eu desliguei o telefone e soltei o grito que eu estava desesperadamente segurando, pulando para cima e para baixo na cozinha de excitação. Eu corri para fora pela porta dos fundos, sem me preocupar em colocar qualquer calçado, e fui para a casa ao lado._

_A porta dos fundos estava aberta, então eu deslizei para dentro, tão perdida no momento que eu não tinha pensado sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Eu chutei a porta atrás de mim e ela se fechou, Edward surpreendentemente, estava sentado na mesa da sala de jantar com um envelope na mão. Ele olhou para mim, franzindo a testa quando diferentes emoções passaram pelo rosto dele. Ele parecia preocupado primeiro, então talvez apenas confuso, antes da minha euforia ser registrada por ele e ele sorrir. "Hey, Swan."_

"_O que no mundo é esse barulho?" Esme perguntou, entrando na sala da cozinha. Seus olhos caíram sobre mim e ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "O que você está fazendo, mocinha? Você sabe que seu pai disse..."_

"_Ele disse que eu não deveria estar aqui, eu sei," eu disse, acenando para ela. "Mas eu tinha que dizer a alguém, e ele não está em casa!"_

"_Dizer a alguém o que?", perguntou ela._

_Eu sorri, mal conseguindo conter-me. "Eu consegui um emprego!"_

_Esme sorriu feliz em resposta a minha notícia, mas Edward apenas olhou para mim, o olhar confuso retornando. "Que emprego?"_

"_Um trabalho na biblioteca!" Eu disse. "A Sra. McCarty precisava de alguma ajuda no verão e Charlie me indicou. Ela ligou e me pediu para ir lá esta noite e nós elaboraremos um cronograma!"_

_A expressão de Edward não se alterou, mas Esme parecia genuinamente animada. "É uma notícia fantástica, Bella, eu não conseguiria pensar em um trabalho mais perfeito para você."_

"_Eu sei!" Eu disse. "Foi pura sorte. Estou tão animada. Não vou ganhar muita coisa, apenas o salário mínimo, mas eu serei capaz de poupar algum dinheiro para tomar algumas aulas no outono."_

_Esme me abraçou antes de voltar para a cozinha, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos na sala de jantar. Ele não disse nada, seu olhar se movendo de volta para o envelope em sua mão._

"_O que é isso?" Eu perguntei curiosamente, gesticulando em direção a ele._

"_Nada importante", disse ele, empurrando a cadeira para trás quando se levantou, segurando o envelope com tanta força que as juntas dos seus dedos ficaram brancas. Ele sorriu para mim, mas foi forçado, uma profunda tristeza em seus olhos. "Estou feliz por você, Swan. Acho que isso significa que eu vou realmente ter que pisar em uma biblioteca em algum momento deste verão."_

_Ele fez uma cara de brincadeira e eu ri. "Bem, eu odiaria que você tivesse que se sacrificar."_

"_Nada demais", respondeu ele, empurrando o envelope no bolso de trás da calça jeans. "Você sabe que eu faria isso por você."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu sei."_

**...**

O grito agudo me tirou do meu sono e me sentei abruptamente, confusa. Minha cabeça latejava ferozmente, meus olhos borrados com o sono. Jake agitou-se ao meu lado na barraca, mas não pareceu acordar. Sem surpresa, é claro. Fiquei chocada por ele ouvir algo sobre o som de seus roncos.

O grito veio de novo, entrei em pânico. Eu abri a barraca e cambaleei para fora na praia fracamente iluminada, olhando ao redor. Estava perto de amanhecer, uma pitada de sol espreitando sobre o horizonte e dando luz suficiente para nós vermos o que estávamos fazendo.

O terceiro grito veio em questão de segundos, e eu me virei, vendo Tanya de pé na borda da floresta. Ela estava se batendo freneticamente, batendo os braços como um ganso no cio.

Espere, gansos ficam no cio? Eu não tinha certeza.

Edward fugiu em direção a ela, em pânico, e ela disse algo a ele que eu não podia ouvir. Fosse o que fosse pareceu chocá-lo por um momento, porque ele ficou perfeitamente imóvel, antes de romper em gargalhadas inesperadas. Tanya, com raiva, andou para longe dele e eu podia ouvi-lo chamando por ela, ainda rindo histericamente sobre o que quer que fosse.

Ela desapareceu na barraca, fechando-a e trancando. Ele apenas ficou lá e olhou para a barraca, parecendo sem palavras, então eu caminhei em direção a ele. "Você está na casa do cachorro?" Eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim com surpresa, obviamente, não tendo me visto ali. "É o que parece."

"Por que ela estava gritando?"

Ele ficou estoicamente parado por mais um momento antes de rachar e rir novamente. "Ela disse que um esquilo tentou atacá-la, quando ela foi fazer xixi. Sei, é horrível que eu tenha rido, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em nossos malditos e-mails."

Eu sorri, divertida. "Ele deveria estar perseguindo-a, o pequeno predador vicioso."

"Sério," Edward respondeu, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo quando ele olhou para trás, em direção à sua barraca. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir pedir desculpas, certo?"

_Porra nenhuma_. "Talvez."

Ele suspirou. "Eu vou estar de volta... eu espero."

**...**

Edward, de fato, voltou depois de alguns minutos, vestido e pronto para começar o dia. Eu sentei em uma cadeira perto dos restos carbonizados da fogueira de ontem à noite, observando enquanto ele vagava, juntando madeira. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa pólo branca e shorts caqui escuro, seus sapatos de barco fazendo mais uma aparição.

"Vamos andar de caiaque hoje?" Eu perguntei. "Você trouxe seus remos?"

Ele sorriu, sabendo exatamente a razão de eu estar dizendo isso, mas não disse nada em defesa dos sapatos. "Você está planejando se vestir hoje, Swan?"

Olhei para mim mesma. Eu estava descalça e ainda usava o meu biquíni com uma das camisas de Jake em cima. Eu nem sequer queria pensar em como meu cabelo parecia. "Provavelmente não", eu respondi com sinceridade. "Eu não vejo motivo. Eu só vou sentar aqui na minha bunda o dia todo, a menos que você tenha algo melhor para eu fazer".

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. A visão enviou meu estômago em vibrações, meu coração tamborilando.

Edward finalmente agarrou suas varas de pesca e nós dois caminhamos pela praia, parando no mesmo local de ontem para pescar. Nós conversamos casualmente, o peixe mordendo mais hoje. Em menos de uma hora, tínhamos um cooler cheio e nós voltamos para o nosso local de acampamento, onde ele começou a preparar o peixe.

Eu o ajudei a limpar e a tirar as espinhas sem sequer pestanejar, acostumada com o processo, depois de ter feito isso dezenas de vezes com ele e Charlie ao longo dos anos. Nós jogamos as sobras em um balde e Edward começou a filetá-los, assobiando para si mesmo.

"You've got a friend," eu disse calmamente, reconhecendo a música. "Isso me lembra - onde está o seu violão?"

"Em casa, eu acho."

"Você _acha_?"

"Sim", respondeu ele. "Eu acho que está no sótão."

Olhei para ele com descrença. "Você _acha_?"

"Sim, eu não o uso tem um tempo", disse ele, encolhendo os ombros como se não importasse. Ele estava franzindo a testa, porém, com os olhos baixos e a testa enrugada. Claramente _importava_ - ele só não queria admitir isso.

Eu o assisti um pouco, estudando suas feições. Ele parecia mais velho do que seus 28 anos, mas ainda havia um fogo em seus olhos, uma centelha de vida. Diminuiu um pouco, o peso sobre seus ombros quase pisoteando-o, mas ele ainda estava lá.

Eu não poderia evitar, mas me perguntava sobre isso, no entanto. Se eu falhasse, ele se casasse com Tanya, quanto tempo demoraria até que a luz ficasse completamente apagada?

Edward olhou para mim abruptamente, levantando uma sobrancelha. "O que você está olhando?"

"Você".

"Por quê?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Porque eu posso."

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Corte alguns peixes fodidos, Swan."

Revirando os olhos, peguei um pedaço de peixe e o cortei rapidamente, sem prestar atenção ao que eu estava fazendo. A faca cortou minha mão e eu ofeguei, soltando-a quando eu puxei minha mão. O sangue jorrou do corte lancinante e Edward amaldiçoou, soltando a faca e agarrando o meu braço. Ele me puxou para fora da praia para onde seu carro estava estacionado e pegou seu kit de primeiros socorros no banco de trás.

Ele apertou minha mão, despejando peróxido na ferida. Doeu e eu cerrei os dentes, apertando os olhos fechados enquanto eu me forçava a não chorar. Quando reabri os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foi o peito nu de Edward. Ele estava enrolando a camisa em volta do meu lado, aplicando pressão para parar de sangrar.

"Sua camisa vai ficar arruinada", disse eu.

Ele deu de ombros, olhando para a ferida. "Você vai precisar de alguns pontos, Swan."

Eu gemi. E ele me chamou de sortuda? "Bem, apresse-se e me costure então."

Seus olhos dispararam para os meus, uma expressão atordoada no rosto. "De jeito nenhum. Vá para o hospital."

"Oh, você deve estar brincando", eu disse, apontando para o kit. "Tem que haver alguma agulha e linha em algum lugar."

"Bem, sim, mas..."

"Não me venha com essa. Eu não fiz o meu melhor amigo ir para a faculdade de medicina por nada. Você é um médico, Edward. Me costure."

"Eu não acho que..."

"Por favor?" Eu disse. Eu não era muito orgulhosa para mendigar. "Eu realmente não quero ir para o hospital. Basta fazer isso para mim, por favor."

Ele suspirou exasperado. "Meu pai vai ficar chateado."

Eu sorri, sabendo que ele estava cedendo, mas a minha alegria não durou muito tempo. No momento em que ele preparava o fio, o meu coração começou a bater ferozmente. Fechei os olhos novamente, estremecendo quando ele enfiou a agulha na minha pele. Contei até dez na minha cabeça e reabri os olhos, vendo Edward me olhando com diversão. "Eu terminei."

"Isso foi rápido", eu disse, vendo os três pontos minúsculos na palma da minha mão.

"Foi fácil", ele disse, envolvendo uma atadura branca em volta da minha mão.

"Bem, obrigado, Dr. Cullen," eu disse. "Você é bom nisso."

Ele franziu a testa. "Obrigado."

Sua reação foi um pouco confusa, mas não inesperada. Era como ele reagia a cada momento que ser médico era mencionado. "Você não gosta do seu trabalho?"

"Está tudo bem. Por quê?"

"Você não parece muito feliz com isso." Ele suspirou, recostando-se contra o seu carro. "Você pode me dizer, você sabe."

"Eu sei", ele disse calmamente. "É só que... é estressante. Eu não sei se eu sirvo para isso, honestamente. Tirei uma licença do programa e eu deveria voltar no próximo mês, mas eu realmente não quero."

"Você já contou a sua família?"

"Não."

"Você deveria falar com eles."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É inútil. Eu já sei o que eles vão dizer. Minha mãe vai sorrir e me dizer que ela apóia qualquer coisa que eu quiser fazer, quando na realidade ela vai ficar devastada por eu estar desistindo. Meu pai vai me dar uma palestra sobre perseverança e não desistir, desapontado por eu não ser mais parecido com ele.

"Mas eu não quero ser como ele. Eu não quero trabalhar 60 horas por semana, sendo levado às pressas por ai, mal tendo tempo para respirar. Quero tempo livre. Eu quero ser capaz de me sentar e comer uma refeição feita em casa em vez de pegar um saco de batatas fritas entre os pacientes. Quero viajar. Eu quero fazer algo que me emocione, não algo que revire o meu estômago. Eu quero..."

"Quer o quê?" Eu perguntei quando ele não terminou, seus olhos perfurando os meus intensamente.

"Eu quero saber onde meu maldito violão está."

Eu queria que ele soubesse, também. "O que Tanya diz sobre isso?"

"Eu não disse nada a ela. Você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu admiti isso. Sei o que ela diria, apesar de tudo. Ela iria me dizer que podia ser pior e que eu deveria apreciar o presente que me foi dado de poder ajudar as pessoas, porque tantos outros precisam".

Mesmo vindo de segunda mão, a marca de Tanya de otimismo era arrogante. "O que você quer fazer, então? Ser uma estrela do rock?"

"Isso foi um sonho, Swan. Estou velho demais para isso agora."

"Não, você não está. Olhe para Robert Plant e Mick Jagger e Steven Tyler, ainda balançando depois de todos esses anos."

Ele sorriu. "Eu amo que você saiba quem eles são."

As borboletas dentro de mim dispararam. "Claro que sim. Conheço_ você_, Edward. Você pode estar balançando os sapatos de barco agora, mas você ainda é você."

Sua risada passou por mim, aquecendo minha alma. "Você e esses malditos sapatos."

**...**

"Oh, nojento!" Tanya gritou, andando até nós há alguns metros de distância. Estávamos novamente limpando os peixes, mas Edward tinha tomado a minha faca e se recusava a deixar eu ajudar. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Arrumando os peixes para mais tarde," Edward respondeu, embalando os filés em um cooler para mantê-los frios.

"Eu não vou comer isso," Tanya disse, fazendo uma careta. "É nojento".

Edward suspirou. "Podemos pegar alguns cachorros-quentes ou algo da loja. Alguém terá de fazer uma corrida para pegar cerveja, de qualquer maneira. A Swan bebeu todas ontem à noite."

Eu mostrei a língua para ele, quando ele olhou para mim, e ele riu.

"Mais cerveja?" Ela perguntou com incredulidade. "Vocês irão beber de novo hoje à noite?"

"Sim, por que não?" Edward perguntou, encolhendo os ombros. "Nada vai melhor com peixe fresco do que uma cerveja gelada."

Oh Deus, ele estava começando a soar como Charlie.

Tanya apenas olhou boquiaberta, ainda sem palavras. A novidade do acampamento estava obviamente a deixando louca. Ela estava com um biquíni diferente do dia anterior, um vermelho que de alguma forma conseguia ser ainda menor que o primeiro. Seu cabelo estava preso e ela estava maquiada, mas ela definitivamente não estava tão bem como de costume. Ela parecia cansada, talvez até um pouco frustrada.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, pegando a camisa de Edward, que estava jogada no chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o sangue e olhou entre Edward e mim em confusão.

Edward, não se preocupou em conseguir uma camisa nova e ficou diante de nós com o peito nu. Isso quase fez me machucar valer à pena. _Quase_.

"Eu me cortei", eu expliquei, mostrando a ela a minha mão enfaixada. "Ele consertou o meu dodói".

No momento em que eu disse isso, algo brilhou na expressão de Tanya, que parecia estranhamente como ciúme, ao mesmo tempo uma lembrança me veio à mente. Quando eu perguntei a Edward como ele conheceu Tanya, eu disse quase exatamente essas palavras a ele quando ele me disse que ela tinha cortado a si mesma.

"Edward, baby, você pode me pegar algo para beber?" Tanya perguntou, voltando-se para longe de mim.

"Com certeza," Edward respondeu, terminando de limpar. Ele pegou uma garrafa de água do gelo e andou até ela. Ela sorriu docemente enquanto ela pegou e puxou seu braço, puxando-o para ela. Ela o beijou, lenta e deliberadamente.

Não precisava ser um gênio para descobrir que aquele beijo era uma mensagem para mim.

Eu desviei o olhar levemente vendo um vislumbre de sua cara. Edward riu e caminhou até mim depois de um segundo, o cheiro forte de peixe rolando fora dele em ondas.

Eu lutei contra a vontade de rir. _Aposto que ela amou essa merda._

**...**

Eu fiquei boquiaberta quando o carro preto estacionou atrás do meu, claro que eu tinha que estar alucinando. Edward e Tanya tinham saído para ir até a loja para comprar alimentos e bebidas há algum tempo, então quando eu ouvi o veículo chegando eu pensei que eram eles. Mas certamente não era o Volvo de Edward, nem era, na verdade, até mesmo familiar para mim, mas a pessoa atrás do volante definitivamente era.

Mike Newton.

"É ele?" Jake perguntou, puxando para cima seus óculos escuros para ter uma visão melhor.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente veio."

"Eu disse que ele viria."

Mike saiu depois de alguns minutos e começou a puxar as pranchas de surf que estavam amarradas ao topo do carro, Jake caminhou até ele. Eu vi quando eles se cumprimentaram, Mike um pouco apreensivo, mas Jake tão exuberante como sempre. Lenta, mas seguramente Mike começou a relaxar, e no momento em que chegaram até mim foi como se fossem velhos amigos.

"Ei, Bella. Prazer em vê-la novamente", disse Mike.

"Sim, você também."

Eles começaram a ir em direção à água, sem outra palavra, pranchas de surf no reboque, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça em descrença.

Aquele filho da puta tinha realmente conseguido.

Apenas alguns minutos depois o outro carro se aproximou. Olhei por cima hesitante, vendo Edward e Tanya saírem do Volvo. Edward olhou para o veículo preto suspeito quando eu caminhei até eles. Tanya passou por mim, carregando alguns sacos de comida, enquanto Edward tirou alguns sacos de gelo fresco.

"De quem é esse carro?" Edward perguntou quando eu parei ao lado dele.

"Uh, é, uh... Eu não o convidei."

Sua testa franziu em confusão quando peguei a grade de Heineken. "Quem?"

"Você sabe... _ele_".

"Quem é ele?"

"Ele é ninguém, na verdade."

Edward olhou para mim, em algum lugar na fronteira entre irritado e confuso. "Sua evasão é irritante, Swan. Quem é?"

Não adiantava mentir. Ele o veria eventualmente. "Mike".

Levou um momento para o nome ser registrado por Edward, mas quando o fez, seus olhos correram atrás de mim em direção à água. "Você convidou o _Newton_?"

_Mais ou menos._ "Não."

"Então por que ele está aqui?"

"Jake convidou."

Ele gemeu. "Por que você deixou Jake convidá-lo?"

"Eu não sei. Eu realmente não podia impedi-lo", eu disse. "É propriedade pública."

"Ótimo," ele murmurou. "Foda-se."

"Eu não vejo por que isso é um problema", eu disse, sentindo-me culpada, ele estava chateado, mas não queria que fosse um grande negócio. "Quero dizer, faz muito tempo."

"Não importa há quanto tempo foi. Sentimentos nem sempre mudam", Edward disse. "Como você se sentiria se eu chamasse Jessica Stanley e a convidasse?"

"Isso não é o mesmo. Eu não odeio a Jessica." Eu não pude nem mesmo manter uma cara séria quando eu disse isso.

"Tanto faz." Edward resmungou. Ele afastou-se, levando os sacos de gelo, e eu só vi a sua forma se retirar.

Isso não era bom.

**...**

Edward não disse nada para mim. Na verdade, Edward não falou com _ninguém_. Sentei-me em minha cadeira com Tanya à minha esquerda, enquanto Edward vagava em transe. Jake e Mike ficaram na água, tentando surfar, embora as ondas não estivessem cooperando muito com eles. Eles passaram mais tempo caindo na água do que de pé, mas ambos pareciam estar se divertindo. Eu estava feliz por Jake, eu acho... Eu não tinha certeza do que fazer com essa situação, para ser honesta. Parecia um acidente de trem esperando para acontecer.

Por volta de meio-dia, peguei uma cerveja, incapaz de agüentar mais. Jake e Mike fizeram uma pausa da água, caminhando até nós, e Jake se sentou na cadeira à minha direita, enquanto Mike permaneceu de pé ao seu lado. Ele parecia ansioso novamente, observando Edward pelo canto do olho. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele estava esperando Edward falar com ele, planejando seguir o seu exemplo, mas eu tinha notícias para ele - não haveria nenhuma saudação.

"Não é um pouco cedo para beber, Bells?" Jake perguntou, tomando a cerveja da minha mão. Ele deu um pequeno gole antes de entregá-la de volta.

"Com você aí?", Eu respondi. "_Nunca_ é cedo demais para beber."

"Tão rude. E eu aqui pensando que você realmente me amava."

"Só porque você é chato não significa que eu não te ame", eu disse. "Eu te amo_, apesar_ do fato de que você me faz beber."

Ele riu. "O sentimento é mútuo."

Edward estava olhando para nós, tão de perto que eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido. Sua expressão estava em branco, uma máscara de calma. Eu não sabia o que era pior - ele com raiva de mim, ou ele nem sequer reagindo.

Embora o dia parecesse se arrastar com uma tensão no ar, que eu sabia que todos podiam sentir, foi relativamente calmo. Não houve brigas ou gritos, nem palavras mordazes. Estávamos sendo cordiais e educados, embora extremamente silenciosos. Mike e eu tomamos uma cerveja juntos e conversamos, enquanto Edward se prontificou e cozinhou o nosso peixe. Mike foi surpreendentemente articular para alguém que tinha sido tão chato antes. Ele admitiu que tinha uma queda por mim durante todo o colegial, sua percepção sobre mim naquela época muito diferente do que eu me lembrava de ser. Ele foi embora depois de algumas horas, trocando números de telefone com Jake para que eles pudessem sair juntos em algum momento no futuro. Se eu não estivesse tão enrolada no silêncio sufocante, eu provavelmente teria ficado impressionada com a habilidade de Jake.

Jake parecia ser o único disposto a tentar aliviar o clima, mesmo que ele realmente só conseguisse o deixar pior. Sua brincadeira empurrou Edward mais e mais em sua concha, bem longe de onde eu o queria comigo. Até o momento que o anoitecer chegou e o pôr do sol ficou sobre a água, eu tinha chegado ao fim da minha corda.

"Eu vou para a cama", eu anunciei. Se eu me sentasse lá por mais tempo, ou eu choraria ou gritaria.

Três pares de olhos se viraram para mim, emparelhados com expressões de surpresa. "Agora?" Jake perguntou.

"Sim, agora", eu respondi, levantando-me. Joguei o resto da minha cerveja no chão antes de jogar a garrafa no nosso lixo improvisado. Eu nem estava me movimentando, mas eu poderia dizer pelos olhos curiosos de Edward que ele estava sentindo o álcool que eu tinha bebido.

"Eu vou acompanhá-la", disse Jake.

"Você não tem que fazer isso," eu disse rapidamente, não querendo que ele se sentisse como se eu estivesse forçando-o a terminar a sua noite. Jake sempre brincou que ele era noturno, então eu sabia que ele nunca tinha ido para a cama tão cedo antes.

"Está tudo bem," Jake disse, jogando a garrafa de cerveja vazia na lata de lixo. "Eu não me importo."

Eu murmurei boa noite para Tanya quando passei por ela, sem sequer olhar para Edward. Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, para ser honesta. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele queria ouvir.

Jake e eu subimos para a barraca, ambos caindo no sono sem muito barulho. Fiquei surpresa ao acordar algum tempo depois, tudo ao meu redor um breu. Eu não tinha certeza do que tinha me puxado do meu sono, até que ouvi alguém gritando ao longe, surpreendida quando eu percebi que era Edward e Tanya. Eu estava lá, em silêncio ouvindo a briga, mas eu não conseguia entender as palavras abafadas. Eles estavam com raiva, embora - Eu poderia dizer isso a partir de seus tons.

Fiquei espantada, deitada completamente imóvel em meu saco de dormir. Eu não queria perturbá-los, com medo de interromper e tornar as coisas piores, mas eu precisava desesperadamente aliviar-me depois de um tempo.

Minha bexiga começou a parecer como se fosse estourar e, eventualmente, tudo ficou tranquilo, os gritos desaparecendo. Saí da minha barraca e sorrateiramente entrei na floresta, fazendo o meu negócio de forma rápida, antes de voltar. Fui para a barraca novamente quando algo chamou minha atenção, e eu olhei para baixo em direção a praia para ver Edward sentado na areia. Olhei em volta, percebendo que ele estava sozinho, e debati por um momento antes de começar a andar em sua direção.

Eu poderia dizer que ele sabia que eu estava lá desde que suas costas ficaram retas, sua postura rígida. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Ele não se moveu, nem falou. Eu fiquei lá por um momento antes de começar a me sentir como se eu estivesse imponente. Suspirando, eu me virei para ir embora quando sua voz quebrou o silêncio. "Eu estava errado".

"Sobre o que?" Perguntei hesitante, voltando-me para ele. Sentei-me com cuidado ao lado dele na areia, olhando sua expressão solene. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e vermelhos, e isso poderia ser culpa do álcool, mas eu tinha uma suspeita de que isso foi causado por lágrimas.

"Sobre o esquecimento", respondeu ele. Sua voz era quase um sussurro. "Eu não posso esquecer. Eu tentei, mas eu não posso."

"Eu acho que você está errado sobre estar errado", eu disse, não gostando de vê-lo tão chateado. "Você pode esquecer... se você quiser."

Sua testa franziu. "Como você sabe?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Você parece ter esquecido que você me deve quarenta dólares."

Para minha surpresa, depois da noite que tivemos, Edward Cullen, na verdade, abriu um sorriso.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Edward com envelopes misteriosos; Mike; Tanya e Edward brigando... hum, hum... muita coisa para se pensar neste capítulo, hein?_

_Beijos meninas, e até a próxima semana!_


	13. Escolhas

**Capítulo 12 — "Escolhas"**

_"A vida é a soma de todas as suas escolhas." — Albert Camus_

_Tradutora: Beatriz._

.

"Eu preciso de um banho" eu resmunguei, arrastando minha bolsa pela varanda da frente de Charlie. Jake caminhava atrás de mim, seus óculos escuros protegendo os seus olhos. Ele estava desgrenhado, seu cabelo despenteado e, provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele realmente usava a mesma roupa por dois dias seguidos. Estavam amassadas e sujas, duas coisas que eu conhecia mais do que poderia assinalar. Ele parecia irritado. Com a minha sorte, ele me daria um soco na boca.

"Você e eu, querida" ele disse. "Eu _nunca_ mais vou acampar novamente. Essa merda é para Paul Bunyan e Larry the Cable Guy, não para mim."

Eu sorri. "Normalmente não é tão ruim."

"_Normalmente_?" ele perguntou. "Você normalmente tem encanamento, ar condicionado e serviço de quarto?"

"Não."

"Então é sempre horrível, Bella."

Eu ri, colocando a chave na porta da frente, sabendo que Charlie não estava lá. Ele não aparecera durante toda a manhã de acordo com Edward, que tinha me ligado assim que chegara em casa. Eles tinham ido embora de La Push antes de nós, por insistência de Tanya que alegou que não estava se sentindo bem . Eu não tinha certeza se eu acreditava nisso, para ser honesta. Ela parecia mais chateada comigo do que indisposta.

Quanto a Edward, ele não parecia muito bem esta manhã também. Ele não se preocupou em se vestir ou arrumar seu cabelo, optando por ir para casa usando apenas um par de shorts —sem sapatos, sem camisa . Ele estava quieto conforme eles guardavam as coisas, mal olhando na minha direção. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Nós passamos a maior parte da noite conversando e relembrando todos os momentos que passamos em La Push juntos. Foi bem inocente, embora uma parte de mim reconhecesse que havia algo no ar durante toda a noite. Algo que deixou o meu coração acelerado e meu estômago esquisito. Isso era familiar, um sentimento de pertencimento que só Edward poderia me fazer sentir. Era a sensação de ser querida, de ser necessária.

Mas, mais uma vez, talvez fosse por isso que ele não olhou para mim — porque Edward Cullen acordou esta manhã ainda como um homem comprometido. Um momento de nostalgia, de compreensão, não tinha mudado isso. Eu colocaria uma rachadura no exterior, porém, só amassaria a superfície. Tanya não sorria tanto, e Edward finalmente parecia estar expressando sua frustração. O vínculo estreito dos dois tinha afrouxado, e eu tinha que agradecer a mim mesma por isso.

Bem, e Jake também, mas ele já tinha um ego bastante grande. Ele não precisava de mais crédito.

Eu abri a porta, sentindo o calor imediatamente. A casa estava abafada, como se tivesse ficado trancada por vários dias. Jake passou por mim, tirando os óculos escuros assim que entrou.

Estendi a mão para o interruptor de luz e o apertei, franzindo a testa quando a luz não surgiu. Eu gemi, lançando maldições mais algumas vezes.

"Jesus, por que você está revoltada?" Jake perguntou, lançando-me um olhar estranho. "Você está tendo um ataque?"

Eu suspirei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. "Não, a maldita lâmpada está queimada."

Ele riu. "Isto parece o início de uma piada de mau gosto. Quantas vadias suadas e fedidas são necessárias para trocar uma lâmpada?"

Eu comecei com ele, percebendo depois de um momento que ele realmente esperava que eu respondesse suas bobagens. "Uh, eu não sei. Duas?"

"Errado" respondeu ele, dirigindo-se para as escadas. "Uma. _Você_. Porque esta fedorenta aqui vai tomar banho. Se meu pau ficar duro, talvez eu precise que você chame alguém para me resgatar deste banheiro minúsculo. Ou seja, aquele galã viril Michael Newton."

Revirei os olhos, ainda sem saber o que fazer com toda essa situação, e segui Jake lá pra cima. Eu fui até o armário pegar uma lâmpada enquanto ele foi direto para o banheiro, sua voz gritou um momento depois. "Houston, temos um problema."

"O que há de errado?" Perguntei hesitante, parte de mim tinha medo de sua resposta. _Querido Deus, não diga que é o seu pênis_. Olhando para o corredor, o vi de pé na porta do banheiro, ainda completamente vestido.

"A luz não está funcionando aqui também."

_Que porra é essa_? "Então, precisamos de duas lâmpadas agora?"

Ele olhou para mim estranhamente por um momento antes de rir. "Não, Bella. Quais são as chances de duas lâmpadas queimarem ao mesmo tempo?"

_Quase tão boas quanto as chances de você vir para a minha cidade para me ajudar a roubar um cara da sua noiva, duas semanas antes de seu casamento, e ao mesmo tempo em que seduz seu arquirrival._ "Poderia acontecer, Jake."

"Sim, mas isso não aconteceu" ele disse. "Eu tenho certeza que a energia foi cortada."

Assim que Jake falou, isso fez sentido. Eu estava muito cansada para isso. "Talvez haja uma queda de energia no bairro" eu disse, pegando meu telefone. Eu disquei o número de telefone do Cullen, a minha sugestão se provando errada no momento em que Edward atendeu e eu ouvi a TV em segundo plano.

"Hey, é a Bella."

"Não me diga" respondeu ele. "O identificador de chamadas diz Swan. Diga?"

"Uh, chegamos em casa e as luzes não acendem, então..."

"Você checou a caixa de disjuntor?" ele perguntou, interrompendo. "Você pode ter acionado um disjuntor ou um fusível pode ter queimado ou algo assim."

"Uh, não. Eu não pensei nisso." Honestamente, quem pensaria? Eu só sabia vagamente o que isso significava mesmo.

"Bem, ainda bem que você me ligou então" ele disse. "Você pode lidar com isso, ou você precisa que eu dê uma olhada?"

"Eu me viro. Ou, quero dizer, Jake faz isso."

"Ah, certo. Jake. Quase esqueci."

Algo em seu tom de voz me dizia que não havia nenhuma maneira de ele esquecer. "Tá legal, bem, obrigado. Falo com você mais tarde."

Eu desliguei, voltando-me para Jake. "Edward disse para dar uma olhada na caixa de disjuntor, pode ter um fusível queimado ou algo assim."

Ele parecia confuso. "Precisamos quebrar uma caixa e soprar um pouco?"

Eu ri, arrastando Jake pelas escadas até a cozinha, onde eu sabia que a caixa estava. Demorou alguns minutos para eu descobrir como abri-la, e eu olhava para as linhas de interruptores pretos, sem saber o que fazer. Ele ficou impaciente rapidamente e me empurrou para fora do caminho, fuçando em interruptores aleatórios. Nada aconteceu.

"Ou eles estão todos queimados, Bella, ou este não é o problema" ele disse, fechando a caixa. "Você deve ligar para a empresa de energia elétrica e avisá-los. Talvez eles mandem um eletricista quente como Mike Delfino."

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Em primeiro lugar, Mike Delfino é um encanador, Jake. Não um eletricista. E, em segundo lugar, Donas de Casa Desesperadas*? _Sério_?"

_*__**Donas de Casa Desesperadas**__: série de tevê americana que mostra que nunca se deve subestimar uma dona de casa._

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo timidamente. "Não seja má. Eva Longoria é durona."

Revirando os olhos, eu voltei para a sala e comecei a olhar para a mesa de Charlie, tentando encontrar uma conta de luz antiga para que eu pudesse pegar o número de telefone da empresa. Jake estava atrás de mim, divagando sobre um filme que ele assistiu uma vez onde um eletricista era assassinado, mas eu tentei bloqueá-lo. Eu encontrei uma pilha de contas depois de um tempo, confusa quando vi os selos vermelhos nos envelopes. Vencidas. Último aviso.

Eu rapidamente dei uma olhada nelas, atordoada. A conta da tevê a cabo não era paga há três meses, o telefone há dois. Havia contas de cartão de crédito que eu nem sabia que Charlie tinha, e um empréstimo vencido que ele tinha feito há quase seis meses atrás. Na parte de trás da pilha eu encontrei uma conta de luz, incluindo um aviso de corte caso não fosse paga até 18 de junho.

Olhei para o calendário pendurado acima da mesa, meus olhos sondando-o. 18 de junho - ontem. "Filho da puta" eu cuspi.

Jake parou de divagar ao som do meu desabafo e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Hey, agora. Eu não comi a mãe de _ninguém_."

"Não é você" eu disse, me virando para ele enquanto eu segurava o aviso de corte. "Quero dizer Charlie. Ele não vem pagando suas contas."

"Oh, bem, isso faz sentido. Charlie _comeu _a sua mãe."

Eu fiz uma careta, as suas palavras fizeram com que o meu peito se apertasse. Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria vomitar ou chorar. "Você não é engraçado, Jake" eu disse. "Seja sério por um minuto."

"Tudo bem" ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto se aproximava e se encostava à parede perto da mesa. "Nós vamos falar sério se você quiser, mas eu não vejo o que isso vai resolver. Você ainda não tem nenhuma energia maldita."

"Eu sei, mas eu não entendo. Ele nunca está em casa. Tudo que Charlie faz é trabalhar, então, para onde o dinheiro dele está indo?"

Olhei para Jake, confusa, e ele suspirou. "Pareço Nancy Drew* para você? Como é que eu vou saber?"

_* __**Nancy Drew**__: adolescente detetive do filme "Nancy Drew e o Mistério de Hollywood"._

Eu apenas dei de ombros. Eu não tinha certeza porque mesmo eu estava perguntando a ele em primeiro lugar. Ele não conhecia o meu pai.

"De qualquer forma, eu vou tomar um banho" ele disse, afastando-se da parede e indo em direção as escadas. Minha testa franziu enquanto eu o observava.

"Como é que você vai tomar banho? Não tem energia."

Ele olhou para mim confuso. "E daí? Ele não pagou a conta de água também?"

Eu abri um sorriso. Pobre, pobre garoto da cidade. "Não temos água da cidade nesta rua, Jake. Temos água de poço. Se não tiver energia, a bomba não funciona."

O olhar de horror em seu rosto quase me fez rir. "Como é que eu vou tomar banho então?"

"Eu suponho que você não vai" eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso ir para casa e voltar para o século XXI. Eu não posso lidar com essa coisa Daniel Boone* de tomar banho num riacho de merda."

_*****__**Daniel Boone**__**:**__ foi um pioneiro e caçador que explorou as florestas ocupadas por nativos indígenas._

Eu liguei para a empresa de energia elétrica e usei meu cartão de débito para pagar as contas de Charlie e consegui religar a luz. Eles disseram que levaria, pelo menos, algumas horas até que pudessem mandar alguém para ligá-la, então Jake declarou que ia tirar um cochilo, e tudo estava em ordem.

Nós dois fomos até meu antigo quarto e ele se deitou usando sua cueca, enquanto eu me despia até estar de calcinha e sutiã. Eu não hesitava em ficar tão exposta na frente de Jake. Ele era inofensivo, e eu sabia que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse em ver minhas partes femininas. Além disso, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha visto mais de mim naquele minúsculo maiô na praia.

Nós nos esprememos na pequena cama, entrelaçando as pernas e esmagando nossos corpos. Ele colocou o braço em volta de mim, tentando ficar confortável e começou a enrolar o meu cabelo com os dedos. Fechei os olhos, ainda exausta devido a nossa viagem, e comecei a cair no sono, enquanto pensamentos de Edward infiltravam a minha mente. Ficar deitada ali com Jake, com tudo tão calmo e tranquilo, me fez lembrar de outro momento há muito tempo.

**...**

_Eu estava deitada na cama de bruços, apoiada em meus cotovelos enquanto me concentrava no livro à minha frente. Algumas semanas atrás, eu tinha conseguido uma lista de leitura de verão na biblioteca e estava determinada a ler a coisa toda antes do outono. Eu tinha lido a maioria deles antes, como O Sol é Para Todos, O Grande Gatsby e Vinhas da Ira, mas havia alguns lançamentos nela que eu estava animada para começar a experimentar. Eu decidi começar pelo topo da lista e lê-los em ordem alfabética, o que significava que agora eu estava lendo 1984 de George Orwell._

_Sim, eu ainda estava no primeiro. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu estava preocupada._

_"Eu não posso acreditar que você está lendo essa merda para se divertir" Edward disse, o som de sua voz interrompendo minha concentração. Ele não tinha falado há algum tempo, mas seu silêncio não me deixou alheia à sua presença. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que era impossível de ignorar, ele meio que parecia irradiar essa energia que constantemente dançava em toda a minha pele, fazendo com que os pelos minúsculos em meus braços se arrepiassem._

_Ele estava espremido ao meu lado na cama, deitado na direção oposta, com a cabeça no final. Não escapou do meu conhecimento que ele tinha uma visão perfeita da minha bunda de sua posição, e quando olhei para ele, percebi que isso não tinha escapado de sua atenção também. Seus olhos pareciam se fixar no meu bumbum, fato que, de repente me deixou auto-consciente. Eu me virei rapidamente para que ele não me visse corar, mas algo me dizia que ele provavelmente podia sentir isso de qualquer jeito._

_"É um clássico. Isso realmente te faz pensar."_

_"Exatamente" ele disse. "É verão, Swan. Posso pensar em um milhão de coisas que seriam muito mais divertidas do que pensar em 1984."_

_"Eu não sei. É um livro muito bom" eu brinquei. "Eu não sei como você pode superá-lo."_

_Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu senti a mão dele na parte de trás da minha coxa. Seus dedos eram gentis contra a minha pele nua, deixando um rastro de formigamento pelo meu corpo. Apenas um simples toque pareceu despertar algo dentro de mim, um fogo que se espalhou pelas minhas pernas antes de devorar a minha barriga._

_Eu não me mexi. Eu não conseguia nem respirar. Olhei para o livro, tentando ignorar a reação do meu corpo para ele e focar no parágrafo. Nao fazia sentido, porém. Eu continuei lendo a mesma frase várias vezes enquanto ele desenhava padrões de luz na minha pele, seus dedos movendo-se lentamente mais para cima até que roçou a bainha dos meus shorts curtos. Ele passou o dedo indicador levemente na minha coxa, apenas a poucos centímetros do local que ansiava por seu toque, e eu reprimi um gemido com o calor que estava correndo através de mim. Edward Cullen tinha me tocado quase todos os dias durante o tempo que eu poderia lembrar — abraços e toques, high fives* e promessas de dedinho — mas estes toques eram diferentes. Eram sensuais e suaves, o tipo de toque de amantes e não de amigos._

***High fives:** gesto de bater a mão na do outro, no alto, com a mão espalmada. É tipo um "Bate aí!".

_Amantes. O simples pensamento da palavra deixou o meu coração descontroladamente acelerado, medo e excitação embalando meu âmago. Eu era tão inexperiente, e Edward... bem, Edward sabia o que significava ser amante de alguém._

_Isso enviou outra rajada de fogo para dentro de mim, com a qual eu estava mais familiarizada. Eu lidava com isso há algum tempo. Ciúme._

_"Seu pior inimigo é o seu sistema nervoso" Edward disse calmamente, as pontas dos seus dedos ainda alisando a minha coxa. Mordi o lábio quando os senti deslizar sob meu shorts, traçando minha a borda da minha calcinha. "A qualquer momento a tensão dentro de você é obrigada a traduzir-se em algum sintoma visível."_

_Eu tremia, incapaz de parar a minha reação. "Huh?"_

_"É uma passagem do seu livro."_

_Eu estava confusa. "Que livro?"_

_"1984."_

_Eu me repreendi mentalmente, olhando para o livro na minha mão. Ele tinha me atrapalhado. "Oh, sim, certo. Este livro."_

_Edward riu. "Viu? Eu te fiz esquecer. Encontrei algo mais divertido do que pensar em 1984."_

_Eu sorri e fechei o livro, sabendo que era inútil tentar ler mais. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no meu travesseiro e fechei os olhos, conforme o toque de Edward passava de cócegas para carícias. Sua mão vagueou, deslizando sob a minha camisa enquanto esfregava minhas costas, dedilhando o fecho do meu sutiã. Eu senti a mudança na cama depois de um momento e espiei com um olho aberto, vendo Edward ao meu lado agora, com os olhos fixos em mim._

_"Eu acho que eu sei de outra coisa melhor do que um livro" ele disse calmamente, inclinando-se para mais perto. Senti como se meu coração fosse explodir com o quão rápido ele batia, e eu me perguntava se ele podia ouvi-lo. Ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus suave e docemente, seus movimentos tão gentis que era surpreendente. Eu nunca tinha visto ele beijar uma garota como ele estava me beijando. Suas sessões esporádicas de pegação com Jessica ou outras namoradas anteriores tinham sido confusas e estranhas, e de acordo com as histórias que ele costumava me contar, seus encontros em privado não eram diferentes. Ele sempre falava sobre apalpadas e movimentos, as coisas acabavam tão rápido quanto começavam, mas não havia pressa para isso. Ele demorou o necessário comigo._

_"Charlie vai nos matar se te encontrar aqui" eu murmurei contra a sua boca._

_"Eu vou embora, se você quiser que eu vá" respondeu ele, beijando-me mais profundamente. Sua respiração estava quente, sua língua mentolada. "Você é uma mulher adulta, Swan. Você faz suas próprias escolhas."_

_O fogo em meu estômago ardeu intensamente com as suas palavras. Uma mulher adulta. Eu fui tão chamada de – menina, melhor amiga, um dos caras – que ser vista como uma mulher pelo único que eu já quis que me visse desse jeito era como alimento para a minha alma._

_"Eu não quero que você vá" eu sussurrei._

_"Então eu não vou."_

_Parecia tão simples, tão conciso e direto ao ponto. A mais B é igual a C, mas nenhum de nós pareceu perceber que com essas palavras nós tínhamos acrescentado um outro fator para a equação._

_Porque Edward estava indo embora. Era só uma questão de tempo._

**...**

Eu acordei mais tarde, o sol fluindo através das cortinas da janela e lançando um brilho rijo no chão do quarto. Me espreguicei e chutei o cobertor de cima de mim.

Ao sair da cama, olhei em volta e percebi que estava sozinha. A casa estava em silêncio, sem som além do dos meus pés descalços batendo contra a madeira enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor. "Jake?" Eu gritei. "Onde está você?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Voltei para o quarto e olhei pela janela, vendo o Prius de Jake ainda estacionado na frente da casa. Previsivelmente a viatura não estava ali, assim Charlie ainda tinha que aparecer. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com o meu pai, mas ele estava me distraindo, a minha principal razão para vir para Forks estava sendo ofuscada pela minha preocupação.

As luzes ainda não funcionavam então eu peguei meu telefone da mesa e passei pelos meus contatos, discando o número do telefone celular de Jake com o pouco de vida útil da bateria que eu tinha deixado. Ele atendeu no segundo toque, o som de sua voz me cumprimentando instantaneamente. "Querida, você acordou?"

"Uh, sim, onde você está?" Eu perguntei, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, um riso estridente familiar surgiu ao fundo da ligação. Eu fiquei tensa, sabendo a resposta, sem que ele sequer dissesse. "Oh Deus, Jake, você está no vizinho?"

"Estou" respondeu ele. "Venha até aqui."

A linha ficou muda imediatamente e eu xinguei, desligando o meu telefone. Eu rapidamente me enfiei em um short e uma camiseta, deslizando os chinelos em meus pés, sem ter sequer tempo de pentear o cabelo antes de correr para fora da casa. Eu caminhei até os Cullen e entrei direto pela porta da frente, ouvindo o barulho de vozes vindas da sala de jantar. Eu tive uma sensação estranha de embrulho no meu estômago, meus nervos a flor da pele.

"Oh, vamos lá, por favor?" Esme implorou. Entrei pela porta da sala, surpresa ao vê-los todos sentados ao redor da mesa. Tanya e Edward estavam em seus lugares habituais, com Esme na cabeceira da mesa segurando um jornal. Jake se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela, curvado e com as mãos juntas na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"_É_ tão importante saber?" Jake perguntou. "O mistério não é parte da diversão?"

"Sim, mas eu sempre me perguntei" ela respondeu. "E eu prometo não contar."

Minha testa franziu. "Não contar o quê?"

Todos eles olharam em minha direção ao som da minha voz. Esme sorriu calorosamente em saudação, enquanto Jake riu. "Ela quer saber quem é o escritor de _a verdade seja dita_."

Eu abri um sorriso, dirvertida por ela não saber como articular com Jake e arrancar coisas dele. Ela me perguntou algumas vezes ao longo dos anos quem era o escritor, mas todas as vezes eu disse a ela que eu tinha jurado manter segredo. Era verdade, uma vez que Jake me pediu para manter isso em segredo, mas eu sabia que na realidade não havia mal nenhum em Esme saber. Mas Jake gostava do anonimato que vinha junto com a escrita da coluna. Ele não tinha vergonha de quem ele era - muito pelo contrário, na verdade -, mas ele não queria equívocos e outros julgamentos para manchar a sua 'arte', como ele a chamava.

"Ah, _a verdade seja dita_" eu disse, andando até a cadeira vazia ao lado de Jake. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward me seguindo e olhei em sua direção quando me sentei. Um sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios quando nossos olhares se encontraram, aquele sentimento dentro de mim aumentando dez vezes. "Você realmente não quer saber disso, Esme. Eles são completamente irritantes – ego enorme, senso de valor inflado. Honestamente, eu mal posso suportar estar no mesmo cômodo que eles em alguns dias."

Ela olhou para mim em choque. "Sério?"

"Não dê ouvidos a Bella" Jake disse, cortando os olhos para mim. "Ela sofre de inveja aguda. É muito triste, realmente. Ela é insanamente enciumada por não ter uma página inteira também."

"Inveja aguda? Acho que não. O maior _nem_ sempre é o melhor."

Ele riu. "Está tudo bem, você pode admitir isso. Sei como você se sente. _A verdade seja dita_ é genial. Você gostaria de ter o seu encanto, a sua inteligência, a sua arrogância."

"Arrogância?" Eu perguntei, achando graça. "É presunção, Jake. Apesar do que algumas pessoas pensam, o sol não nasce e se põe na bunda de _a verdade seja dita_."

"Como você sabe?" ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para mim. "Você já olhou para a bunda dela ultimamente? É muito boa, se me permite dizer."

Eu revirei os olhos, de repente percebendo o quão quietos todos estavam. Olhei ao redor da mesa, vendo três pares de olhos muito curiosos centrados em mim. Havia confusão em alguns deles, talvez até um pouco de raiva vindo de Edward. Olhei para ele brevemente, tentando resolver o enigma de sua expressão, mas ele quebrou o contato visual rápido demais para o meu gosto.

"Interessante" Esme disse, olhando para o seu jornal. "Eu sempre quis escrever para a coluna e ver o que eles diriam."

"Você deveria" Jake disse. "Na verdade, se você quiser eu posso levar isso de volta comigo para Seattle amanhã e entregá-lo pessoalmente para você."

Esme olhou para ele com surpresa. "Você faria isso por mim?"

"Absolutamente" Jake disse, se esticando e pegando a mão dela. Ele beijou as costas dela conforme Esme olhava para ele com um sorriso radiante iluminando seu rosto, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam levemente coradas. Querido Deus, meu melhor amigo-barra-namorado gay de mentirinha estava realmente encantando ela. "Tudo para a mulher que é como uma mãe para minha linda Bella."

Esme começou a responder, mas foi interrompida quando Edward levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira para trás com força. Tanya ficou boquiaberta quando ele jogou o guardanapo na mesa, xingando baixinho enquanto se afastava. Esme parecia assustada, olhando da porta, para onde Edward tinha ido, para a sua cadeira agora vazia, antes que seus olhos se dirigissem para minha direção. Aquele olhar conhecedor tomou o rosto dela, um brilho nos olhos enquanto ela me observava do outro lado da mesa.

_Oh, merda._

"Sinto muito por meu filho" Esme disse, voltando-se para Jake. "Eu acho que estar em casa é trazer o adolescente que existe dentro dele novamente."

"Eu vou ver como ele está" eu disse, começando a me levantar, mas Tanya rapidamente saltou antes de mim.

"Não, eu vou" ela disse, estreitando os olhos para mim antes de sair da sala.

"Ok, então" eu murmurei, olhando para Jake. Meus olhos pousaram sobre ele por um momento antes de eu perceber que ele estava limpo. "Espere, como diabos você tomou banho?"

"Esme se ofereceu para que eu me refrescasse."

"Não é justo" eu resmunguei, olhando para mim. Eu parecia uma desabrigada. Inferno, eu estava começando a me sentir assim também.

"Sabe, Bella, fiquei surpresa quando fiquei sabendo que o seu _namorado_ estava na cidade" Esme disse. "Eu não podia acreditar que você não me disse que estava saindo com alguém!"

"Sim, bem, eu realmente não... você sabe" eu comecei, olhando para a mesa. Eu não tinha ideia do que diabos eu estava dizendo. "Eu não achei que isso importasse, eu acho."

"Isso não importa?" Esme perguntou, incrédula. "É claro que importa! Eu sempre quis que você fosse feliz, querida. Eu me preocupo com você sozinha na cidade o tempo todo. Você sempre foi tão introvertida enquanto crescia, exceto quando estava com Edward. Fiquei preocupada que você não deixasse que ninguém ficasse com você depois dele. Estou tão feliz por saber que eu estava errada, que você encontrou alguém que te faz feliz."

Consegui sorrir, mesmo a culpa quase me aleijando por dentro. Ela parecia tão genuína. Esme era uma pessoa sadia, que sempre foi boa para mim, e agora ela estava sendo arrastada para a minha teia de mentiras. Ela não merecia ser enganada, não merecia ser envolvida no caos que eu estava criando em minha vida.

"Posso, uh... Eu preciso de um banho" eu murmurei. Eu não tinha ideia de como responder a isso.

"Fique a vontade" Esme disse, acenando pra mim. "Tenho certeza que Jake não se importaria de me fazer companhia. Posso interrogá-lo mais sobre _a verdade seja dita_."

Levantei-me, balançando a cabeça. "Boa sorte" eu disse, me dirigindo para as escadas. Eu fiz isso até a metade do caminho quando ouvi uma ligeira comoção no segundo andar, eu parei os meus passos.

"O que há de errado com você? Eu não entendo. É como se eu não te conhecesse mais, Edward!"

"Só me dê um pouco da porra de espaço, Tanya. Estou tentando aqui."

"Tentando? Vamos nos casar em menos de duas semanas e isso é tudo que você pode dizer? Você está tentando?"

"O que mais você quer que eu faça?"

"Eu quero que você pare de agir como esse... esse... _perdedor_! Isso não é você, Edward! Você é mais do que isso!"

"Isso?" Sua voz escorria raiva. "Isso sou _eu_, Tanya."

"Não, não é! Você não é essa pessoa emburrada, negativa. É como se você desistisse, e eu não entendo o porquê."

"Eu só estou estressado, Tanya. Trabalho, este casamento... é muita coisa com o que lidar."

"É esse o problema? O casamento? Você não quer se casar mais?"

Eu fiquei tensa, congelada na escada enquanto Edward começava a gaguejar, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, Tanya o interrompeu. "Sou eu? Eu sou o verdadeiro problema? Há algo de errado comigo?"

Eu podia ouvir o tremor na voz dela e percebi que ela estava chorando. "Não, claro que não" ele respondeu.

"Então o quê? Eu não faço você feliz? Pensei que fôssemos felizes."

"Sim, nós éramos."

"_Éramos_? Não somos mais? Será que eu fiz algo errado?"

"Não, não é isso."

"Diga-me o que é então. Diga-me o que fazer. O que você quer? Eu te dou qualquer coisa."

O tom de súplica em sua voz atingiu algo em mim, seu intenso desespero. A culpa que me tomou no andar de baixo, de repente quadruplicou. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? "Eu sei que você faria. É só que... porra, eu não sei, Tanya. É tudo tão rápido, tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas eu pensei que você estivesse certo sobre isso... sobre nós. Você me disse que estava. Você me disse que me amava."

"Eu sei, e eu te amo."

Fechei os olhos, inclinando-me contra a parede conforme aquelas palavras me atingiam. Ele a amava. _Ela_. Não eu. Não mais.

"Então eu não vejo por que isso é importante. Eu te amo. Nós vamos ter uma vida ótima juntos, então quem se importa com quão rápido isto está sendo? Você me pediu para casar com você, e isso é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Você é um homem incrível, Edward Cullen. Você vai ser um médico brilhante. Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Só... não desista, ok? Por favor, baby? Seja positivo. Pense em quão maravilhoso tudo isso vai ser dentro de algumas semanas, quando o casamento já tiver acontecido e nós voltarmos para casa, onde ambos pertencemos."

"Eu não vou desistir" Edward respondeu. "Eu só... eu vou ficar bem, ok? Não se preocupe."

"Você promete?"

Ele não respondeu de imediato, o silêncio deixou um vislumbre de esperança em meu coração. Mas sua hesitação não durou muito. "Sim, eu prometo."

"Obrigada" ela disse. "Eu preciso de você, Edward. Só não se esqueça disso."

"Eu não vou."

Eu ouvi passos e entrei em pânico, observando as escadas enquanto esperava que eles passassem. Eu fiquei congelada enquanto a onda do cabelo vermelho apareceu, os olhos azuis vidrados encontrando os meus imediatamente. Lágrimas manchavam seu rosto e ela estava secando-as, ela titubeou quando me viu ali. Um sorriso envolvia seus lábios quando ela olhou para mim, algo sobre isso enviou um calafrio à minha espinha. Era um sorriso de satisfação, malícia gritava de cada covinha e vinco que revestia a boca dela. Ela passou por mim sem dizer uma palavra, com o braço deliberadamente roçando o meu enquanto se dirigia de volta para o andar de baixo. Eu permaneci ali, observando-a andar, atordoada.

Que porra é essa?

Depois que ela foi embora eu fui até o segundo andar, indo para o banheiro. Eu hesitei quando passei pelo quarto de Edward, vendo a porta aberta. Ele estava deitado de costas na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto. Eu podia ver a subida e descida de seu peito enquanto ele respirava, mas, por outro lado, ele não se movia. A culpa emanava dele em ondas, pairando no ar e quase me engolindo por completo. Eu o conhecia bem. Eu sabia o efeito que as palavras dela tinham sobre ele. Ela o culpou e o fez escolhe-la.

"Edward?" Eu disse em voz baixa, aproximando-me da porta.

Ele se sentou tão rapidamente que eu vacilei. "Swan."

Eu hesitei, mas dei um passo para dentro do quarto. "Você está bem?"

"Ótimo" ele disse.

"Você não tem que mentir pra mim, você sabe" eu disse, me aproximando. Eu cuidadosamente me sentei ao lado dele, seus olhos me perfurando enquanto eu fazia isso. "Eu posso lidar com a verdade."

"Eu sei que você pode" ele respondeu. "Eu só não tenho certeza se _eu_ posso, Swan."

Eu fiz uma careta quando ele se deitou, mudando o olhar novamente para o teto. Olhei para cima quase que por instinto, para ver o que ele estava vendo. Eu não disse nada por um momento, deixando que o silêncio permanecesse no quarto. Eu esperava que talvez ele fosse consolado com a minha presença, mas uma outra parte de mim – a parte insegura, ainda inexperiente – estava preocupada que eu interrompesse um de seus raros momentos de paz.

Essa parte foi inflamando, crescendo a cada segundo. Ele estava imóvel como uma estátua, e se não fosse pelo fato de que ele estava piscando, eu me perguntaria se ele estava dormindo. Minha mente estava trabalhando um milhão de milhas por minuto, o coração disparado. Eu me senti culpada pra caralho, e mesmo que ele fosse o único comprometido, eu me culpava por sua situação. Eu me culpava por sua infelicidade. Eu me culpava por sua dor.

Pior ainda, eu tinha certeza que, no fundo, uma parte de Edward me culpava também.

"Me desculpe" eu soltei, as palavras se formando e ecoando pelo cômodo antes que eu pudesse ter bom senso o suficiente para engoli-las de volta.

Sua testa franziu e ele lançou os olhos para mim. "Por que você está se desculpando?"

Eu não tinha certeza. "Por causa de tudo o que aconteceu."

Seus olhos me estudaram intensamente. "Sério?" perguntou ele. "Você está realmente arrependida?"

_Não._

Eu não respondi imediatamente, e seus olhos se voltaram para o teto.

"Quero dizer, eu sinto muito pela forma como aquilo nos deixa... ou como nos deixava. Bem, talvez não como aquilo nos deixava. Era bom... para mim, pelo menos. Então, eu realmente não sinto muito por isso, mas eu me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu. Nem tudo o que aconteceu, é claro, o jeito que isso faz você se sentir. O fim, isto é, se você pode chamar aquilo de um _fim_..."

"Cale a boca, Swan" Edward disse, me cortando. O canto de sua boca levantou enquanto ele lutava contra um sorriso. "Você sabe, um dia você vai responder uma das minhas perguntas com uma resposta direta."

"Talvez."

Eu sorri enquanto sua expressão desmoronava e ele riu. O silêncio surgiu novamente e eu pensei em me levantar, sabendo que eu deveria estar no banho, mas antes que eu pudesse, ele falou novamente. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos gastar algum tempo juntos."

"Quem?"

Ele suspirou, sentando-se de novo e olhando para mim. "Eu e você, Swan. Apenas nós dois."

"Mas, uh, o que acontece com Tanya?"

"A amiga dela, Kate, vai estar aqui amanhã, então ela não vai ter tempo para mim, de qualquer maneira" respondeu ele. "Eu realmente preciso da minha melhor amiga agora."

Sua melhor amiga. Nada mais.

**...**

_"Eu realmente preciso da minha melhor amiga."_

_Olhei para Edward, confusa. Nós estávamos no quintal debaixo da árvore de carvalho durante os últimos 30 minutos, sua cabeça no meu colo enquanto ele estava deitado no chão, olhando para mim. Eu estava passando os meus dedos por seu cabelo bagunçado, algo que eu desejava fazer há anos. "Eu estou bem aqui."_

_"Não, eu sei, mas eu não preciso de você" ele disse. "Eu não preciso da garota com quem eu fico todos os dias. Preciso da minha melhor amiga."_

_"Quem é essa?"_

_"Você, Swan."_

_Minha testa franziu. "Mas você acabou de dizer que não precisa de mim."_

_"E eu não preciso. Eu preciso que você seja a minha melhor amiga agora, não a minha, você sabe... a minha garota."_

_Apesar do fato de que ele me deixou completamente perplexa, meu coração conseguiu passar por isso, batendo rapidamente com suas palavras. 'Minha Garota'. Eu era a garota de Edward Cullen. "Existe uma diferença?"_

_Ele suspirou. "Para mim não existe. Minha melhor amiga me diz a verdade, não importa o que aconteça. Ela não deixa suas emoções responderem por ela. Ela é durona. Ela vê a lógica."_

_Eu sorri. "Ok, mas talvez você queira sair do meu colo, se você quer que eu não seja emocional. Isso é meio que uma distração."_

_Ele sentou-se rapidamente, com uma risada. "Bom ponto."_

_"Então o que está acontecendo, melhor amigo? O que posso fazer por você?"_

_Ele se levantou, grama e sujeira manchando sua calça jeans desgastada. Ela tinha um buraco em seu bolso traseiro esquerdo, expondo suas boxers pretas por baixo. A antiga camisa branca do Styx* estava desbotada, tinha uma cor mais marfim agora, com manchas pequenas espalhadas em torno dela._

* **Styx:** banda americana de rock.

_Eu observei enquanto ele enfiava a mão no bolso de trás, aquele com o buraco, e tirava um pedaço de papel. Ele jogou no meu colo e eu olhei para o papel confusa enquanto o abria. Eu vi o timbre de Harvard imediatamente e pude sentir os olhos de Edward em mim conforme eu lia a carta._

_"Bolsa integral?" Eu perguntei, atordoada. "Para baseball?"_

_Olhei para ele, vendo-o assentir. "Veio há duas semanas."_

_"Por que você não me contou?" Eu perguntei. "Isso é incrível!"_

_"É mesmo?" ele perguntou, enfiando a mão no outro bolso. Ele tirou um envelope, dobrado ao meio, e o jogou no meu colo._

_Eu peguei o envelope e o desdobrei, reconhecendo imediatamente a frente. Era o envelope que ele estava segurando no dia em que ele explodiu em sua sala de jantar, animado sobre eu começar a trabalhar. O endereço de remetente era em algum lugar de Seattle e eu retirei o papel de dentro, checando-o rapidamente. Era de uma gravadora pequena, um dos poucos restos do fenômeno grunge de Seattle que tomou o país anos atrás. "Eles querem conhecê-lo?" Eu perguntei, atordoada. "Eles te viram no clube em Port Angeles e acharam que você tinha potencial? Esses malditos querem que você vá para Seattle no outono? Oh meu Deus, isso é fantástico!" _

_Eu levantei, derrubando as duas cartas no chão, e me atirei em Edward. Ele cambaleou alguns passos, não esperando que eu fizesse isso, e passou os braços em volta de mim enquanto ria. Ele me abraçou por um momento, cantarolando conforme beijava o topo da minha cabeça, antes de tirar os meus braços de sua volta e me afastar. "Melhor amiga, lembra?"_

_"Oh," eu disse, sentindo-me corar. "Certo, melhor amiga. Vou tentar."_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Então me diga, Swan. Que porra eu deveria fazer?"_

_Ir para Seattle, meu coração gritava. É perto de casa. Mais perto de mim._

_No momento em que percebi o que eu estava pensando, tudo fez sentido. Eu estava pensando como sua namorada. Eu estava pensando sobre o que eu queria que ele fizesse, o que eu desejava que ele fizesse, e não o que eu realmente acreditava que ele deveria fazer._

_Eu me abaixei e peguei as duas cartas, olhando-as em minhas mãos. Duas grandes oportunidades que levavam para futuros muito diferentes. Mas qual era a melhor?_

_"Eu acho que você deve fazer o que faz mais sentido para você" eu respondi, entregando-lhe suas cartas de volta. "Você deve fazer o que vai te fazer feliz."_

_"E se eu não souber o que é isso?" ele perguntou. "E se os dois me fizerem feliz? Eu sempre conversei sobre ser médico, ser como o meu pai, e eu adoro baseball. A ideia de realmente começar a jogar na faculdade é um sonho se tornando realidade. Sei que é pouco provável, mas há sempre a chance de ir pro profissional se eu trabalhar duro o suficiente. Harvard abrirá portas para mim... Eu não posso nem absorver tudo. Mas a música... Eu adoro tocar essa merda. Adoro cantar, você sabe disso. O fato de que alguém me escutou e acha que eu posso ter potencial, já me surpreende. Sinto que eu não posso deixar isso passar, que eu tenho que tentar, mas se eu tentar... vou fechar todas essas malditas portas que Harvard está abrindo. Enfim, eu sinto que estou desperdiçando a chance da minha vida. Então, o que eu devo fazer?"_

_"Eu acho que eu não posso responder a isso, Edward" eu disse calmamente._

_"Por que não?"_

_"Porque eu sou sua namorada" eu respondi. "Por mais que eu gostaria de poder responder como sua melhor amiga, seria a resposta da sua namorada."_

_Ele olhou para mim por um momento. "Haveria uma diferença na resposta?"_

_Eu balancei a cabeça, hesitante. "Eu acho que sim."_

**...**

Se eu tivesse que escolher uma palavra para descrever o banho que tomei naquela tarde, seria orgástico. Literalmente. Não vou entrar em mais detalhes, mas preciso dizer que a minha tensão e frustração sexual necessitavam de algum alívio antes que eu explodisse. Saí assim que eu estava limpa e seca, colocando a mesma roupa que eu estava vestindo. Eu não tinha exatamente planejado com antecedência e trazido uma roupa extra.

A porta de Edward ainda estava aberta quando me aproximei dela, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo molhado. Ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar que antes, parecia que ele não tinha se movido um centímetro. Ele olhou para a porta quando eu parei ali, seus olhos me observando. "Quem coloca a roupa suja depois de tomar banho?"

"Você costumava colocar" eu apontei. "Além disso, eu não trouxe nada."

Ele revirou os olhos e se levantou, caminhando até seu armário. "Eu tenho certeza que há algo aqui que caiba em você."

"Uh, eu não sei. Eu realmente não quero ficar igual ao Doogie Howser*." Eu comecei, mas ele me cortou lançando uma camisa em minha direção. Eu a peguei antes que caísse no chão e a ergui, ficando boquiaberta quando percebi que era a sua camisa do Led Zeppelin. Estava gasta, com um pequeno buraco na parte inferior da frente. Ele usava isso pelo menos uma vez por semana, durante anos, quando éramos mais jovens. Era a sua favorita. "Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda tem isso."

_* __**Doogie Howser:**__ um __seriado televisivo__, onde o personagem título era um brilhante médico adolescente que, ao mesmo tempo, encarava os problemas da profissão e de ser um adolescente normal._

"Por quê?" perguntou ele, indo para sua cômoda. "Você devia saber que eu nunca me livrei dela."

"Eu não sei, eu pensei que talvez ela estivesse no depósito com o carro" eu respondi enquanto ele pegava um par de calças. Ele jogou para mim, sem comentar sobre o que eu tinha dito. Eu ergui as calças, olhando para elas curiosamente. "Não há nenhuma chance de isso caber, Edward."

"Dobre-as ou algo assim" ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu posso sair pra te dar um pouco de privacidade."

"Não, só se vire" eu disse, apontando com a mão. Ele suspirou e fez o que eu pedi, e eu rapidamente retirei a minha blusa e shorts. Enfiei a camisa do Led Zeppelin sobre a minha cabeça e ela ficou no meio da coxa, cobrindo a metade do meu bumbum. Eu estava prestes a entrar na calça de moletom quando percebi um movimento pelo canto do meu olho, eu virei, imediatamente encontrando os olhos de Edward. Ele se virou rapidamente e eu gemi, jogando minha camisa suja nele. "Seu idiota, você não devia olhar!"

Ele riu, pegando minha camisa quando ela caiu no chão. "Jesus, Swan. Você deveria saber que eu olharia. Está praticamente no meu DNA dar uma olhadinha."

Eu vesti a calça e a dobrei como ele sugeriu, mas ela ainda estava insanamente grande. "Você pode ser um porco às vezes."

"Oh, dá um tempo" ele disse, virando-se. "Não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto antes."

"Sim, mas naquela época" eu disse. "Não havia uma terceira pessoa na equação."

Ele ficou tenso, com os olhos ficando um pouco grande, enquanto olhava para mim. "Merda. Desculpe, Swan. Eu não pensei no seu namorado."

Minha testa franziu. Eu ainda não tinha considerado o fato de que eu deveria estar namorando Jake. "Eu estava realmente me referindo a Tanya."

"Oh."

_Oh_. Era isso. Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas, "oh".

"Eu provavelmente deveria voltar lá pra baixo" eu disse depois de um momento. "Você sabe, antes que Jake venha me procurar."

"Certo, o namorado" ele resmungou.

"Qual é o seu problema com ele, afinal?" Eu perguntei, curiosa. Eu não entendia muito esse ódio. Jake era um cara incrível. Eu devia a ele mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com curiosidade. "O meu problema?"

"Sim. Toda vez que você fala dele, você fala como se fosse uma maldição."

Ele suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Ele não é bom o suficiente para você, Swan."

"E ela é?" Eu perguntei, algo sobre suas palavras atingiram um nervo. "Você acha que Tanya é boa o suficiente para você?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não foi tão rápido quanto deveria ter sido. Ele hesitou um pouco em responder. Ele não estava tão certo sobre ela como ele queria que as pessoas pensassem. "Por que, você não acha?"

"Não" eu disse a verdade. "Ela está manipulando você."

A risada dele me assustou. "Ela está me _manipulando_? Isso é engraçado, Swan. Ela não é assim. Você mal a conhece."

"Você mal a conhece também" retruquei. "E além disso, você não conhece o Jake, mas parece que você sente que pode julgá-lo. Como isso pode ser diferente?"

"Eu não preciso _conhecê-lo_, Swan. Sei o tipo dele."

"E eu sei o tipo dela" eu respondi. "Eu sou uma mulher também, Edward."

"Mas você não é como as outras mulheres."

Eu não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio ou não, mas por uma questão de argumento eu decidi encarar como um. "Bem, obrigada, mas de acordo com você, ela também não é" eu respondi. "Essa foi a primeira coisa que você me disse. Ela é _diferente_. Além do mais, mesmo que eu não fosse como as outras mulheres, isso não significa que eu não sei como elas pensam."

Ele suspirou alto. "Eu acho que você está errada sobre ela."

"Você _acha _que eu estou errada?" Eu perguntei. "O quê, você não _sabe_ que eu estou errada? Isso significa que você tem dúvida?"

Ele não respondeu, mas sua expressão era a confirmação de que eu precisava. "Então, o que, Swan? Você acha que eu estou cometendo um erro? É isso que você está dizendo?"

_Sim_. "Talvez."

Ele me olhou intensamente, seus olhos perfurando os meus como se estivesse procurando alguma resposta para uma pergunta que ele ainda não tinha feito. Isso me deixou nervosa, o sangue correndo pelas minhas veias tão rápido quanto um trem de carga. Eu me perguntava o que ele via nos meus olhos, se ele pudesse ver através da minha alma. Todos os meus sentimentos estavam à mostra para ele como um livro aberto para a sua leitura?

Depois de um momento ele começou andar até mim e eu fiquei no lugar, com medo de me mover um centímetro sequer. Ele parou bem na minha frente, tão perto que a ponta de seu dedão do pé tocou o meu. Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo e eu inalei, sentindo o cheiro da colônia dele. Cool Water, a mesma que ele sempre usava. Deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo quando ele inclinou a cabeça para mim, seus lábios perto da minha orelha. "Você está me dizendo isso como minha melhor amiga, Swan?" ele perguntou baixinho, seu hálito quente batendo em minha orelha. Estremeci com a sensação. "Ou você está me dizendo isso como algo mais?"

"Mais" eu sussurrei, a palavra presa na minha garganta. Eu não tinha certeza se ele tinha escutado o que eu disse a princípio, a minha voz me traiu, mas a maneira como seu corpo ficou tenso me fez pensar que ele tinha ouvido.

Ele se afastou, esfregando sua bochecha contra a minha. A barba por fazer pinicou a minha pele, e eu fechei os olhos por um instante, tentando lutar contra a minha reação a ele. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros dos meus, tão perto que eu poderia me inclinar para a frente e escovar os meus contra os deles. Eu ansiava, desesperada, senti-los novamente depois de tantos anos, mas não me atrevi a tentar. Eu estava com medo de sua reação e esperei por uma, mas ela nunca veio.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, Edward tinha ido embora.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Mas que final de capítulo foi esse, minha gente? Pelo jeito Tanya e Edward estão encontrando problemas no paraíso, e Edward está precisando de sua "melhor amiga"... hum, hum... no que será que isso vai dar?_

_Beijos meninas, continuem comentando, e até semana que vem__!_


	14. Jovem de Novo

**Capítulo 13 – "Jovem de Novo"**

_"Um beijo deixa o coração jovem de novo e apaga os anos." - Rupert Brooke._

_Tradutora: Beatriz._

.

Prostituta. Puta. Meretriz. Stripper. Vadia. Vagabunda.

No momento em que coloquei os olhos sobre a melhor amiga de Tanya, Kate, essas foram as palavras que minha mente encontrou para descrevê-la.

Eu estava em pé na frente da casa de Charlie, dizendo adeus a Jake enquanto ele jogava seus pertences na parte de trás de seu Prius, quando o Volvo de Edward surgiu correndo pela rua. Jake e eu nos viramos para olhar enquanto ele entrava na garagem ao lado, meus olhos foram automaticamente atraídos para Edward assim que ele desceu. Eu olhei para seu cabelo caótico e calça jeans furadas, uma camisa gola V cinza abraçando seu peito e ombros largos. Olhando para os pés, vi os tênis sujos e sorri. Grande melhoria para mim, mas quando Tanya desceu, eu soube que ela discordava.

Ela olhou para Edward com desgosto enquanto ele corria seus longos dedos pelo seu cabelo. Era difícil analisar a sua expressão do outro lado do quintal, já que um par de óculos escuros protegia os seus olhos expressivos, mas a carranca em seus lábios deu a entender que ele não estava muito feliz. Tanya o observou como se ele fosse um estranho, uma praga que invadiu seu sistema saudável e ameaçou infectar o que ela mais amava. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, porque era como ela me fez sentir quando apareceu.

Tanya estava linda, como de costume - cabelo perfeito, maquiagem perfeita, sorriso deslumbrantemente branco e vestido branco. Além do olhar que ela estava lançando a Edward, eu não podia ver uma única falha na garota. Claro que ela estava estranhamente alegre, sua personalidade sem dúvida nenhuma em ação, mas o fato da questão era que eu não tinha provas. Ela era manipuladora e ciumenta mas, inferno, eu também não tinha nada de concreto, nada para mudar a opinião de Edward.

Nós estávamos estagnados, em um impasse, e eu estava ficando sem tempo. Era frustrante, para dizer o mínimo.

Eu estava meditando sobre esse fato quando a terceira pessoa saiu do carro, todos os meus pensamentos cessaram no momento em que coloquei os olhos nela. Fiquei espantada e apenas olhei, não tenho certeza do que eu esperava, mas certamente não era uma prostituta-puta-meretriz-striper-vadia-vagabunda.

Ela estava com uma pequena saia preta e um top rosa, expondo sua barriga e um brilhante piercing no umbigo. Seu cabelo loiro platinado estava estranhamente brilhante, seus grandes seios mal conseguiam se manter na faixa de tecido que ela chamava de camisa.

"Você se lembra do filme Legalmente Loira?" Jake perguntou, olhando para mim. "Ou era um filme muito de menininha para você, já que tem um final feliz?"

Revirei os olhos. "É claro que eu me lembro."

Ele apontou para o quintal da frente dos Cullen. "Bem, parece que as vadias da Delta Nu vieram para a cidade."

Eu ri. "Em quem isso me transforma, Elle Woods*?"

_*__**Elle Woods:**__ personagem principal do filme "Legalmente Loira"._

"Senhor, não" ele disse. "Você não carrega um cachorrinho por aí, ou sabe a primeira coisa sobre um permanente, querida. Você é mais como Vivian, aquela com o pau no trazeiro."

Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada na cintura. "Eu não sou tão ruim assim."

"Você tem razão, existem _algumas_ qualidades redentoras sobre você" ele disse. Olhei para ele, curiosa para saber quais ele achava que eram essas qualidades, e ele riu. "O que, você quer que eu as nomeie? O que é isso, um teste?"

"Talvez."

"Então a resposta é B, Bella. É sempre B. B, como seus sutiãs tamanho B que são bastante agradáveis ."

"Eu uso tamanho C" eu disse defensivamente, olhando para meu peito.

Ele riu. "Poderia ter me enganado."

Olhei de volta para o quintal dos Cullen enquanto as portas do carro eram fechadas e observei Edward por um momento. Nós não tinhamos conversado desde o encontro em seu quarto, quando eu tinha meio que quase sugerido que meus sentimentos por ele persistiam. Ele saíra do quarto sem dizer uma palavra e descera, tomando seu lugar ao lado de Tanya na mesa da sala de jantar. O que eu pensei que seria o progresso parecia ter me levado alguns passos para trás.

Isso estava começando a parecer inútil.

Edward pegou algumas malas do porta-malas do carro e dirigiu-se para a casa sem sequer olhar em minha direção. Tanya olhou porém, e acenou animadamente. Eu retribui com um aceno meia-boca, enquanto a saudação de Jake era um pouco mais entusiasmada.

"Bem, não são belas damas?" ele gritou. "Você tem sorte que o Chefe de Polícia Charlie Swan não está em casa, porque eu tenho certeza que é um crime ser tão bonita."

Ambas as garotas riram como meninas do colegial conforme entravam, enquanto eu lutava contra a vontade de vomitar. "Talvez eu devesse voltar para Seattle com você, Jake. Acho que estou apenas me preparando para o fracasso."

"De jeito nenhum, você tem que ficar" disse ele. "Você não pode simplesmente ir embora agora depois de eu ter preparado o terreno."

"Preparado o terreno? Edward não vai sequer olhar para mim agora."

"E por que você acha isso, Bella? Você o contorceu por inteiro. Se você for embora agora, ele não terá escolha a não ser ir em frente com o casamento, e você vai ser uma miserável, uma moça solitária para sempre." Ele lançou os olhos em minha direção. "Sem ofensa."

"Nenhuma."

"Além disso, mesmo que você se tire da equação, você realmente quer que a _boneca Barbie_ se case com o seu homem? Você acha que isso é o que ele realmente quer? Um clichê, uma esposa cortadora de biscoitos, uma cerca branca, 2/5* filhos e um golden retriever?"

_*No original "2.5 kids", que significa "d filhos", ou seja, Edward teria entr filhos com Tanya, para caracterizar uma família típica e feliz._

Eu fiz uma careta. "Por que mais ele estaria com ela então?"

"Talvez a vagina dela seja feita de ouro?"

Eu realmente tive ânsia a essa altura. "Eca, Jake. Eu não quero pensar sobre sua... sobre suas... ugh."

Ele riu. "Por quê? Provavelmente é verdade. Ela abre as pernas e é como se tivesse uma Venus Fly Trap* lá, como se ele encontrasse o Santo Graal. Mas há algo mais poderoso do que uma vagina, Bella-boo. Algo que um homem como Edward Cullen quer mais do que qualquer coisa."

_*__**Venus Fly Trap:**__ uma planta carnívora_.

"E o que é isso?"

"Amor" ele respondeu. "Ele quer ser desejado. Ele precisa ser necessário. Mas você, Bella Swan, deixou perfeitamente claro há anos atrás que você poderia sobreviver sem ele. Você praticamente castrou o pobre garoto com apenas suas palavras."

"Você não o conhece realmente."

"É verdade, mas eu não preciso. Sei o tipo dele."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele disse a mesma coisa sobre você, você sabe."

"Ah, é? Que tipo de pessoa que ele disse que eu era?"

"Um pau."

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dele. "Hum, interessante. Bem, você sabe como diz o ditado - nós somos aquilo que comemos."

"Ugh, isso faz dele uma vagina, então?"

A gargalhada de Jake passou por mim, diminuindo meu humor sombrio. "Sim, Bella. Isso é exatamente o que ele é... Eu acho. Ele _come _vagina, certo?"

Fechei os olhos e suspirei, recusando-me a responder a essa pergunta.

Eu estava quieta enquanto Jake terminava de guardar as coisas para a sua viagem para casa. Depois de alguns minutos ele estava pronto para ir e passou os braços em volta de mim em um abraço, me levantando do chão. "Eu vou sentir sua falta, Jake."

"Você vai me ver em uma semana" ele respondeu. "Se o casamento acontecer, quero dizer. Tenho a sensação de que a cerimônia será um material para TV."

Sorri quando ele me colocou de volta no chão. "Promete? Porque eu não acho que eu poderia sentar sozinha, se ele realmente se casar com ela."

"Eu prometo" ele respondeu. "No entando, nesse meio tempo eu tenho uma sugestão."

"Huh?"

"Porra, faça algo quanto a isso. Você tem que sujar as mãos, Bella. E se o impulso vier, não se esqueça do meu diagrama e plano B. Certo?"

"Tudo bem" eu disse. "E eu vou considerar a definição de colocá-la em chamas, mas não prometo nada."

"Ótimo. Pelo que eu ouvi, você é uma especialista em queimar as coisas."

Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada. "Isso não é engraçado."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu pensei que fosse."

Ele estava prestes a entrar no carro para ir embora quando a voz de Esme surgiu. Jake e eu olhamos para o lado, vendo-a vindo em nossa direção. "Estou feliz que te encontrei antes de ir embora" ela disse, segurando um envelope. "Eu quase me esqueci de te dar a minha carta para _A Verdade seja Dita_."

"Ah, sim" Jake disse, pegando-a e agitando-a com um sorriso. "Eu vou me certificar de que isso receba a devida notificação."

"Obrigada" Esme respondeu. "Tem sido um prazer conhecer você, Jake. É uma pena você não ter chegado a conhecer o meu marido, ou que o pai de Bella, Charlie, não tenha aparecido muito por aqui. Você vai ter que voltar quando as coisas estiverem menos agitadas e passar algum tempo com a família."

"Eu absolutamente volto" respondeu Jake. "Te vejo logo mais, Esme. Bella, eu ligo para você, amor."

Levantei-me e vi quando ele entrou em seu carro, colocando a carta de Esme sob a viseira de sol antes de dar partida. Esme acenou, jogando o outro braço sobre meu ombro e me puxando para ela. "Esse Jake é muito charmoso, não é?"

"Ele é."

"Ele é bonito também."

"Definitivamente."

"Tem um jeito com as palavras, com certeza."

"Sim."

"Engraçado."

"Uh–huh."

"Inteligente."

"Sim."

Ela suspirou quando ele saiu do meio-fio, se afastando. "Então, me diga uma coisa, Bella."

"Que coisa?"

"Até quando vamos deixar essa farça ir em frente?"

Eu fiquei tensa. "O quê?"

"Não _me pergunte_, mocinha. Você sabe exatamente o que quero dizer. Até quando vamos fingir que aquele rapaz é seu namorado?"

"Uh..." Eu estava pasma. "Quero dizer, como você...?"

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Uma mãe sempre sabe, Bella. _Sempre_."

**...**

_Eu fui para a casa dos Cullen, irrompendo pela porta da frente, subindo e indo direto para o quarto de Edward sem dizer uma palavra para Esme e Carlisle, que estavam sentados no sofá na sala de estar. Eles mal olharam para mim, acostumados com a minha presença, antes de se concentrarem novamente em um filme qualquer que estavam assistindo. Era tarde da noite, um pouco depois das dez, e Charlie estava trabalhando no último turno, como de costume._

_Eu empurrei a porta do quarto e entrei, segurando o envelope rosa com tanta força que a cartolina dentro dele dobrou sob meu aperto. Edward estava deitado de costas na cama, batendo o pé e cantarolando alguma música que tocava em seus fones de ouvido conectados a um CD player portátil. Ele nem sequer pestanejou quando eu deslizei na cama ao lado dele, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto minha mão segurando o envelope descansava em seu estômago. Tirei um dos fones do ouvido dele e coloquei no meu ouvido, suspirando quando ouvi a suave melodia da antiga música dos Fleetwood Mac*._

***Fleetwood Mac:** um grupo anglo-americano (quando o indivíduo mora nos EUA, mas suas raizes etnicas são da Inglaterra) de rock, formado em 1967.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older, too_

_"Você não acha estranho que a maioria das músicas que você ouve seja mais velha que você?" Eu perguntei._

_Ele suspirou. "Não, isso é a beleza da música. É como o amor. Isso só se torna mais poderoso, mais profundo, conforme o tempo passa."_

_Olhei para ele com surpresa. "Isso foi muito filosófico. Você leu em um livro?"_

_Ele riu, balançando o meu corpo com o movimento. "Eu? Ler um livro? Isso é conversa de louco, Swan."_

_Eu estava quieta, ouvindo, quando o CD mudou para uma música mais agitada que eu não conhecia. Edward abaixou o volume e arrancou o envelope da minha mão, puxando o cartão listrado em rosa e amarelo para fora. Ele o abriu, seu corpo ficando rigido conforme ele lia as palavras em voz alta._

_"Minha querida Isabella, eu sei que este cartão está atrasado, mas quero te desejar um feliz aniversário. É tão difícil acreditar que você está crescida agora e não é mais a doce menininha me seguindo e querendo fazer tudo o que a mamãe fazia. Você está animada para o seu último ano? Eu sinto sua falta, querida. Com amor, mamãe."_

_As palavras ardiam e meu peito se apertou, dificultando a respiração. Edward deslizou o cartão de volta no envelope, me abraçando enquanto as lágrimas começavam a fluir de meus olhos._

_"Ela não sabe o dia do meu aniversário, Edward" eu sussurrei. "Ela nem se lembra quando eu nasci."_

_"Tenho certeza que ela sabe quando é seu aniversário" ele disse. "Ela está provavelmente tão bêbada agora que realmente acha que está no fim de setembro."_

_Eu ri secamente. "Sim, em setembro do ano passado. Estou animada para o meu último ano? Ela nem sabe que eu me formei. Eu sou tão insignificante para ela... a minha mãe não sabe nada sobre mim."_

_"Ela não é realmente sua mãe, Swan. Se ela fosse, ela saberia quantos anos você tinha. Ela saberia que você é uma cozinheira brilhante, desde que não faça bolo de chocolate no forninho de cozinhar, e que a sua comida favorita é frutos do mar. Ela saberia o quanto você odeia a chuva, ou o quanto você gosta de ler. Ela saberia que a sua cor favorita é verde e não essa porra cor de rosa" ele disse, segurando o envelope. "Ela saberia que você fala durante o sono, que você sonha em escrever um livro um dia, que você gosta de boy bands terríveis, mas tolera rock clássico, porque você se importa comigo. Inferno, ela saberia até mesmo que você se importa comigo. Se ela fosse a sua mãe, ela saberia que aquela cicatriz na sua perna surgiu quando você tentou jogar basquete na Educação Física no ano passado, ou que você geralmente é péssima em esportes, aliás. Ela saberia toda essa merda, Swan, porque é assim que as mães de verdade são. Elas simplesmente sabem."_

_Eu me sentei e olhei para ele, absolutamente atordoada. "Eu nem sabia que você sabia de tudo isso."_

_Ele sorriu e se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando para mim. "Claro que eu sei, Swan. Namorados sabem essas merdas, também."_

**...**

"Bella? Você está aqui?"

Eu fui até as escadas ao som da voz do meu pai, parando no último degrau quando o vi. Ele estava vestindo o uniforme de trabalho recém-passado, o cheiro de seu perfume me cumprimentando há metros de distância. "Hey, Bells" ele disse, sorrindo.

"Hey?" Eu disse incrédula. "Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer..._hey_?"

Ele parecia confuso, seu sorriso caiu. "O que há de errado em dizer 'hey' para a minha filha?"

"Eu não te vejo há _dias_. Você praticamente desapareceu!"

"Eu sei, Bells. Estive ocupado com o trabalho."

"Trabalho? O que, você trabalha 24 horas por dia? Você não veio para _casa_."

Ele riu. "Acalme-se. Foi uma semana louca. Por que tantas perguntas?"

"Porque eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Quer dizer, onde você dormia à noite?"

"Aqui e ali" ele murmurou, encolhendo os ombros como se não importasse. "Então, onde está seu namorado? Estou surpreso que você não me contou sobre ele antes que ele aparecesse. Isso não é do seu feitio. Existe alguma razão?"

"Ele foi para casa esta manhã. Ele teve que voltar ao trabalho" eu respondi. "Mas não venha bancar o policial voo-doo pra cima de mim e achar que você pode mudar de assunto e desviar minha atenção."

"Eu não vou. Simplesmente não há mais nada para dizer sobre isso. Estive ocupado."

"Tão ocupado que você esqueceu que tinha que pagar as contas?" Eu perguntei. Ele ficou tenso quando eu falei essas palavras, olhando-me com cuidado enquanto eu continuava. "Porque a sua luz foi cortada ontem. Felizmente, eu percebi isso e consegui religá-la na noite passada. Vi que sua conta de telefone estava vencida também, e sua tevê a cabo estava realmente cortada, não foi desligada por vontade própria. E os empréstimos... de onde _eles_ vêm?"

"Você não deveria ter mexido nas minhas correspondências" ele disse, tenso. "Isso é assunto meu."

"_Assunto_ seu? Você é o meu pai. Se alguma coisa está acontecendo, se você está tendo algum tipo de problema, por que você não falou pra mim? Eu tenho dinheiro, eu poderia ajudar."

"Eu não preciso de ajuda, Bella. Vou dar um jeito nisso."

"Vai dar um jeito como? Tudo o que você faz é trabalhar. Para onde todo o seu dinheiro está indo?"

Seus olhos dispararam para os meus. "Isso não é da sua conta."

Sua voz severa me pegou desprevenida. Este não era o Charlie caloroso que eu estava acostumada. "Não é da minha conta?"

"Sim. Eu sou seu pai, Bella. Sei que não fui o melhor, e você teve que crescer rapidamente, mas isso não faz de você o adulto nesta relação. O que eu faço com o meu dinheiro não é da sua conta."

"Mas eu me preocupo com você."

"Você não precisa" ele disse. "Eu prometo que não vou morrer de fome."

Meus olhos o examinaram. "Você é do tipo magro, mesmo assim."

"Eu ainda sou saudável."

"Mas a tevê..."

"Eu não preciso disso" ele disse. "E como você já apontou, eu mal fico aqui para assisti-la de qualquer maneira. Eu recebo amanhã, e vou reembolsá-la pela conta de luz."

"Não precisa" eu disse, não querendo fazer caso por causa de dinheiro. Eu estava realmente preocupada.

"Não, eu preciso" ele disse. "Eu não vou deixar você pagar as minhas contas ou se envolver. É assunto meu."

"Você continua dizendo isso, mas me preocupa que você tenha um _assunto_" eu disse, usando aspas nessa palavra. Eu não entendo. O que diabos isso quer dizer?

"Eu lhe disse para não se preocupar" disse ele, sorrindo novamente. "Eu estou bem, Bella. Estou feliz."

"Está?" Eu perguntei. "Você _realmente_ é feliz?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Sou, e acho que está na hora de você ser também."

**...**

Charlie aparecia apenas o tempo suficiente para pegar um sanduíche antes de dizer que tinha que voltar para a delegacia. Ele prometeu que estaria em casa depois do trabalho, para que pudéssemos passar algum tempo juntos e me deixou sozinha em casa novamente.

Eu limpei as coisas antes de ir até a cozinha, olhando pela janela e vendo Edward no quintal perto da árvore. Eu o observei um pouco, percebendo que ele estava sozinho. Ele só estava ali de pé, olhando para os galhos como se fossem as coisas mais fascinantes do mundo.

Eu hesitei, sem saber se ele ainda queria me ver, antes de sair pela porta dos fundos e cautelosamente caminhar em sua direção. Ele olhou em minha direção quando me aproximei, os olhos deixando os meus rapidamente e voltando para a árvore. "Você acha que eles são tão inteligentes quanto parecem?" ele perguntou casualmente.

Minha testa franziu. A primeira vez que ele fala comigo depois do que eu disse em seu quarto, e é _isso_ que ele tem a dizer? "As árvores?"

Ele riu. "Não, Swan. Os esquilos."

"Oh." Eu olhei para a árvore, vendo o pequeno esquilo cinzento correndo por alí. "Eu não sei. Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem meio idiotas. Eles pulam na frente dos carros o tempo todo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Esses são os esquilos Kamikaze. Eles fazem essa merda intencionalmente. É tudo uma parte de seu plano mestre."

Eu ri. "Preocupa-me que você ache que eles têm mesmo um plano mestre."

"Todo mundo tem um plano mestre, Swan."

Ficamos ali por um momento em silêncio, observando o esquilo correr enquanto suas palavras eram absorvidas. Eu definitivamente tinha um plano mestre e isso me fez pensar...

Qual era o _dele_?

"Feliz aniversário, a propósito" eu disse baixinho, o silêncio ficando estranho. Eu não gostava de me sentir desconfortável perto dele. Ele era o meu Edward, meu melhor amigo, meu primeiro amor. Meu único amor, na verdade.

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Obrigado."

"Tem algum grande plano?"

"Na verdade não. É como isso" ele disse, apontando para a árvore. "É isso o que você faz quando fica velho, Swan. Você não faz festas, você observa a natureza ou uma merda do tipo."

"Deus, eu não consigo imaginar. 28 anos. Tão velho" eu disse sarcasticamente.

Ele riu. "Vá em frente e zombe de mim. Você vai ter 28 em três meses e você saberá exatamente o que quero dizer. Inferno, provavelmente vá começar agora. Foi quando eu comecei a entender. Você provavelmente vai sentir seu relógio biológico e perceber que os trinta estão ao virar da esquina. Quando éramos crianças, nós pensávamos em ter tudo até este momento, e o que temos?"

"Empregos?" Eu sugeri.

"Um emprego que eu odeio" ele disse.

"Você tem uma noiva."

"Sim, e você tem um namorado."

"Um que você odeia?" Eu perguntei curiosa.

Ele sorriu. "Eu não iria tão longe. Eu não entendo, mas enquanto você estiver feliz, eu realmente não posso odiá-lo. Deve haver algo decente nele."

"Ele é muito parecido com você" eu admiti. "Às vezes ele faz coisas e tudo o que posso pensar é 'Edward costumava fazer isso também'. É bom às vezes, mas outras vezes eu quero sacudi-lo."

"Sim, eu estou na situação oposta. Tanya faz coisas e eu penso 'Swan nunca faria isso'."

"E isso é bom?" Eu perguntei, com um pouco de medo da resposta. "É bacana?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu costumava pensar assim, Swan. Eu não sei mais."

Eu aceito isso. Foi muitíssimo melhor do que um sim. "Então, onde ela está? Ocupada cozinhando a sua comida preferida para o seu aniversário?"

Ele riu secamente, se aproximando e arrancando uma folha da árvore. "Não. Eu acho que ela nem mesmo se lembrou de que é meu aniversário."

Olhei para ele chocada, lembrando-me claramente dela me dizendo que ela e Edward faziam aniversário no mesmo dia. Como ela poderia esquecer o aniversário dele quando era o dela também? "Você está brincando."

"Não. A levei para almoçar e dei um presente de aniversário pra ela, mas ela nem sequer mencionar o meu. Ela e Kate pegaram o meu carro emprestado e sairam para comemorar, não tenho ideia de onde."

Eu estava atordoada. Eu estava desconfiada das intenções de Tanya, com certeza, mas eu nunca esperei que ela fosse ignorar o aniversário de Edward. Especialmente porque nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso mais de uma vez.

"Bem, Esme está cozinhando o jantar então?"

"Não, ela tem planos para esta noite. Ela está fazendo algumas aulas de culinária em Port Angeles. Acho que ela pensou que Tanya fosse fazer alguma coisa."

"Isso é uma merda."

"Não é grande coisa" ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Besteira" eu disse. "Nós não podemos simplesmente ignorar o seu aniversário. Temos que comemorar. Se ninguém vai cozinhar, eu cozinho."

"Você não precisa."

"Eu sei, mas eu quero" eu disse, olhando para o meu relógio. Ele parecia tão abatido que fez meu peito doer. "Apareça em cerca de duas horas, ok? Eu vou ter terminado."

Eu comecei a ir embora antes que ele pudesse protestar mais e o ouvi suspirar. "Obrigado, Swan."

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

Ele deu de ombros. "Por se importar o suficiente para querer fazer isso."

**...**

Eu olhei na geladeira e nos armários, meio em pânico enquanto tentava encontrar alguma coisa boa para cozinhar para Edward. Eu finalmente encontrei os ingredientes para fazer espaguete e almôndegas caseiras, deixando o molho pronto e fervendo enquanto eu trabalhava no resto. Eu bati um pouco de massa para fazer alguns cupcakes de chocolate, grata por eu ter comprado tantos alimentos para Charlie, e fiz um creme para o recheio e para cobri-los.

Cozinhar levou mais tempo do que eu esperava, já que eu estava terminando a comida quando Edward entrou em casa. Eu olhei para ele quando ele entrou na cozinha, gostando de sua aparência. Ele havia trocado de roupa e estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca lisa, a familiaridade disso trouxe um sorriso ao meu rosto. Eu limpei as mãos sujas na frente do meu avental preto antes de tirá-lo, e tentei arrumar meu cabelo, ansiosa de repente. "Eu estou uma bagunça."

"Você está bem" ele disse, acenando.

"Eu provavelmente deveriair tomar um banho rápido."

"Eu disse que você está bem, Swan" ele disse, agarrando o meu braço para me impedir de sair do cômodo. "Você está bem."

_Merda, não core._ Corei. "Uh, obrigado."

Ele riu, se aproximando e passando a parte de trás de seus dedos no meu rosto corado. A sensação enviou uma vibração ao meu coração, a minha pele formigando com seu toque. "Eu sempre amei isso. Você nunca pode esconder nada de mim."

_Hormônios de merda_. "Meu rosto é um traidor" eu murmurei.

"Ah, não seja ranzinza" ele disse. "Eu senti falta dessa cara. É bonito de ver."

Meu Deus, ele estava _tentando_ me matar?

Olhei para ele por um momento, sem palavras, e ele suspirou quando deixou sua mão cair. "Então o que você tem para mim?"

_O que você quiser, amigo. É tudo para você._ "Uh, espaguete e almôndegas."

"Ótimo, eu estou morrendo de fome" ele disse, afastando-se de mim. Eu retirei o avental e levei a comida para a mesa, pegando dois pratos do armário. Sentei-me em frente a ele e nós mesmos nos servimos, começando a comer imediatamente. "Isso está fantástico, Swan."

"Obrigado."

"Não, obrigado _você_" ele disse. "Você sempre foi uma ótima cozinheira. Jake tem sorte por ele poder comer isso o tempo todo."

"Eu realmente não me lembro da última vez que ele comeu alguma coisa que eu cozinhei" eu disse honestamente. "Ele prefere ir a restaurantes comigo. Uma das vantagens do meu trabalho."

"Então ele vai com você para o trabalho?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sempre. Ele gosta de refeições gratuitas. E o vinho, claro. Ele é um maldito exuberante. Pegando um brinde de cada vez."

Eu sorri, mas Edward não parecia divertido. "Você já se perguntou se talvez ele esteja te usando?"

"Jake?" Eu perguntei, rindo quando ele assentiu. "Ele definitivamente não está me usando. Esse homem tem mais influência em seu dedão do pé do que eu poderia sonhar em ter."

"Eu tenho dificuldade em acreditar nisso" Edward respondeu. "Você é popular, Swan. Sua marca de honestidade tem influência."

"Minha marca de honestidade tem influência?" Eu perguntei com descrença. "Você leu isso em algum lugar?"

"Eu poderia ter lido."

"Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que Edward Cullen admitiria que ele lê alguma coisa."

Ele deu de ombros. "Há uma primeira vez para tudo."

"É verdade" eu respondi. "Então, quais outras primeiras vezes eu desconheço? Você usa sapatos de barco, você dirige um carro de mamãe do futebol e você lê... isso tudo é um pouco assustador, para ser honesta. Estou me perguntando se eu ainda quero retomar todo este trabalho de melhor amiga."

Ele riu. "Eu aposto que sim. Eu me assusto algumas vezes também, mas você realmente não pode falar nada, Swan. Você vive na cidade grande, você tem mais dinheiro do que eu, você usa maquiagem agora, e você sai com idiotas."

"Ei, nem _tudo_ isso é novo" eu disse, apontando meu garfo para ele enquanto cerrava meus olhos. "Eu _sempre_ saí com idiotas."

Ele soltou o garfo e agarrou o peito de forma dramática. "Estou magoado."

"Sim, sim, a verdade dói" eu brinquei.

"Você é quem está me dizendo" ele murmurou, pegando o garfo de volta para continuar a comer. "Mas de verdade, estou feliz por você. Você construiu uma vida boa para si mesma. Tudo caminhou para o melhor."

"Eu acho que sim" eu respondi. "Mas, você já se perguntou se se tivéssemos..."

"Claro que sim" ele disse, me cortando. "Eu me pergunto o tempo todo."

"Você acha que isso teria funcionado?"

"Eu _sempre_ pensei que teria. Você era a única com dúvidas" ele disse, olhando para mim com curiosidade. "E você?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Talvez."

"Você se arrepende da sua decisão?" ele perguntou. Eu balancei minha cabeça hesitante e vi o breve flash de magoa nos olhos dele antes de ele desviar o olhar de mim, olhando para o prato. "Não penso assim."

"Não é bem assim, Edward. Eu te disse antes, eu sinto muito pela forma como..."

"Como isso me deixou. Eu sei" ele disse. "Tudo o que importa é que você está feliz agora. Isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis, Swan."

"_Estou_ feliz agora, mas eu estava feliz naquela época também."

"Você estava?" ele perguntou.

"Você sabe que sim."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, concentrando sua atenção em sua comida. "Vamos falar de outra coisa. É meu aniversário. Prefiro não me debruçar sobre o que perdi."

"Mas você não me perdeu" eu disse. "Eu estou bem aqui."

"Sim, mas por quanto tempo?"

_Para sempre_, eu pensei_. Para o resto da minha vida._ "Eu acho que durante o tempo que você quiser que eu esteja."

O canto dos lábios dele se transformou em um sorriso suave enquanto ele continuava a comer, sem dizer uma palavra sobre o assunto. Ele riu depois de um tempo, quando eu, inadvertidamente, comecei a gemer comendo, minha cara me traiu novamente quando eu corei. A atmosfera estava relaxante, o riso dele desmanchando sutilmente a tensão persistente da nossa conversa.

Depois que terminamos os nossos espaguetes, peguei dois cupcakes de chocolate do balcão e os coloquei sobre a mesa antes de vasculhar as gavetas da cozinha. "O que você está procurando?" ele perguntou depois de um momento.

"Uma vela para o seu cupcake."

Ele suspirou. "Eu não sou mais uma criança, Swan. Eu não preciso de uma."

"Oh, cale a boca" eu disse. "Vamos fazer isso do jeito certo."

"Tem certeza que você não quer usar uma vareta?" ele sugeriu. "Foi isso o que você fez quando eu tinha seis anos e você fez aquele maldito bolo pra mim."

"Tenho certeza, Edward."

"Falando nisso" ele continuou "Eu com certeza espero que este cupcake tenha um gosto melhor do que _aquele_."

Eu ri, tirando um pacote de pequenas velas de aniversário coloridas que estavam escondidas no fundo de uma gaveta. Elas eram obviamente velhas, provavelmente da última vez em que eu comemorei um aniversário ali. Dando a volta na mesa, peguei uma azul e coloquei em seu cupcake. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você comeu aquilo sabendo que eu tinha colocado uma vareta suja nele."

"Eu fiz isso por você" ele disse agarrando o meu braço e me parando de novo quando comecei a andar. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixa de fósforos, soltando-a sobre a mesa.

Eu olhei para ela com surpresa. "Fósforo? Você não fuma agora, fuma?"

"Claro que não" ele disse, franzindo a testa com a minha pergunta.

"Por que você está carregando fósforos então?"

"Porque eu te conheço, Swan, melhor do que você conhece a si mesma. Vim preparado."

**...**

_Eu me deitei sobre a manta na grama, olhando para o céu escuro de Port Angeles. Edward estava ao meu lado, apoiado em seus cotovelos e sem sapatos. A área estava tranquila, sem ninguém além de nós. Edward tinha encontrado o lugar para nós dois, longe das festividades, dizendo que ele queria ficar sozinho durante a noite._

_Fogos de artifício explodiam a distância, iluminando o céu com rajadas de cor. Eu sorri enquanto assistia, sentindo os olhos de Edward em mim o tempo todo. Olhei para ele depois de um tempo, incapaz de evitar. "Por que você está me olhando?"_

_"Porque eu posso."_

_Eu ri. "Sim, mas você está perdendo o show."_

_"Não, eu não estou" ele argumentou quando outro fogo de artifício explodiu, iluminando o céu apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver o reflexo dele. "Eu estou vendo exatamente o que vim ver."_

_Revirei os olhos, olhando para o céu enquanto meu rosto ficava quente. "Você me vê o tempo todo."_

_"Não desse jeito" ele disse. "Não tão em paz, brilhando sob a luz da lua, os fogos de artifício refletindo em seus olhos. Você é como uma obra de arte, Swan. Uma obra-prima."_

_Eu bufei rindo, me aproximando e empurrando-o de brincadeira. "Você é tão cheio de merda."_

_Ele riu. "Ok, isso foi brega, mas é sério. Você é linda."_

_"Você me faz sentir bonita" eu disse calmamente._

_"Ótimo" ele respondeu, inclinando-se e beijando-me suavemente, seus lábios macios contra os meus. "Porque você é."_

_"Você também" eu respondi, o meu coração batia tão rápido que fazia o meu peito doer. "Bonito, quero dizer."_

_"Eu sei o que você quer dizer" ele murmurou, aprofundando o beijo. Nossas línguas se misturaram enquanto ele movia seu corpo em minha direção, pairando sobre mim. Eu levantei as minhas mãos, passando-as em suas costas por baixo da camisa, sentindo os contornos dos músculos dele e omoplatas. A pele dele era suave e quente, e ele gemeu em minha boca quando se pressionou contra mim. Eu fiquei tensa, atordoada, enquanto sentia a protuberância em suas calças na minha perna. Espalhando calor através de mim, cada centímetro meu parecia formigar conforme minha respiração falhava. Eu estava em alerta, a ideia de que este lindo e generoso garoto realmente me queria dessa forma deixava algo dentro de mim em chamas._

_Fogos de artifício continuavam a explodir no céu enquanto algo despertava entre nós dois. Era um desejo mútuo, um anseio, uma necessidade. Era desespero, anos de amizade tranformando-se em muito, muito mais, algo que vinha crescendo há algum tempo. Era o começo de uma coisa grande, algo tão poderoso que cada centímetro meu gritava, suplicando que ele me consumisse._

_Nós apalpamos as roupas, empurrando-as de lado, os lábios dele nunca se fastaram dos meus durante o tempo todo. Isso não foi planejado, mas parecia que nós dois simplesmente sabíamos que era o momento certo. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele tinha se exposto até que ele quebrou o beijo, pegando sua carteira e retirando o preservativo de lá. Meu coração parou com isso, diferentes emoções me atingiram de todas as direções. Excitação, medo, desejo ansiedade, necessidade, desejo, luxúria... amor._

_"Eu te amo, Edward" eu sussurrei._

_Os olhos dele dispararam para os meus tão rápido que eu vacilei com o movimento. Eu não tinha dito isso antes. Nenhum de nós tinha. Era uma palavra difícil para mim, e eu percebi, enquanto ele olhava para mim, que eu não tinha dito isso a ninguém desde que eu era mais nova. Lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos e ele se inclinou, beijando-me novamente enquanto colocava o preservativo._

_"Eu também te amo, Bella" ele disse, afastando as minhas pernas enquanto se estabelecia entre elas. O som do meu nome nos lábios dele mexeu em algo dentro de mim, derrubando o muro de proteção que eu sempre mantive em pé. Eu me senti como se estivesse flutuando, como se estivesse pegando fogo, a paixão me consumia. Eu senti como se estivesse completa, a parte de mim que havia desaparecido desde que minha mãe foi embora de repente estava de volta. Eu me senti segura, digna e feliz._

_Eu me senti amada._

_E de repente, sem aviso, eu senti como se estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio novamente._

_"Merda!" Eu gritei, arqueando as costas devido à dor inesperada quando ele empurrou-se completamente para dentro de mim. "Jesus, o que você está fazendo comigo?"_

_"Relaxe" ele disse. "Isso vai ficar incrível logo logo."_

_Eu confiei nele e queria acreditar nele, então eu fiz o meu melhor para relaxar, mas as palavras de Edward estavam longe de ser verdade. A dor súbita, uma ardencia, se desintegrou, e em seu lugar veio uma dor incômoda constante. Edward se moveu lentamente, mas com paixão, conforme ele me preenchia completamente antes de puxar para fora. Grunhidos e gemidos misturados com choramigos, palavras doces que enchiam o ar em sussurros, vozes engasgadas. Ele me disse várias vezes que eu era bonita, que me amava, meu nome preso em sua garganta como se ele precisasse disso como o ar._

_Foi desajeitado à medida que nós nos atrapalhamos, tentando encontrar um ritmo nessa situação embaraçosa. Roupas penduradas nos galhos, as calças dele amontoadas em volta dos joelhos dele enquanto meu tênis pressionava suas coxas. Ele não parecia tão experiente como eu imaginei que ele fosse, ainda um mero garoto de dezoito anos transando com sua namorada pela primeira vez, e era óbvio para mim que Harlequin tinha mentido. Não houve gritos de êxtase, nem tremores de paixão, sem explosões de prazer me levando ao delírio. Os únicos fogos de artifício naquela noite foram aqueles no céu, iluminando nossas formas a cada poucos segundos com cor. Durou poucos minutos, Edward grunhiu algumas vezes antes de cair em cima de mim, seu corpo se nivelando com o meu._

_Eu passei as minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo quando ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-me na escuridão. "Eu não posso acreditar que fizemos isso" ele disse calmamente, beijando o canto da minha boca._

_"Eu sei" eu disse. Era tão surreal, que eu não acreditaria se não fosse pela dor um pouco latejante ali embaixo. "Se formos pegos, Charlie vai nos matar."_

_Ele riu. "Você está sempre preocupada com Charlie. Acho que ele ficaria orgulhoso, na verdade."_

_"Orgulhoso?" Eu perguntei incrédula. Ele tinha acabado de tirar a minha virgindade em público, e ele pensava que meu pai ficaria orgulhoso?_

_"Sim" ele disse, apontando para a embalagem do preservativo ao nosso lado na grama. "Pelo menos eu estava preparado."_

**...**

"Swan!"

Eu pulei ao som do meu nome e olhei para Edward, vendo que ele estava me olhando com desconfiança. "Sim?"

Ele riu. "Você vai acender a maldita vela ou o quê? Eu quero comer meu cupcake."

"Oh, sim, certo" eu disse, tirando um fósforo e riscando-o. Ele acendeu e eu rapidamente acendi a vela antes de apagar a chama. "Não se esqueça de fazer um desejo."

Ele olhou para mim enqunto eu me sentava em frente a ele, e não fez nenhum movimento para apagar a vela. "Você não vai cantar?"

"Você quer que eu _cante_?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

"Pode ter certeza que sim" ele respondeu. "Se você está me obrigando a fazer essa porcaria de desejo ridículo, o mínimo que você pode fazer é cantar 'Parabéns para Você' pra mim."

Eu revirei os olhos. "Os desejos não são ridículos."

"Eles são" ele disse. "Eles nunca se tornam realidade."

"Provavelmente porque você não está fazendo isso direito."

Ele riu. "Eu não sabia que havia uma maneira _errada_ de fazer isso, Swan."

"Sim, você não pode simplesmente pedir algo e esperar que aconteça. Você tem que realmente querer."

"Eu não quero isso. Eu sempre quis."

"Talvez você não queira o suficiente?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, seus olhos intensos. "Eu não acho que esse seja o problema."

Eu olhei para ele, uma sensação estranha rastejando em minha pele. Eu não sabia o que dizer, então eu não disse nada. Eu não tinha certeza se eu precisava falar, para ser honesta. Eu tinha certeza que ele podia ver tudo o que eu poderia querer dizer em meus olhos.

"Cante a maldita música, Swan" ele disse depois de um momento. "A história me diz que nada de bom vem de nós dois com uma vela acesa."

Revirando os olhos, eu suavemente cantei a música de aniversário, desviando meu olhar dele em constrangimento. Depois que terminei, ele respirou fundo e soprou a vela, arrancando-a da cobertura e colocado-a sobre a mesa.

Ele deu uma mordida e eu observei enquanto ele lambia um pouco de creme de seus lábios. "Droga, isso é bom."

"Obrigada" eu disse, pegando o meu e dando uma grande mordida. "Fazer doces é divertido, talvez até mais do que cozinhar. Eu amo cupcakes."

"Eu te amo."

Engoli em seco e comecei a tossir, quase sufocando quando aquelas palavras me atingiram. Eu fiquei boquiaberta devido ao choque. "O que você acabou de dizer?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. "Eu disse que eu os amo também."

Eu tinha certeza do que ele tinha dito... mas não podia fazer sentido. _Certo_? "Uh, sim, você sempre amou, uh, meus cupcakes."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e beliscou o resto do seu cupcake, levantando-se para pegar outro enquanto eu tentava ficar sob controle. Eu estava nervosa, claramente ficando maluca, e de repente senti que precisava de ar. Eu estava à beira de hiperventilar, aquelas palavras que eu tinha certeza que ouvi ecoando na minha cabeça...

Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.

_Porra_, eu ainda o amava.

Levantei-me, empurrando a cadeira para trás, e rapidamente me virei para Edward. Eu estava prestes a dizer a ele que eu precisava ir para fora por um minuto, tentando encontrar alguma desculpa para o porquê de eu precisar me afastar, quando o som de sua risada me parou.

"Você tem cobertura em você" ele disse, parando na minha frente, tão perto que meu peito estava quase o tocando. Fiquei parada quando ele estendeu a mão, correndo o dedo indicador delicadamente sobre meu lábio inferior. Seu movimento era lento, e ele fez uma pausa, acalmando a mão em meu rosto. Minha respiração falhou quando vi alguma faísca em seus olhos, e ele olhou para mim como se estivesse à procura de algum tipo de sabedoria que só eu poderia proporcionar.

Sim, eu gritei por dentro. Seja o que for, sim.

Ele não disse uma palavra, e eu não respirei, enquanto ele se inclinava lentamente, seus lábios tocando os meus. Foi suave, apenas um beijo. Sua boca estava doce devido a cobertura, e eu ansiava desesperadamente por mais, mas a ligação foi interrompida abruptamente por batidas na porta da frente. Eu pulei assustada, e Edward se afastou de mim, como se tivesse sido queimado.

"Cacete" ele disse, pânico surgindo em seu rosto. Eu não tinha certeza se ele falou depois disso, o sangue corria tão rápido através de mim que isso foi tudo o que eu consegui ouvir. Eu corri para a porta da frente, os joelhos fracos, e a abri para dar de cara com a última pessoa que eu queria ver.

"Edward está aqui?" perguntou Tanya. Não havia alegria em sua voz, nada da simpatia que ela geralmente exalava. Não, essa era a voz de uma mulher irritada, e pelo olhar no rosto dela eu poderia dizer que essa raiva estava atualmente centrada diretamente para mim.

"Uh, sim, ele, uh... sim." Jesus, quando _eu_ esqueci como se fala?

"Hey Tanya" Edward disse atrás de mim, sua voz casual. Eu me virei para olhar para ele, atordoada. Eu estava à beira de um colapso, sem saber se eu queria pular de alegria ou pular da janela mais próxima, e ele agia tão frio como gelo. "Você está em casa."

"Sim, e, obviamente, você não está" ela disse incisivamente. "Eu tentei te ligar algumas vezes, mas você não está com o telefone. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo."

"Oh, sim, eu devo ter esquecido" ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Swan e eu estávamos jantando."

"Jantando?" ela perguntou, olhando para ele com desconfiança quando fez um gesto em direção ao cupcake dele. "E comendo a sobremesa, ao que parece."

"Sim, ela os fez pra mim."

A raiva de Tanya flamejou enquanto ela cortava os olhos para mim, mas ela lutou para se controlar. "Ela fez? Por quê?"

Eu abri minha boca para responder, irritada por ela estar agindo dessa forma, mas Edward falou antes que eu pudesse. "Você não se lembra? Nós temos essa tradição no meu aniversário."

A cor pareceu sumir do rosto de Tanya quando ela ficou chocada, percebendo a situação. "Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito, Edward! Com Kate aqui e tendo que finalizar todos esses planos de casamento, tudo escorregou completamente da minha mente."

Ele deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem. Isso não é tão importante."

"Você não está bravo? Você jura?" ela perguntou. "Eu não suportaria se você estivesse com raiva de mim."

"Eu não estou bravo." Ele parecia sincero, e eu queria dar um tapa em sua cabeça. O que havia de errado com ele? Ele devia estar furioso. "Swan foi gentil o suficiente para me fazer companhia esta noite, eu ganhei algo que eu desejava muito."

Ele ergueu o cupcake para acentuar o seu ponto, e meus joelhos ficaram fracos quando eu vi o brilho nos olhos dele, um sorriso travesso puxando seus lábios. Senti de repente que eu ia derreter. Será que ele realmente estava falando do beijo?

"Eu realmente gostaria de poder ter feito isso por você" Tanya disse, ignorando o momento que eu estava tendo. "Eu vou me redimir, eu prometo."

"Há sempre um amanhã" ele sugeriu. "Antes tarde do que nunca, certo?"

Ela sorriu. Muito brilhante, na verdade. Era obviamente forçado. "Certo. Perfeito. Amanhã."

* * *

**_N/T:_** _Ahhhh essas lembranças da Bellinha!_

_Charlie dizendo que está na hora da filha ser feliz. Edward dizendo que a ama (todas tendo um ataque do coração). Um pouco de cobertura nos lábios e um beijo (alguém se lembra qual é o número da emergência?) Que capítulo, galera... *suspirando*_

_Alguém me perguntou há uns capítulos atras, quantos capítulos PS tinha. Eu me lembro de ter respondido por PM, mas avisando aqui também, são 23 capítulos, contando o prólogo e o epílogo. Então nós já passamos da metade!_

_E no último capítulo perguntarm se havia pontos de vista do Edward. Infelismente PS é toda escrita na visão da Bella, eu também adoraria entrar na mente do Edward d euma forma mais profunda, mas, enquanto eu lia essa fanfic, sempre achei que ele deixava muito claro os seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos._

_Enfim, vocês já sabem como funciona, comentários significam trechinhos via PM ou e-mail, e tradutoras e beta muto felizes e animadas!_

_Beijos meninas, e até a proxima semana!_

_**Tradução do trecho da música do capítulo:**_

Bem, eu tive medo de mudar

Porque construi minha vida ao seu redor

Mas o tempo traz coragem

Crianças envelhecem

E eu envelheço também


End file.
